Retours après la bataille
by K-naille
Summary: Dix ans après la bataille finale. Aang a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines et il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse venir en aide à la jeune épouse de l'Avatar...
1. Chapter 1

**Retours- Après la bataille.  
**

**Second volet (et dernier?). **

**"Avatar, Last airbender" est la propriété de Nickelodeon. **

**J'ai fait mes propres suppositions quant à la fin de la saison trois. Ce qui se déroule dans cette fanfic part de ces suppositions. Bien entendu, vous pouvez comprendre cette histoire sans avoir lu ma première fic "Détours" et elle tient (tiendra) la route indépendamment, mais j'y ferai référence à l'une ou l'autre reprise, je vous donc invite à la lire aussi.**

Edit juillet 2008 (**post finale**): il semblerait que je ne me sois pas trompée dans mes prédictions. Ceux qui ont vu la finale s'y retrouveront sans problème.

**J'attends vos revieuws ;-)**

* * *

Premier chapitre

Katara avançait difficilement. Sa démarche était de plus en plus pesante mais bientôt ça irait mieux : elle aurait les jambes libres et les bras chargés. Les gardes formaient une haie d'honneur absolument ridicule. Aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir comment la nommer « Maitre » « Docteur » « Madame l'Avatar » « Lady Katara »?

Certains s'empêtraient dans des formules surréalistes, tentant également de saluer royalement ce malheureux Momo, assis sur l'épaule de Katara. Mais aucun n'osait s'approcher pour lui proposer un bras sur lequel s'appuyer. Elle ne savait s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Elle devait atteindre le palais au plus vite. On l'invita à prendre place dans une chaise à porteur. Elle accepta, ses douleurs l'emportant sur sa haine des traitements princiers.

Quand elle parvint enfin- non sans mal- aux portes de la salle du trône, elle hésita. Avait-elle bien fait de venir ? Il le fallait. Peut-être obtiendrait-elle même de l'aide, ici. Elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui faire appel. Elle leva le poing et frappa trois coups secs. Un petit valet passa sa tête et sa longue moustache dans l'entrebaillement, la reconnut et annonça avec un ton très emphatique : « C'est Lady Katara qui se présente à vous, Votre Majesté. Voulez-vous la recevoir»

- Katara ? lanca la voix encore murie de Zuko. Mais bien sur que je veux la voir, ma porte est toujours ouverte pour elle !

Le valet parut encore plus minuscule lorsqu'il écarta le lourd panneau de la porte pour laisser entrer Katara. Elle le remercia avec un sourire large et il parut très étonné.

- Lady Katara, quel honneur ! dit Zuko en quittant son trône et en s'avançant vers elle.

Il avait renoncé aux effets spéciaux si chers à ses prédécesseurs : la salle était lumineuse et accueillante. Il siègeait sur un imposant fauteuil doré, devant un drapeau aux couleurs de la Nation du Feu.

Parvenu à sa hauteur il marqua un temps d'hésitation, louchant sur son ventre qui pointait sous sa robe. Elle ouvrit les bras et le serra contre elle, oubliant un instant les raisons de sa visite, trop heureuse de retrouver son ami. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, elle riait encore de l'étonnement de Zuko. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. À droite du trône, elle reconnut Ursa et Iroh qui se levèrent et vinrent eux aussi l'accueillir chaleureusement. À gauche, une mince silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs demeurait immobile. Katara la salua avec une maigre révérence. Elle avait appris leurs fiançailles quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre et leur mariage, le mois qui avait suivit le début de sa grossesse.

- Mai…

- Katara.

Iroh semblait ravi de la voir. Ursa la félicita pour cet heureux évènement à venir. Zuko semblait se demander comment c'était possible- Katara, enceinte !

Elle repoussa pour plus tard les détails de sa grossesse et son visage fut soudain très grave :

- Aang a disparu. Il y a plus de sept semaines que je suis sans nouvelle de lui.

- Cette manie qu'ont les femmes enceintes de compter en semaines ! marmonna Mai

Katar l'ignora et prit appui sur l'épaule du jeune Seigneur du Feu.

- Il a eu la vision d'un terrible tremblement de terre au dessus d'Omashu et il a filé avec Appa. Il ne m'a pratiquement rien dit, il s'est juste précipité. Je ne sais même pas où il est exactement.

- « Des trucs d'Avatar », soupira Zuko. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! J'ai pensé demander d'abord à Sokka mais il était en campagne pour reconstruire un barrage qui s'est fissuré près de Kyoshi.

Zuko sembla vraiment concerné. Il réfléchit un instant.

- S'il lui était arrivé quelque-chose de grave, les sages l'auraient ressenti et m'en auraient averti. Pour l'heure, je peux seulement envoyer un message aux garnisons postées près d'Omashu.

- Il y a des soldats en faction dans le royaume de la Terre ? Je croyais que c'en était fini des colonnies !

- En cent ans d'occupation, intervint Iroh, certains soldats et colons ont, comme qui dirait, « fraternisé » avec le peuple de la terre, et n'ont pas voulu revenir dans la Nation du Feu quand mon neveu a battu le rappel.

- Et notre responsabilité dans la destruction du Royaume est incontestable, reprit Zuko. Beaucoup de troupes ont insisté pour prendre part à la reconstruction. Nos relations avec le roi Bumi et celle qu'il a désignée pour lui succéder sont des plus amicales.

Katara s'en voulait d'avoir pris un ton accusateur. Zuko avait pris l'engagement de libérer tous les habitants des autres nations et il s'y était tenu, comment pouvait-elle en douter ? Elle lui offrit un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son agressivité- après tout, elle était enceinte et inquiète !- Il restait un détail qui la chiffonait

- Bumi a désigné son héritier ?

- Une héritière. Une dénommée Meng. Il trouve qu'elle lui ressemble. Il dit avoir reçu l'approbation de Aang pour ce choix.

Il marqua un temps. Katara fuyait son regard

- Ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas au courant.

- Aang ne me renseigne pas beaucoup sur ses activités.

Elle grogna

- Voilà où ça nous mène : il a disparu et je suis désemparée et incapable de lui venir en aide !

- Ne vous énervez pas, Lady Katara, ce n'est pas bon dans votre état…

- Je suis parfaitement calme.

Ursa posa une main bienveillante sur le bras de la maitre de l'eau et proposa qu'ils passent tous dans les quartiers privés du palais.

- Vous verrez comme c'est agréable, Zuko a fait ouvrir de grandes baies sur les jardins, c'est très lumineux, très reposant.

Iroh les accompagna, suivi de son neveu et de Mai qui trainait comme une ombre.

Ils déjeunèrent et la grossesse de Katara fut le sujet central, au grand désarroi de Zuko qui semblait embarrassé d'aborder un tel sujet à table. Et de Mai, qui trouvait ça absolument dégoutant, et qui soupira à plusieurs reprise que l'évocation des entrailles de quelqu'un lui coupait l'appétit.

Katara avait répondu avec ce ton maternel qu'elle avait toujours eu « C'est la vie, pourtant. » avant de faire abstraction de ces remarques déplaisantes. Zuko et Mai semblaient appartenir à un autre monde, un monde où il n'y aurait pas d'enfant. _C'est triste…_ Ils étaient affalés l'un contre l'autre et ne se parlaient qu'en chuchotant, se coupant pratiquement des autres.

- Il faudra pourtant, chère Fire Lady, que vous nous donniez, tôt ou tard, un héritier pour le trône, soupira Ursa.

Zuko fit une grimace qui voulait dire « Ne recommence pas avec ça ».

- Ne me rejouez pas le numéro de la reine mère, bailla Mai.

- Comprennez qu'à nos âges, ce serait un immense bonheur pour nous que de voir naitre et prospérer la nouvelle génération… insista Iroh.

Le Seigneur du Feu s'enfonçait sur sa chaise, bientôt il disparaitrait sous la table. Katara intervint

- Il ne faut pas les brusquer. S'ils ne sont pas prêts…

- Ça ne regarde que nous ! coupa Zuko.

Elle ne prêta que peu d'attention à cette réaction et expliqua qu'elle avait délibérément fait attendre dix ans à Aang.

- Nous étions bien trop jeunes ! Je suis retournée au Pôle Sud et Aang a continué de parcourir le monde. J'aurais aimé l'accompagner mais il voulait vraiment affronter cette part de sa mission d'Avatar seul. Nous avons gardé contact pas faucon messager et ce n'est qu'à la mort de Gran-gran que je l'ai rejoint.

Zuko eut du mal à cacher son étonnement

- Vous… ne vous êtes pratiquement pas vus pendant huit ans ?

Katara baissa les yeux. Personne ne pouvait imaginer la solitude qui avait été la sienne pendant ces années, pas même Zuko. Quand elle avait retrouvé Aang, elle avait précipité le mariage… et sa grossesse avait suivi. La perspective d'être mère l'effrayait autant qu'elle la réjouissait.

Elle se sentait faible et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Katara prétexta la fatigue causée par son état et le voyage et demanda à prendre congé de ses hôtes. Zuko fit appeler un valet pour conduire Katara à une chambre.

- Veillez à ce qu'elle soit bien installée. Qu'elle soit considérée comme un membre de ma famille !

- Ne fais pas de zèle, soupira Mai.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années fit une profonde révérence et invita Katara à le suivre. Il ne répondit à aucune des questions qu'elle lui posa sur le palais et ses usages. Il accepta seulement qu'elle le nomme par son prénom « Mukr ».

--

Zuko passa l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée à organiser et contacter les personnes qui pourraient l'aider à retrouver l'Avatar. Il ne regagna sa chambre que fort tard. Il enfouit son visage dans ses draps. Quelle longue journée! il avait eut une matinée surchargée par les doléances (entre réformes paysannes et petites luttes intestines et mesquines entre nobliaux nostalgiques de l'Empire du Feu) et ensuite l'arrivée d'une Katara paniquée et enceinte! Katara.

On frappa à sa porte. Ursa entra.

- Ce n'est pas en faisant chambre à part que la reine et toi pourrez apporter à cette nation un petit prince ou une petite princesse dit-elle.

- Mai préfère dormir seule, répondit-il, laconique.

Sa mère s'assit à son chevet. Savait-elle qu'il se réjouissait chaque jour qu'elle ne soit pas une apparition; qu'il s'inquiétait chaque matin de ne plus la trouver au palais?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre vous ? demanda Ursa.

- Tout va pour le mieux. Ça va comme ça a toujours été.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Zuko sentit le regard lourd de reproche que sa mère lui lançait. Il évita de lever les yeux, centra son attention sur une maille de son couvre-lit qui ressortait. Ursa posa sa main sur celle de son fils.

- Je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais pardonné… pour être parti et…

Il savait qu'il condamnait son mariage et l'entente déjà houleuse entre Ursa et Mai. Il savait qu'Ursa n'aurait de cesse de s'assurer de son bonheur, quoi qu'il en coûte. S'il en disait plus, elle ressentirait la réaction de sa femme comme une offense. Et elle serait à nouveau prête à mordre si nécessaire.

Il regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux, elle l'invitait à poursuivre.

- Je crois qu'elle a compris qu'il était de mon devoir de rejoindre l'Avatar. Je pense même qu'elle ne m'en veut pas pour ce qui s'est passé au Boiling Rock.

- Que te reproche-t-elle alors ?

- Je … je ne sais pas. Peut-être… de m'être lié d'amitié avec l'Avatar et les autres, d'avoir trouvé en eux une famille. Alors qu'elle… ne se lie avec personne.

Ursa lui sourit. Elle savait déjà. Elle posa tendrement sa main sur la joue droite de Zuko.

Il se redressa, se racla la gorge.

- J'ai hem… des affaires courantes à traiter.

- Dans ce cas je te laisse t'apprêter.

Elle quitta la chambre à pas feutrés et croisa Mai sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne la salua pas et disparut dans le couloir.

- Toujours aussi agréable, ta mère, grinça Mai.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu la critiques. C'est ma mère et je l'aime.

- Que tu es sentimental…

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous disputer, ça me faciliterait un peu la vie.

- Bien. Mais en échange tu vas me faire le plaisr de rester à une distance très respectueuse et très protocolaire de cette chère maitre de l'eau. Simple question de correction.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, il n'y a-

- Il n'y a qu'elle que tu embrasses quand elle pénètre dans la salle du trône. Il suffit.

Et Mai s'éloigna de sa démarche lente, semblant glisser sur le sol.

- Reste ! fit Zuko, si tu veux…

- Non merci. Bonne nuit, Zuko.

--

Le lendemain il ne se présenta pas aux repas et ordonna qu'on interdise à Katara l'accès à la salle du trône et à l'office. Il détestait d'avoir à prendre ce genre de mesures restrictives mais il ne voulait pas créer encore plus de problème dans son couple. Si la reine demande, la reine est exhaussée.

Ne pouvant s'y soustraire, il se joignit au repas du jour suivant, il se plaça suffisamment loin de Katara. Mai semblait apprécier qu'il satisfît à ses exigences. Elle se montra moins sèche avec Ursa. Iroh et Katara discutaient tranquillement ; elle parla de ses voyages, de sa grand-mère et des trois fils de Sokka. De temps en tant elle jetait à Zuko un regard en coin, intriguée par une attitude si distante, mais il ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence.

- Ma chère Katara, vous avez l'air si grave ! s'exclama Iroh, attirant sur la maitre de l'eau les regards de tous les convives

- C'est que mon mari a disparu… expliqua-t-elle. Ça me tracasse, même si j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

- Ne vous en faites pas, sourit Ursa, Zuko fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le retrouver. N'est-ce pas ?

- J'y veille personnellement, assura-t-il.

Et malgré les humeurs de Mai auxquelles il devrait faire face dès qu'il quitterait la table, il regarda Katara droit dans les yeux et ajouta

- Tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

Katara sembla un instant sur le point de pleurer ; ses lèvres tremblaient, son regard se brouillait. Mais il s'avéra qu'elle était en fait prise de nausée qui la forcèrent à quitter la table en s'excusant. Ursa la regarda se précipiter vers la porte et dit, avant sortir dans le couloir :

- Il n'est pas normal qu'elle ait encore de telles nausées à ce stades de sa grossesse. Elle doit faire un malaise. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Peut-être faudrait-il faire suivre Katara par une femme de chambre, suggéra Iroh.

- Je vais appeler Mukr, dit Zuko.

- La faire suivre par une femme, mon cher neveu.

- Oh…

- Pourquoi pas cette adorable Maneka ?

- Je… je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Une excellente idée, coupa Mai. Vous vous surpassez, Iroh.

- Merci, chère Fire Lady. Un compliment de vous me fait l'effet d'une goutte de pluie dans le désert de Bah-Sing-Se.

Zuko envoya l'un des intendants chercher la jeune servante et lui ordonner d'accompagner Katara dans le moindre de ses mouvements.

Katara vomissait dans ce qui devait être une fontaine. Elle sentait la main bienveillante d'Ursa sur son épaule. Elle lui en fut très reconnaissante. Un voix féminine s'éleva depuis le couloir.

- Le Seigneur du Feu m'envoie pour m'assurer du bien-être de Lady Katara.

- Elle ira bientôt mieux. Merci Maneka.

Katara se redressa et attira à elle un peu d'eau, se rinça le visage et se redressa. Elle sourit à Ursa et la remercia puis se retourna vers la jeune femme de chambre. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle fut stupéfaite.

- Pincez-moi, je rêve ?

- Non ma chère, la jeune Maneka est à notre service depuis bientôt trois ans. Elle vient des anciennes colonies. Le fruit de la fraternité entre les nations, dirait ce bon Iroh.

La jeune fille devait avoir 17ans, tout au plus. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus étonnés et de longs cheveux bruns et épais qui encadraient un visage à la peau matte. Katara s'approcha d'elle, incrédule.

- Cette petite est mon portrait craché… finit-elle par dire.

- Surprenante ressemblance n'est-ce pas ? lança Ursa, visiblement amusée par la situation.

Elle avait les épaules plus tombantes et le nez plus pointu que Katara. Ces petits détails apparaissaient à force de la regarder, mais dans l'ensemble, elle aurait pu passer pour sa jumelle.

Katara commença à l'assommer de questions sur ses origines, sur son âge, sur ses parents.  
Maneka répondit, presque reconnaissante d'être autorisée à parler. Elle avait 16ans et était orpheline de mère et de père inconnu. Sa mère vivait dans les colonnies du Nord du Royaume de la Terre. Elle était morte d'une maladie. Quant à son père, ce devait être un maitre de l'eau car elle en était un elle-même…

- C'est fantastique ! fit Katara. Je t'apprendrai quelques tours de maitrise si tu veux

- Oh ce serait pour moi un honneur d'apprendre auprès du même maitre que l'Avatar. Si on m'y autorise.

- Bien entendu, fit Ursa, Katara a besoin d'occupation.

- Ça alors, c'est à peine croyable, enchaina Katara, une telle ressemblance. Peut-être que ton père était de la même famille que ma grand-mère et que nous avons un lien de parenté, ça expliquerait… Comment t'es-tu retrouvée au service du Seigneur du feu ?

- C'est Iroh qui l'a rencontrée lors d'un voyage diplomatique à Shun-Op, expliqua Ursa. Maneka venait de perdre sa mère et elle était sans ressources. Iroh s'est pris d'affection pour elle, sans doute à cause de la ressemblance.

La jeune fille rougit. Elle tenta de complimenter Katara sur la très grande supériorité de sa beauté mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, interrompue par son sosie.

Quelqu'un s'approcha. Zuko.

- Tu vas mieux ? s'enquit-il auprès de Katara

- Oh oui. Et j'ai fait la connaissance de Maneka. Tu as remarqué comme…

- Elle te ressemble, oui. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Et encore, même Toph dit qu'elle te ressemble.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Toph ?

- Pas récemment. Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis environ six mois mais elle a appris que tu étais ici et compte venir te rejoindre.

Katara se réjouit à l'idée de retrouver Toph qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps. Elle songea à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait tenue. Ils s'étaient perdus. Et ils n'auraient probablement plus l'occasion de se retrouver…

La même pensée devait avoir traversé l'esprit de Zuko car il avait une expression coupable sur le visage. Katara lui tapota l'épaule et prit congé de lui et de sa mère, et s'en alla, suivie de Maneka


	2. Chapter 2

Merci de lire cette fiction. Je vais avoir un peu plus de temps maintenant pour uploader plus régulièrement. Bonne lecture ;-)

**chapitre 2**

Zuko recevait le plus souvent dans une petite pièce encombrée d'une large table et d'innombrables parchemins et cartes que dans la salle du trône, trop spacieuse et trop intimidante. Mai n'aimait pas cette proximité avec le peuple. Iroh, avec son habituelle et immense sagesse, approuvait l'utilisation de l'office et assistait souvent son neveu.

Un soldat vint l'avertir de la bonne marche des investigations concernant l'Avatar, lancées trois jours plus tôt. Zuko avait prétendu vouloir le contacter pour un problème relativement mineur- une tempête annoncée dans le sud de la Nation- Il voulait à tout prix éviter d'alarmer le monde entier avant d'en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé à Aang. Cette disposition prise, la recherche pouvait être lancée sans crainte.

Le soldat, une fois son message livré, prit congé. Zuko s'excusa auprès de son oncle

- Je vais rassurer Katara. Tu sauras recevoir les éventuelles personnes qui se présenteraient pendant mon absence.

- Tu sais que je pourrais faire patienter un troupeau de rhinos en charge !

--

Zuko frappa à la porte de la chambre de Katara. Il savait que Mai lui pardonnerait difficilement cet incartade mais il devait tenir son amie informée de l'avancée de ses recherches, il ne pouvait pas la laisser errer comme une âme en peine dans le palais et l'ignorer toujours alors qu'elle était si seule et si loin de chez elle.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il insista et elle l'invita à entrer. Elle était assise sur le lit, elle triturait nerveusement ses longs cheveux, Momo dormait sur l'oreiller. Zuko s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Katara semblait n'avoir pas changé. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un collier auquel pendait un médaillon gravé en pierre grise entouré de quatre perles. Elle avait perdu celui de sa mère dans la bataille contre Azula, ou après, elle n'avait jamais su. Elle leva la tête et il vit que ces dix années n'avaient pas laissé intacte la maitre de l'eau. Il s'approcha. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient rougis. Elle avait pleuré. Il s'avança alors jusqu'à elle et s'assit à son côté.

- Katara, tu… tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Je suis seulement fatiguée.

- Ah. Tu… tu sais que tu peux me parler, je veux dire, si tu as le moindre problème. Je n'ai pas été très présent ces dernières années et je le regrette...

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle avait le regard étrangement fuyant.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, même si les circonstances ne sont pas très agréables… à propos, j'ai lancé les recherches et envoyé des messages aux garnisons dont je te parlais. J'en saurai plus dès demain.

- Merci de faire tout ça.

- Dès que j'aurai des informations plus sures, j'irai moi-même chercher Aang.

- Non !

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Il ne faut pas…

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Qui mieux que lui pourrait ramener Aang ? Elle regardait ailleurs, gênée. Il se dit que c'était sans doute l'air très sérieux qu'il avait pris qui l'avait perturbée. Il reprit, d'un ton plus dégagé :

- Tu sais, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de chercher l'Avatar un peu partout à travers le monde et je ne me débrouillais pas si mal.

Elle se retourna, et dans un sourire timide, dit :

- Je croyais que c'était le hasard qui nous réunissait…

- Aussi, mais j'ai fait jouer mes relations pour que le hasard me soit favorable.

- Tout s'explique.

- Il faut bien qu'être le fils du Seigneur du feu ait ses avantages, sinon personne ne voudrait de ce job !

Elle rit. C'était bon de l'entendre rire. Peu de rires résonnaient dans le palais, ces derniers temps. Il se rappela le repas si tendu de la veille. Mai et Ursa semblaient incapables de s'échanger deux mots sans s'agresser l'une l'autre, et Iroh, qui était pourtant le roi de la diplomatie, ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses en prenant cette situation avec une légèreté déconcertante. L'arrivée de Katara n'arrangeait rien, au contraire.

- Au fait, quels sont les avantages à être le fils de l'Avatar ?

- Tu veux dire, à part le fait que son père sera souvent absent, qu'il attendra qu'elle soit exceptionnellement douée et que le monde passera systématiquement avant elle…

- Tu … tu parles de toi, là ?

- Un peu, parce que je sais ce qu'elle ressentira quand elle le verra partir.

- Elle ? tu as l'air sure que ce sera une fille. Tu risques d'être déçue…

- Absolument pas, je suis certaine que mon bébé sera une fille. Je le vois.

Il grimaça sans vraiment comprendre.

- Je n'en ai pas encore parlé parce que Mai… ta femme… la reine, bref, elle semblait ne pas supporter le sujet.

- Elle a mal vécu l'arrivée de son petit frère dans sa vie. Elle l'a vécu comme une éviction, une disgrâce.

- C'est ridicule.

- Ne sois pas si dure avec elle.

- C'est elle qui est de marbre, moi je suis plus… cool.

- Tu ne la connais pas…

- Je ne demandais qu'à la connaître ! Tu ne nous as pas convié ici depuis ton couronnement, alors qu'avec Appa, il faut seulement trois jours pour revenir du pôle Sud. Tu m'as vivement déconseillé de « passer te voir à l'improviste », tu ne t'es pas présenté à mon mariage et tu ne m'as pas invitée au tien !

- Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi je l'ai fait !

- Dis-moi.

- C'est… c'est trop compliqué.

Il soupira, se pinça le haut du nez. Mai faisait parler d'elle ! que de remous pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas faire de vague !

Il reprit son souffle et dit :

- Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien ? Dis-moi comment tu sais que ce sera une fille ?

Comme toute mère, Katara préférait de loin parler de ses enfants que de ceux des autres.

- Je le vois. Je maitrise de mieux en mieux cet aspect de mon pouvoir et ça m'aide énormément pour soigner les gens. Je vois grâce à la maitrise de l'eau.

- Un peu comme Toph ?

- Exactement, mais le cas de Toph est très particulier. Ma vue gagne en précision avec l'exercice.

Elle attira à elle l'eau d'un vase, souleva un pan de sa chemise et posa ses mains luminescentes sur son ventre rond et doré comme un pain.

- La première fois que j'ai vu comme ça, c'était sur le bateau… expliqua-t-elle.

_Katara, tu réveilles de trop vieux souvenirs. _

- Elle dort… chuchota-t-elle. Tu veux sentir son cœur ?

Sans attendre de réponse, la future maman attrapa la main de Zuko et l'appuya doucement sur son ventre. Il sentit d'abord la peau si chaude et si tendre sous ses doigts puis il sentit les battements d'un petit cœur. Le bébé bougea, il sentit une pointe dure contre sa paume

- Elle vient de te flanquer un coup de pied, rit Katara. Elle n'est pas du matin… elle doit tenir ça de son oncle !

Il rit. Il sentait l'enfant de Katara vivre à l'intérieur. C'était bizarre mais merveilleux. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas encore fait de bébés, lui aussi, pourquoi il n'avait pas caressé le ventre rond de Katara… _non, de Mai !_ en étant d'avance fier du chérubin qui viendrait au monde, son enfant.

- Et tu disais à ma mère que tu devrais…

Il rougit comme un enfant en disant « accoucher ». Katara sourit.

- Dans moins de cinq semaines.

Il s'était redressé, sa main toujours sur le ventre de Katara. Il prit un ton très solennel et dit

- Je te jure que je retrouverais Aang d'ici-là.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots. Il entoura ses épaules de son bras et tenta de la consoler en lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que Aang allait bien –surement-, qu'il le sentait, comme en quittant Bah-Sing-Se, il sentait que Aang était bien vivant et qu'il serait là pour voir naitre sa fille, et que lui, Zuko, faisait le serment de le ramener le plus vite possible, coûte que coûte.

- Non… non… murmurait Katara d'un ton plaintif.

Elle semblait vraiment en proie à une profonde angoisse, à une très vive inquiétude. Elle regardait de tous côtés, semblant chercher une solution au plafond. Il tint fermement la tête de Katara entre ses mains et la força à le regarder bien en face.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ?

- Je… je préfèrerais que tu restes. Je… je ne suis plus en état de voyager et je serais trop seule ici, sans toi.

- Mais Toph arrive la semaine prochaine. Et tu sembles t'entendre avec Maneka, elle dit avoir déjà progressé grâce à toi. Puis il y a ma mère…

- Je sais mais… ooh c'est pas pareil. C'est chez toi, ici.

- Dans ce cas, j'enverrais mon oncle. Il sera ravi de rendre visite à ses amis du Royaume de la Terre.

- Non ! Il ne faut pas. Aucun de vous ne doit y aller.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle pleurait, serrait les dents, évitait de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Zuko. Il répéta « Pourquoi ? Dis-moi ! ».

Elle le fixa enfin et d'une voix éteinte elle dit

- C'est un piège.

- Quoi ? Mais comment as-tu pu… Qu'est-ce que…

Il grogna de rage, s'écarta de Katara. Il se sentait trahi.

- Je peux avoir une petite explication ? lança-t-il d'un ton tranchant

- Les agents corrompus du Dai Li ont trouvé un nouveau chef qui veut te nuire. Ils ont capturé Aang, ils lui ont fait prendre je ne sais quelle drogue pour qu'il n'entre pas en l'état d'Avatar et ils m'ont appelée. Ils veulent ton trône, tes terres et surtout ton armée. Ils font un chantage odieux. Ils me menacent si Aang ne coopère pas, et ils m'ont obligée à venir mendier ton aide, je devais m'arranger pour que tu te déplaces jusqu'à Omashu. Ils m'ont fait savoir qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer si…

Zuko eut du mal à traiter ces informations. Il devinait la condition.

- Il n'est pas condamné, personne ne sait que tu m'as prévenu…

- Ils le devineront.

- Dans ce cas j'irai, dit-il en se levant d'un bond. Je me suis déjà sorti de situations pires que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il regarda Katara qui ne pleurait plus mais tremblait comme une feuille.

- Pourquoi m'avoir prévenu ?

Elle lui lança ce regard désespéré, infiniment triste, qui suppliait « Ne me demande pas ça ». Katara détourna son visage quelques instants, se mordant la lèvre. Il hésita à la laisser seule -elle devait avoir besoin de réfléchir, de se calmer. Mais il resta. Il s'accroupit aux pieds de la maitre de l'eau, lui prit les mains.

- Katara, dis-moi.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il espérait entendre, ou ne pas entendre. Il voulait se libérer d'une question qui lui pesait depuis longtemps et libérer son amie d'un secret trop lourd pour elle. Elle le regarda enfin et dit dans un souffle

- Quand ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas le choix, que je devais t'entrainer dans ce piège pour sauver Aang ou le condamner pour te sauver, la solution, même si elle m'horrifiait, me semblait évidente. Entre mon mari et toi…

- Je comprends. Tu as plus besoin de Aang. Le monde a plus besoin de Aang. Et ton enfant…

Ça paraissait encore plus moche à dire que la dernière fois.

- Tout ça, c'était très clair… coupa Katara. Avant d'arriver ici. Avant de te revoir.

Elle avait une sorte de colère dans la voix mais ses yeux semblaient la contredire.

- Ces derniers jours, tu as tout fait pour être distant et désagréable. Mais quand tu me parles, quand tu me regardes… je ne peux pas me résoudre à te faire du mal.

Elle porta machinalement sa main à son pendentif et le serra. Il brillait d'un éclat lunaire.

Malgré son trouble, Zuko réfléchissait. Ses idées s'enchainaient et il croyait déjà entrevoir le bout du tunnel. Katara tenait suffisemment à lui pour ne pas l'envoyer se jeter dans la gueule du loup mais elle craignait le pire pour Aang. Il devait avant tout gagner du temps, s'assurer de la sécurité de sa famille et de son amie.

- On peut les faire patienter le temps de réunir plus de monde et d'assurer ta sécurité.

Katara sembla surprise par le ton résolu de sa voix. Il expliqua

- Si j'annonce publiquement que je serai à Omashu dans six semaines, ils attendront. Je ferai savoir que je prépare mon voyage…

- Tu… tu crois ? Il ne risquent pas de lui faire du mal ?

- Il lui feront du mal. Quoi qu'on fasse. Et nous serions bien naïf de penser le contraire. Mais si je ne me manifeste pas, il vont penser que tu les as vendus. Et il est probable qu'ils se débarrasseraient de Aang s'ils se doutaient de quoi que ce soit..

Elle pleurait silencieusement, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et tombaient du bout de son menton sur ses mains. Il pensa qu'il fallait peut-être qu'il la serre dans ses bras ou quelque-chose de ce style pour la rassurer. Un peu maladroit, il l'embrassa sur le front. Elle sourit.

Un silence gênant commençait à poindre, il allait s'installer et l'obliger à quitter la pièce comme un idiot. Zuko sauva la situation en changeant de sujet :

- C'est ton collier de fiançailles ? demanda-t-il en pointant le pendentif au cou de Katara

- Oui, dit-elle en ôtant le collier pour lui permettre de le regarder. C'est Aang qui l'a gravé à la main, comme le veut la tradition des tribus de l'eau. Ce sont les quatre points cardinaux, tu vois. Et les quatre perles sont aux couleurs des quatre nations. Même amoureux, il restait très… avatar.

- Ne lui en veux pas pour ça. D'autres sont tellement Seigneur du Feu qu'ils en oublient d'aimer, alors…

- Tu parles de ton père.

Il faisait rouler les perles sous ses doigts et caressait la surface lisse du pendentif, il répondit :

- Et de son père avant lui. Quelle pierre étrange, d'où vient-elle ?

- De la grotte des Amoureux. Elle a la propriété de s'illuminer dans le noir. Regarde.

Elle forma un cône avec ses mains et couvrit le pendentif. Dans l'obscurité, la pierre devint fluorescente.

- C'est extraordinaire.

Changer de sujet, penser à autre chose, discuter coutumes et bijouterie… Katara semblait retrouver son calme. Il valait sans doute mieux, pour le bébé, qu'elle ne se tracasse pas tant pour Aang, à longueur de journées.

- Quel est le cadeau qu'on offre à sa fiancé dans la nation du feu ?

- Dans la nation du feu, on n'offre rien à la fiancé. Le fiancé doit offrir au père de la jeune femme un présent qu'il estime de valeur égale à celle qu'il aime. Ou le défier dans un Agni Kai. Avec le risque que la fiancée ne pardonne jamais au jeune homme d'avoir blessé son père.

- C'est horrible.

- La plupart du temps, les pères sont suffisamment lâches pour accepter de céder leur fille au jeune homme sans l'affronter. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi. Mai estimait toujours valoir plus que ce que je pensais offrir à son père. Que j'offre un titre, des richesses ou des terres, elle me disait que ses parents avaient déjà « tout ça » en suffisance.

Katara semblait préférer de loin la coutume des tribus de l'eau.

- On a une légende à ce sujet-là, continua Zuko. Je peux te raconter, enfin de mémoire… si tu veux.

- Je dois me changer les idées, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne raconte pas très bien…

- Laisses-moi en juger.

- Bon… On dit qu'il y avait une fois, une jeune fille si belle que toutes les femmes de la nation l'enviaient, si douce que tous les enfants la chantaient et si intelligente que tous les hommes la respectaient. Elle était la fille unique d'un grand soldat réputé pour sa force et son courage. Un jour, alors qu'elle se promenait dans son village natal, elle rencontra un jeune marchand de perles qui lui raconta ses voyages merveilleux. Elle en tomba amoureuse et il se laissa très vite gagner par des sentiments identiques. Elle rentra chez elle et conta à son père l'heureuse rencontre qu'elle avait faite. Il lui dit que si ce jeune homme avait le cran de venir lui demander sa main, il accepterait de la lui donner, puisqu'elle semblait l'aimer.

- Tous les pères devraient faire de même !

- Attends ! Le jeune homme malheureusement ne vint jamais demander la main de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de richesses à part ses perles. Mais même la plus parfaite des perles n'atteignait pas la perfection de sa bien-aimée. Et comme il ne maitrisait pas le feu, il se serait déshonoré ainsi qu'elle en défiant son père. On le retrouva quelques jours plus tard, il s'était pendu. La jeune fille disparut la nuit suivante.

Il hésita avant d'ajouter :

- Il y a une autre version où elle se voit contrainte d'épouser un homme violent et sanguinaire parce que ce dernier a réussi- en trichant- à vaincre son père.

- Mais elle est horrible cette histoire !

Zuko rit en disant :

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est horrible. Pourtant c'est probablement le conte le moins sanglant !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ; c'était Maneka. Maintenant qu'il avait « l'originale » sous les yeux, il ne trouvait plus qu'elle ressemblait tellement à Katara.

- J'arrive, Maneka, je n'ai pas oublié ta leçon. J'ai juste eu un léger malaise. Mais le Prince… oups, le Seigneur du feu était là !

Et elle sortit en toute hâte, suivie de Maneka.

--

Zuko fit part à son oncle des révélations de Katara. Iroh compris qu'il ne la blâme pas d'avoir cédé à un tel chantage, surtout dans son état, et l'approuva vivement quand il lui expliqua son plan.

- Mais évite d'en parler à ta mère ou à ton épouse, je doute qu'elles se montrent aussi compréhensives.

- Maman saurait que c'était pour le bien-être du bébé. Mais Mai…

Le Seigneur du feu fit annoncer tambour battant qu'il irait au Royaume de la Terre six semaines plus tard, pour rencontrer la future reine d'Omashu et sceller les accords commerciaux avec les mines de fer de Henno.  
Iroh le regarda prendre les choses en main. Il se réjouit de ce regain d'énergie de son neveu. Zuko avait eu fort à faire pendant les cinq premières années de son règne, pour gagner la confiance et la loyauté de son peuple et pour assurer la paix et la prospérité de sa Nation. Il avait dû user de trésors d'ingéniosité diplomatique, des compromis aux paniers garnis envoyés à tous les chefs d'états... Il avait dû surmonter deux ou trois coups d'états menés par des dignitaires nostalgiques de l'ancien régime et encore fidèles à Azula. Mais depuis lors, les problèmes se faisaient rares et le jeune Seigneur du feu en arrivait presque à regretter ses années d'exil et de course effrénée autour du globe. Il ne se sentait vivre que quand il se battait, que quand il avait un ennemi à affronter, un but à atteindre, une barrière à tomber.

- Tu ne penses pas que... ta sœur pourrait se trouver mêlée d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette affaire? Elle avait su obtenir l'obéissance et la subordination des membres du Dai Li, peut-être agissent-ils suivant ses instructions... suggéra Iroh

- Impossible, rétorqua Zuko. Là où elle est, gardée comme elle l'est... impossible. Mais...

- Si je pouvais envoyer un homme de confiance s'assurer de sa bonne santé et de son bon confort, tu ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

- Je peux toujours compter sur vous, mon oncle.

--

Mai ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'investissait autant dans cette affaire. Il semblait toujours préoccupé, sur le qui-vive. Elle ne parlait que pour lui faire des reproches.

- Et tu es de nouveau si familier avec elle. C'est une femme mariée, pas l'une de tes servantes !

- Je n'ai jamais été familier avec les servantes ! Ce ne sont pas des esclaves, je les respecte.

- A part cette petite des colonies…

- Je la respecte autant que les autres. C'est mon oncle qui est « familier » avec elle. Mais elle n'a plus de famille donc elle ne va pas rejeter l'affection amicale d'un vieil homme.

- Ni celle d'un roi.

- Crois ce que tu veux Mai ; je n'ai pas touché un seul cheveux de cette gamine.

Mai était assise dans l'un des canapés de sa suite. Elle soupirait. Zuko s'apprêta à s'en retourner à ses occupations. Ou peut-être aller assister à la séance d'entrainement de Maneka, pour observer les progrès miraculeux tant vantés par Iroh. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand la voix de Mai le rappela.

- Tu pars ?

- Oui, tu sembles avoir envie de rester seule. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

- Et où penses-tu aller ?

- Probablement dans les jardins.

- La femme de l'Avatar s'y trouve.

- Surement. Elle entraine Maneka à la maitrise de l'eau. Mais si tu me le demandes, je reste.

- Tu sais que je ne m'abaisse jamais à demander quoi que ce soit.

- Tu devrais. Ça fait parfois plaisir d'être un peu sollicité, de sentir que notre présence est souhaitée !

Elle grogna vaguement. Seul son chignon dépassait du dossier du canapé. On aurait dit un chat noir endormi.

- Dans ce cas, reste. Si tu veux.

Zuko contourna le siège et vint s'asseoir près de Mai. Elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa la joue et les petites mèches noires et brillantes qui s'échappaient de ses chignons si strictes et tombaient derrière ses oreilles. Il aimait ces petits détails, les failles dans cette apparence si figée et si froide, la preuve que Mai vivait. Elle demeurait silencieuse. Il tenta de lui parler de choses et d'autres mais elle ne répondait que par des soupirs ou des « Mmh ? ».

Il finit par annoncer qu'il devait y aller, qu'il avait beaucoup de travail.

- Oui, j'imagine, fit-elle, sarcastique.

- J'ai un Avatar à retrouver.

- Tu as déjà passé trois ans de ta vie à le chercher, c'est bon ! Qu'il reste où il est !

- Katara m'a demandé de le retrouver.

- Oui, elle est très « demandeuse », elle. Elle sollicite beaucoup.

- Elle est enceinte, elle ne peut pas affronter ces problèmes toute seule.

- Ah ? il est donc nécessaire d'être grosse pour attirer ton attention !

- Peut-être.

Oui, peut-être qu'il voulait un enfant de Mai, un enfant qui aurait ses beaux cheveux et ses yeux en amande, un enfant qui parviendrait à lui arracher un sourire tendre, un rire affectueux. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question jusqu'alors, malgré le harcèlement constant de sa mère. Il avait trouvé tous les prétextes « trop jeune » « trop tôt » « trop occupé » « pas envie » « je serai un mauvais père » « mon bagage génétique est un fardeau, je ne peux pas obliger un enfant à le porter » « Mai n'aime pas les enfants »… Mais l'arrivée de son amie qui portait la vie en elle, en plus de toutes ces vies qu'elle portait sur les épaules, lui avait ouvert les yeux.

- Bien, je vois, dit Mai avant de se lever et de tourner les talons vers sa chambre.

Pendant un vague instant, il pensa que Mai l'invitait à la suivre, même si cette réaction était brusque et cette décision surprenante, complètement en désaccord avec le caractère de sa femme. Il s'avança donc mais se retrouva face au panneau de la porte, rabattu dans un grand « Vlam ! » suivit du bruit d'une serrure qu'on ferme à double tour.

- Mais à quoi tu joues !? grogna-t-il

- Vas-t-en ! hurla Mai de l'autre côté.

- Très bien !

- Parfait !

--

Rageant contre cette fichue femme caractérielle, il traversa le palais en direction des jardins. Il croisa son oncle dans le patio mais ne le salua pas, et alla s'asseoir au pieds des cerisiers en fleur. Il regarda distraitement les deux maitres de l'eau, un peu plus loin près de l'étang aux canne-tortues. Katara était assise sur un banc et envoyait à Maneka des lames de glace que celle-ci devait éviter. La jeune fille était en sous-vêtement et avait les cheveux tressés. Il sourit. Katara envoya plusieurs lames très rapidement et son élève forma une vague qui lui servit de bouclier. A cet instant elle remarqua la présence de Zuko et lâcha tout en rougissant.

- Tu viens distraire mon élève ? railla Katara

- Sauf si tu veux que je m'en aille.

- Non. Je suis contente que tu sois venu, j'avais besoin de savoir si elle arrivait à rester concentrée malgré un imprévu.

- Je suis donc un bon imprévu.

- Et tu feras une parfaite cible mouvante, si tu acceptes. Je ne suis pas, disons, suffisamment leste sur mes jambes pour cet aspect de l'entrainement.

- Ça ne me parait pas très protocolaire… Elle est en sous-vêtement.

- Elle doit s'entrainer avec le moins de tissus sur elle dans un premier temps : les habits mouillés pèsent très lourd et elle ne pourrait pas apprendre à être très fluide dans ses mouvements avec un tel poids sur le dos. Alors, tu es d'accord ?

- Sans problème. Mais je crains de m'être un peu rouillé en dix ans.

- Voyons ça ! dit-elle en se levant.

Malgré son ventre qui l'encombrait manifestement dans ses mouvements, Katara n'était que grâce quand elle manipulait son élément. Elle forma un long serpent d'eau qu'elle fit danser autour d'elle avant de le dresser comme la tête d'un cobra prêt à mordre.

- Prêt ?

- Je suis toujours prêt, feinta Zuko.

Le filet d'eau fouetta l'air avant de venir s'enrouler autour du bras du maitre du feu. Ce dernier s'en libéra d'un geste et produit un lasso de flammes qui fit s'évaporer le liquide. Katara brassa l'air et récupéra rapidement de quoi créer un bouclier pour parer le coup envoyé par Zuko. Bouclier qu'elle brisa en cinq pointes de glaces qui fusèrent vers son partenaire. Sautant en arrière, il les évita et retomba sur ses mains. Sautant à nouveau il envoya deux poings de feu que Katara para avec une vague qu'elle lui envoya avant qu'il ne retombe sur ses pieds. Il trébucha et bascula en arrière, sur un coussin épais de neige, créée par la maitre de l'eau.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu abimes tes royales fesses en tombant, ricana-t-elle.

- Merci, dit-il en se relevant. Je suis rouillé.

- Un peu. Et tu avais peur de me faire mal alors tu étais doublement désavantagé. Maneka, tu as vu comme j'ai fait gigoter notre bon seigneur ? Je veux que tu en fasses autant.

Katara se rassit sur le banc tandis que Maneka s'avançait. Zuko ôta sa chemise détrempée. Katara constata qu'il avait un peu maigri. Il sentit qu'elle le regardait et il expliqua

- Je n'ai pas eu tellement d'occasion de me battre… ni le temps de m'entrainer ces derniers temps.

- Les choses changent, soupira-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Maneka qui avait eu le temps de récupérer pendant leur petite démonstration. Prête ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Katara interrogea Zuko du regard « Prêt » répondit-il. Et la jeune maitre de l'eau tenta de le faire tomber. Elle ne parvint même pas à l'obliger à sauter : planté dans le sol, les pieds campés dans leurs positions, il parait les coups sans difficulté, heureux de voir qu'il ne se faisait quand même pas avoir par une débutante.

- Varie plus tes attaques ! lança Katara à son élève. Tu ne parviens même pas à le surprendre.

- C'est difficile, il est très rapide pour parer les fouets d'eau et les lames ! se plaignit Maneka.

Katara se leva pour assister de plus près son élève. La jeune fille se tenait trop droite, était trop rigide sur ses jambes. De plus, elle n'exploitait pas l'infinie variété de coups qu'offrait la maitrise de l'eau et surtout d'endroits où les porter qu'offrait le corps humain. Katara lui en fit la remarque avant le la laisser tenter sa chance à nouveau. Mais Zuko avait vite fait le tour des attaques de la jeune fille et les brisait à présent d'un revers de main.

- Tu es face à un adversaire qui sait défendre ses points vitaux, dit Katara en s'avançant. Il ne te laissera atteindre ni son buste, ni son visage, ni probablement certaines autres parties de son anatomie auxquelles il pourrait tenir. C'est donc les membres qu'il ne protège pas qu'il faut viser.

Elle se mit en position, produit un serpent d'eau qu'elle laissa maladroitement tomber au sol.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Zuko

Mais elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire satisfait en lui envoyant une boule de neige à la figure. Il fit un mouvement pour l'éviter et bascula en arrière : la maitre de l'eau avait produit une large plaque de verglas sur la pelouse.

- C'est de la triche, râla-t-il.

- Non, c'est plutôt de la… créativité.

Maneka applaudit son maitre.

Un garde vint chuchoter quelque-chose à l'oreille de Zuko. Celui-ci se redressa et annonça, ravi :

- Toph est arrivée !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu les deux premiers chapitres. Comme cette histoire est en cours de construction, je serais contente d'avoir votre avis pour savoir si je me dirige vers quelque chose qui n'intéresse personne ou si "ça roule" pour vous. Donc n'hésitez pas à laissez vos reviews ;-)

**Chapitre trois**

La maitre de la Terre pénétra en fanfare dans la salle du trône où tous s'étaient réunis pour l'accueillir. Tout dans son attitude tendait à rappeler la fripouille aveugle, mais tout dans son apparence criait qu'elle n'était plus une gamine, mais une femme. Zuko la serra contre lui, puis Iroh

- Aah c'est toujours un plaisir de vous retrouver, dit-il.

- Et le plaisir est partagé, répondit-elle. Votre thé me manquait !

Elle salua Ursa qui s'était avancée et marqua une hésitation en sentant arriver Katara

- Katara, tu es… deux ? Ou alors tu as vraiment mangé quelque-chose que tu n'aurais pas dû…

Katara éclata de rire en serrant Toph dans ses bras. La jeune femme comprit, elle ironisa :

- Ça alors, tu as pris du ventre !

- Je suis enceinte, Toph.

- Oui, j'avais compris… mais je ne le savais pas !

- Je t'ai écrit pourtant…

- Ton écriture est illisible ! railla Toph en se passant la main devant les yeux.

Zuko rit et les invita tous à partager un bon repas dans la grande salle à manger. Mai se leva pour les suivre.

- Ah vous êtes là, M'dame la Seigneure du feu ! lança Toph. Je ne vous avais pas vue !

- Bonjour, répondit Mai d'une voix neutre.

--

Le repas dura toute l'après-midi et se prolongea une partie de la soirée. Toph raconta ses voyages à travers la Nation du Feu et la Royaume de la Terre, encouragée par Iroh qui aimait ces récits et par Katara qui n'avait pas beaucoup bougé du Pôle sud ou du Temple de l'Air Austral pendant toutes ces années.

- Si vous saviez le nombre de gars qui se battent pour déterrer des tonnes de cailloux sans intérêt !

- Tu dois parler des charbonnages… on se chauffe avec cette sorte de pierre.

- Charbon, diamants, tout ça résonne pareil dans mes petits pieds tu sais ! Mais le plus drôle ce sont ceux qui s'acharnent à creuser juste là où il n'y a rien à trouver, ou juste à côté des filons.

- Que leur dites-vous alors ? Vous leur indiquez l'endroit où chercher ?

- Nan ! Je leur tape sur l'épaule et je leur dit « Tu chauffes ! »

Ils rirent.

L'ambiance se refroidit quand Toph demanda à Katara pourquoi elle avait fait un tel trajet dans son état.

- Aang a disparu, répondit Katara. Il y a plus de huit semaines que je suis sans nouvelles de lui.

Zuko expliqua ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, en évitant bien sur tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Il dit seulement qu'il soupçonnait les agents du Dai Li. Toph l'écouta attentivement. Katara voyait sur son visage qu'elle sentait le joli mensonge par omission qu'ils venaient de lui servir.

- Si il y a des agents du Dai Li, compter sur moi pour vous accompagner quand vous irez le chercher ! J'adore corriger les débutants.

Maneka et Mukr entrèrent avec des biscuits et du thé sur de larges plateaux dorés. Iroh complimenta la jeune fille.

- Ma chère, votre thé dégage un parfum enivrant, il me tarde de le gouter.

- J'ai eu le meilleur professeur, sourit-elle.

- Maintenant elle parle ! grinça Mai

Katara lui lança un regard assassin, se redressa et invita son élève à venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Viens, Maneka, reste donc cinq minutes. Avez-vous vu les progrès qu'elle a fait ? Elle aura bientôt rattrapé le retard qu'elle a sur l'apprentissage normal. Il se pourrait bien qu'elle devienne un plus grand maitre que moi.

- En effet, elle apprends très vite, ajouta Iroh. Mais elle a tout à gagner en travaillant la précision de ses coups.

- Lady Katara le dit tout le temps, rougit Maneka.

- Oh ne me donne pas du « Lady Katara » ! Katara, ou Maitre Katara si ça t'amuse, mais pas…

- Elle donnera du Lady et du Monsieur à nos hôtes parce que c'est sa place ! râla Mai. Arrêtez tous de lui servir un tel traitement de faveur !

- Oh crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas des traitements de faveur de Katara ! lança Zuko

- Personne n'en veut ! renchérit Toph.

Iroh et Ursa sourirent sans comprendre l'allusion, Mai se renfrogna. La conversation dévia sur d'autres sujets. Maneka se releva docilement quand la théière fut vide pour aller préparer un peu de thé. Mukr restait en retrait, droit comme un I. Il faisait tapisserie. Toph demanda des nouvelles de tous leurs anciens amis.

- Haru prend vraiment ses responsabilités en tant que chef du village, il sert beaucoup le maintiens de la paix dans le royaume de la terre. Il a épousé une jeune fille d'un village voisin. Je n'aime pas tellement sa manière de concevoir le couple : sa femme reste vraiment enfermée chez elle ! Je n'accepterais pas…

- Haru est un nul, coupa Toph. Comment vont Téo et Le Duc ?

- Le Duc a retrouvé les autres Freedom Fighters

- Quel nom romanesque ! s'exclama Ursa

- C'est notre ami de Bah-Sing-Se qui l'a choisi, souffla Zuko à son oncle.

- Ooh, cela ne m'étonne guère, répondit le vieil homme.

- Ils avaient un nouveau projet, au dernières nouvelles. Ils pensaient créer une ferme ou une sorte d'orphelinat. Longshot et Smellerbee prennent vraiment les choses en main.

Elle sourit avant d'ajouter

- … main dans la main.

- Smellerbee, n'est-ce pas ce char… cette charmante demoiselle que nous avons rencontré sur le bateau ?

- Quant à Téo, il travaille beaucoup avec son père et Sokka. Ils fabriquent toutes sortes de machines auxquelles je n'entends rien. Mais certaines peuvent conduire de l'eau à plus de dix mètres de hauteur, et d'autres font des étincelles ou du vent. Sokka appelle ça un "venteur", je crois.

- Ce sont des espèces de jouets ? demanda Zuko

- Pour les maitres, ça a l'air de gadgets mais pour les non-maitre, ces inventions peuvent être utiles… je suppose. Suki reste beaucoup à Kyoshi mais en ballon ce n'est pas loin du Temple…

- Comment va le Roi de la Terre ? coupa Toph

- Je n'en sais rien. Suki s'occupe de leur trois fils, et elle a…

- Comment va ton père ? l'interrompit Toph

- Bien, très bien. Il ne voyage plus beaucoup. Par contre il est très fier de ses petits-fils dont tu ne sembles pas avoir envie d'entendre parler.

La maitre de la Terre soupira.

- Dis-moi comment vont les trois prodiges.

- Tobekka et Keheko, les ainés, semblent suivre les traces de leur père : ils jouent à se battre avec des bâtons, à grimper partout, à construire des « bidules », à râler. Mais le petit dernier, Meda, est plus calme. Suki se demande s'il ne serait pas un maitre.

- Un maitre de quoi ? demanda Zuko

- De la terre… ou de l'eau. On ne sait pas. La seule fois où on l'a vu maitriser, il jouait avec de la boue.

- Avec de la boue ? s'étonna Ursa

- Oui. Tobekka avait fabriqué tout un système pour irriguer l'eau et Keheko l'a cassé. Ils ont commencé à se battre à coups de mottes de terres trempées. Mais une balle perdue a filé droit sur Meda qui l'a déviée sans la toucher.

- C'est dégoutant, soupira Mai.

- Ce n'est pas très hygiénique, certes. Mais peu importe, il est probable qu'il maitrise l'eau ou la terre, ce qui serait formidable ! Je serais si fière de mon neveu…

- Oh comme je vous comprends ! dit Iroh.

Maneka revint avec un plateau chargé. Elle resservit un peu de thé aux convives. Mukr emporta les plateaux vides.

- Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ton collier, dit Toph. Comme c'est une pierre particulière, j'aurais pu la sentir, même de loin. Mais si quelqu'un le porte ou le cache, il n'est pas en contact avec le sol et je suis impuissante.

- Ce n'est rien, je me fais à l'idée de ne jamais le retrouver, répondit Katara en souriant gentiment à Maneka pour la remercier

La jeune fille faisait le tour de la table.

- Vous avez perdu un collier ? demanda Ursa, intriguée

- Celui de ma mère, dit Katara avec un sourire triste. Il avait été gravé pour ma grand-mère par un maitre, au Pôle nord. C'est vraiment un médaillon typique qu'on offre pour les fiançailles. On le grave dans n'importe quelle pierre, mais au Pôle nord, c'est cette pierre là qui est la plus précieuse.

- Oh je me souviens précisément de votre si charmant médaillon ! s'exclama Iroh. Je n'en ai pas vu de si fins depuis. Il vous allait si bien, cette pierre avait exactement le bleu qui sied à vos beaux yeux.

- Cher Iroh, je suis mariée ! rit Katara avant d'ajouter, pour Ursa : Maitre Pakku avait gravé des vagues sur la face, le dos était parfaitement lisse. On le porte attaché à un ruban, très près du cou.

Elle désigna celui qu'elle portait pour expliquer. Maneka, en la regardant, renversa la théière bouillante et cria de douleur.

- Oh je suis désolée, dit-elle, je vais nettoyer ça…

Katara s'était levée et avait déjà ramassé une partie du thé étalé parterre. Elle s'agenouilla près de la jeune servante

- Tu t'es brulée ! il faut te soigner d'abord !

- Ce n'est pas un problème… dit Maneka, sur un ton d'excuse, en attirant à elle l'eau d'une carafe dont elle s'enroba la main. Elle appliqua ce gant d'eau sur sa brulure et la pièce fut baignée d'une lumière bleue intense.

- Tu es guérisseuse, constata Katara.

- Oui, depuis toujours, fit la jeune fille avec un air tout naturel.

- C'est un pouvoir très rare. Il faudra qu'on le cultive aussi, pendant ton entrainement.

- Vous… vous savez faire ça aussi ?

Katara sourit et se retourna vers la table. Les autres la regardaient, intrigués. Elle dit

- Maneka est guérisseuse.

Le seigneur du feu et sa famille se figèrent d'étonnement, avant d'acclamer cette nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas le remarquer en trois ans ? Zuko sembla d'abord surpris mais son visage s'éclaira après quelques secondes et il rit volontiers aux plaisanteries de Iroh.

Il était déjà tard quand Katara quitta la table, en s'excusant. Toph ne tarda pas, ainsi que Iroh et Ursa, à s'en aller trouver un sommeil réparateur. Zuko et sa femme se trouvèrent seul à seule. Mai avait cette expression neutre qui le fascinait autant qu'elle l'exaspérait. Comme il la fixait du regard, elle fronça les sourcils et demanda

- Quoi ?

Quoi quoi ? Il n'avait pas envie de créer une nouvelle dispute, surtout pas après une si agréable soirée. A part son petit coup de nerf adressé à Maneka, Mai avait été charmante, douce comme elle savait être, mesurant chaque mot qu'elle prononçait pour ne dire que ce qu'il était nécessaire de dire, riant comme il était de bon ton de le faire aux plaisanteries de leurs hôtes. Une parfaite maitresse de maison, une parfaite Fire Lady…

- Tu es belle, dit-il.

- Tu es si théâtral !

- Un peu de respect pour les compliments que le Seigneur du feu tente désespérément d'adresser à sa femme, tu veux ! Il pourrait te punir sévèrement pour ce sarcasme déplacé !

Elle lui adressa enfin un sourire. Ce sourire gourmand qu'il adorait, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça… fit-elle en penchant la tête un peu sur le côté, en plissant ses yeux gris, l'air vraiment intéressé. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina avec lui et elle semblait ravie de se laisser faire.

--

Katara était assise dans le jardin, au soleil, elle jouait avec les vagues à la surface de l'étang. Toph vint la rejoindre et s'assit, jambes croisées, indifférente au fait qu'elle découvrait ses jambes jusqu'au dessus du genoux. Katara hésita mais n'y prêta bientôt plus attention non plus. Toph prenait depuis toujours ses libertés par rapport aux conventions. Devenue femme, il était prévisible qu'elle ne se formaliserait pas avec ces satanées normes de décence.

- Je sais que tu m'as menti, Katara. Mais je ne t'en veux pas.

- C'est un secret… Il n'y a que Zuko et probablement Iroh qui sont au courant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez oublié de me dire ?

Katara jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne n'approchait avant de chuchoter

- Que la disparition de Aang était un coup monté contre Zuko. Et que je…

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, son amie avait vite compris. Sentant que Katara peinait à expliquer qu'elle avait accepté de tendre ce piège à Zuko, Toph la coupa et changea de sujet.

- Ça fait mal… je veux dire, d'être enceinte ?

- Parfois. Mais ce n'est rien à côté du bonheur d'être mère. Tu verras un jour, tu…

- Mouais…

Toph restait penchée en avant, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, avec sur le visage cette expression indéchiffrable, cet air triste, perdu dans le vague de ses yeux qui ne voient pas et toujours ses mèches rebelles comme dernier rempart. Katara reprit la parole, doucement

- Quand j'aurai mon enfant près de moi, je ne serai plus jamais seule. J'ai été trop seule, trop lâche, si longtemps.

- Tu n'es pas seule Katara.

- Alors qui l'est !?

- Moi… je suis seule, tout le temps.

- Oh Toph…

Katara n'avait pas de mots pour dire à quel point elle regrettait que les liens qui les unissaient se soient abimés avec le temps. Elle tendit sa main vers son amie mais celle-ci la rejeta, s'écartant. Toph leva la tête et dit, la voix tremblante (de colère ?) :

- Vous aviez promis ! vous aviez tous promis mais votre joli serment n'était valable que par paire? Aang et toi, Sokka et Suki … Je suis aveugle et pourtant c'est moi qui suis toujours sur les routes pour tenter de garder le contact.

- J'étais au pôle sud, seule avec ma grand-mère. Je l'aurais tuée si j'étais repartie !

- Et ces deux dernières années, où étais-tu ?

- J'étais coincée dans un monastère à attendre que mon mari revienne, à tenter de me rappeller ce que j'avais comme projet il y a dix ans d'ici, à me persuader que j'ai fait les bons choix ! Nous avons enfin rétabli la paix, que demander de plus ?

- La paix ! Le monde est loin d'être en paix ! si tu avais assisté à une réunion de gros commerçants et de vieux conciles comme j'ai dû le faire, tu saurais que la plupart des gens sont sur le qui-vive, qu'ils attendent que ça pète de nouveau. Personne ne croit qe le monde est en paix à part toi, Sugar Queen !

Toph écrasait et ravageait en quelques mots tout ce à quoi Katara s'était accrochée pendant dix ans, elle détruisait le joli décors en carton-pâte dans lequel Katara jouait son rôle de gentille et pacifique femme de l'Avatar et la laissait là, au milieu du champ dévasté de ses illusions. Et la plus cruelle des révélations, celle qui balayait toutes ses résolutions, c'était :

- Voilà, Katara, j'espère que tu comprends quel monde tu crois préserver en te sacrifiant. Je ne sais pas quel rôle l'Avatar jouait dans ses autres vies, mais dans celle-ci, il joue dans un monde qui a appris à suivre d'autres règles pendant plus de cent ans. Les chefs d'états attendent son approbation mais son autorité est très limitée. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est une bonne chose : si les rois acceptent de se soumettre à ses décisions, c'est seulement parce qu'il est « le plus fort » et qu'ils en ont peur. Qu'ils se débrouillent sans lui, et la paix sera maintenue même s'il disparaît.

Katara regardait le visage déterminé de Toph, inébranlable, « comme un roc ». Elle-même se sentait si petite, si naïve, si faible. La maitre de la terre ajouta en se levant

- La preuve que l'Avatar n'est pas si important, c'est qu'on l'utilise pour capturer le Seigneur du feu, et non l'inverse. Aang devait achever cette guerre et il l'a fait. Quand on l'aura récupéré, il faudra lui dire qu'il peut se reposer un peu auprès de sa petite maitre de l'eau de femme dans leur joli petit temple suspendu dans ses jolies montagnes.

Toph s'éloigna pour rejoindre Iroh qui traversait les arcades.

- Je ne retournerai pas au temple… chuchota Katara.

* * *

AN: J'essaie d'écrire une histoire avec des intrigues amoureuses et politiques qui soit intéressante mais tout ça prend du temps pour mettre les éléments en place. Ca devrait être plus mouvementé dès les chapitres suivants...


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez toujours envie de lire la suite.

Si ça vous plait, si ça ne vous plait pas, si mes fautes de frappes vous exaspèrent, si vous détestez Mai, si vous adorez Iroh, si vous en avez marre de la gentille Katara... Je veux le savoir! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;-)

Sans plus attendre...

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Zuko, depuis qu'il s'était levé en catastrophe ce matin-là - lui qui d'habitude était en parfaite synchronisation avec le soleil - siègeait dans la salle du trône pour les Doléances hebdomadaires. Il écouta distraitement les premiers intervenants, la tête encore pleine des mots de Mai, du satin blanc de sa peau, l'hématite de ses iris et la chaleur de ses caresses lentes et mesurées jusqu'à l'abandon d'elle-même dans lesquelles il avait trouvé, en plus du plaisir, une voie toute tracée vers l'oubli, encore un peu, de _ces yeux_. Le Seigneur du Feu aimait sa femme, ce matin, et il parvenait difficilement à effacer le voile de béatitude de son visage, pour le remplacer par un air attentif et concerné (consterné ?) par les menus problèmes qu'on tentait de lui soumettre.

Un riche agriculteur était venu lui présenter un projet d'amménagement de la région de Furo-Ke digne des plans les plus farfelus de Sokka. Zuko se promit d'ailleurs de lui en parler quand il le verrait. Deux généraux se querellaient parce que l'un projetait d'épouser la fille dont le fils de l'autre était amoureux- et était en passe d'obtenir sa main, ayant une grande influence sur le père de ladite demoiselle. Un châtelain et un fermier en vinrent aux mains parce que le premier avait détourné un petit ruisseau qui traversait ses terres pour en faire une fontaine, assèchant complètement les terres du second- dont les récoltes étaient les seules ressources.

Les Seigneur du Feu montrait une patience sans précédent face à ces petites misères privées ou publiques que ses sujets, confiants dans la clairvoyance de son jugement et la justesse sans appel de ses décisions, venaient lui exposer. Tous espéraient une solution sage, rapide et diplomatique. Zuko savait qu'il se faisait des ennemis en prenant aussi activement part à la vie de ses sujets mais il s'assurait leur fidèlité et l'équilibre de son état.

Iroh, comme toujours, l'assistait dans cette tâche et il était, égal à lui-même, de très bon conseil dans la résolution des cas délicats.

Sans sa présence à ses côtés, Zuko aurait été incapable de recevoir avec autant d'amabilité le concile Zei-Huan. C'était un homme petit dont le physique rappelait étrangement celui d'un mulot et qui avait de longues et fines moustaches « de dragon ». Il avait affiché ouvertement son opposition à l'accession au trône de Zuko mais une fois que le jeune homme avait obtenu l'appui d'une majorité des généraux et du Conseil, Zei-Huan s'était rétracté et avait joué les lèche-bottes avec une maîtrise qui ne s'acquiert que par l'expérience. Zuko ne résistait pas à entourer le trône de flammes qui, en plus d'être particulièrement intimidantes, avaient l'avantage de le masquer à la vue de ses opposants. Cette fois, Zei-Huan venait grappiller des fonds pour la construction d'un temple de Feu dans la région volcanique de Igni-Tan ; fonds qu'il détournerait astucieusement pour accroître ses richesses et son influence au sein du Conseil. Sachant cela, le Seigneur du feu lui fit cette réponse chaleureuse :

- Cher Zei-Huan, voilà la troisième demande de fonds que vous me venez présenter pour la construction d'un temple en hommage à l'Avatar. Je suis prêt à soutenir tous les projets visant à valoriser et à célébrer notre grand peuple et ses grands représentants tels que les Avatars Roku, Azon ou Ir-An. Mais ces hommes n'étant, en définitive, que les différentes réincarnations d'un seul esprit, celui de l'Avatar, je crois qu'il devront se partager un seul temple dont je suis heureux de confier la construction à un homme responsable et dévoué tel que vous. Et je serai ravi de venir le visiter, dès qu'il sera achevé.

- Mais… mais… Avec quels moyens ?

- Ceux que je vous avais confiés pour l'édification des deux autres temples dont, d'après les renseignements que je tiens de source sure, la construction n'est pas encore entamée.

Sur ce, il salua le concile, lui signifiant que l'entretient était terminé. Zei-Huan partit la queue entre les jambes en feintant d'être ravi de se voir confier une si honorable mission.

- Cet homme n'a ni honneur ni fierté, grogna Zuko en laissant s'estomper le mur de flammes et son oncle vint poser une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

Zuko venait de résoudre « à l'amiable » une affaire de plus quand un faucon-messager pénètra dans la salle du trône. Il tendit le bras pour l'intercepter, l'oiseau fauve à crête d'argent s'y posa et leva la patte à laquelle était attachée un petit rouleau de parchemin. Quand le Seigneur du feu eut détaché le message pour le tendre à son oncle, le faucon lui donna un coup de bec agressif sur la main, s'envola et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Sale bête ! grogna Zuko, le doigt pincé en sang. Son propriétaire va m'entendre, qu'il dresse sa bête avant de me l'envoyer !

- Mon cher neveu, je crois que cette bête était parfaitement dressée. Lisez donc…

Zuko prit le message et lut les caractères classiques qui disaient :

_« Avant le solstice, la couronne reviendra à qui de droit »_

Il relut plusieurs fois le parchemin et leva les yeux vers son oncle. Iroh opina du chef et quitta la salle en vitesse. Zuko entoura son doigts d'un mouchoir et appela le sujet suivant, un paysan au traits burinés, à lui exposer son problème.

- Ah ça mon bon Seigneur, se faire doubler par un piaf pendant les Doléances, c'est pas courant ! mais je ne me plains pas, savez-vous, je viens ici pour vous priez de soutenir un paysan dont les récoltes ont été détruites pas la sècheresse…

Quand il eut entendu les dernières requêtes, il rejoignit son oncle dans son office. Il suçait son doigt qui saignait toujours et Iroh l'informa des mesures qu'il avait déjà prises.

- J'ai envoyé un faucon à certains de mes amis du Lotus mais je ne sais pas s'ils pourront nous être utiles. Tu sais à qui appartient celui qui t'a mordu ?

- C'était un faucon à crête argentée. On n'en voit pas beaucoup...

- Tout à fait, et j'imagine que tu sais qu'il n'y a que les Shu qui les élèvent.

- Mais pourquoi m'envoyer un message anonyme si c'est pour le « signer » en le confiant à l'un de leurs oiseaux ? Je peux sans encombre les punir pour cet acte !

- Pour te narguer… te montrer qu'il ne se soumettent pas à ta loi.

- Vous pensez que je dois ignorer cette provocation, n'est-ce pas, mon oncle ?

- Officiellement, oui. Mais comme toujours, nous prendrons nos dispositions.

Zuko s'était levé et appelait l'un des gardes qui patrouillait dans le couloir.

- Faites venir le sergent.

Il avait quelques années plus tôt recruté lui-même des hommes de confiance qu'il avait su placer aux postes où il pourrait faire appel à eux en cas d'insurrection des anciens partisans de son père ou sa soeur. Le général Lee en faisait partie, et le sergent…

- Shit-Sang.

La silhouette immense de l'ancien prisonnier remplit le cadre de la porte. Il portait l'uniforme des officier mais il avait refusé d'en porter l'armure « On a l'air de gros scarabées là-dedans ».

- Je suppose que je ne suis pas là pour boire le thé, fit-il.

- Vous supposez bien, répondit Zuko. Il semblerait que l'un de mes sujets n'apprécie pas ma façon de gérer ce royaume et entende bien placer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place.

- C'est gentil de proposer mais j'ai pas envie de ton job !

- Ah-ah ! grogna Zuko. Épargnes-moi tes sarcasmes. Je compte sur toi pour renforcer la sécurité des quartiers privés du palais. Je m'en remets à toi personnellement mais tu sais ce que te coûtera la moindre défaillance.

- Y a préscription, ton Altesse, tu peux plus me renvoyer en prison.

- Je peux. Tu seras muté gardien.

- Oh non, pas ça !

- Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Ouais, tu veux qu'on touche pas à ta petite famille ? ça peut s'arranger.

--

Katara et Toph se promenaient dans les jardins royaux, silencieuses. Leur conversation de l'avant-veille les avait laissées un peu étourdies et Katara surtout, très déstabilisée. Elle avançait à petits pas sur les dalles, les yeux rivés au sol, perdue dans ses pensées. Toph avait dit vrai : elle avait perdu huit ans de sa vie. Elle avait sauvé des vies grâce à ses dons de guérison mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Elle ne voulait pas soigner, elle voulait se battre ! Comment avait-elle pu _ne pas_ agir comme ça ? Elle songea amèrement qu'elle plaignait la femme de Haru alors que leurs situations se valaient largement. Toph trépignait, quelques pas devant elle.

- Oh Katara arrête de pleurnicher ! soupira la maître de la terre. Je suis désolée d'avoir été un peu…

- Franche ?

- Mouais… mais c'était pour ton bien alors, hem, changeons de sujet.

Katara baissa les yeux puis après un instant d'hésitation, lança avec un grand sourire :

- Bien. Dis-moi… où en sont tes amours ?

- Changeons encore de sujet.

- Ça va si mal que ça ?

Toph essayait de s'éloigner de Katara mais celle-ci la retint par le bras.

- Non, je m'éclate. Je suis une femme épanouie.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu avais l'air bien avec ce maitre du feu, Ezon…

- Oui…

- Il arrivait à te suivre dans tes escapades, il aimait ton sale caractère, il te respectait…

La maitre de la terre se retourna avec humeur et cria

- Ezon n'avait que des qualités ! Je sais !

Katara n'aimait pas torturer son amie de la sorte, la pousser à bout. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de se venger pour l'avant-veille. Non, elle essayait d'ouvrir- si pas les yeux, au moins- le cœur de Toph. La jeune femme avait eu plusieurs hommes dans sa vie, et certains qui possédaient beaucoup de qualités- comme Ezon- mais elle avait chaque fois fini par rompre sans crier gare ! Plusieurs de ses conquêtes avaient écrits à Katara pour lui demander le fin mot de ces licenciements abusifs mais la maître de l'eau n'y voyait pas plus clair qu'eux. Elle insista :

- Mais… ?

- Mais c'était pas lui, fit Toph. C'était pas Sokka.

Toph avait parlé d'une vois si basse que Katara douta d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle restèrent un instant silencieuses, plantées comme des fleurs au milieu des jardins, la tête baissée. Katara savait que sa jeune amie avait eut longtemps des sentiments pour son frère qui semblait ne pas les partager- il traitait toujours Toph comme une autre petite sœur, ou comme un garçon... Mais elle ignorait que ces sentiments avaient survécu si longtemps, et qu'ils pouvaient être encore si vifs que la jeune femme ne puisse s'en libérer pour les reporter sur un autre homme qui les honore.

- Je croyais que tu avais…

- Tourné la page ? C'est facile à dire pour toi, madame Je-fais-appel-à-mon-amant-pour-sauver-mon-mari !!

- Toph ! Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille !?

- Avec ma bouche.

Katara comprit qu'elles risquaient d'en venir aux mains- ou aux éléments- si le ton montait encore. Elle ne se défendit pas des accusations de Toph et tenta de la ramener au sujet initial.

- Il est avec Suki maintenant, depuis dix ans. Et Tobekka va en avoir huit.

- Je sais.

- Et… enfin il ne s'est jamais rien passé qui t'incite à penser qu'il partage tes sentiments.

- A vrai dire… si.

La maitre de la terre aida son amie à s'asseoir sur un banc sous les cerisiers avant de lui raconter, à mi-voix

- On s'est vu une fois, après que Suki a annoncé qu'elle attendait Tobekka. J'étais à Omashu pour mes parents et Sokka venait étudier de plus près les toboggans pour les adapter au pôle Sud… enfin, on s'est rencontré pas hasard. Il m'a d'abord joué le futur-père-ravi mais tu sais qu'on ne me la raconte pas, à moi. Quand je lui ai dit que je sentais qu'il ne me disait pas tout, il a dû commencer à flipper parce que son cœur tambourinait. Et puis… il m'a dit certains trucs…

Toph rougit. Katara l'invita à poursuivre en posant sa main sur son bras.

- « Certains trucs » ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il se demandait s'il ne faisait pas une erreur, si c'était pas un peu précipité. Il a dit qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir fini son deuil pour Yue, qu'il aurait dû prendre plus de temps et donner plus de temps à la vie pour lui apporter, peut-être, quelqu'un d'autre. Il a dit plusieurs fois qu'il aimait Suki et il était sincère mais… Mais quand il a pris ma main… Suki lui avait dit pour ma boulette de la Passe du Serpent et, enfin, il n'est pas aussi aveugle que toi… il a dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû me laisser le temps et que j'étais de plus en plus belle ; je m'en fiche mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre… ce genre de trucs...

- Et c'est tout ?

- Non, mais le reste, tu préfères sûrement que je ne t'en parle pas- d'ailleurs c'est le genre de choses qu'on n'a pas à savoir sur son frère.

- Oh !? Mais… et après ?

- Après, Tobekka est né et il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

- Je vais le tuer.

- Et faire trois orphelins et une veuve ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je savais ce que je faisais à l'époque. Au fond, c'est peut-être moi qui ai abusé de la situation…

A ce moment, il y eut un grand déploiement de gardes tout autour du jardin et l'atmosphère intime de dissipa comme un nuage de fumée par grand vent. Tout en saluant un Shit-Sang en uniforme à l'air sévère donner des ordres à ses équipes, Katara songea qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais de telles confessions de Toph. Elle finirait sûrement par tourner la page.

--

Au repas, ce soir-là, Mai dit qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de Tai-Lee qui saluait tout le monde. La « Bête de cirque » s'était liée d'amitié avec les guerrières Kyoshi et voyageait moins, ne comptait plus ses conquêtes. Elle félicitait Katara pour sa grossesse et lui conseillait de garder une aura aussi sereine que possible et surtout de s'enduire de jus de fraise pour éviter les vergetures après l'accouchement.

- Je lui écrirai pour la remercier du conseil, dit Katara, toujours saisie par la tournure d'esprit de Tai-Lee

- Elle demande aussi des nouvelles d'Azula, ajouta Mai après une hésitation. Ursa, je sais que vous êtes allée la voir au pôle nord…

- J'écrirai moi aussi à Tai-Lee.

- Vous rendez visite à la folle dans son frigo ? fit Toph

- Hé bien, malgré tous ses défauts… elle reste ma fille, répondit Ursa d'une voix douce. Je crois vraiment qu'elle commence à réfléchir à ses actes.

- J'en doute, cracha Zuko. Et tu le sais aussi mais tu t'obstines à penser qu'elle a de nouveau six ans et qu'elle peut encore changer.

Comme il s'énervait, les flammes des chandeliers grandissaient et grondaient. La pièce semblait devenue trop exigüe pour contenir autant de chaleur. Pourquoi Ursa ne comprenait-elle pas !? Sentant encore dans son doigts le lancement de la morsure du faucon, il n'en voulut que plus à sa mère de défendre Azula- que les Shu avaient défendue au premiers temps de son règne.

- C'est ta sœur… dit-elle enfin, comme si c'était un argument sans faille.

- Justement. Tu as besoin d'un rappel de ce qu'elle a fait à Mai ? Ou tu préfères le témoignage poignant des habitants de Bah-Sing-Se ? Ou tu veux que je recompte le nombre de fois où elle a tenté de me tuer? Je n'aurais pas assez d'une semaine pour les recenser!

Ursa regarda son fils, le visage défait de déception et se leva. Il ravala son grognement de frustration, se radoucit et se lança à sa poursuite. Elle avait déjà disparu dans le dédale des couloirs du palais.

- Maman ! appela-t-il, revenu quinze ans en arrière. Maman ?

Il s'engagea dans les corridors somptueux, en direction de la chambre de sa mère mais il s'arrêta en chemin. Il savait où la trouver.

- Maman…

Ursa était agenouillée près de l'étang aux canne-tortues, elle caressait la tête de l'une d'elle qui était particulièrement grosse et étonnement affectueuse. Ses longs cheveux grisonnants masquant son visage et son corps mince arqué vers l'eau comme une feuille de roseau. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers son fils quand il vint s'accroupir près d'elle. Elle lui attrapa la manche, l'attira à elle et il se laissa faire jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il se sentait si petit, si fragile. Lui, le Seigneur du Feu, le maitre d'un royaume, celui qui commandait à tout un peuple, qui avait combattu aux côtés de l'Avatar, qui avait vaincu avec lui… se retrouvait, à vingt-six ans, à retenir ses larmes dans les bras de sa mère. Il ferma les yeux et chuchota :

- Azula est méchante. Elle ne fait que mentir.

Ursa souffla « chht », comme pour l'apaiser, mais il répéta encore et encore

- Azula est méchante. Elle ne fait que mentir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ursa pleure à son tour et murmure dans un sanglots

- Je sais.

* * *

AN: Un tout grand merci à kearrow pour sa gentille review. Je sais qu'il y a quelques fautes de frappes ou d'orthographe :-S. En relisant les textes, je les vois et j'éditerai prochainement en corrigeant les fautes. Tes encouragements m'ont donné confiance et je crois que je sais où je veux emmener cette fic.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les trois jours suivants avaient été si riches en évènements que Zuko en avait le tournis.

Il avait reçu encore deux messages de menace portés par des faucons de la même race, et le rapace à chaque fois s'arrangeait pour le mordre jusqu'au sang. Les gardes avaient réussi à en attraper un mais Zuko n'eut pas le cœur de laisser un oiseau en cage et avait ordonné qu'on le relâche

- Il n'est pas responsable de la bêtise de son propriètaire. Je ferai venir le plus jeune des Shu pour lui demander des comptes.

- Voilà qui est ingènieux, mon neveu. Sur les trois générations de Shu, je crois que la dernère est la moins atteinte pas la Langue-de-serpent.

- C'est surtout la moins influencée par Azula. Pyro Shu n'a pas vingts ans, il a encore l'esprit frais.

Les deux parchemins qu'il avait reçus étaient clairs : il n'avait pas sa place sur le trône. Il relisait les messages, attentivement, cherchant un indice- et il sentait de plus en plus clairement la patte d'Azula derrière tout ça.

_« Le sang des rois ne suffit pas. »_

_« Bannir n'est pas punir, c'est spolier. Ton père l'avait compris »_

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait agir sur ces hommes, de là où elle était. Peut-être avait-elle pris des dispositions avant sa défaite ? La connaissant, Zuko chassa cette hypothèse : Azula et son esprit de plus en plus malade n'aurait pas envisagé l'échec- elle avait cru jusqu'au bout à sa victoire et il n'était pas sur que, dans sa tête, elle ne soit pas convaincue d'avoir gagné.

--

Le palais royal avait également accueilli trois hôtes de marque : les élèves de Piandao. Ils portaient un message de la part du maitre épéïste à l'attention de Iroh.

- Ah mon cher vieil ami m'envoie ses trois meilleurs élèves. « _En ces temps troublés, vous serez, je l'espère, heureux de recevoir le soutiens d'un sujet et d'un ami soucieux de protéger vos intérêts, notre nation et la paix. Je vous envoie pour cela mes meilleurs élèves : Saji, Reiko et Jee. Je n'hésite pas à dire que Jee, malgré son jeune âge, est sans doute l'élève le plus prometteur que j'ai eu, hormis Maitre Sokka, bien entendu- vous remettrez mes amitiés à sa sœur. _» Ah, ce cher Piandao, quelle plume ! fit Iroh, achevant la lecture.

Les trois élèves de Piandao étaient allignés et se tenaient droits dans leurs longs kimonos noir et or, pas le moins du monde intimidés par la magnificence de la salle du trône, pas très souriants non plus. Zuko quitta son trône pour inspecter de plus près ces nouvelles troupes. Il avait déjà une vague idée des missions qu'il pourrait leur confier…

Saji était une jeune femme de même âge que Katara, elle portait ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et son épée pendant nonchalamment à sa ceinture. Elle ne baissa pas ses grands yeux noirs quand le Fire Lord s'approcha d'elle. A sa droite se trouvait Reiko, la trentaine, l'épée au dos, les yeux couleur d'or et le crâne rasé à part, à l'arrière, une longue tresse. Il devait venir d'une ancienne famille car ce type de coiffures très traditionnelles était tombé en désuétude.

- De quelle famille es-tu issu ? demanda Zuko

- Je suis le dernier des Du-Mah-Zon. Et je suis fidèle à ma nation, comme mon père avant moi.

Le message, en décrytpté, disait « Je me fous de savoir qui tu es, Fire Lord, et n'espère pas mon obéissance aveugle à tes ordres stériles si je n'en vois pas l'intérêt pour nous tous. » Zuko eut un sourire en coin et répondit

- Parfait, je suis avant tout fidèle à ma nation également. Nous devrions pouvoir agir dans le même sens.

En clair : « Ne commence pas à faire ta tête-de-nœud ou tu n'aideras personne ».

Enfin, le Fire Lord fit face à Jee, le plus jeune des trois. Il devait avoir vingt ans, pas beaucoup plus. Il portait son épée au dos et les cheveux noués en chignon haut ; il ne détourna pas plus ses yeux gris du visage du jeune Seigneur que ses prédecesseurs. En temps normal, songea Zuko, ce genre de comportement est considéré comme le summum de l'impertinence- mais avec Sokka et ses idées bien arrêtées, il avait déjà fait l'expérience des caractères qui plaisaient au vieux Piandao. Il se tourna vers le plus agé, Reiko, et lui demanda

- Votre maitre vous a-t-il donné des instructions précises ou me laisse-t-il entièrement libre d'user de vos talents à ma guise ?

L'homme hésita un instant avant de répondre

- Nous sommes là pour vous servir, vous pouvez donc nous envoyer où nous serons utiles.

- Je peux vous séparer ?

- Selon les instructions du Maitre, oui.

- Sous-entendu, hors les consignes de Piandao… ?

L'homme sourit. Le Fire Lord n'était pas l'imbécile auquel il s'attendait, il avait vite compris que Reiko ne parlait jamais qu'à demi-mot.

- Je préfèrerait garder un œil sur Saji. Elle a été blessée à la jambe gauche il y a moins de deux mois et elle reste faible dans ses revers.

La jeune femme, qui ne captait probablement pas le sens caché des propos de son ainé, grogna de frustration de se voir materner de la sorte par un homme qui l'ignorait les deux tiers du temps. Le fils des Du-Mah-Zon tenait manifestement beaucoup à elle, pensa Zuko et le regard entendu que lui lança Iroh confirma cette intuition

- Je suis tout à fait capable de… commença Saji.

- Accordé, fit Zuko. Vous formerez une équipe et je vous confierai dès demain les détails de votre mission. Saji, je vous enverrai Katara dès que vous serez installée, elle peut peut-être améliorer l'état de votre jambe. Jee, tu te joindras aux gardes jusqu'à ce que je trouve un défi plus à la hauteur.

Il les regarda un instant et fit appeler une femme de chambre et Mukr

- Si vous voulez vous reposer, Mukr va vous conduire à vos chambres. Si vous voulez vous entraîner, les jardins sont à votre disposition ainsi que la salle d'arme- Sokka la trouvait super…

Les trois épéïstes saluèrent le Fire Lord et son oncle et quittèrent la salle du trône en silence. Zuko regarda son oncle qui souriait, apparemment confiant dans la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

--

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, décidé à trouver Katara pour lui apprendre la nouvelle et l'informer surtout des parchemins qu'il recevait- il y avait peut-être un lien avec l'enlèvement de Aang- ou alors il s'agissait d'une drôle de coïncidence. Il ne la trouva pas dans les jardins, ni dans l'aile des invités. Il rencontra enfin Toph et Ursa, devant la chambre de Mai.

Il n'avait pas envie de croiser sa femme. Sa douce Fire Lady de la semaine précédente s'était transformée du jour au lendemain en élan-lion prêt à charger à tout moment sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il lança un regard intrigué à sa mère qui avait l'air très soucieux.

- Mai est nauséeuse depuis quelques jours, dit simplement Ursa.

- Oh ? Elle n'est pas malade au moins ? s'inquièta-t-il, supposant que la mauvaise humeur de sa femme était liée à ces perturbations intestinales- qui pourrait être guilleret dans de telles conditions ?

Enfin, quelqu'un sortit de la chambre. Katara. Elle lança un regard complice à Ursa que Zuko remarqua à peine

- Je te cherchais ! fit-il, un peu ennuyé du lieu et du nombre de personnes autour de lui, toujours concentré sur ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Alors ? demanda Ursa sans se soucier de lui.

- Alors… c'est bien les hormones, dit la maitre de l'eau avec un air expert avant de se tourner vers Zuko et de le serrer dans ses bras. Félicitations !

- Hein, quoi ?

Ursa s'était jetée dans les bras de son fils en s'exclamant « Enfin ! » avant d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre pour aller embrasser Mai. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais ça devait être grave pour que sa mère soit aussi affectueuse avec sa femme. Toph, comme à son habitude, sembla avoir lu ses pensées, et dit d'un ton sarcastique

- Héhé c'est amusant, Mai n'aurais pu faire que deux choses pour susciter une telle joie chez ta mère : agoniser et _ça_.

- Donc elle n'est pas à l'agonie… ? demanda Zuko, saisissant enfin un indice dans ce qu'on lui diait.

Katara le regardait, les yeux brillant et sur les lèvres un sourire affectueux et amusé. Il reprit depuis le début « nausée » « hormones » « _ça_ » et son sou tomba.

- Oh mince alors ! fit-il

- Félicitations ! répèta Katara, en riant

- Ouais, bravo ! éclata Toph.

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il

- Un peu moins de trois mois, répondit Katara, médicale.

- Le Seigneur du Feu fête activement le nouvel An, claironna Toph. Qu'on se le dise.

Et il leur sourit bêtement avant de se précipiter dans la chambre.

--

Katara, suivie de Maneka et Toph, qui était curieuse de rencontrer les « dignes successeurs » de Sokka, se dirigeait vers la salle d'arme. Zuko avait attribué des chambres aux trois maitres, mais elle savait qu'il n'auraient pas résisté à quelques passes dans la grande pièce. Quand elle y entra, elle fut éblouie par l'intense lumière provenant des baies, à sa droite. Le mur de gauche était couvert de barres et d'espaliers, celui qui lui faisait face n'était qu'un immense miroir- les maitres du feu excellaient dans leur fabrication, songea-t-elle. Le sol enfin, était couvert de tatamis. Les trois maitres s'éxerçaient séparément. La jeune fille faisait des flexions, l'homme au crâne rasé boxait un mannequin et le jeune homme semblait méditer dans un coin. Il s'arrêtèrent tous quand il remarquèrent sa présence.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle. Je suis Katara, voici Toph et Maneka.

Ils semblèrent d'abord l'ignorer puis le plus jeune demanda

- Vous êtes la sœur de Maitre Sokka?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je ne l'appelle pas « maitre », mais Sokka est bien mon frère.

Celui qui avait parlé sourit timidement mais les deux autres restèrent stoïques.

- Maitre Piandao vous remet ses amitiés, dit enfin la femme.

- C'est charmant de sa part. Tu dois être Saji. Zuko m'a dit que tu étais blessée à la jambe.

- C'est une vielle blessure… commenta Saji avant de s'asseoir et de laisser Katara s'approcher pour jeter un œil. Un sorte de claquage musculaire, rien de grave…

- Maneka, viens voir ici. Effectivement, ce n'est pas bien grave mais tu n'aurais pas pu t'appuyer autant sur cette jambe que sur l'autre et dans un combat, il vaut mieux pouvoir compter sur tous ses membres, non ?

- Vous pouv…

- Vous êtes aussi familière avec tous le monde ou c'est juste parce que vous vous sentez très supérieure avec votre maitrise de l'eau ? grinça le Reiko

Katara resta un instant stupéfaite. L'homme semblait nerveux et elle ne comprenait pas son élan d'agressivité. C'est Toph qui répliqua

- Katara n'est pas « familière », elle est gentille. Toi, tu es irrespectueux de lui parler comme tu le fais !

- Et toc ! lança Jee de son coin

Katara reporta son attention sur la jambe de Saji avant de montrer à Maneka comment poser ses mains. Le jeune fille créa un long filet d'eau qui s'enroula autour de la cuisse blessée et se mit à briller quand elle appliqua ses mains comme son maitre lui avait indiqué. L'épéïste regardait les deux maitres de l'eau avec curiosité et probablement un peu d'appréhension. Quand Maneka se redressa, la jambe était comme neuve. Saji se leva, courut autour de la grande salle. Elle s'approcha de Reiko à qui elle donna un coup de pied en s'exclamant

- Mawashi-geri ! Je n'ai plus aucune gène, je peux te mettre en pièce quand je veux !

- J'aimerais voir ça !

Et les deux élèves de Piandao commencèrent à se battre à coup de poings et de pieds sous le regard saisi de Maneka.

- Ils font ça souvent, fit Toph. Ce n'était pas une question mais Jee, qui s'était levé, confirma en opinant du chef. Reiko avait soulevé Saji au dessus de ses épaules et elle lui criait de la lacher.

- Ils s'aiment bien, constata Toph et Jee aprouva à nouveau. Katara rit : le jeune homme n'avait probablement pas remarqué que Toph était aveugle.

- Ta réputation ne t'a pas précédée, cette fois, lança-t-elle à Toph.

- Oh si, se défendit le jeune homme. Maitre Toph est aveugle…

- Alors pourquoi tu fais « oui » au lieu de dire « oui » ? demanda Maneka

- Parce que je sais qu'elle peut sentir que je fais « oui » grâce à sa maitrise de la terre. Sa réputation ne lui fait pas défaut. Et c'est un honneur pour moi de la rencontrer.

- Okay, fit Toph, vous commencer par arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là, les jeunes.

Comme Jee ouvrait la bouche pour se défendre, elle le pointa du doigts pour lui signifier de se taire et de son ton de mauvais jours elle ajouta :

- Ensuite vous vous remettez au travail ! On a un avatar à retrouver alors on arrête de jouer. Puisque tu restes au palais, mon grand, je veux te voir demain matin à la première heure dans les jardins- on va te muscler un peu !

Elle sortit à grand pas suivie de Katara qui riait et d'une Maneka toute saisie.

--

Zuko se retourna pour la millième fois. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête : l'Avatar, les messages de plus en plus menaçants, les deux élèves de Piandao en route pour le Pôle nord, et Mai… enceinte ! Il ne savait s'il était heureux ou déspéré par cette nouvelle qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à point nommé- puisqu'on menaçait toute personne avec qui il était lié. Quand il avait rejoint le chevet de Mai, celle-ci avait eut l'air fatiguée et fière. Il l'avait serrée contre lui et caressé ses longs cheveux soyeux en enfonçant son visage au creux de son cou, il l'avait embrassée, lui avait demandé un nombre incalculable de fois si ça allait, si elle n'avait besoin de rien. Et il revoyait la scène avec un intensité telle qu'il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination.

- _Ah je savais qu'il fallait être grosse pour attirer ton attention… murmura-t-elle_

_Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, c'était une boutade, pour couper à l'excès d'émotions qui la traversait- et Mai détestait se sentir submergée par ses sentiments._

- _Maintenant je vais commencer à être irrationnelle et caractérielle, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de menace._

- _Tu veux dire… plus qu'avant ? fit-il en roulant les yeux d'un air paniqué._

- _Je te déteste, grogna-t-elle._

- _Moi non plus, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant encore..._

Mais depuis deux jours, elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre, trop malade pour en sortir. Katara avait tenté de le rassurer, mais il savait que Mai, même si elle faisait une formidable combattante, était de faible constitution. Enfant, elle avait été longtemps malade et les médecins avaient prescrits un séjour en altitude, pour l'air pur, loin des volcans de la Nation du feu. Son père s'était retrouvé gouverneur d'Omashu et ça tombait « bien ». Il lui avait écrit mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Ils ont perdu tout contact pendant son exil et il ne l'a retrouvée qu'après avoir causé la chute de Bah-Sing-Se. Il repensa à leur retour, et à l'air désinvolte et pourtant très entreprenant de Mai sur le bateau… Et maintenant, elle portait leur enfant !

Il se leva, un peu hagard. Il allait être père. Iroh serait toujours là pour le soutenir, pour l'empêcher de devenir… comme Ozai.

Il enfila une robe de chambre et sortit dans les jardins. La lune brillait, parfaitement ronde, et de reflètait dans l'eau de l'étang près duquel une silhouette était agenouillée. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Katara.

- Bonsoir, fit-elle lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur.

- Bonsoir. Tu… tu veux venir faire quelques pas avec moi? Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Elle rit en se levant et acquiesça avec un grand sourire

- Moi non plus, dit elle en regardant le ciel. C'est la pleine lune. Ça me fait chaque fois le même effet, je suis incapable de m'allonger avant l'aube.

Comme elle ne semblait pas très stable sur ses jambes, avec son ventre énorme, il lui tendit son bras et elle s'y agrippa gentiment.

Il marchèrent un peu en silence. Zuko remarqua les ombres des hommes de Shit-Sang sur les toits et la silhouette de Jee, sous les arcades.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on ne risque rien… fit-elle

- Même sans eux, cette nuit, je ne crains pour personne dans ce palais, assura-t-il en la regardant du coin des yeux. A propos, tu vis mieux ce… pouvoir ?

- J'ai eu à m'en servir pour protèger des gens que j'aimais, et pour guérir… Ce que ta mère m'a dit il y a dix ans m'aide beaucoup, encore maintenant, quand je doute je me répète « Ce pouvoir fait partie de moi, le refuser m'empêcherait d'agir », et je vais mieux.

Il marchèrent encore un peu, côte à côte et silencieux. Katara prenait toujours appui sur bras de Zuko.

- Tu vas bientôt être père, dit-elle après quelques minutes

- On dirait… je n'en reviens pas encore.

- Tu te feras à l'idée quand Mai aura un bon gros ventre et un petit être qui gigote à l'intérieur…

- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer… tu sais…

- Elle sera parfaite. Et toi aussi.

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder en face.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- J'en suis sure. J'ai vu comment tu prenais à cœur l'apprentissage de Aang, comment tu le ménageait quand il se trompait ou te blessait… C'est le genre de choses qu'un père doit pouvoir faire…

Zuko baissa la tête un instant, avant de plonger des yeux d'ambre dans ceux, si bleus, de Katara. Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer « Merci » pour qu'elle l'entende. Elle lui offrit un de ses sourires de petite fille où ses joues arrondies semblaient deux pommes attendant d'êtres croquées.

- Oh, je vais te montrer les Lunalys - tu vas adorer ! fit-il, comme un enfant très fier d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

Il la conduisit en silence jusqu'à un bosquet de fleurs, plus loin dans les jardins. Elle semblaient fluorescentes dans l'ombre des arbres. Leurs corolles d'un bleu intense, larges comme une main brillaient sous l'éclat de la lune. Katara les regarda, émerveillée.

- Les fleurs de lune… J'en avais entendu parler… souffla-t-elle, mais je pensais l'espèce disparue.

- Elle l'était. Mais un artisan dans le sud du pays s'est lancé dans la « reconstitution » d'espèces éteintes…

- C'est magnifique, chuchota-elle en appuyant sa tête sur le bras de Zuko.

Il restèrent longtemps à contempler les fleurs qui, comme les tournesols suivent la course du soleil, semblaient suivre celle de la lune. Quand il avait rencontré l'artisan Hego, quelques années plus tôt, Zuko l'avait d'abord pris pour un fou puis il avait vu ces fleurs, les Lunalys. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait voulu en avoir un bosquet complet dans ses jardins. Enfin, si, il savait précisément pourquoi mais il chassait cette idée comme on balaie l'air pour éloigner une mouche. Katara soupira à côté de lui et releva la tête. Elle avait déjà le pli du tissu légèrement imprimé sur la tempe. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ?

- Katara… dis-moi…

--

- Katara, dis-moi… Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre nous- à part Aang et tout ça ?

Elle s'écarta de lui, quitte à basculer. Elle tenta de reporter son attention sur le bosquet, sur les fleurs, bleues, intensément bleues.

- Dis-moi, insista-t-il

Elle leva la tête et trouva ses yeux d'ambre flamboyants. Il avait les traits fatigués, les cheveux défaits- alors qu'il arborait toujours son chignon serré et sa couronne d'or, en journée. Il semblait surpris par sa propre question, comme s'il avait compris qu'il se la posait au moment où elle avait franchi ses lèvres. Katara ne savait quoi répondre. Puis elle pensa à la confession de Toph, quelques jours plus tôt et se dit amèrement que les hommes sont probablement tous pareils.

- Je ne comprends pas ta question, Seigneur Zuko, répondit-elle enfin

- Est-ce qu'il y a jamais eu autre chose entre nous que Aang ?

Rien à part de l'amitié sincère et une très grande confiance.

- Non, rien à part Aang entre nous, dit-elle d'une voix douce avant de s'élever sur la pointe des pieds pour venir poser un baiser sur la joue gauche de Zuko. Rien du tout.

Elle s'éloigna à petits pas en se disant qu'elle aurait probablement encore plus de mal que d'habitude à trouver le sommeil et que la pleine lune n'y serait pour rien.

* * *

AN: Voilà j'espère que ça vous plait. Ahaha il me tarde d'avoir fini le prochain chapitre!  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout- et pour ça il vous suffit d'appuyer sur le boutons "submit review"- c'est gratuit!

A très vite pour la suite!


	6. Chapter 6 Saji

**Chapitre 6**

Saji

* * *

- Ne bougez plus…

- Mettez lui une demi dose pour commencer, ça suffira amplement : elle n'est pas bien épaisse.

- A vos ordres. Voilààà. De toute façon, nous saurons instantanément si elle essaie de nous mentir.

- On peut commencer ?

_Clac !_

- Votre nom ?

- Saji

- Votre âge ?

- 25ans

- Avant d'être soumise à la Question, auriez vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Relâchez-moi !

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il disent tous… Mais je suis souvent d'humeur contrariante. Un peu d'eau, Miss Saji ?

- Allez vous faire enterrer vivants !

- Je vous conseille d'accepter mon offre si charitable, parce que quand vous commencerez à parler, vous ne vous arrêterez plus.

- Il ne faudrait surtout pas que vous mourriez de soif avant de nous avoir tout dit. Faites-la boire !

- … Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Oh, trois fois rien ; quelque renseignement que vous soyez disposée à nous donner.

- Je ne sais rien.

- Heureusement, cette jolie bouteille que vous voyez là contient un précieux liquide qui a tendance à _disposer_ les prisonniers à parler.

- Je ne dirai rien ! je ne dirai rien !

...

_Ooh Reiko… où es-tu quand j'ai besoin de toi ?_

...

Je m'appelle Saji. Je viens du village de Kwun-Koa dans le Royaume de la terre. Je suis l'élève du maitre épéïste Piandao de la Nation du Feu depuis huit ans. La guerre a tué mes deux sœurs, et ma mère en est devenue folle.

Un jour, je serai suffisament forte pour m'occuper d'elle, pour la ramener à la raison mais je dois m'entrainer, tout le temps. Le maitre est exigent mais ce n'est rien à côté des autres élèves : ils ne m'épargnent pas parce que je suis une femme, au contraire. Ils m'ont fait subir les pires humiliations mais ce traitement m'a amené à m'endurcir. Et je leur ai rendu la pareille depuis.

Un jour le maitre nous a envoyés, Jee, Reiko et moi pour rendre « un petit service à un vieil ami »… Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Le Seigneur du Feu Zuko est plutôt bel homme. Ça n'a plus aucune importance, maintenant, mais quand nous l'avons rencontré c'est ce que je me suis dit. « Il est bel homme » et il avait l'air, disons, « concerné ». Je n'ai pas d'autre mot, il faudra vous contenter de celui-là. Il a eu l'air de nous étudier un peu. C'est bien, on n'est jamais trop méfiant.

Il avait une mission pour Reiko et moi. Jee est resté en retrait, au palais. Il n'était vraiment pas content, il a fait tout un foin pour que le Seigneur du feu le laisse nous accompagner mais il a fermement refusé. Tant mieux.

Je croyais que nous prendrions un bateau pour aller directement au pôle nord mais Reiko a dit que ce serait plus discret de remonter au nord par la route avant de prendre le bateau à Hu-Joo. Il n'y a pas de « grades » qui marquent la hiérarchie dans l'Ordre, c'est toujours l'ainé qui l'emporte. Reiko est en quelque sorte mon « supérieur », puisque c'est toujours lui qui décide pour nous deux…

Le premier jour, nous avons été suivis pas deux hommes. Ils ne nous ont pas attaqués parce qu'ils devaient d'abord découvrir où on allait. Le deuxième jour, comme nous approchions de Hu-Joo, ils ont dû commencer à comprendre. Comme des lâches, ils ont attendu la nuit- et notre dernier arrêt avant de prendre la bateau- pour nous attaquer. Mais les guerriers ne dorment jamais que sur une oreille et les yeux à demi-clos. Quand vous vous réveillez un matin avec une douzaine de scorpions dans votre lit, vous prenez vite l'habitude d'avoir le sommeil léger. Bref, quand ils se sont approchés, j'ai attendu le signal de Reiko. Il donne toujours le signal quand il faut- je lui fais confiance. Aveuglément.

Les deux gars projetaient de nous étrangler pendant notre sommeil avec des fils de fer. Nous dormions, allongés sur nos couchettes, placés à une distance très respectueuse de l'intimité de notre partenaire- Reiko a de vieux principes- Au signal, j'ai jeté mes jambes vers le type le plus proche, me servant de l'élan pour me redresser tout entière. J'ai dégainé et j'ai pointé la gorge du gars sur lequel j'étais assise. Reiko avait mis l'autre à terre d'un croche-pied et le regardait, de toute sa hauteur, comme si le type était une sorte de sale insecte.

Ils ont imploré notre pitié et nous les avons seulement ligotés avec leurs "armes" et laissé au fond d'un fossé.

- _Que tu es vieux jeu, nous aurions dû les égorger- ils n'auraient pas hésité, eux !_

- _Je ne suis pas « vieux jeu », je respecte des valeurs ancestrales et l'honneur en fait partie._

- _Mouais, tu es vieux jeu. Il y a tellement de choses plus importantes que la fierté ou l'honneur !_

- _Lesquelles ?_

- _Par exemple… L'amitié, l'amour…_

- _Pfff !_

_Dans le langage de Rei, c'est presque un compliment…_

Nous avons pris le premier bateau qui faisait voile vers le nord. Reiko et moi avons partagé une cabine et des séances d'entrainement sur le pont principal. Le capitaine trouvait notre art « intéressant ». La Voie de l'Epée c'est plus que ça… C'est une affaire de respect, de temps, de responsabilité, de tous ces trucs dépassés qu'on a oublié avec la guerre et auxquels Reiko croit. Au fond, c'est un Art _noble_, et le sang bleu de mon partenaire n'a jamais battu que pour ça.

Moi, je trouvais plaisir dans la discipline, la rigueur, le challenge. Si la vie était facile, elle ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue.

Nous étions tous les deux sur le pont quand la grande barrière du Pôle nord est apparue à l'horizon. C'était magnifique, je crois que je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi parfaitement épuré. La muraille de glace formait un écran lisse et infranchissable, d'un blanc aveuglant. Et derrière, tant de vie… tant de vies.

Notre mission là-bas était simple : nous devions nous assurer qu'Elle était toujours bien gardée et nous informer sur la disparition de l'homme envoyé là deux semaines plus tôt.

Le chef de la Tribu de l'Eau a eu l'air très surpris quand nous lui avons appris le motif de notre visite. La prisonnière, disait-il, était parfaitement bien gardée. Nous avons conclu que l'envoyé précédent n'était même pas arrivé au Pôle nord. Comprenant que notre présence devait rester relativement secrète, il s'est retenu d'organiser une fête pour notre arrivée.

Reiko a demandé s'il serait possible de voir la prisonnière au plus vite et un soldat nous a conduits jusqu'à la Tour de Schiste.

Pour garder la Princesse hors d'état de nuire, les chef des trois nations et l'Avatar ont conclu, il y aura bientôt dix ans, qu'il fallait la tenir écartée de toute civilisation et de toute possibilité d'user de sa maitrise. Aussi l'ont-ils enfermée dans une cellule de pierre- un cristal particulier qui se rétracte avec la chaleur. Cette cellule étant elle-même sérieusement gardée pas des soldats des trois peuples, soigneusement sélectionnés, dans une tour de glace et de schiste, au milieu du désert Arctique. Aucun maitre du feu ne pouvait s'en échapper.

… sans une aide extérieure. Le chef nous avait expliqué qu'ils changeaient les équipes de gardes tous les deux mois et qu'entre temps, les hommes vivaient dans la tour. Mais la tour était vide de ses habitants. La prison était inoccupée et les gardiens introuvables. Nous avons immédiatement fait envoyer quatre faucon-messagers au Seigneur du Feu, en espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas _tous_ interceptés.

En fouillant les recoins de la Tour de schiste, nous avons finalement trouvé l'un des gardiens, il semblait terrifié et pathétique, il avait les pupilles dilatées et quand nous nous sommes approchés de lui, il s'est exclamés en se mettant en position de combat

- Non ! n'entrez pas, n'entrez surtout pas, elle n'est pas décente- vous allez la mettre dans une colère noire ! Reculez, je ne vous laisserai pas attenter à sa pudeur. Vous pouvez rire, mais elle est si douce avec moi- rien qu'avec moi…

Après on en a trouvé deux autres, l'un nu dans la neige dehors, mort et l'autre au sommet de la tour, menaçant de se jeter dans le vide si Elle ne revenait pas, si elle se refusait à lui. Ils devaient être six. Trois sont toujours portés disparus.

J'ai compris que les choses tournaient mal quand j'ai entendu Reiko souffler, entre ses dents

- Oh merde…

Autrement dit « Dans quel fichu pétrin nous sommes allés nous fourrer ? »

- On repart dès demain, il faut avertir le Seigneur du Feu.

Le lendemain, nous repartions à bord d'un bateau qui nous débarquerait à Owk-Aye. Reiko était étrangement nerveux. J'ai essayé de lui parler, de le détendre.

- _Calme-toi, tu vas voir, tout ira bien…_

- _Saji, tu as vu leurs yeux ? _

- _Ils ont dû être hypnotisés ou drogués…_

- _Ça ne me plait pas._

- _Dès qu'on flirte avec l'irrationnel, ça ne te plait pas. Mais les choses ne sont pas toujours carrées et claires._

- _Je sais… _

- _En fait, dès qu'il s'agit de sentir et ressentir, le dernier des Du-Mah-Zon sort son joker !_

- _Saji… pourquoi revenir là-dessus maintenant ?_

- _Peut-être que j'ai peur, peut-être qu'on n'y survivra pas, que cette folie va nous atteindre aussi, que tu chanteras les louanges d'Azula jusqu'à te laisser mourir de faim et de froid et que je pourrai seulement te regarder faire…_

- _Tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas_

_C'est-à-dire « Ne t'en fais pas, Saji, on est tous les deux, on veille l'un sur l'autre, hein ? »_

Quand nous avons repris la route par les terres, nous avons vite senti que nous étions suivis. Mais si les gars de l'aller étaient incompétents, ceux-là avaient l'air plutôt expérimentés. Probablement des maitres de la terre. Impossible de savoir combien il y en avait. Je dirais trois. Sans certitude.

Ils ont attendu que nous soyons suffisamment loin des villes et ils nous ont interpellés en plein jour. Ils bougeaient sans cesse, disparaissaient sous le sol pour ressortir deux mètres plus loin. Les maitres de la terre semblaient être vingt. Comment vaincre un ennemi qui n'a pas de forme, pas de limite ? dès qu'ils passeraient à l'offensive, nos épées ne nous seront d'aucune utilité.

Nous avons pris nos positions, en garde, la lame droite, et j'ai attendu le signal.

…mais Reiko n'a jamais donné le signal. J'ai entendu un râle derrière moi. Je me suis lancée dans la bataille. Il était touché, je le savais, je devais éloigner nos assaillants. J'en ai écorché un à l'épaule et j'ai paré un projectile du revers, en m'allongeant au sol, j'ai pu en éviter deux autres et couper vif dans un mollet de maitre de la terre. Je me suis relevée pour parer encore un jet de pierre. Raffermissant ma poignée, je me suis remise en garde pour le deuxième round.

Un des hommes est apparu devant moi, un sourire sadique sur la face et applaudissant. Il a dit « Belle performance ! ». Je ne voyais pas à quoi il jouait. Il ma dit de jeter un œil à mon partenaire, qu'il ne m'attaquerait pas tant que ma garde serait baissée. J'ai eu du mal à le croire mais il a juré sur l'honneur.

Je me suis précipitée vers Reiko, son corps était criblé de minuscules lames… et son épée était brisée à la garde. J'ai regardé la catastrophe sans comprendre. Il avait passé des semaines à composer l'alliage le plus solide pour sa lame, et des mois à dessiner et forger l'épée qui serait sa sœur et sa force dans le combat. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur les centaines de balafres qui criblaient le corps de mon compagnon, mon ami, mon frère d'arme… Il arrivait encore à parler, mais je sentais que le moindre mot le déchirait, que je ne pouvais rien faire, à part l'écouter.

- _Je crois… que je suis- hem- touché… mais ça va aller. _

_J'ai compris « Je sais que je vais mourir bientôt mais tu ne dois pas t'en faire »_

- _Je t'avais dit… de ne pas baisser… ta garde._

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attacher à moi, je suis une faiblesse- et tu ne survivras pas si tu as des faiblesses » Trop tard, Reiko, trop tard…_

- _À mon signal… cours !_

- _Je ne veux pas te laisser, Rei… Ne me laisse pas !_

- _Dégage !_

_« Je t'aime, cours pour ta vie. »_

- _Allez !_

_« Il n'y a plus d'honneur, nous aurons tout perdu si ils t' attrapent… »_

Alors j'ai couru, j'ai laissé mon épée et le corps superbe et mutilé de Reiko- _Oh Rei !_- aussi vite que je pouvais, aussi vite que le me permettaient mes stupides jambes… pas assez vite, apparemment. L'un des hommes est sorti de terre juste devant moi, il a levé la main et… J'ai perdu tout contrôle. Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, j'ai été propulsée comme une marionnette sur les pavés. Je sentais mes muscles crier , se tordre sous l'impulsion mais ses os n'obéissaient pas. Je me suis retrouvée là, impuissante, et j'ai perdu connaissance, je crois...

Il fait si noir. Laissez-moi partir. Dites-moi au moins si Rei a survécu ?

Il fait si noir ici.

Je m'appelle Saji. Je viens du village de Kwun-Koa dans le Royaume de la terre. Je suis l'élève du maitre épéiste Piandao de la Nation du Feu depuis huit ans. Cette guerre a tué mes deux sœur, et ma mère en est devenue folle.

Et je crois que la folie me tend les bras. Je m'y blottirai jusqu'à l'oubli, jusqu'à l'extase, jusqu'à la mort.

* * *

AN: Piouf c'est un tout petit chapitre- mais je me suis dit que ça nous ferait du bien de quitter un peu le palais royal. J'espère que l'intrigue béh... vous intrigue (ah ah...)

**Merci en tout cas de lire cette fic- et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarque dans les review.**

NB: je viens de remarquer que Jee est aussi le nom du lieutenant sur le bateau de Zuko dans la saison un. Il ne s'agit pas du même Jee. (Boh, des "Jee", des "Lee", il y en a plein, n'est-ce pas?)

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

nb: J'ai relu le chapitre précédent et je me suis brûlé les yeux sur certaines fautes d'orthographe que je suis proprement honteuse d'avoir "commises"... Je corrigerai ça très bientôt. J'espère que ce chapitre sera moins douloureux.

_edit du 08/08/08: corriger toutes mes fautes devrait devenir une discipline olympique! J'ai déjà réédité les chapitres précédents- normalement, il ne doit rien rester de trop abominable... _

Merci à lovetemashika pour ses encouragements. J'espère que cette fic te plait ;-)

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic- **n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Katara, Ursa et Toph discutaient, confortablement installées dans les sofas qui meublaient la serre. Le maitre de l'eau avait passé la matinée à l'Infirmerie à entrainer Maneka à guérir ; le jeune fille excellait dans la discipline mais la moindre plaie trop suintante la dégoutait au point de lui faire tourner de l'œil. Toph, elle, partageait des séances d'entrainement avec le disciple de Piandao qui était ravi d'ajouter l'expérience de la maitre de la terre à son enseignement ; Toph avait commencé par lui bander les yeux en disant « Pas de jaloux ! ». Le repos de cet après-midi était donc bienvenu.

Ursa avait expliqué qu'elle entretenait là un petit potager et plusieurs variétés d'orchidées. L'atmosphère y était chaleureuse et agréable et le parfums des plantes était apaisant. Ursa s'était enthousiasmée à l'idée d'être – enfin !- grand-mère et était revenue sur l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait à ses enfants- à tous ses enfants. Toph ne comprenait pas qu'elle « aime » le monstre tyrannique, sadique et dangereusement puissant qui lui servait de fille. Ursa avait expliqué :

- Vous savez, chère Maitre Toph, j'appartiens à un monde où on fait rarement un mariage d'amour. Même si c'était un grand honneur d'épouser le Grand Prince Ozai- je n'aimais pas Ozai et il n'était pas aimable-. Je n'ai jamais été « heureuse » d'être sa femme… jusqu'à la naissance de Zuko et Azula. Je n'étais plus une femme, j'étais une mère, et rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance.

- Mouais… Mes parents espéraient probablement que je ferais un mariage d'intérêt mais ils ont vite compris que je ne me soumettrais pas à ce genre d'arrangements. De toute façon, la moindre alliance enrichirait plus la famille du prétendant que la mienne- qui saurait difficilement devenir encore plus riche- donc ils n'ont pas insisté…

- Vous n'imaginez pas la chance que vous avez de disposer d'une telle liberté…

Toph s'était allongé sur le ventre, pour pouvoir poser une main au sol. Katara était appuyée à l'accoudoir, les jambes croisées repliées sous elle et Ursa avait ces allures majestueuses et respectables de Reine-mère qui avaient marqué Katara dès la seconde où elle l'avait vue, dix ans plus tôt.

Toph avait repris Ursa : elle se rendait bien compte de sa « chance ». Elle sembla hésiter avant de demander

- Si c'est pas trop indiscret… comment vous avez tenu le coup, je veux dire, votre mari était particulièrement peu sympathique…

Toph devait s'attendre à finir mariée contre son gré; bien qu'elle ait démontré sa force de caractère, ses parents étaient capables de lui imposer ça. Katara regarda son amie, surprise de sa capacité à dissimuler ce qui la tracassait vraiment.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai toujours pensé avant tout à mes enfants, répondit Ursa, bienveillante. C'est eux qui ont fait mon bonheur.

- Mouais… mais il a quand même fallu les faire, ces enfants… comment… ? insista Toph, sans formuler pourtant sa question. Ursa semblait saisie, un peu gênée mais elle répondit :

- Oh !? Effectivement, c'est assez indiscret mais… Il est des moments où il faut... penser qu'on fait… son devoir.

- Ou penser à quelqu'un d'autre, fit Katara sur le ton de la conversation.

Quand Ursa et Toph se tournèrent vers elle, elle balbutia

- Enfin je suppose… Beaucoup de fille se retrouvent mariées contre leur gré dans les tribus de l'eau- surtout au pôle Nord… elle en parlent… hem.

Elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée d'Iroh, suivi de Maneka qui portait un plateau avec... du thé et des gâteaux.

- Cher Iroh, vous arrivez à point nommé ! rit Ursa en libérant suffisamment de place sur son sofa pour permettre à son beau-frère et ami de s'asseoir.

- Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de savourer une tasse de thé en aussi charmante compagnie. Mais je vous interromps, vous discutiez sans doute…

- Du bébé ! s'exclamèrent les trois femmes d'une même voix.

- Ah le sujet est sur toutes les lèvres ! approuva Iroh en approchant de son nez expert sa tasse fumante.

- Les médecin royaux s'occupent bien de Mai, à ce que j'ai entendu… avança Ursa.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle refuse que vous vous occupiez d'elle…

- Moi non plus, Iroh, mais je ne m'en offense pas… Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que Maneka aurait pu apprendre beaucoup en procurant certains soins… tout en apaisant les nausées de la reine. J'essaierai d'aller la voir cet après-midi, peut-être qu'en insistant un peu, elle finira par accepter mon aide.

- Mouais, c'est une vraie tête de mule ! fit Toph

Un silence passa, ponctué seulement par les bruits de la porcelaine sur la table basse et de Toph mâchant goulument un gâteau sec.

- Quand annoncerez-vous publiquement sa grossesse ? demanda Katara, plus pour discuter que par véritable intérêt pour la question

- Nous pourrions l'annoncer d'ici la fin de la semaine, répondit Ursa. Communément, c'est vers les trois mois que le peuple apprend les grossesses royales- surtout dans le cas d'un prince héritier

- Ou d'une princesse… reprit Iroh. En souhaitant qu'elle héritera du charme de sa grand-mère.

Ursa prit des air timides en remerciant le vieux général. Toph interrompit leur roucoulade :

- Un truc qui m'intrigue… Comment ça se fait que le Seigneur du feu et Mai ont pu rester fiancés si longtemps ? Y a pas de date de péremption pour les fiançailles dans la Nation de feu ?

Iroh rit avant de répondre

- C'est une excellente question. En temps normal, effectivement, le mariage aurait dû avoir lieu dans les dix-huit mois suivants la proclamation publique des fiançailles.

- Mais avec la fin de la guerre et l'instabilité politique du Royaume, les nobles n'ont pas insisté- ils étaient déjà assez content que le seigneur du feu ait choisi une jeune fille d'une bonne famille…

- Et de votre nation surtout, grinça Katara convaincue que si le Grand prince était revenu de son exil avec une demoiselle de Bah-Sing-Se dans ses valises, ladite demoiselle n'aurait pas été si bien acceptée.

- …et de notre Nation, effectivement, avoua Iroh. Si les peuples ne montrent que peu de réticences à l'idée du métissage, il est malheureusement vrai que les nobles et les rois restent conservateurs et…

- Racistes, coupa Toph

- Ah mesdames je vous adore ! s'exclama le vieil homme. Ursa, quand je vous disait qu'elles avaient du mordant !

Ursa rit et chacun but une gorgée de thé. Iroh reprit, un ton plus bas

- Il faut aussi avouer que les seuls nobles qui auraient trouvé à redire sur l'exceptionnelle longueur de ces fiançailles sont ceux qui étaient fidèles à Ozai et sa fille. Pour eux, Azula demeure seconde dans l'ordre d'accession au trône.

- Plus maintenant puisque Zuko va donner un héritier pour la couronne à sa Nation, souligna Ursa

- Il va être _père_, rétorqua Katara qui ne comprenait pas que le statut de l'enfant importe plus que l'enfant lui-même.

- De toute façon, je vous prie de croire que Zuko a pris ses dispositions pour empêcher sa sœur de monter sur le trône. Il a déjà nommé plusieurs régents « au-cas-où ».

La conversation repartit sur le thé, les plantes, les affaires courantes puis revint sur les occupations de Katara au temple de l'Air.

- Vous êtes sure que vous ne vous y ennuyez pas ? demanda Ursa.

- Pas le moins du monde. Je regrette d'être loin de chez moi et loin de la mer, mais je ne m'ennuie pas. Beaucoup de gens se déplacent pour venir demander l'aide de l'Avatar. Comme il est souvent absent, je leur apporte mon aide, du mieux que je peux. Il y a beaucoup de blessés, de réfugiés qui viennent chercher son soutien. Toutes ces populations repartent ou… repeuplent les temples et apprennent à cultiver les montagnes- comme le père de Téo l'a fait avec le temple Boréal. Ils sont un nouveau peuple de l'Air, en somme…

- L'Avatar doit être content de voir ces lieux où son peuple vivait à nouveau habités.

- Il a été un peu « bousculé » par les transformations apportées par les nouveaux habitants pour aménager ces temples. Mais les migrants sont, depuis le Réveil de Aang, plus respectueux que le Mécanicien de l'histoire des Nomades de l'Air…

Katara fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un Zuko ennuyé et concerné dans la serre. Il demanda à lui parler. En privé.

--

Zuko guida Katara jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis trois semaines déjà. Elle avait compris à son regard qu'il n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles et qu'il n'en dirait mot avant de s'être assuré qu'elle était en lieu sur. Et contrairement à son habitude, elle n'avait pas insisté.  
C'était leur premier face à face depuis la pleine lune. Katara ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit cette nuit là- rien de dramatique, mais quand même, intriguant...

Il lui céda le passage pour qu'elle entre devant lui dans la pièce et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il était resté debout, très solennel, à mi-chemin entre Katara et la porte. Elle le regarda. Le tracas donnait à ses yeux un éclat intense, celui qu'ils avaient quand son seul but était de capturer l'Avatar, cette lumière qui disait : rien ne m'arrêtera. Et Katara eut peur de reconnaître cet éclat dans les yeux devenus depuis si amicaux et si doux.

Il se racla la gorge, discrètement, avant de parler

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Meng. Aang est à Omashu. Il a apparemment réussi à échapper à ses détenteurs-

Katara attendit avant de laisser la joie l'envahir : si Aang avait été libre, Zuko n'aurait pas eu ces airs graves.

- À moins que ceux-ci n'encerclent la ville comme je le soupçonne. Auquel cas cette liberté est plus qu'un leurre. Il y a probablement un sens caché à la lettre que j'ai reçue- mon oncle saura le déchiffrer.

La maitre de l'eau était ballotée par ses émotions : Aang semblait en lieux surs- entre les mains délicates et concernée de Meng…fallait-il s'en réjouir ? Pourraient-ils libérer Omashu- après tout ils l'avaient déjà fait ! Et surtout pourquoi Zuko semblait-il aussi ennuyé de lui annoncer ce qui au fond n'était pas une « si » mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Il est blessé. Aang s'est enfui en étant encore sous l'effet des drogues qu'ils lui ont injectés… Il est tombé de son planeur.

La voix sourde de Zuko mit longtemps à porter son message jusqu'au cerveau de Katara. L'information était claire mais elle semblait opaque, indéchiffrable et l'esprit de la jeune femme de l'Avatar était imperméable à ces mots, saturé. Elle resta silencieuse quelques interminables secondes avant de lever des yeux interrogateurs vers Zuko et de trouver son regard qui confirmait ses paroles. Il semblait souffrir plus d'avoir à lui transmettre cette nouvelle- à elle- que de la nouvelle elle-même.

- Aang est blessé ? croassa Katara, la gorge serrée

Il opina du chef

- Il est tombé de son planeur…

Il acquiesça encore

- Et c'est grave ?

Il hésita avant de dire

- Il semblerait. Tous les médecin d'Omashu sont à son chevet mais…

- Je dois y aller, le coupa-t-elle.

Il savait qu'elle dirait ça- il la connaissait et c'était pour ça qu'il hésitait tant à lui parler de la lettre de Meng ou même des faucon-messagers qui le becquetaient tous les matins depuis deux semaines. Katara allait se jeter dans l'aventure et se battre et mordre comme une canne-tortue pour défendre les siens. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire .

- Non, tu n'iras pas.

- Comment ?

- Tu n'iras pas à Omashu maintenant. Pas dans ton état.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon état ?!

- Tu es enceinte jusqu'au yeux, voilà ton état.

- Je peux très bien me défendre !

- Je ne pense pas. Tu tiens à peine debout, il est hors de question que je…

- Hors de question ? Il est hors de question que je reste ici pendant que Aang est à l'agonie !

- Et je suis sur qu'il préfère te savoir en sécurité.

- Comment je pourrais rester ici alors qu'il a besoin de moi ?

- En pensant un peu à _votre_ enfant !

- Qui n'aura pas de père si tu ne me laisses pas aller soigner Aang !

Elle s'était levée et tentait se forcer la passage jusqu'à la porte mais Zuko s'était placé dans l'embrasure. Elle tapait nerveusement d'inutiles coups de poings sur son buste et il ne recula pas d'un centimètre.

- Laisse-moi passer ! Laisse-moi passer ! Laisse-moi passer !

- Non.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas. Il eut peur un instant qu'elle se jette sur lui avec de l'élan mais elle reprit son souffle avant d'essayer d'argumenter…

- Tu ne peux pas me retenir ici contre mon gré, je ne suis pas l'un de tes sujets.

- Dommage, parce que je n'ai précisément pas le droit d'enfermer mes sujets dans leur chambre. Droit que je m'octroie quand il s'agit de mes amis.

- Aang va mourir si tu ne me laisses pas aller l'aider. Il est blessé… qui peut le soigner mieux que moi ?

- Quelqu'un qui serait capable de rejoindre Omashu sans accoucher en cours de route !

Elle était dans une colère noire- non seulement parce qu'il l'empêchait d'aller secourir son mari, qu'il la retenait là de force mais surtout parce qu'au fond, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas traverser un hémisphère au huitième mois de sa grossesse. Mais elle avait besoin de se défouler, de cracher sa hargne, d'essayer encore de forcer le passage, et de lui faire mal, à lui, qui entravait sa volonté et qui la regardait avec ses airs si supérieurement concerné.

- Tu veux qu'il meure, grinça-t-elle.

Elle pouvait le gifler, le mordre, le pincer, le givrer sur place… mais comment osait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Il savait qu'elle le regretterait dès qu'elle serait calmée mais ça n'effacerait pas ces mots-là- c'est le genre de paroles qu'on ne peut pas reprendre.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire, avança-t-il.

- Au fond tu n'as pas changé, tu veux toujours la tête de l'Avatar sur un piquet. Tu iras danser sur la tombe de ton père avec!

Elle tremblait de rage, lançait ses dernières bravades, mais elle tirait juste et elle faisait mal.

- Tu as regagné ton honneur, que te manque-t-il ? Ooh, je vois… Ne serais-tu pas un peu jaloux de l'Avatar ? Aang a tout ce qu'on peut souhaiter : la puissance, des amis fidèles partout à travers le monde, une famille disparue depuis bien longtemps- grâce à ta famille, soit dit en passant- et, Ooh !, il m'a, _moi_.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Katara. Tu ne me mettras pas en colère à si peu de frais.

- Tu crois ?

Elle s'était approchée dangereusement, féline. Elle avait un petit rire sans humour, froid, dont Azula n'aurait osé rêver. Elle posa sa main, délicatement, sur l'épaule de Zuko, caressa gentiment sa poitrine qu'elle avait martelé un instant plus tôt.

- J'avoue que tu domines en force, pour l'instant. Mais je peux avancer d'autres arguments, miaula-t-elle.

- Katara, va t'asseoir, je vais chercher une solution pour Aang…

Elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ce qu'il disait. Elle était toujours plus proche- terriblement proche…

- Allons, chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant la joue, tu ne peux pas me refuser ce que je te demande… Laisse-moi passer…

N'y tenant plus, il l'attrapa par les poignets et la traina, hurlante, jusqu'au large lit au milieu de la pièce. De force, il la fit s'asseoir dessus avant de reculer jusqu'à la porte.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, Katara. Nous n'avons rien à y gagner.

Sur ce il claqua la porte, la ferma à double tour et la maitre de l'eau se retrouva seule.

--

Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que Zuko parla de la lettre à son oncle. Il avait passé plusieurs heures dans la salle d'arme à laisser exploser sa frustration et toute la tension retenue pendant son entrevue avec Katara. Il se souvenait qu'elle pouvait avoir une langue de vipère quand elle se sentait coincée, mais pas comme ça. Elle avait dû être franchement en colère pour oser… S'il avait réagit à l'impulsion, comme il le faisait d'habitude, il se serait retrouver avec deux morts sur la conscience ! Et il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il aurait fait s'il s'était laisser aller à ses autres instincts que la jeune femme, sure de ses atouts, avait su stimuler pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Là encore, il était surpris par son audace.

Il parla de la colère de Katara à son oncle (en omettant bien entendu sa dernière stratégie- qui avait mis ses nerfs à plus rude épreuve que la première, à vrai dire) qui le félicita pour son sang froid avant de reporter son attention sur la lettre de Meng. S'il y avait un code à déchiffrer, il le trouverait, dût-il y passer la nuit.

Zuko trouva Shit-Sang qui patrouillait dans les arcades. Il ordonna qu'on poste un garde à l'entrée de la chambre de Katara. Il avait appris à se méfier du caractère de la jeune femme comme de la peste et il se gardait surtout de la sous-estimer.

--

Il marchait dans un jardin. Les haies étaient taillées, les arbres apportaient une ombre bienvenue sur les allées baignées de soleil. Ce jardin lui était à la fois familier et étranger. Familier parce qu'il ressemblait à pratiquement tous les jardins bien entretenus de la Nation du feu. Etranger parce que chaque bosquet, chaque méandre du petit chemin pavé l'angoissait, chaque sous-bois étant la plus parfaite cachette pour un agresseur, et chaque clairière le lieu donné pour un guet-apens. Mais il se promenait dans ces jardins en affichant un royal dédain pour la peur qui le tenaillait et un très noble désintérêt pour la profusion de plantes qui l'entourait. Il arriva bientôt à une aire dégagée, pavée, au milieu de laquelle se dressait, droite, digne, implacable, Mai. Il se sentit heureux et rassuré de trouver enfin un visage connu dans ce lieu insolite et oppressant.

Il s'avança vers la fine silhouette de la noble dame qui lui tournait le dos. Mais plus il s'approchait, plus elle semblait s'effacer. Quand il parvint à sa hauteur et posa une main chaude et affectueuse sur son épaule, lui faisant face, lui parlant déjà, vraiment heureux de la rencontrer par hasard dans cet étrange parc, il sentit contre sa paume le contact glacé et rugueux du grès. Il regarda un instant le visage de pierre, inexpressif, et les yeux vides et froids. Il avait vraiment cru que c'était Mai, de loin… Son cœur se contracta, comme de désespoir. Il s'éloigna à reculons, gardant toujours à l'œil la statue immense, impériale, qui avait les traits de sa femme.

Il se mit alors à pleuvoir, légèrement d'abord, puis se fut le déluge et il perdit l'équilibre, perdit de vue le doux visage de grès, quand il fut submergé par une énorme vague.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, sous l'eau. Il voyait clairement, comme à l'air libre, mais la lumière était comme verdâtre, comme dans les catacombes de Cristal. Il reconnu au loin la silhouette de Mai et s'en approcha à la brasse, ménageant son souffle. La statue était toujours là, plantée, imperturbable comme la femme dont elle mimait les traits délicats. Il tendit la main vers la joue de grès mais celle-ci commença à se dissoudre dans l'eau, se dissipant en panaches de sables mus au gré des courants.

De stupeur, il cria, perdant son souffle. Il tenta désespérément de rejoindre la surface- mais quelque chose le retenait au fond de l'eau, la statue lui agrippait la jambe. Il paniqua, se sentit chavirer, perdre connaissance.

C'est alors qu'une autre silhouette apparut, trouble. Elle semblait nager, flotter, manifestement plus à l'aise que lui dans cet élément. Elle arriva à lui, les bras tendus, accueillants, et s'enroula autour de lui avec affection avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains à la peau hâlée, si chaude, si suave.

Le manque d'air ne tarda pas à faire son effet, lui brouillant la vue, entravant ses mouvements, alourdissant ses jambes.

Alors la sirène l'embrassa, dans une étreinte ferme et déterminée, ses cheveux flottant, se confondant avec l'élément aquatique ambiant, et caressant les joues et la nuque du jeune homme. Les yeux clos, il sentit son corps regagner toutes ses capacités. Il voulu la remercier mais déjà il avait refait surface...

... Dans son lit, trempé de sueur. Quel rêve étrange. Il ne parvenait déjà plus à s'en souvenir en détail. Il y avait un jardin, un baiser salvateur et… _deux grands yeux bleus_.

--

Iroh confirma les doutes émis par Zuko.

- Je crois que tu as raison de suspecter un leurre. Certaines phrases le laissent penser. « Nous sommes bien encadrés » ou « Je doute qu'un intru puisse pénétrer Omashu sans embuche »… Et ce cher Bumi a bien entendu glissé un avertissement. Tu avais bien reconnu le code, je te félicite

- Merci mon oncle.

- Tu as une solution… ? si la santé de l'Avatar est en danger, il faudrait peut-être contacter les guérisseurs du pôle nord…

- C'est Katara qu'ils attendent. Ils ne laisseront personne d'autre approcher Aang.

Iroh laissa échapper un soupir. Vraiment, la situation leur échappait. Il y avait d'abord eu l'enlèvement de l'Avatar, puis les faucons et leurs messages de menace quotidiens, l'absence de nouvelles des deux élèves de Piandao et maintenant… Le vieux général ne cèderait pas si facilement à la panique, il devait y avoir une solution.

- Elle était furieuse, hier… quand j'ai refusé de la laisser partir, commenta Zuko, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Elle manque d'occupation…

- Elle n'aurait pas été enceinte, nous en serions venu aux mains !

- Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, tu n'aurais eu aucune raison de la retenir. Je me trompe ?

- Mouais, bien vu…

Le Seigneur du feu grogna, comme toujours son oncle posait sur les évènements un regard sage et distant. Lui était si furieusement impliqué, si émotionnellement sollicité qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire complètement la part de choses.

- Le déjeuner était très triste, ce matin. Nous avons plein d'amis en visite au palais, et je me retrouve à déjeuner en tête à tête avec ta mère. Pas que cette situation fût désagréable- du tout !- Mais si ta femme ou toi pouviez vous joindre de temps à autres aux repas…

Zuko grogna de nouveau en levant les yeux vers son aïeul. Le vieil homme posait sur lui ce regard exigeant des premiers entrainement à la maitrise du feu, ce regard qui dit « ne te surmène pas ». Zuko avait atteint l'âge où il comprenait que cette attitude était pour son bien mais le jeune homme en lui persistait à grincher et à refuser de se soumettre. Il allait être père, par tous les esprits, il se comporterait comme un adulte, envers et contre son tempérament.

Ils passèrent la matinée à passer leur options en revue, en plus de gérer les affaires courantes- et contrariantes- de son royaume. Quand midi sonna, le jeune Seigneur du feu suivit son oncle pour le repas.

--

Katara était restée dans sa chambre toute la matinée. Elle envisageait plus que sérieusement d'y passer également l'après-midi et la soirée quand Maneka vint l'inviter, de la part d'Iroh, à se joindre au repas.

Toph l'attendait dans le couloir et tandis qu'elles marchaient lentement, Katara se rendait compte de la stupidité de ses éclats de la veille. Elle n'était manifestement pas en état de regagner Omashu. Elle aurait difficilement atteint les quais du Grand Port National sans tomber en syncope. Elle se promis de s'excuser auprès de Zuko pour ce qu'elle avait dit… si elle trouvait le courage de remettre ça sur la table…

- Alors, Aang est blessé ? demanda Toph, comme si elle s'informait des prévisions météorologiques.

- Oui. Il est tombé de son planeur en tentant d'échapper aux agents qui le retenaient… d'après Meng.

- Je lui avais dit qu'il fallait être fou pour utiliser un bâton à voile pour voler- on n'est jamais aussi bien qu'avec les deux pieds sur terre. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irais. Mais je ne peux pas. Le Seigneur du feu estime que je ne suis pas « en état »…

- Il a raison.

- Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un aille le soigner. Je doute que les médecins d'Omashu soient d'une grande efficacité ! Je dois y aller- je dois le soigner… Je l'ai déjà ramené une fois, je peux recommencer…

- Sauf si tu te tues en route, Sugar Queen.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

Maneka qui avait suivit l'échange et était demeurée silencieuse jusque-là intervint alors :

- Moi je peux y aller.

Katara se retourna et observa son élève avec stupeur et satisfaction.

- Je ne te laisserai pas t'aventurer là-bas toute seule.

- Qui dit qu'elle sera seule ? coupa Toph. C'est ce qu'on a trouvé qui ressemble le plus à une solution…

Elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans la grande salle à manger du palais où Zuko, qui présidait, entouré d'Ursa et Iroh les attendaient. Mai, une fois de plus, ne s'était pas joint à la table.

Katara s'assit à côté d'Ursa, en face de Toph. Elle réfléchit à la proposition de Maneka, sa si jeune élève qui, au fond, lui ressemblait plus encore de caractère que d'apparence. Elle leva les yeux vers sa disciple et reconnut la détermination dans son regard. Toph approuvait sa décision, elle l'accompagnerait. Katara prit la parole :

- Je vais aller à Omashu pour soigner Aang, parce que les agents qui ceinturent la ville s'attendent à me voir. J'irai…

Elle voyait déjà Zuko ouvrir la bouche pour lui couper la parole, Ursa lancer un regard intrigué à Iroh, le vieux général adopter un air de désapprobation, et Toph avaler de travers.

- Mais ce ne sera pas moi… ajouta-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Maneka.

* * *

RM: Voilà. On va un peu quitter le palais royal de la Nation du Feu pour suivre l'expédition de Toph et Maneka et...? dans le(s) prochains chapitres. J'espère que vous avez soif d'un peu d'action- moi j'en ai marre qu'ils bavardent!

Toph est un personnages pas toujours facile à cerner sans s'éloigner trop du caractère (OOC comme disent les anglophones, n'est-ce pas?!)- en espérant que je n'ai pas déjà trop débordé (?)- je n'ai reçu aucune plainte à ce sujet donc je suppose que ça passe (mais comme toujours, n'hésitez pas si vous avez une remarque).

Je vais prendre un peu de temps pour m'assurer que ça s'emboîte bien- et adapter le point de vue du narrateur... bref... à très bientôt!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 Jee

On ne perd rien à le rappeler: _Avatar, le dernier maitre de l'air_ est la propriété de Nickelodeon. Je ne revendique aucun droit sur l'histoire ou les personnages.

Aah je voulais écrire ce chapitre depuis longtemps! J'aime beaucoup Toph et j'ai vraiment essayé de la montrer sous son "meilleur jour" c'est-à-dire un peu sèche, sarcastique, implacable et ... sensible.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. Et que vous aimerez Jee.

Ceux qui ont lu _Détours_ y trouveront plusieurs allusions dans ce chapitre.  
Ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu... Je vous aime quand même allez!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Jee

Etre l'élève le plus prometteur-selon Piandao lui-même- depuis l'incontournable Sokka a ses avantages. L'un d'entre eux est probablement, en plus d'arpenter la voie du sabre et de profiter chaque seconde de son enseignement, de porter l'uniforme et le blason du maitre épéiste, qui inspire un certain respect aux hommes et une adéquate curiosité aux femmes. Un autre avantage est de se trouver, de temps à autres et par l'influence du maitre, en contact avec les Plus Grands de ce monde, comme le Fire Lord, qui vous paye une croisière Porte d'Azulon-Omashu en première classe. Et le dernier avantage que Jee relevait était, sans hésiter, les charmantes demoiselles qu'il devait escorter.

L'une était jeune, habillée et coiffée à la mode de la tribu de l'Eau du Pôle sud et portait un ras-de-cou unique, témoin de son statut de femme mariée.

L'autre avait la vingtaine et était époustouflante de confiance en soi, elle avançait d'un pas décidé malgré son handicap.

Maneka et Toph s'étaient portées volontaires pour une mission de sauvetage que tout le monde savait être un guet-apens. Pourtant elles affichaient une détermination sans égale. Si elles partaient toute deux pour venir en aide à l'Avatar, c'est surtout pour une amie commune, l'épouse de l'Avatar, le grande Maitre de l'eau Katara de la tribu du Pôle Sud, dont Maneka portait les attributs distinctifs pour mieux leurrer leurs potentiels agresseurs.

Jee comprenait qu'on se jette dans la gueule du hibou-loup pour l'honneur, pour la gloire, pour Agni, mais par _amitié_… peut-être qu'au fond ces deux choses ne différaient pas tant les unes de l'autre.

Ils approchaient du port. Il embarqueraient sur un bateau civil, pour passer plus inaperçus. Ils feraient escale, après quatre jours de navigation, à l'île de Kyoshi, avant de repartir pour rejoindre Omashu par la mer puis les terres, trajet qui devrait durer approximativement trois jours, s'ils avaient de la chance. Jee se pensait né sous une bonne étoile.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la mer, la maitre de la terre ralentit l'allure alors que la jeune maitre de l'eau accélérait. Jee ne put retenir une toux sarcastique.

- Toi, ne me cherche pas, l'Estafilade

- Oh je ne voudrais surtout pas m'attirer l'animosité d'un grand maitre de la terre…

- Le plus grand maitre de la terre du monde.

- Mouais…

- Dis-le, tu sais que c'est vrai.

- Vous avez déjà affronté le Dai-Li ?

- Ouais. Bah ils sont doués mais ils ont du progrès à faire.

- Mais dites-moi alors, pourquoi l'Avatar est toujours retenu à Omashu ?

- Ne me vouvoie pas quand tu m'insultes, blanc-bec.

Le bateau qui les attendait à quai était un astucieux alliage des technologies de la Marine du Feu et des voiliers des tribus de l'eau. Ce type de bateau se développait et leur nombre croissait. Jee savait que ces embarcations à la fois plus solides et stables que les esquifs à la merci du vent et des marées de Tribus et plus maniable et plus adaptée à l'élément qu'elles tentaient de sillonner que les vaisseaux massifs de la Navy étaient dues au génie d'un seul homme. La fierté d'être considéré comme son digne successeur par son maitre l'emplissait de fierté.

- C'est Sokka qui a dessiné ces horreurs, ces engins de tortures, ces rafiots de malheurs ! Il appelle ça une _goélette_. Un vrai poète dans le sadisme !

- Je les trouve superbes… Quel profil !

La jeune maitre de l'eau s'était arrêtée pour les attendre, elle encouragea son ainée

- Maitre Toph, ne trainez pas tant ! Ce ne sont que des bateaux

- Et ils sont parfaitement conçus pour flotter. Avec ça, on sera surement à Kyoshi à temps, nous allons fendre les vagues !

La maitre de la terre s'était agrippée au bras du jeune homme, une main sur la bouche à la seule évocation du fait de…

- Naviguer… _burp_ ! Je déteste ça. Je crois que je déteste encore plus _ça_ que de voler à dos de bison !

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? s'exclama Maneka

- Hem… qu'est-ce qui t'échappe dans « Maitre de la terre aveugle » ?

La jeune fille retint un hoquet de surprise face au ton cinglant de Toph. Jee n'avait pas envie de jouer les diplomates mais…

- Les femmes ! Maitre Toph voit grâce à se maitrise de la terre. Sur l'eau, elle est…

- Inutile, sans défense, aussi efficace qu'un maitre de l'eau en plein désert… tu saisis l'image ?

- Ah je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

- Bah, je suis une grande fille. On va monter dans ce fichu bac et aller récupérer Aang comme ça je pourrai vite revenir ici faire savoir à Katara que je la déteste !

Ils étaient face au navire baptisé « La sirène ». Jee souligna l'absence totale d'originalité du nom avant de pousser Toph sur la passerelle.

- Quand il faut, il faut… soupira-t-elle

- Si vous continuez de vous plaindre, je vous porte.

- Je ne me plains pas… c'est le domaine de notre bien-aimée Fire Lady et je ne voudrais pas empiéter sur ses plate-bandes. Je m'exprime. Nuance.

Le capitaine, un homme qui devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans, les accueillit. Ils portait ses cheveux noirs en un long catogan et affichait un sourire orgueilleux et suffisant. Il fit une pirouette et se planta devant eux. Tout dans son attitude disait « Je domine sur mon bateau ». Jee se dit amèrement qu'ils allaient sans doute s'entendre à merveille… Heureusement que le voyage jusqu'à Kyoshi ne durait que quatre jours !

- Ce type est imbu de sa petite personne… j'en mettrais mon pied au feu.

- Et vous le sentez à…

- Sa démarche.

Quand Maneka monta sur le pont, le visage du capitaine se transforma, son rictus arrogant ne devint qu'adoration. Il se précipita vers la jeune fille.

- Katara ? Oh ça alors Katara tu n'as pas changé !

Le premier test pour la fausse Katara. Toph grinça de dents, Jee s'apprêtait à quitter le voilier en vitesse au cas où Maneka ne parviendrait pas à jouer son rôle. Quand la jeune maitre de l'eau commença à balbutier, ses deux accompagnateurs partagèrent une seule pensée : _C'est fichu_. Après moins de cinq heure de voyage, _Back to the Palace_. Le Seigneur du Feu allait adorer.

- Ooh ! fit-elle. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Tu as l'air… plus… moins… Tout ça !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Les choses changent en dix ans. Je t'avais dit que j'aurais mon propre bateau.

- Et je te félicite. Dis-moi où mes amis peuvent…

- Tu as raison, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Bienvenue à bord de la Sirène. Je suis le capitaine Rienzo.

Il commença un speech sans intérêt que Jee n'écouta pas- délibérément. Mais Toph n'en perdait pas une miette et semblait trouver la situation des plus amusantes- au point que son mal de mer anticipé n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

--

Ils étaient assis sur le pont arrière. Maneka regardait l'océan et la Nation du Feu qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Elle devait commencer à avoir peur de ne pas rentrer. Toph, toujours agrippée au bras de Jee, ricanait. Jee se demandait comment une femme comme elle pouvait _ricaner_. Elle dut sentir le regard interrogateur qu'il lui lançait parce qu'elle s'arrêta.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai loupé quelque-chose de drôle ?

- Si tu avais écouté les babillages du _Capitaine_… Et encore, il faut connaître Sugar Queen et notre Seigneur l'Etincelle pour trouver ça amusant. Faudra que j'en parle à Suki…

- Racontez-moi…

- En gros, il y a dix ans d'ici, nous avons plus ou moins perdu de vue Katara et Zuko- ils se sont fait enlever pendant une mission, rien de grave puisqu'ils nous ont retrouvés après. Mais on n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé pendant les dix jours qu'ils ont mis à remonter de Ir-Aze jusqu'au temple de l'Air… Et apparemment le capitaine les as croisés à ce moment-là.

- Ah ?

- Je vais mener ma petite enquête. Ça lui apprendra à me tirer les vers du nez !

Jee ne comprenait décidément rien et prit le parti de ne pas insister.

Le voyage s'annoçait rapide et sans encombre. Jee salua son étoile et les Esprits.

Rienzo avait raconté au moins quinze fois comment il avait fait la connaissance de Katara- récit que Maneka approuvait à grand renfort de « tout à fait » « Oh oui j'avais oublié ce détail » « tu n'as pas changé ! ».

Toph semblait prendre un malin plaisir à fouiller le récit- que le capitaine avait manifestement assaisonné d'exploits personnels fictifs. Il ignorait qu'elle détectait les mensonges.

- J'ai appris que le balafré s'était marié à une noble de la Nation du Feu, s'exclama Rienzo.

- Le balafré… ? s'étonna Maneka, regrettant immédiatement cet élan de curiosité qui pouvait ruiner leur couverture.

- Le prince banni- désolé. Quel snob, abandonner une perle rare, une sirène, pour une poupée de palais! Mais je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne te méritais pas. Tu semblais si attachée, j'ai eu mal au cœur pour toi quand j'ai appris son mariage… Enfin, au moins tu es libre, désormais… ?

Le rictus de Toph s'élargit encore tandis que Maneka tentait d'expliquer au capitaine qui lui faisait les yeux doux qu'il se trouvait qu'elle soit mariée à l'Avatar – _hé oui!_ Rienzo cacha mal sa déception et ajouta, comme pour lui-même mais suffisament fort pour que tout le monde entende « Les plus gros poissons sont toujours pris ».

--

Tout guerrier vous le dira, l'attente avant le combat est insoutenable. Même une connaissance parfaite de l'ennemi et une victoire pratiquement garantie n'empêchent pas le doute de s'insinuer dans l'esprit du combattant prêt à passer à l'action. Et Jee s'était embarqué pour sept jours d'attente interminable. « Deux jours de passés » se répétait-il, et cette litanie supposée l'encourager à tenir bon ne faisait qu'accentuer son malaise. Deux jours d'ennui et d'introspection mêlée d'extrapolations nébuleuses.

Deux jours entiers pendant lesquels le doute ne se contenta pas de se faufiler comme un serpent et de grignoter les bords de sa confiance en lui : l'incertitude se rua sur lui et l'engloutit comme un chien-aligator sur un poulet-souris. Il réalisa qu'il n'était absolument pas préparé à affronter le Dai Li, même accompagné de l'auto-proclamée (mais personne à ce jour n'a formulé d'objection) plus grande maitre de la terre du monde, il craignait d'âtre surpassé- en nombre du moins- et de faillir à sa mission. Il n'avait aucune connaissance du terrain ou de l'ennemi et il se reprochait ce manque de prévoyance qui rendait vaine toute anticipation. En cas de pépin, ils seraient coincés. Fichus.

- Hey mon grand, je peux savoir pourquoi tu trembles comme une feuille ?

- Oh maitre Toph, je ne vous avais pas vue.

- Tu fais frissonner tout le bateau avec toi ! Si je finis à la flotte, je compte sur toi pour me servir de bouée.

- Avec plaisir.

Il la regarda s'asseoir nonchalamment à côté de lui. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'apaisant dans la présence de la maitre de la terre, quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il s'enquit de ses maux de ventre

- Oh mais il ne faut pas t'en faire pour moi ! dit-elle avec un air moqueur. J'ai un peu le mal de mer mais ça ne m'empechera pas de te botter le derrière si tu me cherches.

- Je m'informais, fit-il, évasif. Comment vous avez su où me trouver ?

- Hé le corps de ce bidule flottant est en métal. Et le métal…

- C'est de la terre.

- Correct !

Et pour démontrer ce qu'elle avançait, elle ôta de son bras un bracelet en métal noir qu'elle fit flotter à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa main avant de le modeler à sa guise en étoile, en sphère impeccable, en une énorme mouche métallique. Jee la félicita, impressionné. Elle détourna modestement la tête.

Il réfléchit un instant. La jeune femme à côté de lui semblait à la fois parfaitement attentive et supérieurement indifférente au monde qui l'entourait. Malgré sa présence, il avait l'impression de pouvoir agir comme s'il était complètement seul- non pas parce qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte mais parce qu'elle s'en fichait. Il se laissa aller dans ses pensées, reprenant où il en était resté avant l'interruption bienvenue de la maitre de la terre. Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse faillit l'envahir à nouveau. Pour se calmer, il se focalisa sur les aspects pratiques de leur mission.

Ils arriveraient aux portes d'Omashu comme si de rien n'était ; les mains dans les poches, et demanderaient à voir l'Avatar. Si Maneka jouait sa part correctement -et à voir comment elle avait berné le capitaine Rienzo, elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à tenir le rôle- ils devraient pouvoir atteindre Aang, le soigner, récolter un maximum d'information et repartir. Le Seigneur du Feu Zuko avait été clair- et le général retiré Iroh avait approuvé- l'Avatar serait probablement entouré d'agents du Dai Li déguisés. Toph et lui ne devaient tenter aucune action pour le délivrer, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'être capturés eux aussi. Ils devaient repartir le plus vite possible pour Kyoshi et de là informer le Lotus et le Seigneur du Feu de la situation. Ils aviseraient ensuite.

- On va les avoir. On va récupérer mon pote Doigts-de-pieds Dorés et le rendre à sa gentille femme.

- Vous avez l'air confiante.

- Ouais- toujours ! dit-elle, le visage fendu d'un sourire goguenard. Et arrête de me vouvoyer !

- Sinon… ?

- Sinon je t'encastre dans la coque de ce bateau- tu vas avaler tellement d'algues que tu regretteras de pas être un maitre de l'eau !

Il rit avant de demander, sérieusement

- V… tu es le seul maitre du métal ou il y en a d'autres ?

- Je suis le seul que je connaisse. Mais il est probable que d'autres aient tenté leur chance.

- Le Dai Li pourrait… ?

- Nan ! Une chose qu'il faut savoir sur le Dai Li, c'est que c'est jamais qu'une bande de maitre de la terre un peu stupide qui suivent aveuglément le moindre ordre qu'on leur donne. Ils n'ont aucune initiative personnelle.

- Mais si leur ordonnait de maitriser le métal ?

Elle sembla surprise puis considéra l'option plus attentivement, ennuyée.

- Alors nous serions dans une sacrée merde- et jusqu'au cou, dit-elle amèrement. Ils leur faudrait probablement des années, mais les plus doués y arriveraient.

Elle hésita.

- Mais quand on maitrise le métal, on ne doit pas penser en maitre de la terre. Le métal n'a pas tout à fait la même structure que la roche ou le sable. Pour le maitriser, il faut comprendre qu'il réagit plus comme l'eau. Un état liquide très maniable et un état solide résistant. Je ne pourrais pas le maitriser aussi facilement si je n'avais pas passé tant de temps avec Katara.

Jee laissait son esprit vagabonder. Né dans la nation du feu, il ne s'était pas tellement intéressé aux autres maitrises étant jeune. Mais depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'école de Piandao, il savait que tout en ce monde était lié, étroitement connecté et que toutes les maitrises formaient un tout symbolisé par l'Avatar. Il avait d'abord été subjugué par la polyvalence et la capacité d'adaptation des maitres de l'eau, par la violence et l'efficacité du feu mais depuis peu, ses réflexions le ramenaient souvent à considérer la maitrise de la terre comme la plus utile et la plus dangereuse de toute. Entre de mauvaises mains, elle pouvait broyer, enterrer, étouffer un corps sans effort. Et ce n'était pas ces considérations qui l'effrayaient le plus…

- Tout est lié… dit-il après un temps.

Toph leva vers lui ses yeux de jade brumeux, attendant qu'il continue, sentant qu'il avait encore une question qui le tracassait- et que la perspective de membres du Dai Li aptes à maitriser le métal n'était rien par rapport à ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

- Les membres de l'université de Bah-Sing-Se ont, après de longues et très scientifiques observations, recensé ce qu'ils appellent les « composantes ». Selon eux, ces composantes peuvent se retrouver indifféremment dans l'eau, la terre, ou l'air… en plus ou moins grand quantité. De même que certaines composantes favorisent ou entravent la combustion des matériaux- et donc la maitrise du feu.

Il avait rencontré un étudiant de l'université trois ans plus tôt, Jungoo, qui lui avait expliqué les travaux de recherches en cours. L'un d'eux était consacré aux composantes chimiques.

- Une équipe a démontré que l'une des composantes qui constitue le charbon se retrouve aussi dans le diamant.

- Ouais ça me parait évident, fit Toph.

- Ils ont appelé ce composant le Carbone.

- Jusque là je te suis… mais je vais te laisser finir.

- Ce composant se retrouve aussi dans les plantes et dans les êtres vivants en général… et donc… dans le corps humains.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Tu crois qu'il serait possible… pour un maitre de la terre suffisamment puissant et focalisant son entrainement de…

- Non !

Elle avait compris. Il se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir à formuler cette hypothèse qui le taraudait depuis des mois… des années. Le poids qui lui écrasait les épaules, la boule qui lui serrait la gorge se dissipaient parce qu'il avait pu exprimer la crainte de se voir matérialiser un fantôme qu'il ne pourrait pas affronter s'il se présentait- libéré parce qu'il avait pu en parler à un maitre de la terre aussi expérimenté qu'elle.

Mais Toph ne partageait pas ce soudain apaisement- elle entrait seulement dans une caverne… non, dans un désert au sol si sec qu'il s'effritait au moindre pas. Elle ne pouvait percevoir ni les contour ni l'excitation du monstre auquel elle faisait face.

- Non ! répéta-t-elle. Je ne crois pas- _je ne veux pas croire_- qu'une telle maitrise soit possible.

Le déni. Il avait envisagé cette solution mais la créature de cauchemar l'avait retrouvé et rongeait sa conscience. Il voulut argumenter mais la maitre de la terre s'était levée

- On ne peut pas maitriser un corps humain !

_Pas sans un surcroît de puissance comparable à l'effet de la pleine lune sur les maitres de l'eau…_

Jee tenta de la retenir, il lui demanda pardon- Agni sait pourquoi il ressentait une sorte de culpabilité à avoir osé penser qu'une telle maitrise était possible- une telle entrave à la liberté, une si brutale abolition de la volonté d'une personne, un tel irrespect de la vie propre et du droit –fondamental- de chacun de disposer de son propre corps.

Elle se retourna, la voix sourde, grondante comme un tonnerre lointain :

- Tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

- Non ! se défendit-il. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça tomber dans n'importe quelles oreilles- ç'aurait été comme mettre mon épée entre n'importe quelles mains !

- Bien.

Elle sembla se radoucir- dans la mesure où Toph pourrait paraître « radoucie », évidemment. Ses épaules étaient moins hautes, ses muscles moins tendus, sa mâchoire et ses poings desserrés.

- Je… Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance.

D'abord elle s'arrêta nette, sa bouche formant un 'o', avant de lancer lancer, crâneuse

- Ouais mon CV est noir de recommandations chaleureuses. J'ai des _relations_. Je t'ai dit que j'étais pote avec le Seigneur du feu ?

- C'est pas ça… j'ai senti que je pouvais t'en parler.

- J'ai aussi de bon contact avec l'Avatar, mais ne le répète pas.

Et sur cette bravade, elle s'éloigna et disparut dans la coursive. Jee resta seul, pensif.

--

Le capitaine annonça qu'ils arriveraient en début de soirée à Kyoshi- peut-être à temps pour diner.

Jee regarda la mer et le soleil déjà éclatant malgré l'heure matinale. Plus que quelques heures sur ce satané rafiot – à présent il partageait le sentiment de Toph concernant la goélette- à supporter cet imbécile de capitaine qui draguait sans vergogne une jeune fille prétendue mariée mais –en fait- pas en âge de l'être. Il n'était pas un homme de l'eau. Regarder l'étendue insondable ne lui donnait pas le vertige, ne le transportait pas en un frisson d'excitation à l'idée de la multitude de secrets qui pouvaient s'y trouver, à l'abri de la convoitise des hommes. Il voyait du bleu. Et le bleu n'avait pas grand intérêt à ses yeux. Il se sentait de plus en plus séduit par le vert- plus rare, plus dur, plus mystérieux…

Soudain, alors que La Sirène ralentissait pour ne pas s'échouer sur l'un des nombreux bancs de sables qui jonchaient les fonds marins dans cette région, il aperçut un petit bateau- Il ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à être sur qu'il les suivait. En effet, l'esquif ralentit à son tour pour rester en deçà de la ligne d'horizon, invisible avant de réapparaitre brièvement quand la Sirène reprit de la vitesse.

- Oh, Cap'taine ! appela-t-il

Le Capitaine ne jugea pas utile de répondre par lui-même et fit signe à l'un des membres de l'équipage. Un très jeune homme se pointa. Il devait avoir la peau sensible au soleil et à l'air marin parce que sa peau était écarlate. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sans cesse devant les yeux et, quand il avait les mains occupées, il était obligé de jeter sa tête en arrière- mouvement particulièrement violent et ridicule- pour regarder devant lui. Jee et Toph l'avaient remarqué la veille et avaieint beaucoup ri à ses dépens. Jee se sentait un peu honteux alors il s'obligea à être d'une gentillesse rare avec le malheureux garçon.

- Vous savez s'il y a beaucoup de bateau qui vont à Kyoshi en cette période ? demanda Jee, mielleux

- Surement pas, répondit le garçon d'un air d'expert. L'Unagi hiberne alors ils n'ont pas tellement de touristes. Il ne doit pas y avoir des masses de plaisanciers à Kyoshi en cette saison.

- Et des marchands ?

- Là on est plus nombreux mais les autres navires sont de plus gros tonnage. Des cargo de Royaume de la terre ou des vaisseaux de l'armée du feu aménagés pour le transport…

Le garçon expliqua qu'ils étaient les derniers en partance pour Kyoshi avant une semaine- et que c'est pour ça qu'ils les avaient attendus au port à la demande expresse du général Iroh. C'était tout ce que Jee avait besoin d'entendre.

Il chercha des yeux Maneka et la repéra, empêtrée dans l'étreinte du capitaine.

- Mane… KATARA ! cria-t-il.

La jeune fille, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin un prétexte pour s'éloigner de sa sangsue, se précipita pour rejoindre Jee.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Tu vois le bateau là-bas ?

- Où ? … Ah oui !

- J'ai toutes mes raisons de penser qu'il nous suit. Est-ce que par hasard tu n'aurais pas- sous la main- un maitre de l'eau capable disons… de légèrement le faire changer de cap ?

- Oh si ! _Je_ suis un maitre de l'eau ! Mais il est très loin, j'arrive à peine à le distinguer… Je peux essayer.

Jee avait observé les séances d'entrainement de la jeune fille avec la maitre Katara dans les jardins du palais. Elle se montrait particulièrement talentueuse- surtout comme guérisseuse, mais manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Si elle parvenait à dévier la course de leurs chasseurs, peut-être gagnerait-elle cette foi nécessaire ?

Elle prit position : le tronc droit, les jambes légèrement écartées, face à la mer. Elle tendit les bras, ses mains incurvées, suivant le va-et-vient des vagues. Tout son corps sembla bientôt onduler avec les flots. Elle avait suivit et accompagné l'eau, maintenant elle allait prendre le contrôle. Maneka se concentra puis, dans un mouvement fluide qu'elle répéta, comme agrippant l'air autour d'elle et l'attirant à sa hanche, encore et encore, les doigts écartés comme des griffes douces, comme si elle voulait peigner l'eau.

Au loin le petit bateau se mit à tourner sur lui-même, lentement, bancal, comme une toupie en fin de course. Sans un dernier mouvement gracieux, Maneka s'arrêta et constata le résultat. Elle sourit- de ce sourire à la fois satisfait et suffisant- qui la faisait terriblement ressembler à son professeur.

- Bravo ! dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

- Je sais, dit-elle, la voix encore hachée par l'effort. Mais moi je ne le savais pas. Merci Maitre Jee.

Elle le salua dignement et s'en retourna à sa cabine.

- Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Tu aurais pu te contenter de lui demander d'accélérer la course de notre bateau de quelques nœuds, ils ne nous auraient pas rattrapés… grinça Toph.

- Ah oui… mais où était le défi ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais lui décrocha un bon coup de poing bien serré en plein biceps.

- Ah mais tu es folle !? Je vais avoir un bleu… Tu viens d'endommager une arme de pointe ! Je suis un maitre _épéiste_, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué… et pour utiliser mon épée, j'ai un peu besoin de mon bras ! Si le Dai Li attaque, je serai incapable de vous protéger !

Elle était restée à quelques pas de lui, les bras croisés et le visage barré par son inoubliable rictus, complètement hermétique aux plaintes du jeune guerrier mais… amusée par une étrange ressemblance.

Dans quelques heures, ils arriveraient à Kyoshi.

* * *

AN: Prochain chapitre très bientôt (je me ruine les yeux pour vous!)...

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre- c'est l'un des plus longs mais je n'aurai plus l'occasion de centrer la focalisation sur Jee (à moins qu'on ne me fasse changer d'avis...) alors je voulais avoir un peu creusé son caractère et entamer un petit _quelque chose_...

Bref. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis parce que je pense garder le même procédé- au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne au palais- et là Ahaaaah...

;-)

* * *

Un grand merci benji. Toph Rocks... mais j'aime aussi quand elle tangue!


	9. Chapter 9 Suki

AN: Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris du retard- je pensais ajouter ce chapitre lundi ou mardi mais à vrai dire j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire. Du coup il est probablement un peu bâclé- en plus d'être court. Je me rattraperai sur le prochain- promis.

_Avatar, last airbender_ appartient encore et toujours à ses créateurs et à Nick.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Suki

Le bonheur de Suki se composait et dépendait de trois choses : son mari, ses enfants et son île. Retirez un élément et son monde s'effondre. Par chance, aucune menace n'avait pesé sur l'un de ses trois trésors au cours des dernières années. Du moins, aucune menace qu'un bon coup d'éventail n'eût fait fuir.

Elle avait tendance à se considérer comblée et remerciait quotidiennement l'Avatar Kyoshi de veiller sur elle.

Ses enfants étaient considérés dans l'île comme trois petits prodiges- mais la mentalité chaleureuse et accueillante des habitants de Kyoshi n'était surement pas étrangère cette réputation- Tobekka, l'ainé, montrait, du haut de ses neuf ans, une grande aptitude et d'excellents réflex pour les arts martiaux. Les autres guerrières Kyoshi en avaient fait une sorte de mascotte et le petit garçon affichait un plaisir sans égal à mimer les mouvements lents et précis, barbouillé de farine pour faire « comme maman parce qu'elle est la plus forte et qu'elle va te botter le si t'es pas d'accord ».  
Keheko, même s'il était fasciné par les épées, sabre, et autres choses coupantes et dangereuses entre des mains maladroites, se révélait quand il accompagnait son père dans son atelier et qu'ils se mettaient à fabriquer toutes sortes de machines. Son ingéniosité et ses remarques avaient permis, notamment, la création du « briquet ».  
Il avait fallu du temps, après la guerre, pour que Sokka recommence à inventer, seule activité, à part la chasse (où il n'excellait pas, pour rester honnête) qui permettait à son cerveau de se sentir pleinement occupé et focalisé. Mais l'utilisation que la Nation du Feu avait fait de son ballon l'avait dégouté de ses propres idées. Ce qui l'avait rendu à son atelier et à ses plans, c'est un petit défi que le Seigneur du Feu Zuko lui avait lancé, l'air de rien, en insistant lourdement sur les doutes qu'il émettait quant à la possibilité de trouver une solution. Il s'agissait de démanteler l'armada de la Nation et de trouver une utilité, sinon aux bateaux, au moins aux matériaux dont ils se composaient. Sokka y avait travaillé six mois.

Enfin, Meda, le cadet. Meda était d'un tempérament plus posé que ses frères, plus serein- en temps normal. Meda, quand ses deux ainés le titillaient, le houspillaient ou l'ignoraient était capables de colères ravageuses- agrémentées de jet de boues. « Hey, il ressemble à sa tante, c'est pas ma faute » disait Sokka en haussant les épaules. Meda semblait maitriser la terre… ou l'eau. Il montrait en tout cas une attirance particulière et mystérieuse pour la boue. Avec le temps il devrait affiner son don et montrer quel élément il commande. Quel qu'il soit, il aurait à sa disposition le plus grand maitre vivant pour lui apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir.

Sokka avait accepté de venir s'installer sur Kyoshi avec Suki. Elle avait d'abord été surprise : il avait tellement eu le mal du pays pendant leur « grande aventure » qu'elle avait supposé qu'il retournerait au pôle Sud et n'en partirait plus. Mais ses contrées natales lui inspiraient une sorte de nostalgie amère et il affirmait que sa vie n'était plus dans les tribus. Même s'il aimait la neige, les étendues sauvages et éperdument bleues, les cassolettes de prunes d'eau et de kumquats… il avait trop perdu là-bas…

Il avait perdu une mère au pôle sud et une femme au pôle nord. Il en voulait au décor pour ne pas en vouloir aux hommes.

Suki savait qu'il arrivait à son mari, parfois, de parler à Yue, son esprit accompagnant celui de la Lune, elle semblait veiller sur lui. Si Suki avait voulu tout savoir sur son mari, il lui aurait suffit de l'écouter lors de ses monologues. Il lui racontait ce que ses fils faisaient, ce que le monde devenait grâce aux efforts conjugués des trois nations ; il demandait conseil à la déesse mais elle restait silencieuse ; il confessait aussi ses erreurs. Suki avait une seule fois écouté -par inadvertance- ces prières nocturnes. Plus jamais elle ne s'y risquerait. Sokka ignorait que sa femme avait remarqué cette habitude, ce culte- quoi qu'il en pense- et qu'elle le respectait assez pour ne pas en parler.

Comme le monde restait en paix et en équilibre avec quatre éléments et quatre nations, Suki avait trouvé sa balance et son bonheur auprès de ses enfants, son époux, et son île.

--

Sokka avait reçu des nouvelles de Katara par l'oncle Iroh. Il avait tenu à informer Maitre Sokka de l'épreuve que sa sœur traversait et l'assurer que le Seigneur du Feu prenait les choses en main.

- Je n'en doute pas… avait grinché Sokka, sarcastique.

Par ailleurs, le vieux général annonçait l'arrivée « d'amis » très prochainement à Kyoshi, en transit pour Omashu où l'Avatar attendait des soins.

Le bateau à voile, l'un des modèles dessinés par Sokka, entra dans le bassin de l'Unagi en fin d'après-midi. Les insulaires saluaient les nouveaux arrivants avec leur habituel enthousiasme. Peu de bateaux venait dans l'île en cette saison : celui-là devait porter leurs « amis » à son bord. Sokka et Suki avancèrent vers le port, Meda sur les talons.

- Je me demande ce qui va encore nous tomber sur la tête… grogna Sokka

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Suki en hissant son jeune garçon dans ses bras.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et mon instinct ne me trompe jamais ! assura le guerrier.

Une demi heure plus tard, le voilier accostait et le capitaine Rienzo, connu à Kyoshi comme un beau parleur bourreau des cœurs, fit sa joyeuse entrée. L'équipage pourvoyait à ses taches habituelles avant de descendre pour un tour en ville. Enfin Toph apparut sur la passerelle accompagnée d'un inconnu et de Katara.

Quand elle vit sa belle-sœur et amie, Suki, guidée par cette sorte d'instinct que jamais Sokka ne pourrais comprendre, cette communion de femmes inexplicable, cette connexion de mères- probablement due aux hormones- ne put penser qu'une chose « _Le bébé ! _». En effet, Katara semblait en pleine forme, ses cheveux noué en une longue tresse comme lorsqu'elle avait quitté le pôle sud, dix ans pus tôt, et aussi mince et gracieuse qu'à l'époque. Elle arborait un visage serein et un ventre _plat_… Où était le bébé ? Suki serra contre elle le petit Meda comme s'il allait s'envoler.

Toph et son compagnon faisaient déjà face à Sokka. Suki s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers Katara mais Sokka la retint d'une main ferme et s'approcha de la jeune maitre de l'eau d'un air sévère. Toph souriait étrangement. Katara regardait s'avancer son frère, étonnée probablement elle aussi par son comportement réservé.

Sokka se pencha très près de la jeune femme, le regard critique, comme lorsqu'il affutait son épée et qu'il fermait un œil et l'alignait à la lame pour s'assurer de son tranchant. Enfin il dit :

- Toi… tu n'es pas ma sœur.

Il se retourna un peu désorienté vers Toph

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je te présente Maneka, le sosie de ta sœur, de sept an sa cadette.

Toph réserva l'explication pour plus tard, dans un endroit plus discret. Suki s'était approchée de son mari et, effectivement, en voyant Maneka de si près, elle remarquait que la jeune fille n'était pas Katara. Elle avait le nez plus pointu, le visage plus rond. Et quelque-chose en moins dans le regard, que seul Sokka avait pu détecter à la seconde même où il la vit.

- La ressemblance est extraordinaire, souligna Suki.

- Et elle n'est pas que physique, assura Toph

- Les esprits sont contre moi ! s'exclama Sokka. _Deux Katara_ !

Il se tourna enfin vers Jee, le passa au scanner de ses yeux bleus tandis que le jeune homme, intimidé de se trouver en présence du grand Maitre Sokka, restait planté les bras ballants et n'osant soutenir son regard. Mais l'expression dure du guerrier s'était déjà volatilisée pour laisser place à un grand sourire.

- Tu es élève auprès de Piandao.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Et tu t'appelles ?

- Jee, monsieur.

Toph intervint à ce stade de l'interview en clamant :

- Oh Sokka, laisse donc l'Estafilade tranquille, tu vois pas que tu lui fait peur ?!

Et les joues du jeune homme prirent une incroyable teinte rouge.

Ils se mirent en marche vers la maison. Meda, très agité, courait devant eux.

- C'est le petit _mudbender_ ? demanda Toph

- Oui, c'est Meda, rit Sokka. Il fait ses trucs magiques avec de la boue rien que pour me faire enrager. Exactement comme Katara !

Sokka regardait son fils avec une fierté qui contredisait tous les sarcasmes qu'il aurait pu lancer. Suki s'immisça dans la conversation :

- Au fait, Toph, tu ne saurais pas dire si Meda maitrise la terre ou l'eau ?

- Ou si il s'en tiendra définitivement à la boue- ce qui ferait de moi un père comblé…

Toph haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin. Elle écoutait les pas du garçon sur le chemin, elle s'accroupit pour sentir les vibration de ses petits pieds en contact avec les pavés. Silence. Elle se redressa enfin et, envoyant une bonne claque dans le dos de Sokka, elle dit :

- Je crois que vous allez me voir de plus en plus souvent.

--

Jee et Toph expliquèrent ce que Sokka qualifia très vite de « super-plan-très-ingénieux-du-Firelord-pour-sauver-Aang ». Il lui avait fallu moins de vingt minutes pour trouver toutes les failles du plan- et ils discutaient depuis pratiquement cinq heures du moyen de les combler. Suki avait depuis longtemps bordé les enfants et écoutait d'une oreille distante de grand projet de libération d'Omashu. Elle y avait prêté attention au début, son statut de mère n'entamant en rien son gout pour le passage à l'acte. Mais passé une heure du matin, ni Toph ni elle n'étaient encore en état de comprendre quoi que ce fut à la conversation que tenaient les deux maitres épéistes.

--

Le lendemain matin, Suki retrouva son mari dans leur petite cuisine. Il regardait ses enfants jouer avec Toph : elle faisait léviter de petite motte de terre sur lesquels ils tapaient avec des bâtons que les guerrières utilisaient généralement pour leurs entrainement.

- Elle disait qu'elle n'aimait pas les enfants, rit Suki en glissa son bras autour du coude de Sokka. Il rit.

- Elle dit pas mal de truc pour jouer les dures.

- Il faudrait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un avec qui elle n'ait pas besoin de faire semblant, souffla Suki, pleine d'empathie pour la jeune maitre de la terre.

- Ouais, fit Sokka. Mais dans ce monde de dingue, je connais que deux personnes qui aient eu cette chance…

Il se tourna vers sa femme et entoura son visage de ses mains calleuses et il chuchota « Et c'est nous. » en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle se serra contre lui, convaincue qu'il avait raison- ils ne faisaient pas semblant, jamais.

Les rires des enfants se firent à nouveau entendre, renforcés par l'arrivée sur le « champ de bataille », d'un Jee mal réveillé que Meda, suivant les « bienveillantes » instructions de Toph, parvint à faire trébucher. La maitre de la terre aida l'élève de Piandao à se relever, tout en félicitant chaleureusement son apprenti farceur.

- Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé… souffla Suki.

- Il est trop jeune ! grincha Sokka.

- Et alors, il est gentil, il sait se défendre… elle hésita avant d'ajouter : Il te ressemble un peu.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du guerrier des tribus tandis qu'il essayait de lire au fond des yeux de sa femme. Et il vit la seule chose qu'il espérait de jamais y voir : d'une manière ou d'une autre, _elle savait_. Il frissonna, le corps tendu, et la regarda, attendant un verdict, prêt à se défendre. Suki posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour l'obliger à se taire.

- Je sais, dit-elle.

- Comment ?

- Disons que Yue est une cafteuse.

- Mais…

- Je t'ai pardonné. Depuis longtemps. Au moment même où j'ai su, j'ai su que je t'avais déjà pardonné. Et je t'ai pardonné parce que tu m'es revenu et que tu n'as jamais, _jamais_ fait semblant de n'aimer que moi depuis.

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, elle l'embrassa avec passion avant de le laisser à ses réflexions et d'aller rejoindre Toph et les enfants dans le jardin.

--

Le soir même, reposés et nourris, la fine équipe était fin prête à repartir pour Omashu. Sokka avait estimé qu'ils devaient gagner du temps et leur prêtait Bubulle, le dernier ballon de guerre. Zuko avait en effet ordonné la destruction de tous les autres dirigeables et avait rendu tous les plans à Sokka. Bubulle, ainsi nommé par son créateur, était le seul vestige de la flotte volante de la Nation du Feu. Il avait permis à Sokka de voyager beaucoup ces dernières années : il avait pu rendre régulièrement visite au Mécanicien et à Téo, au chef Arnook au pôle nord et à sa famille au pôle sud… La toile du ballon était un patchwork de rouge et de bleu et la nacelle avait été réparée plusieurs fois mais Bubulle pouvait encore supporter quelques voyages. Sokka fit mine d'écraser une larme en aidant Maneka à grimper dans la nacelle. Toph râlait à l'idée de monter dans l'un de ces « machins volants » mais déjà Jee lui tendait une main secourable qu'elle saisit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand le ballon commença à s'élever, Sokka et Suki reculèrent et firent de grands signes d'adieu que les enfants imitèrent en criant « A bientôt tant' Toph ! » et depuis la nacelle elle renvoyait ces signes (qui n'avaient pas grande signification pour elle) au grand plaisir des trois petits garçons qui ressemblaient tant à Sokka.

Ce dernier, en voyant peu à peu disparaître le ballon, souffla :

- Je pense pas qu'on reverra Bubulle.

- Et qu'en est-il de ses passagers, ô maitre à l'Instinct-infaillible ?

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mouche avant de dire, l'air nonchalant :

- C'est Toph et le sosie de ma sœur… on ne s'en débarrassera pas si facilement !

* * *

**AN**: J'attends bien sûr vos commentaires. Vous pouvez virtuellement me bruler vive ou me lancer des tomates ou des roses... Votre avis m'intéresse!

J'ai pas loin de 400 hits sur cette fic (mais ce chiffre n'est pas très significatif) je ne sais pas si c'est bien pour une fic en français...??

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 Maneka

**Chapitre 10**

Maneka

* * *

Tout son corps tremblait, parcouru de frissons d'excitation et de peur. Rien, jamais, ne lui avait fait une telle impression- elle voyait defiler le monde loin sous ses pieds, elle se sentait libre- d'une vertgineuse liberté- et à la fois sure et instable.

Maneka volait.

La nacelle de « Bubulle » était assez grande pourtant la proximité forcée commençait à peser sur chacun. Maitre Toph, depuis qu'elle avait grimpé à bord du ballon, n'avait déssérré ni les dents ni son étreinte autour du bras de ce malheureux Jee dont la main commençait à prendre une charmante teinte bleue- le sang étant retenu plus haut par une poigne de fer. Maneka comprenait la frayeur de Maitre Toph- si elle-même n'avait pas été fascinée par le paysage, elle aurait probablement été en train d'arracher l'autre bras de Jee.

Maneka s'assit à l'arrière et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et, si elle en avait souffert, elle se souvenait très mal de la guerre. La jeune apprentie maitre de l'eau vivait ce voyage comme une grande aventure romanesque et, songeant au récit du périples de son mentor et l'Avatar, elle s'imagina la suite des évènements avec enthousiasme. Son fantasme prenant un tour quasi mythique, elle fut interrompue par les cris de maitre Toph

- Arrête de trembler, tu m'angoisses !

- Comment vous pouvez craindre un malheureux tour en ballon quand vous avez détruit une flotte entière de dirigeables ?

- Ils étaient en métal ! Ce… Cette chose est en bois et en toile : je n'y vois rien.

Jee inspira et expira à la manière d'un maitre du feu sur le point d'attaquer pour se contrôler

- Pour une fois, vous serez vraiment aveugle. De toute façon, on y est presque.

- Si tu me vouvoies encore une seule fois, je te jette par-dessus bord- et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la distance qui nous sépare du sol. Tu as des nomades de l'air dans tes lointains ancêtres ? Naan ! tu risques pas de trouver ça planant !

- Tu as vraiment un sale caractère, tu sais ça ?

Mais bientôt, les montagnes envirronant Omashu se déssinèrent, les pointes ocres tranchaient le ciel à perte de vue comme les innombrables dents d'un monstre onirique. Il perdaient de la hauteur- ou le décor en prenait- si bien que Jee dut jouer du gouvernail pour éviter un piton rocheux. Ils le frolèrent de si près que Toph, en tendant le bras, parvint à le toucher. Son visage s'illumina : elle savait où elle était. D'un mouvement, elle fit s'effondrer un autre pic qui se dressait devant eux et le ballon put à nouveau voler tranquillement entre les sommets.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement se fasse entendre, suivit du bruit de la toile percée : une flèche venait de traverser le ballon de part en part et il se dégonfla dans un « pfiuuuu » qui était aussi risible que la situation était dramatique. Jee et Maneka crièrent, Toph écarta les jambe, se stabilisa et, levant les bras, fit venir le sol à eux, diminuant d'une centaine de mètres leur chute- ils attérirent avec fracas sur une bras de roche sorti d'une montagne proche, vivants.

- Sans toi on y passait, souffla Jee, soulagé, en s'extirpant des décombres de Bubulle

- Ouais, j'ai l'habitude…

Toph maitrisa encore la montagne, se servant du plateau qui les avait sauvé comme d'une luge pour atteindre le niveau du sol.

- Je suppose qu'on doit marcher pour atteindre Omashu ? demanda Maneka, sonnée.

- Oh non, les traitres ne vont nulle part, dit une voix masculine dans l'ombre des arbres.

Toph et Jee se figèrent, tous deux déjà en position de défense, Maneka les imita en lançant à Jee un regard interrogateur. D'un mouvement lent et pratiquement imperceptible, il se glissa plus près de Toph et chuchota

- Combien ?

- A terre, quatre dont celui qui a parlé. Je dirais cinq dans les arbres, sans certitude.

- Okay, Maneka et moi prendrons ceux-là, occupe toi des autres.

Il reprirent leur garde, prêts. Le signal fut donné par leurs assaillants quand leur leader cria

- Allez ! Ne capitulez pas sans vous battre !

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, grogna Toph en bloquant les pieds de deux garçons qui couraient vers eux.

Jee s'était avancé vers les arbres mais un jeune homme mince, aux cheveux en bataille et à la démarche chaloupée, l'attaqua avec deux sabres identiques qu'il faisait tounoyer autour de lui comme s'il était né muni de ces extensions d'acier.

L'épéïste bloqua le coup et, forçant le passage, donna à son assaillant un bon coup de coude. Celui-ci se jetta en arrière pour l'éviter, retomba sur ses pieds comme un chat et chargea, déterminé.

Maneka, au moyen de deux immenses bras liquides, attrappa deux des hommes qui se cachaient dans les arbres. Formant une rampe de glace, elle parvint au niveau du feuillage et repéra encore quatre personnes- elle en fit tomber deux en leur envoyant de grosse boules de neiges bien fermes en pleine figure et s'approcha comme un écrueuil des deux derniers.

Toph avait plus de mal que prévu avec ses ennemis : si elle avait avait rapidement enterrés jusqu'aux aisselles la moitié d'entre eux, les autres étaient extrêmement rapides, ne restaient jamais longtemps en contact avec le sol. Ils se servaients les uns des autres comme tremplin, s'élançaient comme des trapézistes et la moindre parcelle de leur corps était une arme valable. En se concentrant, elle parvint à repérer un enchainement de mouvements répétés par trois des bêtes de cirque qui l'attaquaient : deux plus lourdes en projetaient une plus légère qui volait au dessus de Toph, la frappant pour la déséquilibrer tandis que les deux autres traversaient le terrain en rebondissant sur leurs pieds ou sur leurs mains pour aller la réceptionner de l'autre côté et a renvoyer aussitôt. Une fois le manège repéré, Toph n'eut qu'à intercepter les deux plus lourd au milieu de leurs jolis salto pour que le troisième se ramasse comme un insecte après son vol plané. Plus que trois.

Jee ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire : il avait face à lui un adversaire intéressant- ce qui était rare. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule autre personne maitriser ainsi les Dao jumeaux- et il regrettait de n'avoir pas demandé à l'affronter en entrainement. Le jeune homme était rapide, précis et déterminé.

- Où as-tu appris à te battre, lança-t-il en faisant danser les sabres autour de lui

- Auprès du plus grand maitre d'arme au monde, répondit Jee, sec, en se protégeant du balais de lames virevoltantes.

- On pense toujours que son maitres est le plus grand- comment s'appelle le tien ? remarqua le jeune homme décoiffé.

Maneka avait bloqué dans des carcans de glace les deux hommes qu'elle avait fait tomber et un troisième qui pendait maintenant à sa branche comme une grosse chrysalide.

Toph avait projeté un des accrobates restants contre la parois rocheuse. Les deux derniers la faisaient tourner en bourrique, ils sautillaient, ne faisaient pas un bruits, et semblaient avoir des bras ou des jambes en trop. Mais là encore, ils semblaient avoir adopté un rythme qui, s'il ne cassaient par leur cadence, allait les mener à l'échec. Un, deux, un, deux, un deux trois. Un, deux, un, deux, un deux trois… Le pied, la main, la main, les pieds.

- Je vous tiens, fit Toph.

Elle écarta les jambes, se plaça de profil par rapport à ses deux ennemis et, au moment où l'un s'approchait –un, deux- l'autre s'éloignait – deux, trois. Mais celui qui s'approchait ne put pas repartir : Toph avait entouré ses chevilles et ses poignets de menottes de pierre- _Dai-Li style_- alourdissant sa course et l'empêchant d'effectuer avec aisance son salto arrière- l'accrobate s'étala au sol dans un « Ach ! » purement jouissif pour la maitre de la terre qui répéta l'opération avec le dernier homme encore libre de ses mouvements.

Jee avança avec une grâce mesurée la pointe de son épée vers les côtes de son opposant qui se servit de sa meilleure connaissance du terrain pour échapper à l'attaque.

- Quel est le nom de ton maitre ?

- Je te le dirai quand je t'aurai vaincu. Si je perds contre un paysan comme toi après m'être revendiqué de lui, je jèterais la honte sur son nom.

- Tu as raison- et tu vas perdre.

Jee n'avait aucun mal à discuter et se battre en même temps : même s'il privilègiait le silence, son cerveau parvenait à gérer ces deux activités simultanément, sans entraver aucune.

Mais l'ennemi lui s'était laissé distraire sans s'en rendre compte- pas par Jee, par Maneka qui bondissait de branche en branche avec aisance pour atteindre un dernier homme qu'elle avait repéré : celui qui avait tiré la flèche. L'archer- qui surplombait le lieu où Jee affrontait son chef- avait déjà tenté d'atteindre la jeune fille et elle s'était défendue avec sa maitrise. Le guerrier profita de la distraction de son ennemi et de sa tension relâchée sur les poignées de ses sabres pour le désarmer à moitier- l'handicapant complètement ; un Dao sans son jumeaux, c'est comme tenter de manger avec une seule baguette : on en met partout et on reste sur sa faim. Le leader revint dans le combat mais il était déjà plus que conscient de son erreur- il s'enerva sur lui-même et sur Jee et, sa concentration perturbée par sa frustration, il ne parvint plus à rien de bon, ses mouvements parurent désordonnés et hasardeux, le sabre dansait seul et semblait perdu sans son partenaire. Jee n'eut aucun mal à parer une nouvelle attaque et, laissant glisser sa lame le long du sabre, frappa la garde de son ennemi, le forçant à lacher sa dernière arme.

- Okay, tu as gagné, lança-t-il avant de siffler comme un oiseau en direction de l'archer.

« Tchak ! »

Maneka hurla, pétrifia l'archer mais ne parvint pas à arrêter la flèche.

C'est Toph qui l'intercepta en élevant un mur entre l'archer et l'épéïste avant de coincer le leader dans un sarcophage de terre jusqu'au cou.

Jee se tourna vers celui qu'il avait affronté et cracha :

- Je suis déçu, tu avais l'air d'avoir un minimum de fierté et d'honneur !

- Je suis plus élégant dans la victoire, fit l'autre avec un sourire narquois. Alors, qui est ton maitre ?

- Le plus grand, Maitre Piandao.

- Celui qui a libéré Bah-Sing-Se ? demanda l'autre, choqué.

- Lui-même.

- Owh…

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas rire, c'est une effroyable méprise. En voyant votre ballon, j'ai cru que vous étiez des enfoirés de soldats du feu.

Toph intervint

- Et quand j'ai maitrisé la terre pour nous éviter de nous écraser comme des bouses de bison au fond de ce ravin, tu ne t'es pas douté que…

- Je n'ai pas plus de respect pour les soldat de la terre que pour ceux du feu. Les uns m'ont enlevé ma mère, les autres mon père et mon frère.

Maneka s'était avancée, le regard plein d'empathie, mais Jee la retint par l'épaule.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il au leader

- On m'appelle Spring. Et, si vous nous relâchiez, je pourrais vous présenter en bonne et due forme mes camarades.

Toph opina du chef mais le prévint qu'un mondre signe de perfidie, elle les entèrerait tous vivant. Gardant Spring bien coincé dans son bloc de glaise, elle libéra ses accolytes et Maneka fit de même.

- À vos ordres, Miss. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis Spring. Et voici mes Peace Keepers.

Il désigna ensuite du menton les autres « Peace Keepers » tour à tour en les nommant:

- L'Enragé, Lulu, Jus-d'nez, Moustique, La Flèche, Zapatapiti, Tif et Couette- ce sont des jumelles, Ventre-à-pattes, Astuce, Circus et Ours.

Chacun salua. Tous portaient des vêtement composites, des armures bricolées et, à part Spring qui possédait deux vraies épées, tous avaient des armes fabriquées par leurs soins.

- Nous sommes tous enfants de la guerre, orphelins et absolument convaincus que le Royaume de la Terre et la Nation du feu auraient dû depuis longtemps renvoyer leurs soldats à leur foyers. Quand nous en croisons, nous leur offrons leur ticket retour en nous assurant qu'ils ne soient plus en état de servir.

Maneka regardait le jeune homme parler avec passion de sa « mission » et se sentit rougir quand il lui lança un clin d'œil. Jee trépignait : le petit discours du leader ne lui plaisait pas, ne l'impressionnait pas.

- Vous blessez des soldats qui ne font que protéger les civils. Vous leur retirez leur seul moyen de nourrir leur famille en les rendant inutiles pour l'armée. Et vous prétendez défendre la paix ?

- Je savais qu'un p'tit gars de la Nation du Feu ne comprendrait pas…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre !

Toph intervint en posant une main ferme sur le bras de Jee.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de débattre du "bien fondé" de leur action maintenant…

Elle libéra Spring de son sarcophage et se tourna résolument vers Omashu

- Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Maneka s'apprêta à les suivre mais Spring l'attrapa par la taille

- Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ? Ce serait extraordinaire d'avoir un si charmant maitre de l'eau parmi nous…

- Je… heu….

- Elle a une mission qui l'attend à Omashu, coupa Jee en agrippant le poignet de la jeune fille. Elle pourra venir jouer à attaquer des innocents et grimper aux arbres avec toi plus tard.

Spring ne lutta pas pour retenir Maneka mais il lui lança un regard langoureux qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune fille qui suivait l'élève de Piandao et Maitre Toph.

--

Elle resta en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux portes d'Omashu. Toph et Jee avaient discuté pendant toute la route- la maitre de la terre se montrant beaucoup plus détendue au milieu de ces montagnes qu'à bord du bateau ou du ballon. Elle parlait librement, racontait l'une ou l'autre anecdote concernant la guerre, leur combat, et ses aventures depuis. Jee riait facilement, répondait avec d'autres anecdotes sur son entrainement, sur les autres élèves de Piandao, sur sa famille assez pauvre et son soldat de père. Ils avaient dû, tous les deux, être très seuls très longtemps pour se livrer avec une telle soif, un tel abandon. Et Maneka les enviait.

Il entrèrent dans la cité sous le regard attentif de trois gardes et suivirent les rues en pentes qui devaient les mener au sommet de la montagne, où se trouvait le palais de Bumi et- normalement, l'Avatar Aang.

Quand il passèrent devant une grande maison à l'allure austère, Jee s'arrêta et considéra la façade un instant en murmurant « Mend ». Toph eut l'air de comprendre, Maneka ne chercha pas à savoir de quoi ou qui il s'agissait. Ils reprirent leur chemin et rencontrèrent bientôt des gardes qui reconnurent Toph et les escortèrent jusqu'au palais. Toph semblait tendue mais elle ne fit rien- ils devaient arriver jusqu'à l'Avatar au plus vite.

Meng se précipita pour les accueillir à l'entrée de la grande salle du trône. Elle lança un regard glacial à Maneka mais quand elle parla, elle ne fut que miel et bonne humeur.

- Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez enfin là ! Vous allez rencontrer Bumi puis je vous conduirai à Aang. Nos médecins on pu stabiliser son état mais… il n'est toujours pas hors de danger.

- Je suis là pour ça, avança Maneka. Je vais le soigner.

- Je sais, répliqua Meng. J'ai écrit à ma tante Whu, elle sait lire l'avenir vous savez, et elle m'assure qu'il n'est pas destiné à mourir prochainement.

- Aah bien entendu les prédictions d'une diseuse de bonne aventure sont un moyen sur de s'assurer que l'Avatar survivra à ses blessures, grogna Jee.

- Tante Whu ne se trompe jamais, assura Meng en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils la suivirent dans la salle du trône. Étrangement, aucun garde ne s'y trouvait. Bumi siègeait dans un trône de pierre au centre de la salle, vêtu d'une robe d'un violent violet et portant un chapeau à longues plumes vertes qui juraient extraordinairement avec le reste de sa tenue.

- Hey hey ! Mais qui voilà ?

Meng se prosterna, imitée par les trois autres. Elle dit :

- ô Bumi, voici la courg- hem, l'épouse de l'Avatar, venue pour le soigner. Et voici la maitre de la terre Toph et le guerrier Jee, son escorte.

- Ah vous êtes sa femme aussi ? lança Bumi avec une grimace

- Heu, oui… fit Maneka

- Ce pauvre Aang n'a jamais aimé le changement, fit le roi d'Omashu. Mais pourquoi diable aviez-vous besoin d'une escorte ?

- Nous avons nos raison de croire qu'il est imprudent pour la femme de l'Avatar de traverser la moitié du monde seule, avança Jee.

- Aaah, j'aurais cru que c'était à cause de tous ces fichus Dai-Li qui jouent à cache-cache dans ma ville.

- Vous… vous savez que le Dai-Li tente de contrôler Omashu ? demanda Maneka

- Oh, mais ils sont en voie d'y arriver ! s'exclama le roi avec un rire étrange.

- Et vous ne faites rien ?

- Voyez-vous, je me sens un peu vieux pour bouter une armée d'agent hyper-entrainés hors de ma cité. J'ai déjà donné. Je peux être le plus grand maitre de la terre au monde…

- Ça reste à voir… grogna Toph

- Je suis le plus grand ! Vous êtes toute petite, à peine un mètre cinquante. Où en étais-je ? Vous prendrez bien un petit verre de liqueur d'algues de roche ? Elle ne poussent que dans les grottes envirronantes… Je la fabrique moi-même !

Il sorti une bouteille en grès de sous sa robe- les esprits seuls savent où il la range là-dessous- et Maneka n'eut plus soif du tout.

- Le Dai-Li ? coupa Jee

- Oh, eux ? Ils sont plus nombreux que moi. Je savais que les renforts étaient en route- Mon vieil ami vous envoie, jeune homme, me trompe-je ? Bien sur que non, je suis comme cette chère vielle Tata Wouhou, je ne me trompe jamais.

- Où est Aang ? demanda Toph.

- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

- Je dois le soigner !

- Ah oui ! Vous ne voulez vraiment pas un verre de Kurupulikinapokiru ? Elle est à température.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais non merci… jamais pendant le service, tenta Jee.

- Je viens d'adopter la religion de Aang : pas de viande et pas d'alcool, désolé… lança Toph.

Meneka pensa argumenter qu'elle était mineure mais Katara ne l'était pas et elle ne pouvait pas griller sa couverture.

- Je suis allergique aux algues de roche…

Bumi parut déçu mais fit finalement signe à Meng de les conduire à Aang. Maneka restait stupéfaite par cette rencontre vraiment étrange. Le roi Bumi était réputé pour son caractère particulier mais elle n'avait pas imaginé ça. Il était fou.

--

Meng les entraina dans un couloir, puis un escalier, et encore un dédale de couloirs tordus avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

- Il est là. Ils sont avec lui.

- Merci Meng, dit Jee en s'inclinant.

- Bonne chance, dit-elle.

--

L'avatar était allongé sur un lit d'apparence confortable- mais il y était aussi attaché fermement par de lourde chaines entourant ses poignets. Toph entra la première et s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte avant de pénétrer plus avant dans la pièce. Jee avait l'air méfiant et il tira derrière lui Maneka qui se sentit oppressée par l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la chambre. Elle voulut se précipiter directement vers l'Avatar pour le soigner mais un garde- un agent du Dai-Li- la retint. Ils y en avait quatre en tout dans la pièce, ils portaient l'uniforme et les gants de pierre qui signaient leur appartenance à l'équipe d'agents d'élite. L'agent l'observa attentivement avant de demander à son collègue :

- C'est elle ?

- On dirait… attends, elle était pas enceinte ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, si ! J'imagine que vous avez une explication…

C'était prévu. Maneka ne pouvait pas porter une prothèse et faire croire qu'elle avait fait un tel voyage à quelques jours de son terme. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à dire- et Katara savait qu'elle devrait le dire. Son mentor avait longtemps pleuré à la seule idée du mensonge que Maneka devrait proférer- mais ce mensonge leur permettrait d'accéder à Aang et de le sauver. La jeune maitre de l'eau ferma le yeux, pensant à son professeur et dit

- Je… j'ai perdu l'enfant.

- Comment ?

- J'ai… été bousculée pendant mon voyage vers la Nation du Feu. Je suis tombée.

- Non !

Le rhâle venait du lit. L'Avatar, réveillé, se tordait le cou pour voir sa femme. Il crut la reconnaître et son visage se décomposa. Maneka ne put soutenir un tel regard, une telle détresse.

- Laissez-moi soigner mon mari.

- Vous le soignerez, mais pas ici.

Et comme l'agent finissait sa phrase, toute la chambre sembla descendre, le plafond s'éloignant, devenant un petit carré blanc au bout d'un puis vertigineux. Ils durent quitter la verticale et s'éloigner loin sous Omashu, loin dans les montagnes. Toph ne fit rien pour arrêter la descente- elle ne ferait rien tant que Maneka n'aurait pas soigné l'Avatar. Mais cette fois c'est Jee qui chercha appui sur l'épaule de la maitre de la terre. Soudain, Maneka se sentit projetée vers la paroi : la course souterraine de la chambre venait de s'achever.

- Terminus, fit le Dai-Li qui l'avait observée.

Le lit de l'Avatar se trouvait à présent au milieu d'une grotte. Il faisait un noir d'encre et le collier de fiançailles de Katara commença à briller au cou de Maneka. Des torches s'allumèrent autour d'eux et d'autres agents s'avancèrent, les entourant.

- Le comité d'accueil, je présume ? demanda Toph, cinglante.

- Toph Bei-Phong ! C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, fit une voix d'homme. Votre ami l'Avatar n'est pas en très bonne santé.

- Laissez-moi m'en occuper ! insista Maneka.

- Laissez la maitre de l'eau soigner l'Avatar, qu'on en finisse.

Maneka fut enfin libre de ses mouvements. Elle s'agenouilla auprès du lit de l'Avatar et enroba ses mains d'eau pour appliquer des soins à ses nombreuses blessures. Il avait fait une chute en planeur à cause des substances dont on l'avait drogué et qui entravaient sa maitrise des éléments et son accession à l'état d'avatar- il aurait pu ne pas y survivre. Son corps était bariolé d'ecchymoses et de coupures. Maneka se concentra d'abord sur son tronc pour s'assurer qu'aucun organe vital n'était touché. Comme il reprenait des forces, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Katara ?

- Oui. Je… je vais te soigner, Aang.

- Katara… je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Notre bébé.

- Tu n'es pas responsable.

- J'aurais été un bon père.

- Tu seras un bon père.

Il attrapa le bras de Maneka et la serra contre lui. Elle se figea de stupeur avant de répondre au câlin. Il la relâcha aussitôt et lui lança un regard étrange- Maneka se demanda s'il l'avait reconnue- ou du moins s'il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas sa femme.

- Je suis vraiment déçu que le Fire Lord n'ait pas fait le déplacement. Quel genre d'ami est-ce donc ?

- Un ami qui a des responsabilités envers sa nation, répondit Jee.

- Je suppose, au vu de votre uniforme, que vous êtes élève auprès de Piandao.

- Et vous êtes ?

- C'est sans importance. Vous n'étiez pas enceinte, Katara de la Tribu de l'Eau ?

- Si…

- Elle a perdu l'enfant, expliqua l'un des agents.

Un nouvelle voix s'éleva alors dans la pénombre. Une voix féminine.

- Katara a perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait ? C'est tragique. Dites m'en plus, Katara.

- J'ai été bousculée pendant mon voyage vers la Nation du Feu. Je suis tombée. Mal. Et j'ai perdu mon bébé. Il est né mort.

Le gémissement provenant du lit confirma la présomption de Maneka : l'Avatar n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour reconnaître sa femme.

- Laissez-nous partir maintenant… supplia Maneka.

- Vous mentez, mademoiselle.

Une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre et s'avança vers Maneka qui se figea de terreur en voyant le visage brûlé s'approcher du sien.

- Vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être.

Trois autres silhouette s'avancèrent. Ils portaient l'uniforme du Dai-Li mais leur insigne était différent : au lieu de l'emblème du Royaume de laTerre, ils arboraient une main dorée avec un rond- la terre- au centre.

- Et nous ne pouvons plus vous laissez partir, maintenant, dit un des quatre agents spéciaux, parce que vous iriez aussitôt répéter au Fire Lord ce que vous avez vu.

- Vous ne sortirez plus jamais de cette grotte, ajouta un autre.

- Ça reste à prouver, lança Toph.

C'était le signal.

Maneka, encore proche du lit de l'Avatar, gela ses chaines et les brisa avant de l'aider à se relever. Toph avait déjà créé un passage d'une quinzaine de mètres qui menait à une autre grotte.

- Allez ! Je m'en occupe ! lança-t-elle

- Seule ? demanda Jee

- Protège la p'tite et mon pote au doigts de pieds dorés. Vas-y !

Elle se retourna et projeta contre les parois cinq agents qui l'attaquaient. Elle démontrait toute sa maitrise, toute la supériorité de sa technique. Jee soutint l'Avatar et l'entraina dans le tunnel.

- V- vous n'êtes pas Katara ? chuchota Aang

- Non, je suis Maneka.

- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup… Alors, le bébé ?

- Votre bébé devrait naitre dans quelques jours. Katara va très bien. Elle s'inquiète pour vous.

- Assez discuté ! grogna Jee. On a intérêt à déguerpir vite fait, je veux pas mourir dans ce terrier- j'aime pas la déco.

Il y eut un grand fracas dans leur dos et Toph apparut en courant, une partie de ses vêtements déchirés.

- Dans les pires des pires failles que Sokka avait relevées, on était encore loin du compte !

Elle fit s'élever un plateau de roche assez large pour qu'ils puissent grimper à quatre dessus et elle s'en servit comme d'un traineau. Mais au bout d'une centaine de mètres, un groupe d'agents du Dai-Li sortit de terre et fit s'écrouler leur vaisseau de fortune. Jee dégaina son sabre et, brisant les gants de pierre que leurs ennemis lui lançaient d'un revers, il fendit l'air de sa lame, envoyant au tapis quatre agents. Il s'avançait, vif comme l'éclair, vers d'autres agents. Toph avait déjà immobilisé ceux qui étaient apparu derrière eux. Maneka soutenait Aang qui souffla juste « Whoa ! » en voyant Jee en action.

L'élève de Piandao semblait ne pas avoir d'épée, tant elle semblait faire partie intégrante de son corps. La lame sifflait. Élégant, l'épéiste assommait du plat de l'épée ou d'un bon coup de poing les agents- évitant autant que possible les effusions de sang. Toph, quant à elle, semblait en passe de démontrer à quel point son titre de « Plus-grand-maitre-de-la-terre-au-monde » lui était dû.

C'est alors que la lame de Jee se brisa en milles petites lames brillantes. Les couteaux tournaient autour de lui, menaçants, comme des rapaces prêts à piquer pour emporter une proie longuement observée. Un première lame fondit sur lui et s'enfonça profondément dans son bras. Une seconde tailla une longue estafilade dans sa joue. Il cria.

Toph se pétrifia à ce cri, lança son anneau de métal noir et le déforma à distance, à la manière des maitres de l'eau. Elle commandait à la météorite comme à la terre, mais le métal de l'espace était plus fluide. Le serpent noir sembla avaler les morceaux de l'épée, les empêchant de blesser leur propriétaire.

Soudain, tout tomba. La météore gloutonne, les bris d'épée, Toph. Elle était agenouillée- comme prosternée et ne bougeait plus.

- Je peux te briser les os, Toph Bei-Phong. Alors tu vas rester bien tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

C'était l'un des quatre agents à la main dorée. Il s'avançait vers Toph avec des yeux fous. Toph cracha sur ses pieds.

- C'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Qui dois-je menacer pour que tu te soumettes ? Peut-être ton cher Avatar ? Ou ce beau guerrier ?

Comme l'agent parlait, deux autres bougèrent et les bris de lame se remirent à danser autour de Aang et Jee. Les morceaux de la lame se fondirent en trois anneaux et chaque anneau vint s'enrouler autour du cou de l'un deux, leur coupant le souffle. Toph dut sentir leur coeur manquer un battement, leur respirations se taire, parce qu'elle baissa la tête , le visage déformé de douleur

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

- Mais rien. C'est le Fire Lord qu'on veut. Mais l'amitié ne semble pas une motivation suffisante pour que sa majesté se déplace. Heureusement, nous somme plein de ressources. Peut-être que le désir de vengeance le fera sortir de son palais ?

Toph faisait non de la tête, elle tremblait, toujours immobile, et Maneka commençait à comprendre qu'elle _ne pouvait pas_ bouger.

- Notre groupe a une dette envers quelqu'un de très spécial qui ne veut, en aucun cas, que le Seigneur du Feu devienne papa. En attendant qu'il montre le bout de son nez, je te conseille de rester bien calme et d'obéir… ou tes amis pourraient…ne pas en revenir.

Et pour prouver les dires de l'agent, les autres bougèrent et l'anneau autour de la gorge de Maneka se serra. Elle vit trouble, puis, petit à petit, elle sombra dans un univers plus noir, plus froid et plus lugubre encore que ces grottes sinistres où ils étaient retenus par plus fort qu'eux. Et déjà autour d'elle, les agents du Dai-Li entamaient une danse macabre et le rire sardonique de l'agent brulé retentit dans les vapeurs cauchemardesque où Maneka se perdait.

_À l'aide, Katara, Seigneur Zuko, par pitié.._.

* * *

**AN:** Merci pour vos gentilles reviews (Folleriku, tu as raison: Zuko est top... et je vais pas faire de spoiler dans ma propre fic en répondant au reste. Saches seulement que je compatis de tout coeur à la peine de certains fans)

Je pensais pas dire ça, mais vos commentaires m'aident vraiment à continuer à écrire.

Avez-vous vu la finale? C'est à cause d'elle que je n'ai pas bouclé ce chapitre plus tôt Je vais pas en dire plus pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vue. Un mot: Whao!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (un peu d'action, pour changer)- Je ne sais pas si c'est lisible (les dialogues sont toujours plus faciles à écrire :-P) alors n'hésitez pas à me demander de clarifier un passage.

* * *

Le bébé de Katara va bientôt naitre.

Je voulais vous donner l'occasion de **participer à l'écriture** en choisissant le prénom du bébé- qui sera une fille. J'attends vos suggestions ;-)

* * *


	11. Chapter 11 Mai

_Avatar, last Airbender _est et reste la propriété de ses créateurs, Mike et Bryan, et de Nickelodeon, même si je n'aime pas du tout l'épilogue de la finale...

Heureusement qu'on a inventé les fanfic!

Merci de lire cette fic. Et merci pour votre soutiens.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Mai

Je m'ennuie.

Non, en fait ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que Zuko soit trop proccupé pour venir s'ennuyer un peu avec moi. On ne s'ennuie jamais quand on s'ennuie à deux… on trouve toujours des tartes improbables à commander, des litotes créatives, des choses à faire. On tue le temps. Et il est toujours très inspiré quand il s'agit de tuer le temps.

C'est à force de tuer le temps qu'on se retrouve avec un bébé dans le ventre.

Je crois que je suis heureuse. Et fière.

Ursa m'a encore dit ce matin « Fire Lady, vous devriez être extasiée de bonheur, impatiente, exitée. Vous portez en vous l'enfant de mon fils bien aimé. »

Je le suis. Mais elle ne le voit pas. Il n'y a que Zuko pour le voir. Il n'y a que lui qui sache me lire- ou que je laisse me lire, je pense.

Et étrangement, il y a aussi Katara. Son degré d'empathie dépasse l'imaginable et elle semble s'être prise d'affection pour moi. Bon. Je me dis que c'est un peu Ty Lee -en moins remuante.

Ce qui est étrange, aussi, (pas que je perde mon temps à m'interroger sur ces faits mais comme je n'ai que ça à faire) je relève que Katara ne m'ennuie pas. Ou moins qu'avant. Moins que quand elle était suivie par son sosie qui regardait mon mari comme s'il était Agni en personne.

Juste après la guerre, j'étais- disons- un peu jalouse de Katara. Ou suspicieuse. J'ai tout de suite compris les liens qui s'étaient tissés entre Zuko et elle. Il faut se méfier des gens qui ne montrent rien : ils voient tout. Elle était jeune, jolie malgré ses traits très typés, si différents de ceux des natifs du Feu et surtout, comréhensive. Plus que je ne l'étais, et probablement plus que je ne le serais jamais.

Je l'ai détestée. Parce que je la craignais. Parce qu'elle et Zuko pouvaient passer des nuits entières à discuter de tout et de rien. Parce qu'il a fait appel à elle, au début de son reigne, quand les nobles lui mettaient des batons dans les roues et le peuple ne lui faisait pas confiance. Parce qu'elle est venue, du fin fond de son pôle sud, à chaque alerte. Parce que Maneka lui ressemblait et que Zuko était incapable de regarder cette gamine dans les yeux. Parce que je lui dois la vie de mon mari- et qu'elle lui doit la sienne.

--

Katara est venue me voir dans ma chambre. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées – moi aussi.

Elle m'a posé des questions. J'ai vaguement répondu. Pour faire la conversation. Et parce que Zuko veut que je sois «gentille» avec ses amis. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que Katara me comprennait.

Elle m'a juste dit :

- Tu as l'air heureuse.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? je lui ai demandé.

Elle a ri (elle rit beaucoup. Mais comme son rire ne me donne pas envie de lui lancer un couteau à la figure, ça va)

- Non, en fait pas tellement.

Elle hésite.

- À vrai dire, tu n'as pas un visage très expressif. Mais on s'habitue. Et là… oui, tu as vraiment l'air content.

- C'est mon éducation. Les petites filles nobles sont bien sages : elle ne parlent pas, ne rient pas, ne pleurent pas.

- Elle sont autorisées à penser, au moins ?

- Si elles y arrivent, pourquoi pas ?

C'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Depuis une semaine, j'ai droit à ma petite visite quotidienne de Katara. Elle est plus régulière que Zuko à ce niveau-là.

Elle m'a raconté un peu sa culture, elle m'a parlé de la place des femmes, des mariages arrangés au Pôle Nord- et franchement, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ça m'a intérressé… peut-être parce que ce n'est pas si différent de ce que je connais ?

Dans la Nation du feu, l'égalité homme-femme est plus répendue, plus acceptée- c'est l'une des conséquences de la guerre. Mais apparamment, dans les tribus de l'eau, Katara passe pour une femme moderne et révolutionnaire.

--

Elle m'a encore proposé de « jeter un œil » à mon bébé. Elle dit qu'elle maitrise le procédé, que ce ne sera pas douloureux, qu'elle s'est entrainé sur elle durant les six derniers mois. Je me fiche de ses arguments. Je veux savoir. Même si je le sens, je veux être sure que mon bébé est bien vivant. Mais il est hors de question que j'admette que j'ai une once d'instinct maternel. Alors j'écoute Katara me vanter sa médecine avant d'accepter avec réserve. Elle y voit clair, mais c'est le contrat : je ne montre rien, elle voit tout mais fait semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Aussi longtemps qu'on respectera les règles, la communication sera possible. Peut-être même l'amitié… ?

Zuko entre en trombe sans frapper. Il ne s'excuse pas. Il n'a pas besoin : d'une part il est chez lui, et d'autre part, je suis trop heureuse de le voir.

- Katara m'a dit que tu allais la laisser t'osculter ?

- Oui.

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour te convaincre ?

- Elle m'a dit que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à mon bébé, je pourrais prendre le sien.

Il a l'air sceptique

- Ça ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup de passer ce genre de deal !

Il sourit.

- Sérieusement ?

- Je me suis dit que peut-être tu me ferais la grâce d'une petite visite si j'acceptais de la laisser jouer avec son eau autour de moi. Il semblerait que j'ai eu raison.

- Oh… Je suis désolé. Le plan ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu. Ils… enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Pas mal. Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de t'inquiéter.

- D'accord. Et tu crois qu'il serait de bon ton que je fasse semblant de t'embrasser ?

- Mmh, moui ça me semble adéquat. Mais sois convaincant.

Il s'approche, s'assied sur mon lit et m'embrasse. Il est très convaincant. Et ce n'est pas désagréable.

Katara entre aussi, suivie d'Ursa. Zuko s'écarte, prend place à côté de sa mère et Katara s'avance avec une bassine d'eau. Elle la dépose sur la table de nuit et lance une instruction muette à Zuko. Il acquièce, plonge sa main dans la bassine et, un instant plus tard, un nuage de vapeur s'en échappe. Je les regarde agir autour de moi. Je ne dis rien. Lancer des couteaux demande de la précision, donc de la concentration et donc, du silence. Je suppose que maitriser les éléments requiert les mêmes conditions. Ursa trépigne d'impatience. Je trouve qu'elle viellit, ces temps-ci. C'est une femme admirable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'énerve, pourquoi elle veut me changer, pourquoi elle a autant de reproche dans le regard quand elle s'adresse à moi. Mais aujourd'hui, je porte son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille – Katara nous fixera très bientôt sur la question- et Ursa me regarde comme la poule-komodo aux œufs d'Or.

Katara a entouré ses mains d'eau tiède et m'a demandé de relever ma blouse. J'ai rarement été aussi peu vétue devant autant de monde. Les mains noires de Katara se posent gentiment sur la peau blanche de mon ventre. Le contraste m'amuse silencieusement. Elle se concentre. Zuko m'avait raconté en tentant de se donner l'air très désintérressé et évasif comment son amie soignait les gens. Je comprends qu'il n'ait pas trouvé les mots, qu'il ait été gêné, qu'il soit resté superficiel. S'il m'avait dit « Katara est fascinante quand elle soigne », je l'aurais transpercé de mes lames ( à la réflexion, j'ai peut-être été un peu plus que « un peu jalouse » de Katara). Mais c'était le mot. C'était fascinant.

Elle relève ses mains et l'eau a disparu. Elle sourit et m'assure que le bébé est bien vivant, qu'il parait en bonne santé, qu'on reconnaît déjà les membres et le visage. Et…

Elle reprend de l'eau et répète l'opération. Je ne la regarde pas cette fois, je regarde Zuko qui la regarde, qui nous regarde toutes les deux.

- Vous voulez savoir ? lance Katara.

Ursa a l'air de se retenir d'hurler « oui ! »; Zuko secoue la tête mais c'est moi qui ai le dernier mot.

- Oui, dis-nous.

Ma voix me semble bizarre. Katara sourit, et en plogeant ses yeux dans les miens elle dit :

- Ce sera un petit prince.

Je n'entends pas Ursa s'extasier, je ne vois que Zuko qui s'élance vers moi, me serre contre lui, m'embrasse sur la bouche, embrasse Katara sur la joue, m'embrasse à nouveau, nous entoure toute les deux de ses bras. J'entends Katara qui nous félicite, rit, et répète « un petit garçon ! ».

Si nous sommes tous emportés par l'émotion- oui, même moi- c'est peut-être parce que le bébé prend seulement forme, que nous sommes enfin surs qu'il est vraiment vraiment là. Et je m'en veux d'avoir si longtemps refusé la médecine de Katara avec autant d'entêtement.

Un garçon. Un fils. Je fais rouler l'idée dans ma tête pour la rendre plus réelle. Si Katara avait dit « une petite princesse », ça n'aurait pas été différent pour moi. Ni pour Zuko. Au fond, ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais je saurai en parler, dire « il bouge » ou « il dort »… comme si c'était mon genre de dire ce genre de choses ?!

Je pourrai imaginer un petit garçon qui ressemble à celui qu'était Zuko il y a si longtemps et qui me faisait rougir avant que j'apprenne à maquiller mes sentiments et à me composer un visage calme et impassible.

--

La nouvelle a fait le tour du palais. Chaque personne que je croise me félicite et me propose le prenom d'un lointain et glorieux ancêtre qui pourrait convenir au bébé- même Ursa a fait une liste (d'Arkon à Zalzul en passant pas Roku). On ne me vouvoie plus par plitesse mais bien parce qu'on me considère comme étant deux personnes, et toutes les portions de nourritures qu'on m'apporte sont rationnées comme si j'étais quatre.

Katara me dit que ça fait partie des « joies de la grossesse » et elle énumère les absurdités auxquelles elle a eut droit depuis neuf mois.

Elle arrive à terme. Pourtant elle se déplace comme si de rien n'était en me garantissant qu'elle n'acouchera pas avant la pleine lune, dans trois jours.

Vu son état, Zuko et Iroh ne veulent plus rien lui dire concernant les recherches de son mari et la mission de Maneka et Toph. Elle a raison de ne pas trouver ça juste. Et ils ont raison de lui éviter du stress inutile. Je lui propose de venir lancer quelques couteaux avec moi dans la grande salle d'arme. J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu. Et elle me regarde comme si je lui offrait de rescusciter l'esprit de la Lune.

--

C'est le grand jour. Katara devrait se reposer, attendre bien sagement l'heure où elle délivrera son bébé. Mais non, elle est debout à côté de moi dans la salle d'armes. Nous lançons tour à tour dans les cibles face à nous. Katara a du mal à s'adapter au poids des poignards. Je ne le sens plus.

- J'ai l'habitude de lancer des lames de glace… je les dirige à distance. Mais là je suis obligée de viser avant.

Et je ne rate jamais le mille.

Je lance les trois couteaux que j'ai en main sur le mannequin. Le ventre, le cœur et le front. _Touché_. Katara sourit.

- Je pratique depuis des années, je lui dis. Je connais mes lames. Il n'y a que l'entrainement…

- Il n'y a que l'entrainement qui permet de progresser, je sais. C'est pareil pour tous les arts. Je vais réessayer.

Elle se met en position comme pour maitriser l'eau – elle n'est pas prête de lancer un couteau correctement si elle n'adapte pas sa posture- encombrée par son ventre rond. Elle lève la lame à hauteur de son visage, repère la cible et s'apprête à lancer. Avec un petit « hen ! », elle lance. Je reconnais la trajectoire, je sais que la lame va se planter droit dans la gorge du mannequin.

Non ?

La lame n'a pas suivit la trajectoire, elle n'a pas été s'enfoncer sur la ligne blanche dessinée à la craie sur le mannequin. Elle s'est désorientée à mi-parcours et ricoche sur l'épaule et le menton de la figure de bois, et vient droit sur moi.

Et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon ventre, figée dans la glace.

Katara a l'air à la fois soulagée et affreusement désolée. Elle se sent responsable- elle avait lancé le couteau !- mais je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

- La lame doit être déséquilibrée, je lui dis. Je n'ai jamais vu une trajectoire pareille.

Et pour la rassurer, parce qu'au fond, j'ai de la sympathie pour elle et que ça m'ennuie de la voir si coupable, je ramasse la lame dans la flaque d'eau et je la sous-pèse. Il y a quelque-chose de bizarre. Elle ne me semble pas déséquilibrée.

Je la lance.

Et je sais que j'ai visé juste. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'arrêter pour observer la cible, je sais où elle est et je sais que la lame va l'atteindre.

Sauf qu'elle a la même réaction tordue que lorsque Katara l'a lancée. Elle se met à tourner sur elle-même, comme si je lui avais donné un effet de vrille- ce que je suis certaine de n'avoir pas fait. La lame frappe le mannequin et rebondit, comme propulsée par le bois, et sa course s'accélère.

- Non !

Et avant que la maitre de l'eau ait pu faire un geste, la lame vient se figer sous son sein, en plein dans les côtes. Elle me regarde et elle sait que je n'y suis pour rien- que je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé à cette fichue lame et que je compte bien le découvrir.

Elle tente de maitriser l'eau pour se soigner elle-même. J'appelle à l'aide. Je hurle qu'il faut se dépecher. Et aucune des personnes employées au palais ne m'a jamais vue dans un état pareil- Ils obéissent d'autant plus éfficacement. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de leur crier dessus, je ne me serais pas privée…

Katara.

Je dois porter la poisse à mes amis. L'une est congelée quelque part au pôle nord, l'autre a une vie sentimentale désastreuse et la dernière est en train de se vider de son sang sur le parquet de la salle d'arme.

On l'emmène, elle essaye d'articuler « ça ira » mais personne ne la croit.

--

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

C'est Zuko. Il s'énerve, il m'interroge et, ce que je déteste, il m'accuse.

- Je ne sais pas. La lame a ricoché mais elle n'aurait pas dû. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi deux femmes enceintes jouent avec des armes blanches ?

- Pour tuer le temps. Tu me laisses en plan et tu ne lui dis pas comment se passent les missions concernant son mari. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, de la broderie ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il réfléchit

- Non, c'est trop dangereux, il y a des aiguilles et tout. De la peinture sur soie. Vous auriez dû vous mettre à la peinture sur soie !

- Tu te moques de moi ?

Il s'arrête de tourner autour de ma chaise comme une guêpe-vautour. Il me regarde, il sait qu'il n'a rien dit de cohérent depuis plus d'une heure.

- Ça a faillit être moi, je lui dis

- Quoi ?

- Le couteau, il a rebondit vers moi en premier. Quand Katara l'a lancé. Mais elle l'a arrêté avec de l'eau.

J'hésite. Je n'aime pas dire que j'ai eu de l'empathie pour quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un est Katara.

- Elle était très ennuyée alors, pour pas qu'elle culpabilise, j'ai relancé la lame. Et voilà.

Zuko est toujours énervé, mais il sourit. Il dit

- Aah je savais que vous finiriez par vous entendre.

À ce moment, un de médecins royaux entre discrètement, il dit que les contractions ont commencé et que Katara est toujours inconsciente. Je n'entends rien à son jargon médical, mais à l'expression de Zuko je comprends que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

--

J'attends dans le jardin. Ursa entre et sort de sa chambre en se triturant les mains de nervosité. Iroh affiche un optimisme déconcertant. Et Zuko… ça me fait mal de le voir s'inquièter comme ça.

La nuit est tombée. C'est la pleine lune.

--

Un cri décirant nous enlève tous à nos rêveries. C'est un cri arraché, sauvage, le premier cri.

L'enfant est vivant, il va bien, c'est une fille. Et la mère ? Elle survivra, elle est vaguement consciente, son état s'est stabilisé : elle semble s'être soignée de l'intérieur. Probablement un effet de la pleine lune ou quelque-chose du genre, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Merci docteur. Nous vous avertirons quand elle sera en état de vous recevoir. Merci docteur.

Un peu plus tard, une infimière sort de la chambre de Katara, elle a un paquet dans les mains et elle le tend à Zuko. Il écarquille l'œil, tend les bras et prend avec précaution ce qu'on lui tend.

C'est le bébé. La fille de Katara et de Aang. On ne voit pas souvent de si petits nourissons, dans un palais. Zuko est un peu maladroit, il sourit bêtement. Il vient vers moi.

- Regarde ! il chuchote

Je regarde. C'est petit, c'est rose et joufflu, encore un peu frippé, ça a une touffe de cheveux noirs sur le front et de grand yeux flou. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon, ce bébé. Si fragile et si innofensif. Une toute petite fille qui sourit aux anges en serrant ses petits poings et en faisant des bulles avec sa salive.

- Admettons, elle est mignonne.

Il sourit

- Ouais, c'est le plus joli têtard que j'ai vu de ma vie.

Je souris du mot « têtard ». Ce n'est pas péjoratif. C'est affectueux. Le bébé n'a fait que baver et crier depuis qu'il est né et pourtant, on l'aime déjà. Bizarre.

- Mais je suis sur qu'on peut faire plus joli, il ajoute avec un regard entendu.

Je porte machinalement la main à mon ventre. On sait que tous les nourrissons se ressemblent. Mais je verrai le mien avec d'autres yeux. C'est normal.

- Elle ne ressemble pas à Aang, constate Zuko après un instant.

- Tu ne pensais pas qu'elle naitrait avec un flèche sur la tête ?! je fais

- Non. Enfin… peut-être.

Comme Ursa et Iroh approchaient, je me suis éloignée.

--

J'écris à Tai-Lee. Au moins une fois par semaine. Elle m'a fait promettre. Souvent je brûle mes lettres, et je recommence.

Je lui raconte les évènements des derniers jours. D'habitude, j'aligne les banalités- la vie de palais n'est pas palpitante- mais aujourd'hui, j'ai –pour une fois- quelque-chose à raconter. Ou du moins, il s'est produit quelque-chose de racontable.

Il y a un bruit derrière moi. Un bruit suspect. Pas le son feutré des pas de Zuko ou la lente démarche de Iroh, pas le grincement d'une bottine de garde ou le frottement des robes d'Ursa. Et certainement pas l'avancée pesante de Katara, qui n'est surement pas encore en état de se lever.

Un claquement sec. Comme une chute maitrisée. J'ai déjà mes lames en main, je me retroune et je vois une silhouette se détacher de l'ombre. Un homme. Son habit m'est familier, une reminiscence de notre séjour au Royaume de la Terre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? je demande

Il ne répond pas. Je lève ma garde- au moinde geste, je le transperce.

- Je repète : qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Et qui vous a autorisé à pénétrer ici ?

Comme il reste muet, j'insiste une dernière fois

- Répondez-moi. Immédiatement. Ou je vous attaque.

- C'est le propriétaire légitime des lieux qui m'envoie, il dit enfin.

Et à ces mots je comprends qu'il ne me veut aucun bien. Je m'élance et envoie mes trois premières lames. Il les évite. Mais il ne pourra pas se garder des trois suivantes.

Je vise le mille. Le ventre, le cœur et le front.

La trajectoire est parfaite, et il est déséquilibré. _Touché !_

Je ne manque jamais la cible.

_Non ?!_

* * *

AN: Voilà, avant de vous laisser en plan jusqu'au prochain chapitre (voyez comme je maitrise le suspens quand même! xD), je voudrais expliquer un peu pourquoi j'ai écrit celui-ci comme ça.

Pourquoi le centrer sur Mai?  
Parce qu'elle est détestée par un grand nombre de fan alors qu'elle est un personnage intéressant. je la trouvais fade et plate et triste... jusqu'au Boiling Rock. Quand je l'ai vu et que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je savais que j'écrirais ce chapitre. Je savais que je ne balaierais pas Maiko comme une mouche agaçante.

Pourquoi à la première personne?  
Parce qu'il fallait entrer _à l'intérieur de_ Mai pour la cerner. Parce qu'elle ne montre rien. Parce que je voulais la rendre attachante, dans un sens, la montrer humaine. Je voulais qu'on sache pourquoi Zuko l'aime.

Maintenant, si vous la trouvez complètement OOC (et je m'adresse surtout aux fans de Mai - oui, il y en a!-) n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Il me semble que je ne l'ai pas déformée. Je l'ai peut-être trop "exposée" mais... c'était pour servir la fic.

* * *

J'attends toujours des propositions pour le prénom du bébé de Katara.

Folleriku, je prends bonne note de tes idées. à voir...

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

_Avatar, last airbender_ est la propriété de Nick.

Avertissement: ce chapitre contient diverses allusions à l'épisode 316 "The southern raiders", mais rien qui en révèle trop le contenu. Même si dans l'univers de ma fic , _Détours_ prend un peu la place de cet épisode, je n'ai pas voulu complètement l'ignorer. Katara devenant mère, je ne pouvais pas faire abstraction de son passé avec la sienne et cet épisode est malheureusement l'un des seuls (le seul?) de la série qui nous donne de véritables informations au sujet de Kaya (hé oui, on apprend même son prénom!).

* * *

Chapitre 12

Zuko était assis au chevet de Katara, encore faible de sa blessure et de son accouchement. Mais heureuse. Elle serrait contre sa poitrine le tout petit être auquel elle venait de donner la vie. Elle n'avait pas sourit comme ça depuis des mois… des années. Elle tendit une main vers Zuko qui la prit doucement

- Je suis si contente… dit-elle. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Elle n'avait pas été très cohérente depuis son réveil, il s'appliquait à entretenir son sourire pour éviter que ses pensées ne glissent vers d'autre lieux, moins réjouissants. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces et après, il serait temps de lui parler d'Omashu et de ce qui semblait s'y passer.

- J'ai eu neuf mois pour me faire à l'idée, mais c'est seulement maintenant que je me dis « Je suis maman » ! Et d'une magnifique, merveilleuse, adorable petite fille !

Elle écarta d'elle le nourrisson et l'éleva à hauteur de son visage pour la regarder. Le bébé semblait à demi-inconscient, aussi ne réagit-elle pas tellement à ce soudain changement de position.

- Je pourrai lui apprendre à se coiffer comme les petites demoiselles des tribus de l'eau, à cuisiner, à coudre… c'est ma mère qui m'a appris tout ça, tu sais ?

Katara ne parlait pas souvent de Kaya vivante. Quand elle y faisait allusion, en général, Kaya prenait la forme d'un esprit bienfaisant qui veillerait sur elle, qui serait fière d'elle et l'accompagnerait. La douleur de la mort de sa mère, encore bien présente dans le cœur de Katara, semblait l'empêcher d'évoquer les évènements d' « avant » le raid, et donc de se réjouir de tous ces souvenirs si communs et pourtant si précieux.

- Tu crois que je serai une bonne mère ? fit-elle en portant le nourrisson dans le creux de son bras.

- Ça ne fait aucun doute. Je ne comprends même pas que tu te poses la question.

Elle sourit.

Soudain, il y eut beaucoup de bruit dans le couloir, un bousculade et quelqu'un frppa à la porte. Zuko se leva et entrouvrit le panneau sur une jeune servante inclinée qui parut minuscule. Il l'invita à parler et elle chuchota, tremblante :

- J'ai été sonnée par Madame et quand je suis arrivée, …

- Quoi ? la pressa-t-il

- Quand je suis arrivée elle était allongée sur le sol…

- Quoi !?

- Elle est blessée je crois je n'ai pas osé regarder je suis venue tout de suite Oh Monseigneur je vous demande pardon je n'y suis pour rien c'était déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivée !

Il ne l'écouta pas. Elle s'effondra de peur quand il passa la porte devant elle sans même se retourner et courut vers la chambre de sa femme en envoyant des ordres de tous côtés « Faites venir les médecins royaux- Je me fous qu'ils dorment, réveillez-les ! » « Appelez Shit-Sang, je veux que ce palais soit fouillé de fond en comble ! » « Placez des gardes dans l'aile familiale ! »...

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il ne vit pas les trois lames plantées dans le mur à côté de la cheminée, il ne vit pas le poignard accroché à la corde qui actionne la sonnette d'appel, il ne vit pas le rouleau de parchemin sur le bureau. Il ne vit que Mai, allongée, trois de ses propres couteaux plantés dans le ventre. Elle avait déjà perdu une grande quantité de sang- plus que son corps pâle ne semblait pouvoir en contenir.

- Mai ! cria-t-il, la voix rauque

- Z… Zuko ?

- C'est moi. Les médecins arrivent, ne t'en fais pas. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je… Mes lames ! Il les a … désorientées… vers moi.

- Qui ?

- Un Dai-Li- hargh !- je crois…

Il caressait les joues lisses de sa femme, ses cheveux si fins, si noirs, emmêlés, et sa gorge délicate. Elle survivrait. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. _Ils_ ne pouvaient pas mourir.

- Je vais mourir, dit-elle.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu ne peux pas.

- Ne sois pas si mélodram… dramatique.

- Tais-toi ! Attends que les médecins arrivent.

- Je suis là… fit une voix faible depuis la porte. Je peux la soigner.

Katara s'avança en chemine de nuit, pieds nus et le visage déterminé. Elle s'agenouilla près de Mai et commença à dénouer la ceinture de la noble dame. Elle attira à elle l'eau d'une vasque et s'appliqua à retirer les lames. Mai laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur et Katara s'excusa avant de continuer sa tâche. Mais lorsqu'elle retira la première lame qui s'était logée deux centimètres sous le nombril, le sang se mit à couler de plus belle, son long flot couleur lie-de-vin s'ajoutant à la tache déjà large sur le tapis. Katara écarquilla les yeux et se mit à trembler. « Mai, je suis désolée… le bébé… il n'y a aucune chance qu'il ait… ». Zuko ferma les yeux et tenta de ne pas laisser pénétrer le son dans ses oreilles, d'empêcher l'information d'atteindre son cerveau mais il était trop tard.

Katara baissa la tête, un peu défaite. Ils avaient eu le fils- et au vu des points d'impacts, c'est lui qu'ils visaient. Mais ils n'auraient pas la mère, elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la sauver !

Ellle parvint à retenir le lent dégoulinement du sang et envisagea de retirer la deuxième lame. Mais le résultat fut encore plus catastrophique que pour la première.

- Je ne comprends pas ! gémit-elle

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pressa Zuko

- Elle ne devrait pas saigner autant- il devrait y avoir de la bile partout, mais pas tant de sang ! oh je suis désolée !

Elle s'effondra un instant, pleurant et tremblant avant de sentir le pouvoir de la pleine lune. Elle avait oublié. Son pouvoir était à son paroxysme, elle pouvait l'utiliser, utiliser la maitrise du sang pour sauver Mai. Elle laissa la puissance apportée par la lune pénétrer en elle ; elle adressa une prière silencieuse à Yue et se remit au travail. En se concentrant, elle vit de l'intérieur les déchirures, les coupures et le sang, toujours le sang de Mai.

Katara tentait désespérément de retenir un peu de sang à l'intérieur du corps de Mai, et de soigner les plaies. Mais Mai était de faible constitution et Zuko comme sa femme le savaient. Mais il refusait de l'admettre.

- Zuko…

Moins qu'un murmure, le souffle de Mai s'éleva et il se pencha pour approcher sa bonne oreille de son visage. Elle articula, malgré les grognements de douleur

- Zuko… il faut… qu'elle arrête.

Le seigneur du feu se redressa et regarda son amie, les bras et le visage maculés, s'acharner dans ses tentatives plus vaines les unes que les autres : la bile et les fluides s'étaient répandus à l'intérieur du corps de Mai et ses joues avaient pris une teinte grise et diaphane. Mais Katara ne voulait pas s'arrêter ; chaque fois qu'elle refermait une fissure, une autre se formait plus loin, et elle n'avait à ce stade refermé qu'une des trois entailles causées par les lames. Les médecins étaient arrivés, ils avaient jeté un œil à la Fire Lady et rendu leur diagnostic muet en fermant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcil- aucun pourtant n'avait osé retourner se coucher. Zuko persistait dans son aveuglement avec autant de conviction que la maitre de l'eau.

- Dis-lui de… me laisser partir, souffla enfin Mai

- Non !

- Elle est épuisée…si elle insiste... Elle va y rester aussi .

En effet, Katara faisait peur à voir. Elle se surmenait, elle allait chercher au fin fond de ses ressources pour soigner sa nouvelle amie et semblait avoir atteint ses limites.

- Non… gémit Zuko

- Ne fais pas… l'enfant, mon Prince… tu es plus solide que ça ?!

Et le seigneur du Feu pleurait, parce qu'il savait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà que sa femme avait raison, qu'en persistant la maitre de l'eau allait se tuer aussi et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les perdre toutes les deux dans la même nuit.

_Laisse-moi partir._

Il serra la main de sa femme avec une force qu'il ne pensait plus avoir

- Je t'aime, tu sais… souffla-t-il. Et c'était la première fois qu'il disait ces mots-là à sa femme, après dix ans de vie commune. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait, il lui avait déjà montré. Mais toute la subtilité d'une litote et toute l'intensité de deux corps qui s'embrassent ne valaient pas la simplicité de ces trois mots, et il n'en aurait pas trouvé d'autres dans cette situation.

- Vraiment ? fit Mai avec un maigre sourire. Je crois que moi aussi…

Il l'embrassa et ses lèvres semblaient déjà froides. Il releva la tête et dit, d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas et avec une fermeté qu'il ne ressentait pas :

- Laisse-la partir.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas ! Elle a besoin de moi… Je ne laisserai jamais jamais…

Il savait qu'elle refuserait, qu'elle se tuerait à la tâche plutôt que de laisser tomber. Katara n'abandonnerait jamais quelqu'un qui a besoin d'elle.

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, vivante ! éclata-t-il avant de presque chuchoter. Alors _laisse-la partir_ et va te reposer !

- Mais…

- Katara…

- Bien.

Elle laissa tomber ses bras le longs de son corps et ses mains brunes de sang séché à plat sur le tapis souillé. Elle regarda encore un instant le corps écartelé et mutilé de Mai avant de s'évanouir. Les médecins se rendirent enfin utiles en l'emportant dans sa chambre.

Zuko caressa encore la joue de sa femme qui rendait ses derniers soupirs et tentait d'articuler des phrases qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne les entendait ; «C'était pas si mal, de vivre, ça valait la peine » « J'ai été plutôt heureuse à tes côtés » « Au revoir ».

Puis elle se tut. Plus aucun souffle ne franchit ses lèvres, plus aucun battement n'anima son cœur. Et ses iris d'hématite se perdirent dans leurs orbites tandis que le seul homme de sa vie fermait de deux doigts ses paupières blanches.

--

Katara reprit connaissance dans sa chambre. Ses souvenirs étaient confus… Une chose était sure :

- Mon bébé ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Je m'en occupe, madame, ne vous en faites pas, répondit une nounou assise près du berceau.

Elle avait les épaules larges et des courbes trop généreuses, ce genre de physique qui donne envie de se faire câliner. Aucun doute : il s'agissait d'une nourrice. Elle posait un œil sage et bienveillant sur la minuscule silhouette emberlificotée dans les couvertures.

Katara se rasséréna et tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Comme elle se redressait, une douleur intense lui traversa les côtes du côté gauche et tout lui revint : la salle d'arme, les lames devenues folles… et Mai !

- Mai ?! souffla-t-elle

- Madame, il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez…

- Comment va-t-elle ?

La nounou avait le regard fuyant, elle sembla soudain très intéressée par les plis dans les couvertures du nourrisson. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce qu'il aurait fallu dire était au-delà des mots et c'est son silence qui répondit à la question de Katara.

- Madame, j'ai bien peur que…

- Où est Zuko ?

La femme regarda la jeune mère avec inquiétude mais comprit que toutes ses bonnes intentions n'entraveraient pas la volonté de fer qu'elle voyait dans les grands yeux bleux.

- Si je vous le dis, vous promettez de vous reposer un peu ? avança-t-elle

- Quand je l'aurai vu, répondit Katara en lui lançant un regard sans appel.

La nourrice comprenait déjà mieux à qui elle avait affaire- Mukr n'avait pas exagéré.

- Il est dans la salle d'armes.

Katara bondit hors de son lit en grognant de douleur (« Aïe ! ») et se précipita vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta net devant le panneau et fit demi-tour pour venir se pencher au-dessus du berceau un instant. Son regard se radoucit quand elle arriva aux larges côtés de la nourrice et vit son enfant endormi, serein. Elle soupira et sourit.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom, fit-elle d'une voix douce, presque murmurée

- Ce n'est rien, madame. Je m'appelle Izora. Les femmes de ma famille sont les nourrices royales depuis le début de la dynastie.

- Ah, alors c'est de votre faute s'ils étaient tous dingues ?

La nourrice sembla avaler de travers et toussa

- Je plaisante ! s'exclama Katara.

La femme reprit son souffle et sourit. Puis, avec un pointe de fierté dans la voix, elle ajouta

- Je me suis occupée moi-même de l'actuel Fire Lord lorsqu'il était bébé.

- Ah Zuko ! J'oubliais. Vous me raconterez tout ça plus tard.

Ses yeux restèrent encore accrochés un instant au petit être au fond du berceau, elle tendit la main comme pour lui caresser la joue mais se retint à quelques centimètres. Elle se tourna vers Izora et soupira :

- Je vous la confie…

- Bien madame.

Et Katara sortit sans se retourner cette fois. Elle marcha droit vers la salle d'armes. Il faisait encore un noir d'encre dehors, le ciel à présent nuageux couvrait l'éclat de la pleine lune mais la maitre de l'eau en ressentait les effets et la douleur de ses côtes et de ses hanches de dissipa. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu se déplacer avec autant de facilités une autre nuit. Elle n'aurait jamais pu arriver à la chambre de Mai, même si cette action fut vaine, sans ce supplément de force ; elle-même n'aurait pas survécu à son accouchement. Yue s'était montrée très sélective cette nuit...

Comme elle approchait de la salle d'arme, elle fut traversée par une vague de chaleur intense. La nounou ne s'était pas trompée : Zuko devait être dans cette pièce. Et il ne devait pas être de bonne humeur, pour employer un monstrueux euphémisme.

Iroh était devant la porte, triste et tracassé. Ursa était accroupie au pied d'une colonne, ses allures de grande dame évanouies. Katara interrogea le vieux général qui lui répondit

- Mon neveu a laissé son tempérament prendre le dessus. Le seul soulagement que je trouve pour l'heure, c'est qu'il ait choisit la salle d'arme pour laisser éclater sa rancœur, cette fois. Les murs sont ignifugés.

- Oh. Vous croyez que je peux entrer.

- Si vous pensez pouvoir le calmer…

Katara acquiesça et se tourna résolument vers la double-porte. Elle inspira profondément et poussa le panneau.

La température devint insoutenable. Les murs, pourtant constitués de matériaux résistants aux feu, étaient noirs de suie. Et Zuko envoyait des jets de feu autour de lui, sans distinction. De son corps même semblait émaner une chaleur de brasier. Il était torse nu- il avait dû brûler sa chemise et sa tunique. À plusieurs reprises, il s'effondra quelques secondes, le visage dans les mains, avant de se redresser en hurlant et de se remettre à lancer des poings de feu à tout va.

Katara avait déjà géré de telles colères, dévastatrices et incontrôlées. Elle savait qu'il suffisait d'une main posée sur une épaule, et d'un regard, pour apaiser la tension quelques instants. Et elle savait surtout qu'Ursa aurait dû être cette main cette nuit. Mais Ursa gémissait comme une petite fille au milieu des colonnades tandis qu'Iroh tentait de gérer la situation avec sa poigne de général, sa sagesse d'amateur de thé et de Pai-sho et surtout son amour d'oncle.

Zuko avait perdu une femme et un fils. Aang était entré en l'état d'Avatar pour moins que ça. Et leurs rages se ressemblaient un peu. Ils perdaient tout contrôle, toute mesure, toute conscience des gens qui les entouraient et les aimaient.

Katara attendit une accalmie et s'avança. Le seigneur du feu tremblait de fureur, son corps dégageant des vagues suffocantes. La maitre de l'eau se sentit fiévreuse dans cette atmosphère accablante mais elle persista.

Zuko s'était redressé dans un cri et s'apprêtait apparemment à lancer un nouvel assaut à son ennemi invisible. Il cherchait à se saouler dans les flammes, à s'oublier d'épuisement. Mais il se ferait du mal, il ne trouverait aucun confort dans la colère et il souffrirait, quoi qu'il fasse. Et Katara ne le laisserait pas s'enfermer dans la douleur.  
Ils monteraient tous les deux sur le dos d'Appa à la prochaine pleine lune et iraient chercher une confrontation, une forme de justice. Peut-être une vengeance, si Zuko le désirait.

Mais avant, avant tout, il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il respire. La jeune maitre de l'eau combla l'espace qui les séparait ; il criait, courbé en arrière et crachait des flammes vers le haut plafond de la salle d'armes, le visage défait, sa cicatrice formant une ombre terrible sur son visage, et l'air desséché et brûlant coupa le souffle de la jeune femme qui pourtant leva une main et la posa sur son épaule.

Il sursauta à ce contact mais ne se retourna pas- il savait que c'était elle. Il se redressa puis, lentement, tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Déjà la température descendait. Katara s'approcha encore, chercha ses yeux. Mais il se détourna d'elle et elle sentait son épaule trembler sous les sanglots. Elle resta là, présente, disponible. L'air déjà se faisait plus respirable, même si la peau sous ses doigts brûlait toujours d'une fièvre intense. Elle avança la main vers la joue de son ami, écarta une mèche de cheveux noir. Elle était à sa gauche, du côté de sa cicatrice, du côté de son œil incapable de pleurer, mais elle vit la douleur tordre ses traits et elle pleura aussi, enfin, l'amie qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver.

Comme s'il venait seulement de s'apercevoir de sa présence, il se redressa, la regarda un instant, puis se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou et elle posa sa main, gentiment, sur la tête de l'homme, du petit garçon, qui pleurait contre son épaule.

--

Shit-Sang entra dans la salle d'arme quelque minutes plus tard, suivi de Iroh. Le capitaine des gardes tenait un homme par le col à bout de bras si bien que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il portait l'uniforme du Dai-Li- à quelques détails près et avait les mains attachées solidement dans son dos.

- C'est lui, dit simplement l'ancien taulard.

Zuko regarda l'agent avec un dégout, une froideur à faire frémir. Il parla d'une voix sèche et glaciale. L'homme le fixa une seconde avant de détourner les yeux.

- Dai-Li… pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?! Tu as de la chance, il y a cinq minutes, je t'aurais brûlé vif. Mais je vais te laisser la chance de parler. Qui t'envoie et pourquoi?

- Si je vous réponds, je devrai vous tuer, fit l'homme.

- C'est une proposition intéressante mais tu n'es pas en position pour marchander. Parle !

- C'est le propriétaire légitime des lieux qui m'envoie.

Zuko et son oncle échangèrent un regard qui disait « Azula ». Un nom répondait à pratiquement toutes les question. Il n'en restait qu'une :

- Comment t'y es-tu pris pour détourner les lames ?

- C'est très simple, « mon seigneur », répondit l'agent du Dai-Li d'un air sarcastique en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche.

Il y eut un léger sifflement derrière elle et Katara comprit. Rassemblant ses forces, elle leva le bras et retint le mouvement insolent du menton de l'agent. Deux chocs métalliques retentirent tandis que deux sabres d'entrainement tombaient au sol. L'agent écarquilla les yeux, constatant qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger la tête.

- Je n'aime pas faire ça, dit-elle, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

- Yo et San non plus… pourtant... c'est tellement efficace.

Katara relâcha de stupeur la poigne qu'elle avait sur la gorge de l'agent, trop interpellée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Et comme il était à nouveau libre, le sifflement des sabres volants se fit à nouveau entendre, seulement interrompu par un craquement sonore suivit d'une nouvelle chute des armes : Shit-Sang venait de rompre de sang froid le cou de l'agent. Il tenait encore la tête entre ses deux immenses mains et le corps flasque et à présent sans vie pendait lamentablement.

Katara se sentit mal, écœurée. Elle chercha appui sur l'épaule la plus proche, qui se trouva être celle de Zuko. Il se tourna vers elle et d'une voix beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'un instant plus tôt, mais la gorge encore nouée, il lui dit de retourner se coucher, qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Iroh approuva, lui offrit son bras et la guida à travers les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre. Il soupira :

- Quel malheur ! Cette nuit, nous devrions festoyer la nouvelle vie, pas pleurer une reine et éliminer un assassin…

- Je n'ai jamais été si heureuse et si désespérée à la fois, Iroh…

Le vieil homme tapota la main de la jeune mère en disant d'un ton apaisant

- Soyez seulement heureuse, laissez le désespoir aux autres.

- Je suis incapable d'ignorer sa douleur… et ma responsabilité.

- Quelle responsabilité ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit d'une voix timide

- Je n'ai pas su la sauver, Iroh.

Il se tut un instant avant de la regarder avec le regard sévère mais le sourire aux lèvres- un expression particulière qui dit « mes paroles seront réconfortantes mais tu as intérêt à écouter », une expression dont seules les vielles personnes sont capables.

- Mais vous avez essayé. Et vous venez d'apporter un peu de réconfort à mon neveu. Et de nous sauver, probablement. Pour une jeune femme blessée en pleine maternité, vous avez fait un travail admirable. Ah, vous y êtes. Bonne nuit, chère Katara.

Effectivement, ils étaient devant la chambre de Katara. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et, avant de pousser la porte, elle sourit au vieil homme.

- Merci Iroh. Bonne nuit à vous aussi, si possible.

--

Quelques jours plus tard, Pyro Shu se présentait, entouré de sa garde personnelle, au portes du palais. Le Seigneur du feu l'accueillit comme il accueillait n'mporte quel héritier d'une noble et puissante famille de la Nation du Feu.

L'ainé des Shu affichait sa naissance avec un arrogance sans bornes : il portait les habits traditionnels et les couleurs de sa famille, ainsi que leur blason, le faucon à crête blanche sur fond noir- brodé sur l'épaule. Ses pères avaient soutenu Ozai, l'avaient suivit aveuglément dans sa soif de domination du monde et juraient déjà fidélité à Azula avant même que Zuko ne soit marqué et exilé.

Pourtant, Pyro Shu jouait son rôle de noble fidèle à son seigneur, il s'inclina très bas, murmura quelques compliment et toute sa gratitude d'être appelé auprès de son seigneur, ainsi que ses condolèances pour sa bien-aimée femme dont la crémation datait seulement de la veille.

Zuko ne dit rien, il attendait que le fils des Shu cesse son petit numéro de chien-perroquet savant.

L'ainé des Shu en vint alors, dans une dernière révérence, à demander pourquoi il était appelé auprès de Sa Majesté.

Après avoir lentement inspiré et expiré comme seule la pratique de la maitrise du feu peut l'apprendre, le Seigneur du feu demanda :

- N'aviez-vous pas demandé la main de ma sœur avant que son sort ne soit scellé par les nations ?

- En effet… Et je réïtèrerai ma demande devant Mon Seigneur… tout en la sachant vaine.

- Vaine, mais pourquoi donc ?

- Bien, je me permets de douter que Mon Seigneur soit prêt à voir sa sœur libérée, ne serait-ce que pour se trouver sous le joug d'un époux.

- Vous ne pourriez pas maitriser Azula, répliqua Zuko, amèrement. J'ai eu récemment de ses nouvelles, apportées par un oiseau qui ne m'a pas mordu, lui.

L'ainé des Shu lança un regard intrigué au Seigneur du feu, apparemment surpris de tout ce qu'il entendait. Zuko n'abattrait pas si tôt toutes ses cartes. Il avait déstabilisé un peu l'homme agenouillé au pied de son trône.

- Est-ce que vous aimez la poésie, Pyro, héritier des Shu ?

- Sa… Sa Majesté me prend au dépourvu. La bibliothèque familiale contient en effet une importante quantité de recueils de poésie, et aux femmes de notre lignée est enseignée la pratique du Haïku.

- Mais vous, est-ce que vous aimez la poésie ?

- Je… Je sais reconnaître un bon poème et un bon poète.

- Je n'ai pas moi-même cette prétention. Citez-m'en un.

- Ho… heu… le talent du grand Pu-Hishi Korezon est presque légendaire et son « Zenith sur l'Akrezion » est une merveille de régularité et de…

- Et c'est aussi un chant nationaliste, coupa Zuko, qu'on enseignait traditionnellement à tous les enfants de notre pays pendant la guerre.

- Mon Seigneur dit vrai. Mais… puis-je demander à Mon Seigneur…

- Pourquoi je m'intéresse à votre goût ou non pour le sixième art ? C'est bien simple, il se trouve que votre famille m'envoie depuis quelques semaines des vers d'une qualité surprenante.

- Je vous demande pardon, Mon Seigneur, on ne m'a pas averti de tels envois…

- Peut-être que quelques morceaux choisis vous inspirerons plus ?

Iroh, qui avait affiché une expression des plus neutres depuis le début de l'entretient, tendit un petit coffret en bois qui contenait les messages apportés par les faucons à crête depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Mon oncle, vous avez une voix extraordinaire pour les vers, nous ferez vous l'honneur ?

- Comme il vous plaira mon neveu.

Iroh sortit alors quelques parchemins et les lut avec emphase avant de commenter :

- « _Le soleil doit se coucher sur un empire endormi_ »- somptueux… « _Quand ni la poigne ni le gant ne sont de fer, il ne reste rien d'un roi_ » raffiné… « _Une cerise piquée et c'est tout le panier qui est pourri_ » provincial, n'est-ce pas ? On arrive à mes préférés « _Le sang des rois n'y suffit pas » « La chance a su choisir son hôte, destinée à toutes les grandeurs_ »… Ah, et je suis aussi amateur d'humour alors je ne peux pas ignorer celui-ci « _Tous les trônes portent la mention 'siège éjectable'_ »…

- Il en est de même pour les siège de mon conseil, soit dit en passant, fit Zuko sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ah, et encore une perle « _On ne perd rien de naître du sexe faible si on a un père avisé _», ce n'est pas un vers, c'est une maxime ! « _Porter le nom de son glorieux grand-père et bientôt, sa couronne _»… « _Quel tristesse, pour un roi, de n'avoir point de fils_ »…

- Mon Seigneur… il s'agit-là de… de menaces à votre encontre… avança le fils des Shu

- Vous croyez ? Dans ce cas, je devrais sûrement vous mettre aux fers, non ?

- Mon Seigneur… je vous jure que j'ignorais…

- Qu'on m'amène le faucon de ce matin ! coupa Zuko en s'adressant à l'un des gardes.

Quelques secondes d'un silence insoutenable pendant lesquels le jeune Shu n'osa pas même respirer s'écoulèrent. Iroh refermait lentement le coffret tandis que Zuko resta assis, jambes croisées, impassible. On apporta enfin une cage dans laquelle le grand faucon à crête se curait les plumes pour en ôter les parasites.

- Ces messages m'ont tous été livrés par un oiseau tel que celui-ci ; le reconnaissez-vous, Pyro Shu ?

- C'est… c'est l'un de nos oiseaux…

- Alors, je vous écoute. Comment expliquez-vous ceci ? Une simple « coïncidence, peut-être ?

- Il nous en manque… heu. Plusieurs oiseaux ont disparu !

- Je vous rappelle que ma femme a été tuée il n'y a pas trois jours, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur clémente.

- Je n'aurais jamais commandité un tel assassinat !

- Mais programmer une évasion…

Pyro Shu soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. S'il était coupable, il sentait qu'il avait laissé trop de preuves traîner derrière lui pour pouvoir encore clamer son ignorance. Et s'il était innocent, il refusait de tomber dans le piège qu'un tiers lui tendait en posant son sceau, le sceau des Shu sur le meurtre de la reine.

- Je… J'ai …

Il chercha ses mots un instant, hésita. Allait-il se défendre ou passer aux aveux ?

- J'ai voulu libérer la Princesse de sa prison. Mon père m'approuvait dans cette initiative. Je… je suis fasciné par votre sœur, Votre Majesté, elle est merveilleuse, mystérieuse, incroyable… et si puissante...

- Vous … aimez ma sœur ? demanda Zuko, incrédule devant le visage extasié de l'homme.

- Plus que ma vie. Mais tous mes plans pour la faire libérer ont échoués lamentablement… elle n'a probablement même jamais su que j'avais fait la moindre tentative.

- Vous… n'êtes pas responsable de son évasion ?

- Elle s'est évadée ?

Zuko se rendit immédiatement compte de son erreur et se reprit

- Un tentative. Un nouvel échec.

- Oh…

- Mais ces évènements coïncident à votre désavantage, Pyro Shu.

- Votre Majesté… Vraiment, je vous supplie de croire que les Shu ne sont pas mêlés à cette tentative ni aux récents évènements survenus au palais. Nous portons le deuil de Lady Mai et de votre fils à naître. Je… je n'ai jamais voulu Azula sur le trône, je vous le jure. Je la voulais pour moi.

- C'est entendu. Je réserve mon jugement- et je vous rend votre oiseau. Assurez-vous que les éléments de cette affaire cessent de pointer votre famille du doigts ou le faucon à crête deviendra le symbole de la disgrâce.

S'aplatissant contre le dais écarlate, l'ainé des Shu se confondit en excuses et en remerciements avant de quitter la salle du trône sur les genoux.

Iroh posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son neveu. Ils espéraient bien plus de cette rencontre. Au lieu d'un aveu, ils obtenaient une confession d'un malheureux et aucun nouvel élément pour expliquer ce qui se passait. En un mot, ils piétinaient.

Mais Zuko s'attachait à sa volonté de trouver le véritable responsable- la responsable- de la mort de Mai pour dominer son tempérament et sa frustration.

--

Katara, assise près du berceau, allaitait son tout petit bébé en musant un air des tribus de l'eau « _Le vent se lève et l'enfant dort bien au chaud. Il ne craint rien, il ne craint rien. La mer est grosse et l'homme déploie les voiles de son bateau. Il ne craint pas les flots..._ ». Izora insistait pour qu'elle laisse les nourrices du palais, selon elle très consciencieuses et compétentes, s'occuper du petit. Katara persistait à vouloir garder pour elle et près d'elle sa fille.

- Il ne faut pas trop t'habituer aux draps de soie, mon ange, on ne vivra pas toujours comme des princesses, chuchotait-elle en riant

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et elle espéra un instant que ce soit Zuko. Mais depuis cette fameuse nuit où tout avait basculé, où elle était devenue mère et lui veuf, elle ne l'avait plus vu qu'aux repas où il se montrait silencieux et pensif. Elle avait vu les blessures à ses mains et il avait reculé vivement quand elle avait voulu les soigner. Elle avait sentit la douleur de son cœur mais c'était une insulte à la mémoire de Mai que de suggérer qu'il les apaisât si tôt, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Ursa entra. Elle semblait elle aussi comme détruite par la mort de Mai. Pourtant, de son vivant, elle ne s'était jamais montrée particulièrement attachée à la Fire Lady. C'est de son petit-fils qu'elle portait le deuil et se yeux rouges étaient un maigre témoignage des larmes qu'elle avait versé.

- Katara ? demanda la reine-mère

- Que puis-je pour vous, chère Ursa ?

Comme Katara l'invitait à entrer, la grande dame abimée s'avança jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche et s'assit dessus, silencieuse, avant de demander en plongeant ses yeux d'ambre, si semblables à ceux de son fils, dans ceux de Katara.

- Je… J'aimerais me confier à vous.

Katara resta un instant stupéfaite du ton sérieux et pressant qu'elle avait pris. Quoi qu'Ursa ait à dire, ce ne serait pas drôle. Katara opina du chef, muette.

- Je peux compter sur vous pour garder un secret ?

- Un secret vraiment _secret _?

- Il ne faudra le répéter à personne. Pas même à mon fils. Surtout pas à mon fils. Jamais.

- Ursa je ne sais pas si je…

- Il souffrirait de connaître la vérité. Je sais que vous saurez lui mentir si c'est pour son bien.

La jeune femme sentit l'importance de la confession pour la noble-dame et se résigna.

- Bien, je vous écoute.

- Avant tout, pensez à moi comme à une mère. Tout ce que j'ai fait, toute ma vie, je l'ai fait pour mes enfants, en croyant les aider et les protéger.

La grande dame soupira, ferma un instant ses yeux rougis et laissa planer un silence comme mesuré pour rendre les quatre mots qu'elle allait dire encore plus dramatiques, encore plus graves. Pour faire peser tout le poids de son secret et des futurs mensonges sur les épaules de la jeune mère, parce qu'elle ne parvenait plus à le porter seule. Pour faire résonner longtemps l'écho de ces quatre mots dans la pièce et dans la tête de la jeune femme qui serrait son enfant contre son sein. Et quand elle parla, après s'être tue juste le temps nécessaire, ses mots frappèrent Katara comme un coup de poing dans le ventre et la maitre de l'eau se jura de ne jamais _jamais_ laisser le moindre mots de cette conversation parvenir aux oreilles de Zuko, parce qu'il en serait détruit, littéralement. Quand Ursa reprit la parole, elle dit seulement :

- _J'ai libéré Azula._

* * *

**AN**: Voilà pour vous un loooooong chapitre. J'ai hésité à le poster en morceaux puis j'ai eu un élan de générosité parce que vous m'avez gâtée en reviews

Je suis vraiment _vraiment_ désolée d'avoir tué Mai. Mais il le fallait. Pour la fic. Mais si vous m'en voulez vraiment, béh... envoyez-moi des tomates numériques en me laissant un petit commentaire!

J'attends vos suggestions pour le prénom du bébé- je ne pourrai pas éluder la question indéfiniment. ;-)

Encore un tout grand merci au nombreux (béh oui, trois, quand même!!) reviewer du dernier chapitre:

folleriku - Toph revient bientôt, promis. Et Zutara? Je ne sais pas. Ce ne serait pas très correct d'en parler là tout de suite. (Pauvre Mai, paix à ton âme. Les Zutariens iront danser nus sur ta tombe à la pleine lune...)

Nefer Chan - En fait, ma façon de voir Mai a un peu évolué pendant l'écriture. Mais au fond, si je l'ai faite si "caractérielle" au début, je pense que c'est surtout parce que Zuko et elle en arrivaient à un point où ils ne savaient plus communiquer et où il devait être super chiant parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Je les voit comme ça.

kaly - Je verrai les probablement nombreuses fautes disséminées dans ce chapitre en le relisant demain et j'aurai la flemme de le re-poster corrigé. Je fais la guerre au 's' et à la deuxième personne du pluriel, pour le moment... "C'est les vacances", ça parait valable, comme excuse?

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 Ursa

**Chapitre 13**

Ursa

Je suis mère avant d'être femme. C'est tout mon bonheur. Et c'est aussi mon drame. Pour mes enfants, pour leur vie, leur bien-être, je serais prête à tout.

Pour mon fils, j'ai sur les mains le sang d'un père et d'un roi. Et je ne regrette aucun de mes actes de cette nuit-là. Il n'a jamais oublié qui il est, peut-être grâce à moi.

Pour ma fille… j'ai sur la conscience la mort d'une reine et d'un enfant égorgé avant de naître. Oh je donnerais tout ce qui me reste de décence et de conscience pour que les esprits nous les ramènent et me prennent à leur place. Mais les esprits sont sourds à mes appels et restent obstinément absents.

Elle pleurait, elle disait que je la détestait, que je la craignais, que j'avais toujours préféré son frère à elle, que je me fichais qu'elle soit enfermée là, seule, parce que je ne l'aimais pas assez, parce que je n'aimais que lui. C'était faux. Et je lui ai prouvé.

Et j'ai peur d'avoir encore à vivre avec ce poids, d'avoir fait le malheur de mon fils, lui pour qui j'étais prête à mordre.

Et le pire… c'est que, malgré ses actions et ses mensonges, je ne parviens pas à haïr ma fille.

* * *

Je voulais glisser ces quelques mots d'Ursa avant de passer à la suite. Si je travaille bien, je devrais encore pouvoir "updater" dans la soirée.

Vous semblez nombreux à suivre cette fic. Vraiment, ça me touche beaucoup.

J'attends **vos suggestions pour le prénom** de la fille de Katara.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Chose promise, chose due.

Et plus encore puisque je vous ai écrit deux chapitres aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous tiendrez au moins une semaine avec ça parce que je ne pourrai plus garder ce rythme le mois prochain.

Je me suis à peine relue donc j'essaierai de re-ajouter le chapitre prochainement avec les probablement nombreuses et immondes fautes de frappe et d'accord corrigée.

* * *

Vous savez à qui appartient Avatar. Je leur fais mes compliments.

* * *

Chapitre 14

Katara avait passé les jours suivant son accouchement et la crémation de Mai à se reposer. Et à tenter d'oublier les évènements dramatiques qui avaient frappé Zuko, les aveux d'Ursa dont les mots lui revenaient sans cesse et les remarques acerbes de la mère de Mai pendant la célébration.

Katara avait d'abord croisé Tom-Tom. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, évidemment. Et il ne se souvenait que mal de sa sœur aussi. Quand Katara lui dit qui elle était et comment, avec l'Avatar, ils avaient fait sortir les habitants d'Omashu, il rit beaucoup en ajoutant que sa mère lui faisait régulièrement prendre des infusions de racines de Koopshup pour le protéger contre la poulpatose. Et qu'il prétendait avoir attrapé la mystérieuse maladie dès qu'il voulait rester dans sa chambre et qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Mais la mère de Mai… elle avait été si dure avec Zuko et si mesquine. Elle avait ouvert la bouche deux fois, et elle usait de sa langue comme d'une lance. La noble dame tirait juste.

Katara portait le deuil comme on le fait dans les tribus, pas en revêtant les robes blanches traditionnelles de la Nation du Feu, mais en se voilant le visage de noir. Elle s'était frappée la poitrine quand les prêtres avaient mis le feu au corps de Mai et avait musé très bas l'oraison des Tribus. C'était comme ça qu'on faisait chez elle, et ça avait de la signification pour elle. Elle avait répété les mêmes gestes que ceux qui avaient accompagné le dernier voyage des deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, Mabuba et Kaya.

La mère de Mai, probablement trop mesquine et trop ignorante, voyant que Katara ne portait pas de blanc, avant sifflé

- Pouvait-on espérer que les paysans témoignent suffisamment de civilité et de respect pour porter le deuil ? Surement non.

Et Katara n'avait pu se retenir de lui répondre que grâce à Tai Lee, arrivée de Kyoshi en un temps record pour assister à la cérémonie, qui enroula son bras autour du sien et leva les yeux au ciel.

L'acrobate avait appris la mort de son amie, les efforts de Katara pour la sauver et avait surtout reçu la dernière lettre de Mai, celle qui trônait inachevée sur la table de scribe, dans sa chambre. Elle dit à Katara quelques mots qui lui apportèrent plus de réconfort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru

- À la fin, elle était vraiment heureuse de t'avoir.

Tai Lee avait été si sincère, Katara n'avait pas trouvé de mots pour exprimer sa reconnaissance.

Plus tard, une fois la dispersion des cendres effectuée, la mère de Mai lança une autre attaque, plus cruelle cette fois, car dirigée contre Zuko. Katara lui avait offert son bras pendant la longue marche funèbre et était restée à ses côtés, toujours silencieuse, pendant la veillée. Comme elle estimait devoir le faire.

- Quel malheur de constater que notre fille aura été si vite remplacée !

Zuko avait pâlit et ne s'était plus attardé. Le père de Mai avait toussé et lancé un regard assassin à son épouse et elle s'était tue. Comment une femme aussi bienveillante envers son fils pouvait avoir une telle langue de vipère échappait à la compréhension de Katara.

Ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles à vivre, malgré la présence de Tai-Lee et d'Izora avec qui Katara avait rapidement noué une certaine complicité. (Les anecdotes transmises de mère en fille dans sa famille sur les enfances des Fire Lord étaient tout simplement croustillantes.)

Elle passait également beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de sa fille qui se montrait déjà un peu plus réactive et dont les yeux prenaient peu à peu la couleur de ceux de Aang. Et Momo lui avait fait regretter de l'avoir un peu délaissé ces dernier temps : le lémure avait passé une matinée entière à voler en criant tout autour de la pièce. Puis il avait remarqué le bébé et s'était mis dans la tête que les enfants adoraient les lychees. Il avait donc déposé gentiment un demi kilo de ces fruits, apportés un par un, au pied du berceau.

Katara ne s'ennuyait pas… il lui manquait juste quelque-chose. Les commérages de palais ne valaient pas une bonne prise de bec avec son ami.

Mais elle n'avait plus parlé à Zuko. Leur dernier vrai contact… datait toujours de cette fichue nuit, quand elle s'était approchée malgré les flammes. Et elle se décida à le brusquer un peu et à lui parler. Elle avait quelque-chose d'important à lui demander. Elle pris son bébé dans ses bras et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas décidé pour entrer en collision avec le jeune seigneur du feu sur le pas de la porte.

- Ah, je te cherchais ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Et me voilà, fit-il platement avant d'ajouter en pointant la chambre : Je peux entrer ?

Katara regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle fuyait la chaleur et la pénombre qui y régnait.

- Je préfèrerais qu'on marche un peu, répondit-elle

- Bien.

Il lui offrit son bras et elle s'y appuya en se forçant à sourire : ses côtes la lançaient encore de temps à autres.

- Tu… tu voulais me dire quelque-chose ? demanda Zuko

- Oui. C'est, disons, une tradition dans ma tribus qu'un proche soit choisi par les parents pour veiller sur l'enfant en cas de pépin, tu sais, on vit entouré par la neige et les bêtes sauvages, et pendant la guerre… les pères ne restaient que rarement aux côtés de leur femme pour voiir grandir leurs enfants. Cette personne devient le parrain de l'enfant, il choisit ses prénoms ou affronte le baptême de glace avec le fils quand le père ne peut pas le faire. Pour Sokka, Bato était cette personne.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda dans les yeux, parce qu'on ne demande pas ça distraitement, c'était vraiment sérieux, vraiment important. Et son engagement, s'il acceptait, serait plus que symbollique.

- J'aimerais… que tu sois cette personne pour ma fille.

Il eut l'air saisi puis dubitatif. Elle sentit le besoin d'ajouter

- Ça compte beaucoup pour moi… que ce soit toi.

- Pourquoi pas Sokka ? Il est son oncle.

- Justement, il est déjà "l'oncle Sokka" et Iroh a prouvé qu'un oncle pouvait être quelqu'un de précieux. Mais il a aussi trois enfants et tout…

Elle chercha ses mots un instant. Vraiment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise « oui » ou « non ». Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne se contentait jamais de si peu.

- Je me dis que ça pourrait reconsolider le lien, ajouta-t-elle enfin. Et nous aider à tenir la promesse qu'on avait faite à Toph, tu te souviens ? J'aimerais que tu existes dans la vie de ma fille et que tu sois là pour elle s'il nous arrivait malheur, à Aang ou à moi.

Il sourit enfin et parla, la voix un peu rauque

- Tu… tu veux que je veille sur ton enfant, que je sois son « parrain » ?

- Oui. Oui, si tu acceptes ?

- Bien sur que j'accepte ! fit-il.

Elle sursauta et son visage s'illumina.

- Mon ange, dit-elle en élevant le bébé à hauteur de ses yeux, face vers Zuko, dis bonjour à ton parrain.

Le nurrisson répondit par un son guttural comique. Katara rougit en l'attirant contre elle en soufflant « oups ! »

- Au moins elle est à l'aise avec toi ! dit-elle

- Oh, je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle s'arrête de digérer pour moi, répondit-il sur le même ton qu'il employait pour dire « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ».

Katara riait. Elle lui attrappa le bras et le força à le plier avant de tendre son bébé pour le poser au creu du coude du jeune homme.

- Oh, je ne suis pas sur… commença-t-il avant de se retouver avec le petit paquet dans les bras.

Il sourit malgré lui et berça doucement la fille de ses amis, la fille de Katara.

- Elle a les yeux de Aang, dit-elle.

- Dommage, répondit-il simplement.

- Oh, pourquoi ?

Il avala sa salive, le regard toujours fixé sur le bébé, comme un troisième bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Je préfère les tiens, juste… répondit-il, volontairement évasif avant de s'adresser directement à la petite : Alors, il semblerait que je doive m'occuper de toi si ton Avatar de père ou ta tête-de-coq-âne de mère se mettaient dans encore plus d'embrouilles que d'habitude.

- Et choisir ses prénoms, ajouta Katara.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, c'est une des mission du parrain ; Il choisit les prénoms.

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça, je n'avais déjà pas la moindre idée de comment j'allais nommer mon…

Il se tut. Longtemps. Et Katara n'osa pas parler. Elle était désolée d'avoir réveillé la douleur, prête à fuir et pourtant elle resta là. Enfin il leva les yeux vers elle

- Je suis très touché et très honoré par ta demande, Katara. Je… je vais réfléchir pour le prénom, je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas les prénoms des Tribus ni ceux des nomades, mais j'essaierai. Je ne te décevrai pas.

- Le Zuko que je connais ne m'a jamais déçue, répondit-elle doucement.

Il lui tendit sa fille en s'excusant

- J'ai encore des choses à préparer avant de partir.

--

Oh mince ! Le mot était laché et il ne pourrait plus le ravaler.

- Tu pars ? demanda Katara, intriguée

- Oui, c'était prévu. Je pars pour Omashu, tu te souviens.

Il avait prévu de ne surtout pas le rappeler à la maitre de l'eau, connaissant d'avance sa réaction :

- _Tu_ pars ? Et… et moi ?

- Tu ne peux pas courir affronter le Dai-Li avec un nourrisson sous le bras !

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser en plan comme ça ! Arrête de te servir d'elle comme excuse pour te débarrasser de moi ! J'irai libérer Aang avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Katara… Tu es vraiment la plus obstinée, la plus inconsciente, la plus irrespons…

- Arrête, tu me flattes ! Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

Il eut peur un instant qu'ils en viennent à un affrontement verbal comme quelques semaines plus tôt, parce qu'elle avait des mots violents. Sans parler du reste qu'il chassa vivement avec une once de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Mai.

- Je ne pars pas avec toi dans cet état-là.

Un fois de plus, en moins de deux minutes, sa langue avait fourché (et il rédigea une petite note mentale pour ne pas oublier de s'en faire amputer !) et Katara le prit au mot

- Ahaah, ça veut dire que tu ne refuses pas que je t'accompagne… ?

- Combien de temps avant que tu sois pleinement reposée et soignée ?

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir, puis, le regard déterminé, elle dit

- Donne-moi une semaine.

- Pfff. Je ne peux vraiment rien te refuser.

Tai-Lee repartait pour Kyoshi le lendemain, elle y serait à temps pour avertir Sokka et Suki. L'île était une escale obligatoire puisque le couple pourrait le renseigner sur la mission de Toph. Et maintenant que Katara s'était mis en tête de le suivre, …

--

L'artisan Hego revint au palais le jour dit. Il entraina Zuko dans les écuries royales. Le Seigneur du feu lut une intense fierté sur le visage de l'éleveur et en comprit la cause losqu'il vit les trois bêtes.

- Mon Seigneur, commença Hego, j'ai l'immense honneur et le plaisir de vous offrir ce couple de zèbre-aigles, race qui avait pratiquement disparu et que j'ai pu recréer par quelques croisements ingénieux. Ils vous emmèneront à Omashu en quatre jours. Si mes calculs sont exacts, et je ne doute pas un instant qu'ils le sont, le même trajet à dos de bizon vous en aurait demandé seulement trois.

- Mon cher Hego… ce sont de pures merveilles.

--

La patience d'Izora entrerait dans la légende. Elle avait essayé de s'avancer à l'encontre de la volonté inébranlable de Katara et de la convaincre de ne pas aller à Omashu. Peine perdue.

Katara passa les quelques jours suivant bien sagement dans sa chambre. Et elle assista à un vaste balais de servantes et d'intendants en tout genre qu'Izora tenait à lui présenter. La nourrice semblait être l'axe, le tronc commun de tous les commérages. La moindre rumeur naissant au palais passait obligatoirement par ses oreilles et elle avait un droit de véto sur leur expansion. Elle faisait autorité en la matière.

- Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas laisser se répandre, confia-t-elle à Katara.

- Ah, par exemple ?

- Comme ça vous concerne, je peux vous le dire : les femmes de chambres ont beaucoup d'imagination et dès qu'elles voient un homme charmant parler à une femme charmante, elle vont s'imaginer qu'ils formeraient un couple charmant.

- Mais encore ?

- Plusieurs d'entre elles s'étaient mise en tête que vous et le Fire Lord… Mais j'ai coupé court à tout ça. Par contre, en cuisine, on attend l'annonce du mariage de votre amie aveugle et du jeune guerrier avec qui elle est partie.

- Toph ? Oh, je doute vraiment qu'elle soit intéressée. Elle…

Katara réalisa qu'elle tombait dans le piège d'Izora et qu'elle s'apprêtait naïvement à alimenter ses potins. Elle changea de lieu mais non de sujet

- Qu'est-ce qui leur faisait penser que j'avais une relation- adultère- avec Zuko ?

- En fait, ça a commencé avant votre arrivée, longtemps avant, quand le général est revenu de Shun-Op avec la petite Maneka. Sa ressemblance avec vous a été le grand sujet et chacun avait sa version. Vous avez été sœur, cousine, même mère et fille. Quand c'est absurde, je laisse courir. Mais on a aussi dit que le Seigneur du feu était mal à l'aise avec la gamine et on a mis ça aussi sur le compte de la ressemblance. Selon certains, vous vous détestiez, selon d'autres, vous viviez un amour caché et interdit. Et quand c'est interdit, c'est _glamour_. J'aurais pu étouffer ces ragots dans l'œuf si la petite n'avait pas demandé à repartir pour son village natal.

- Oh ? pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait partir, il ne lui restait rien là-bas ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais su. Elle ne s'est confiée qu'à Mukr, parce qu'il était au bon endroit au mauvais moment. Apparemment, notre Seigneur Zuko l'aurait effrayée.

- Il est parfois un peu brusque, je suis sure que…

- Non, _vraiment_ effrayée. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Quand la nourrice la laissa, Katara, pourtant relativement hermétique aux racontars, ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'Izora avait dit au sujet de Maneka. Et Mukr était la clef. Mais comment faire parler le vieux domestique ?

Katara décida de tenter sa chance le lendemain. Elle fit appeler Mukr. Elle décida de prétexter n'importe quoi, sachant que l'homme comprendrait très vite où elle voulait en venir. Et elle avait, étrangement, l'intime conviction qu'il ne résisterait pas et qu'il lui dirait ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, parce qu'elle devait être d'une manière ou d'une autre impliquée.

- Ah je suis contente de vous avoir, dit-elle en allongeant sa fille au fond du berceau. J'aimerais qu'elle entende aussi des voix masculines, pour former son oreille, vous comprennez.

- Oui, madame.

Comme à son habitude, Mukr restait très droit, très solennel, les bras croisé dans le dos et le regard droit, toujours un poil à côté du visage de son interlocuteur, parce que regarder quelqu'un qu'on sert dans les yeux, c'est lui manquer de respect.

- Je suis désolée, je sais que vous n'êtes pas un grand bavard- pas comme Izora- mais je préfère que le Seigneur du Feu ne passe pas trop de temps dans ma chambre, avec toutes ces rumeurs, vous savez.

- Si vous changez vos habitudes, ce sera une confirmation pour les cloportes qui colportent ce genre de fables.

- Je n'y prête pas trop attention, mais j'ai peur que ça parvienne jusqu'à lui. Il… en a assez vu ces dernières semaines et c'est si difficile de ne pas entendre ce que les gens autour disent de soi.

- Je comprends.

- Il y a malheureusement quelques mots qui sont parvenus jusqu'à moi… et que je ne parviens pas à chasser… Je serais même tentée d'y croire, précisément parce que je connais Zuko et son tempérament.

- Venez en au fait, Lady Katara.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Maneka ?

- Vous voulez le savoir ?

- Oui. Parce que j'ai de l'affection pour cette petite et qu'il aura des comptes à me rendre si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai.

- On ne vous aura rien dit de vrai. Je suis le seul témoin de la scène, ce qu'on raconte ne sont que des suppositions hazardeuses qui vont, malheureusement- et c'est assez rare pour être signalé- dans le sens de la réalité.

Il hésita, sembla débattre avec lui-même puis soupira :

- On vous a dit qu'il s'était montré violent avec elle, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Et j'ai imaginé… toutes sortes de choses. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité.

- Il s'est montré agressif. Il lui a crié dessus, assez violemment, et l'a attrappée par l'épaule. Elle a surtout eu peur parce qu'il n'a pas contrôlé sa maitrise et que toutes les flammes dans la pièce ont grondé avec lui.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Maneka était une petite curieuse. Elle avait voulu essayer un bijou qui ne lui appartenait pas, apparemment fragile ou précieux. C'est ce qu'elle m'a confié après, qu'elle avait trouvé ça joli et qu'elle voulait « juste voir, pour s'amuser ».

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je peux vous le montrer.

Il marmonna un machinal « Si vous voulez bien me suivre » et devança Katara dans les couloirs jusqu'à une pièce proche de la chambre de Zuko. Il frappa avant d'entrer et repéra rapidement un tiroir qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit un coffret dont Katara sut, à ses gravures en forme de feuilles de vignes entortillées et à la peinture écaillée sur le couvercle, qu'il venait du Royaume de la Terre. Mukr le lui tendit en disant

- Faites en bon usage.

Et il quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Devant ses airs sévères, Katara hésita. Elle avait en main la clef du mystère. Se sentant étrangement coupable- elle fouillait dans les affaires de Zuko, après tout, elle souleva le couvercle et avala de travers

- Suis-je vraiment à ce point aveugle !?

Entre ses doigts glissait déjà les liens familiers, le ruban de cuir bleu foncé, presque noir et la pierre qui se réchauffa instantanément au creux de sa paume, le pendentif rond d'un bleu fascinant et changeant, vibrant, gravé par un certain amoureux transi au pôle nord, cinquante ans plus tôt.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15 Toph

Pour faire plaisir à folleriku.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Toph

Du bois !

J'en ai marre d'être précédée par ma réputation ! Qu'ils me cassent les bras, ça, je pouvais m'y attendre, qu'ils me ligotent avec de la bonne grosse corde d'amarage comme un saucisson de 45 kilo, c'était le moins qui'ils pouvaient faire pour s'assurer que je ne file pas… mais pas me mettre dans une cage en bois ! Bande de chiens, quand je sortirai de là, ils auront des comptes à me rendre.

Je n'y vois rien, je ne sens rien. Je sais juste que je suis encore sous la terre, dans une grotte. Et ça sent la taupe géante. Super, je me sens moins seule tout à coup.

J'ignore où sont les autres. Maneka doit être enchainée quelque part ; la pauvre p'tite n'arrive pas à la cheville de Katara. Aang… je ne sais pas où il est. Son énergie était déjà très faible quand nous l'avons retrouvé. Mais je sens qu'il est en vie, je dirais, dans un rayon de 200 mètres. Sans certitude.

Et Jee… je crois qu'il sont en train de le passer à tabac pour qu'il dévoile des informations. J'ai entendu crier. Et ça m'a fait mal.

Tenter d'obtenir les maigres indices pour me localiser m'aide à rester éveillée et alerte. Sans ça, je serais en pleine crise de claustrophobie. Jouer aux devinettes m'empêche de céder à l'angoisse d'être complètement dans le noir.

--

Un agent du Dai-Li- je l'ai reconnu au petit tac-tac de ses bottes et au grincement des chaines qu'ils gardent sous leur robes de nonnes- vient de jeter quelqu'un dans ma cage. J'entends « Ouch ! » et la peur se dissipe : c'est Jee.

Il respire difficilement, mais il n'y a pas d'odeur de sang- pas le sien en tout cas. Il se recroqueville dans un coin, il n'a pas envie de parler. Moi non plus, je me sens trop écoeurée.

--

Soudain, il rompt le silence et sa voix est rocailleuse comme s'il avait la gorge extrèmement sèche. Il essaye de se redresser un peu, il doit me chercher des yeux. J'ignore s'il fait jour ou nuit dans la cellule alors je baisse la tête, qu'on soit à égalité : si je ne le perçois pas, y'a pas de raison pour qu'il puisse me voir.

- Ils ont eu Saji et Rei. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont su que le Fire Lord était au courant.

- Mince.

- Ils… ils ont dû me droguer pour que je leur raconte tout ce que je savais. Peut-être qu'ils vont te faire subir la même chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

- Tout ce que je savais. Mais comme je suis très observateurs, je leur ai servis une demi-tonne de petits détails sans intérêt alors ils en ont eu marre avant moi. Maintenant, ils savent tout de la déco de la salle du trône où des tactiques de drague du capitaine Rienzo.

- Tu leur as dit pour Kyoshi ?

- Je ne pense pas. Ils m'ont coupé avant. Mais ils vont intérroger Maneka et ils obtiendront surement plus d'elle.

--

Il frissonne. Je commence à regretter ma solitude de tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire et être confinée comme ça me met très mal à l'aise. J'ai des envies de meurtre et de ratatouille de Dai-Li. Et j'étranglerai de me propres pieds le salopard qui m'a cassé les bras. L'os doit être brisé. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça- je ne me souviens même pas qu'il m'ait touché.

Soudain, Jee parle à nouveau

- Leur saleté de drogue doit encore faire effet… J'ai mal à la gorge mais je veux parler.

- Très bien, parle alors !

- Ils ont eu Saji et Rei… Ils ont dit qu'ils n'avaient rien sur obtenir de lui parce qu'un certain Neiro l'avait trop arrangé. J'espère que Saji va bien.

Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à la fille. Pourquoi ça me noue la gorge ? Ils étudiaient ensemble, ils ont voyagé ensemble. Il continue de parler. Je ne veux plus rien entendre mais les vibrations de sa voix me rappèlent à la réalité, le décor prend forme dans ma tête. Je suis un peu moins paumée. Je le relance.

- Tu es… attaché à elle ? je fais, comme si c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

- Béh, à vrai dire, elle est un peu comme une petite sœur. Saji, c'était la petite sœur garçon manqué de tous les élèves. Même Piandao avait toujours un petit sourire rassurant pour elle. On la taquinait beaucoup aussi.

Je plains intérieurement cette fille entourée d'hommes qui lui parlent et la regardent comme un pote. Je ne la connais pas, mais je suis certaine qu'elle a dû espérer d'autres intentions de leur part… Peut-être de la part de Jee ? Je repense à notre brève rencontre dans la salle d'arme… Et à ses efforts pour entrer en contact avec le plus agé du groupe, celui qui respirait si lentement – Jee l'avait appelé Rei ; une abréviation. L'école de Piandao est une grande famille. C'est le genre de choses qui me rendent nostalgique du gaang et de nos aventures, de notre complicité, parce que je n'ai pas de famille.

- Je crois qu'elle aimerais bien, parfois, que Reiko la voie un peu plus comme une femme et un peu moins comme l'excellente épéiste qu'elle se bat pour être, continue Jee après un instant.

- Et lui, il le sait ?

- Surement… Mais dès qu'elle s'approche un peu trop ou qu'elle parvient à lui faire baisser sa garde, il joue les enfoirés de fils de noble avec ses principes surannés et les soit-disant espoirs que les Du-Mah-Zon auraient portés en lui… et elle pleure sur mon épaule pendant des heures.

- Oh ! Et tu… ?

- J'en remets une couche, que veux-tu que je fasse !? Et il faut avouer que c'est un plaisir d'insulter Rei.

- Ouais, j'ai connu un Prince dans le même genre.

- Ahah… Mais je ne me permettrais jamais de…

- Mais si, vas-y, tu as ma bénédiction. Surtout que c'est à cause de lui et de Sugar Queen si on est dans cette galère !

Il rit un peu. Et le silence revient.

--

Les heures passent. Je n'ai jamais eu le soleil comme repère, j'ai dû développer mon horloge interne. Et là il vas être l'heure de manger. Et ça, c'est pas d'être un maitre de la terre aveugle qui m'a appris à le sentir… c'est de voyager avec Sokka, l'auto-proclamer ventre-à-pattes prêt à avaler -cuit ou cru- tout ce qui en a (des pattes).

Et le gargouillement particulièrement drôle de l'estomac de Jee dont l'appêtit peut rivaliser avec celui de notre petit génie des tribus. Ça m'a fait bizarre de le revoir ; bizarre parce que ça ne m'a étrangement rien fait.

Quand je sortirai de là et que j'aurai botté le derrière de l'Etincelle pour lui apprendre à m'envoyer me faire attrapper volontairement dans un piège à rat, je m'occuperai de l'apprentissage du petit Mudbender. J'adore ce gamin. Je lui apprendrai deux trois tours qui ne feront pas rire Sokka. Les habitants de l'île n'auront qu'à bien se tenir à leur éventails.

--

Jee prend la parole de nouveau. Sa voix est un peu plus posée que tout à l'heure. La soupe immonde qu'on nous a apportée aura au moins servi à l'empêcher de se déshydrater complètement.

- J'en ai marre d'être enfermé. Et j'en ai marre d'être attaché.

- Plains-toi, au moins maintenant ils t'ont laissé les mains devant. Héhé ils étaient pas fier de devoir nous nourrir à la cuillère comme des gosses.

- C'est facile pour toi, ils t'ont détachée.

- Okay, alors on échange. Rampe jusqu'ici, que je te casse les bras.

- Mouais désolé.

Il y a un nouveau silence, le genre de silence que j'aime pas. Le genre de silence qui arrive quand je suis un peu trop sèche. Souvent, Katara tombe dans ces silences-là. Je déteste sentir que les gens aimaient leurs illusions, qu'elle sont cassées et que c'est ma faute.

- T'en fais pas, va ! Iroh va nous sortir de là.

- Iroh ? Le général ? Pourquoi…

- Parce qu'il sent le thé à trois-cents mètres (et je ne te parle pas de ses sandales) et que je ne risque pas de le confondre avec S… Suki.

- Suki ?

- Longue histoire. Pas drôle.

- C'est pas plutôt le Seigneur du Feu qui devrais venir nous chercher ici ?

- Ouais, mais je risque de m'attirer quelques foudre- au figuré- si je me jette sur lui en criant « mon héros ! ». Il est très demandé…

- Moi, je veux bien être ton héros…

- C'est très sympa de ta part mais tu oublies deux choses : d'abord que tu es enfermé ici avec moi ; ensuite, que je ne suis pas du genre à cirer « mon héros ». Je disais ça pour plaisanter, tu sais, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Pas moi.

Mes oreilles ne me trompent jamais alors je sais que j'ai bien entendu.

--

Quand Jee se remet à parler, son ton me dit qu'il a longuement réfléchit, et qu'il ne veut pas plaisanter. Il s'est approché de moi et il chuchote, déterminé. Au fond de sa voix, j'entends surtout qu'il a peur. Très peur.

- Tu te souviens de la grande maison devant laquelle on s'est arrêtés ?

- Oui. C'était un laboratoire ou quelque-chose du genre.

- Précisément. Mais ce que tu ne peux pas savoir, parce que c'était gravé sur la porte en bois, c'est que c'est le professeur Mend qui dirige les expériences réalisées là. C'est ce même professeur qui avait participé à la découverte des composantes et à dessiner le tableau qui les regroupe par catégories, selon leur nature et leurs compatibilités entre elles. C'est aussi lui dont m'avait parlé Jundoo.

- Et c'est une mauvaise nouvelle parce que ?

- Les classes de Mend portaient toutes le même logo à Bah-Sing-Se. Et ce logo a la forme d'une main qui tient le monde dans sa paume. Ce logo est porté par certains agents du Dai-Li…

- Tu avais eu raison alors, sur le bateau… Oh… J'ai même pas de juron assez fort pour ponctuer ça.

Il se tait. Juste quelques secondes. Mais ça me parait beaucoup plus long. Enfin, dans un soupir il demande

- Je… ça te dérange si je viens plus près de toi.

- Heu non, je réponds avant même d'y penser.

Il rampe pour combler le petit mètre qui nous sépare. Il est vraiment très près ; il passe ses mains menottées au dessus de ma tête et je me retrouve entre ses bras. J'ai pas l'habitude de tels contacts. J'ai l'habitude des câlins de groupe, des accolades, et des coups sur l'épaule. C'est comme ça que je montre quand j'ai de l'affection pour quelqu'un.

Mais d'être là, qu'il fasse attention de ne pas écraser mes bras, qu'il m'attire un peu pour que je prenne appui contre son tronc et qu'il repose son menton sur le sommet de ma tête… C'est nouveau. Et c'est bien. Ouais. C'est vachement bien.

- J'ai jamais eu autant envie de me tromper.

Je sens les regrets dans sa voix et je cherche un truc à dire, une boutade, quelque-chose de léger genre « T'en fais pas, l'Estafilade, j'te protège » mais rien ne vient. Rien ne vient à part…

- Reste-là.

Et rien ne compte parce que je sens qu'il sourit, qu'une partie de la tension dans son épaule et son cou semble s'envoler et qu'il soupire, comme soulagé, oh ! si près de mon oreille.

* * *

AN: J'attends toujours vos suggestions pour le prénom du bébé. Zuko arrivera pas à en trouver un bon tout seul ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

_Retours_ fête ses 1000 hits!

_Avatar_ et ses créateurs fêtent leur succès. Allez-y, sabrez le champagne, vous le méritez! (et si entre deux bulles vous trouvez un projet de 4ème saison, on est preneurs!!)

Lisez les notes à la fin du chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

C'était la veille du départ. Tous les préparatifs étaient en ordre. Zuko vint frapper à la porte de la chambre de Katara assez tôt dans la matinée. C'est Izora qui ouvrit parce que la jeune maman allaitait. La nourrice avait eu beau faire des pieds et des mains, Katara n'avait laissé personne nourrir sa fille. Et quand la bonne femme aux épaules larges avait dit, la veille, « Vraiment, Lady Katara, je ne pense pas que ce soit très sain… », la maitre de l'eau l'avait jetée hors de sa chambre, vexée. Mais la tempête était passée et les deux femmes s'entendaient à nouveau à merveille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Katara laissa le bébé aux bons soins d'Izora et rejoignit Zuko dans les jardins.

- Je dois te montrer quelque-chose, dit-il.

- Ah ?

Un instant, Katara se demanda s'il pensait lui rendre le collier de sa mère. Elle avait décidé de le laisser dans sa boîte en bois sur laquelle était peinte la rencontre d'Oma et Shu. Elle ignorait ce qu'il en avait fait jusqu'alors et ce qu'il en ferait ensuite, mais elle ne se sentait ni l'humeur ni le courage d'aborder la question directement. Ce secret lui pesait, pourtant. Décidément, tous le monde avait des choses à cacher dans cette famille ! Et les petits mystères dissimulés dans les manches d'Ursa et Zuko l'effrayaient plus que toutes les lames que Mai aurait pu lui lancer après les avoir sorties de nulle-part.

Il se dirigeait vers les écuries et elle le suivait en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir là de si intéressant.

- Voici notre moyen de transport, annonça-t-il enfin avant d'ouvrir un box.

Et Katara vit les deux créatures : elles ressemblaient vaguement au cheveautruche mais avaient quatre pattes palmées et griffues. Leur corps musclé était couvert d'un pelage rayé noir et blanc au lieu de plumes sauf sur les deux énormes ailes repliées contres leurs flancs. L'un des deux, celui qui avait un bec noir et brillant, les regarda entrer de ses yeux sombres tandis que l'autre enfouissant sa tête sous l'une de ses ailes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont des zèbre-aigles, répondit la voix d'un homme que Katara n'avait pas vu en entrant, trop fascinée par les animaux de légendes.

- Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ils sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? rit-il.

L'Artisan Hego, comme il se présenta, était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, chauve et légèrement bedonnant, avait des allures de grand-père et de bon vivant. Mais quand il commença à parler des deux zèbre-aigles et de ses travaux, il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux qu'elle reconnaissait pour l'avoir vue dans ceux de Sokka et de Mécanicien. S'il fallait nommer cet éclat, elle l'appellerait « le génie ».

- Ce qu'il faut savoir des zèbre-aigles, c'est qu'il sont monogames, contrairement aux bovins ou aux chats… ou aux hommes : ils ne connaissent qu'un partenaire sur toute leur vie. Et si l'un des deux meurt, l'autre se laisse dépérir.

- Comme les canne-tortues, dit Zuko pour lui-même

- Exactement ! approuva Hego. La particularité des couples de cette espèce, c'est que chacun, séparé de son compagnon, est capable de le retrouver, fût-il à l'autre bout du monde ou enfermé- il le repérera et le rejoindra ! C'est pour ça que je vous ai pris un couple, au cas où.

- C'est une bonne initiative, approuva Zuko avant de demander : Est-ce qu'il y a un mot-code pour les faire voler ? Comme « YipYip ! » ?

Les deux créatures s'ébrouèrent et déployèrent leurs ailes majestueuses.

- Chhht ! Non, pas _yipyip_, pas _yipyip_ du tout ! Restez là ! s'emporta l'éleveur. Bon, je suppose que ça répond à votre question. Autre-chose ?

- Comment ils s'appellent ? intervint Katara

- Ah, s'exclama l'artisan, enfin une question d'importance capitale ! J'aime appeler le noir et blanc Ebony et le blanc et noir Ivory. Hihi. Ebony est le mâle et il a parfois un fichu caractère. Mais Ivory le mène par le bout du bec. Oh, tant que j'y pense : si vous êtes habitués au vol du bison, vous risquez d'être surpris par celui des zèbre-aigles. C'est très différent, plus mouvementé disons.

- Ah ?

- Ils ont régulièrement besoin de poser patte à terre pour reprendre de la vitesse. Leur vol ressemble plus à celui du lémure : ils prennent de l'élan et planent au gré des courants chauds ascendants. C'est à cause de cette « faiblesse » qu'ils restent généralement à relativement basse altitude : une cinquantaine de mètres tout au plus.

- Ça risque de poser problème, commença Zuko, on doit arriver à Kyoshi et il y a peu d'îles sur la route.

- Je vous garantis que ça ne les arrêtera pas.

- Dans ce cas, merci Hego.

- Mais ce fut un plaisir que de vous servir, Mon Seigneur. Ainsi que de voir son travail apprécié par une dame telle que Lady Katara. J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez aimé les Lunalys ?

- Je les ai adorés.

- Hé bien, dans ce cas, je quitte ce palais ravis.

Sur ce, l'artisan Hego quitta le box et disparut dans les allées des écuries royales, véritable labyrinthe de palissades et d'odeurs dans lequel même un shirshui n'y retrouverait pas ses jeunes.

Zuko s'était avancé vers l'un des zèbre-aigles et tendait sa main gauche vers le bec de la créature qui se laissa caresser. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, quand le jeune homme approcha sa main pâle du bec d'un blanc de lait d'Ivory que Katara remarqua l'anneau noir qu'il portait au majeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle

- C'est l'Alliance Morte, répondit-il assez grave avant d'expliquer : C'est une tradition de mon pays. Comme toutes les traditions un peu contraignantes, elle se perd. Le veuf ou la veuve portent un anneau en onyx pour symboliser leur deuil. Ils ne peuvent se considérer « consolés » que lorsque l'anneau se brise. Alors seulement ils peuvent recommencer à vivre.

Katara étudia la bague un instant. L'objet semblait si délicat, si fin…

- C'est beau… mais c'est triste. Et ils ne peuvent pas l'enlever ?

- Non. Ils doivent le porter jusqu'à ce qu'il casse.

- Et c'est long ?

- Ça dépend. Mon oncle a porté le sien pendant quinze ans. Mais d'autres ne le gardent pas plus de trois semaines.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre

- La mère de Mai est revenue au palais, hier. Quand elle a vu que je le portais- ce que tous les veuf ne font pas- et elle m'a prié d'accepter et de te présenter ses excuses pour les horreurs qu'elle a dites le jour de la célébration.

- Elle a perdu sa fille. C'est normal qu'elle soit un peu amère et blessée. Je lui avais déjà pardonné, par amitié pour Mai.

Il se tut longtemps et gratta lentement entre les oreilles pointues du zèbre-aigle avant de demander, plus gai qu'une seconde auparavant :

- Je me suis pas mal entrainé depuis la dernière pâtée que tu m'as mise, tu sais, j'ai une réputation à tenir auprès du Dai-Li et je ne voudrais surtout pas les décevoir.

- Je comprends.

- Ça te dirait de venir vérifier si j'ai un peu dérouillé ?

- Oh oui, pourquoi pas !? répondit-elle, enthousiaste.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'arme.

--

Zuko avait fait apporter deux grandes jarres d'eau. Katara s'échauffait, reprenait ses marques, réapprenait à maitriser son corps. Le jeune homme avait ôté sa tunique et faisait quelques flexions, impatient d'en découdre avec son adversaire préférée.

Enfin, la maitre de l'eau lui fit face. Elle sourit en le regardant

- En effet, tu n'as pas chômé ces dernières semaines, constata-t-elle et il se sentit bêtement flatté.

Ce n'est que quand son corps avait retrouvé sa forme d'antan, quand il sentit à nouveau la toile de sa tunique tirer un peu sur ses épaules et ses côtes, quand la fine ligne de séparation des muscles de sa cuisse était réapparue, qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il avait maigri.

- On va commencer en douceur, prévint-il.

- Ça va pour moi : ça ne m'amuse pas quand c'est précipité.

Sur ces mots, elle se mit en garde. Et le balais commença.

Il se jeta sur la droite et elle suivit son mouvement, fermant le cercle au centre duquel se trouvaient les deux jarres. Il accéléra et elle fit de même, refusant de le laisser mener. Alors il envoya un premier assaut : quelques poings de feu que Katara se contenta d'éviter avant de riposter sur le même ton par un fin jet d'eau sortie de la jarre la plus proche. Ils se limitèrent tous deux, jaugeant leurs forces et celles de leur partenaire, n'envoyant que des coups légers.

- On passe à la vitesse supérieure ? demanda Katara après cinq minutes.

- Tu as peur de t'endormir ? railla-t-il avant d'obtempérer.

Il créa un long lasso de feu qui lécha les murs dans un rugissement sauvage tandis que Katara s'armait. Il lança l'attaque et la jeune femme la contra. La rencontre des deux éléments provoqua un nuage de vapeur opaque. Zuko chercha des yeux la maitre de l'eau mais c'est à l'oreille qu'il la repéra : elle arrivait déjà derrière lui. Il entendit le gargouillement de l'eau et se jeta en arrière pour éviter la vague avant de renvoyer la pareille. Katara se protégea de la déferlante et, soufflant, elle fit geler l'eau étalée au sol et dispersée dans l'air et le Seigneur du feu eut le vague souvenir d'une marche forcée à travers un désert de glace. Il tourna sur lui-même en formant un véritable rempart de flammes. Katara, à quelques mètres seulement, patina pour éviter la vague de chaleur mais perdit l'équilibre.

Et Zuko la retint par le bras avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

- Tu as perdu l'équilibre, fit-il.

- Et tu as oublié de respirer après avoir sauté, remarqua-t-elle.

- Ah oui.

En effet, il avait mal repris son souffle.

- On remet ça ? lança la maitre de l'eau, enthousiaste

- Si tu n'es pas fatiguée…

- Tu rigoles ! j'ai pas été aussi libre de mes mouvements depuis des mois ! On reprend !

Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes. Katara corrigea très vite sa position et devint inébranlable. Zuko regagna sa concentration et cracha le feu comme Ren et Shaa. Cette fois, Katara s'élança, le harcelant de coups qu'il parvenait tant bien que mal à retenir en faisant s'évaporer le liquide. Il passa à l'offensive et envoya plusieurs jets de flamme mais manqua la maitre de l'eau. Elle se figea et lui lança un regard sévère. Il essuya la sueur de son front.

- Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu as peur de me toucher, lança-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

En effet, il ne parvenait pas à faire complètement abstraction du fait que c'était Katara et que, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu lui faire du mal. Mais s'il ne se donnait pas à fond dans l'entraînement, comment pourrait-il progresser ? Avait-il encore le même niveau que lorsqu'il affrontait Azula ? Il en doutait et cette pensée le rendit un peu amer.

- Je vais me concentrer, grogna-t-il, on reprend.

- Je crois qu'on devrait… pimenter un peu le jeu, commença Katara.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Il faudrait qu'il y ait un enjeu, un truc gênant… Les apprentis maitres du feu marchent à l'humiliation, non ?

- Beaucoup de professeurs ont tendance à s'en servir pour punir les élèves qui ne progressent pas.

Katara avait vraiment le regard espiègle et il redoutait le pire : qui sait quelle idée saugrenue pouvait traverser la jolie petite tête de la jeune femme ?

- Dans ce cas… fit-elle, le premier dont les épaules touchent terre aura un gage.

- Un gage ?!

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle propose une chose aussi puérile.

- Oui. Si je te bats, tu devras… dire à Iroh que tu déteste le thé.

- C'est ridicule.

- Très bien… si tu as peur de perdre.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour le lancer. Il reprit position et passa bientôt à la charge. Ils se croisaient et s'évitaient avec grâce, pourtant ils se battaient comme des pumas, lançant poings de feu et lames d'eau, lassos ardents et pointes de glaces, faisant s'élever de véritables murs de leur élément pour se protéger des assauts répétés et déterminés de leur partenaire-adversaire. Tai Lee avait raison de penser que le combat et la danse se ressemblent. Leur échange était d'une violence langoureuse, le rythme effréné les entraînait tous deux dans une surenchère de force et de technique, l'eau et le feu s'embrassant et s'annulant, de précipitant et s'apaisant l'un l'autre, toujours égaux mais se promettant toujours de dominer la prochaine fois.

Zuko chercha sa flamme intérieure et déchaina toute la puissance de sa maitrise. Katara recula. Il sourit, sur d'avoir enfin pris l'avantage, et remarqua le rictus de la maitre de l'eau. « Uh oh ! »

Elle avait figé les deux pieds du jeune homme dans une épaisse couche de glace. Il râla- ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait avoir ! Il se retint de crier de frustration et de la fumée s'échappa de ses narines. Calmé, il se focalisa sur le carcan qu'il fit fondre d'une main en parant les coups consécutifs de Katara. Enfin libre, il recommença à la contourner et elle fit de même, marquant la distance entre eux. Toujours rageant de s'être fait avoir si facilement, il décida à son tour de viser les pieds. La jeune femme évita les flammes en effectuant un saut périlleux vers l'arrière et diverses cabrioles. Elle se redressa, un peu essoufflée.

C'est alors qu'elle laissa tomber l'eau qu'elle maintenait autour de ses bras et se précipita sur lui avant de lui sauter dessus.

Il s'effondra sous le poids projeté de la jeune femme. Elle était à cheval sur sa poitrine et lui avait agrippé les mains, tentant de le forcer à toucher le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? grogna Zuko, stupéfait.

- J'essaie le combat rapproché.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire poser les épaules sur le sol, dit-il en baillant exagérément.

- Tu crois ça ? fit-elle en serrant les dents « gnn » sous l'effort.

- Oh oui, fit Zuko en tendant les bras sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. A son tour il appuya sur les mains de la jeune femme qui se retrouva en quelques secondes allongée sur le sol trempé avec un Seigneur du Feu à califourchon au dessus d'elle.

Et cette position pour le moins inhabituelle la fit rougir ; et il vit qu'elle rougissait comme une adolescente. Il se releva en un éclair.

- Tu as gagné, soupira-t-elle, toujours allongée. J'irai dire à Iroh que je déteste le thé.

- Ne fais pas ça, tu vas lui briser le cœur, plaisanta-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Et tous deux sortirent de la salle d'Armes en la laissant dans un état si lamentable que l'auteur ne se sent pas le courage de le décrire.

--

Le lendemain arriva très vite. Zuko avait sellé et chargé les deux zèbre-aigles et embrassait sa mère et son oncle lorsque Katara, fin prête, arriva. Elle portait, suivant les instructions de Zuko, une tunique beige et un pantalon vert kaki, pour passer plus inaperçue au royaume de la terre. Elle trainait un sac de langes et de vêtements à bout de bras et affichait un sourire serein, ayant l'intime et inexplicable conviction que tout irait pour le mieux.

- Où est… ? commença Zuko, intrigué de ne pas voir la petite.

- Là ! répondit la jeune mère en pivotant pour qu'il la voie de profil.

Le bébé dormait comme un bienheureux, sa petite tête doucement appuyée entre les omoplates de sa mère, emmailloté dans une large bande de tissu qui venait former une croix sur le buste de Katara.

Ursa s'étonna de cette étrange manière de porter un bébé mais la jeune femme des tribus leur expliqua que toutes les mères faisaient comme ça chez elle, pour pouvoir se déplacer et avoir les mains libres tout en gardant leur enfant au chaud et en sécurité.

Coupant court à la leçon d'ethnologie, Zuko s'approcha et aida Katara à se hisser sur le dos d'Ivory avant de grimper sur le dos du mâle qui renifla bruyamment en secouant ses ailes.

- Faites bien attention ! suppliait Ursa. Oh mon Zuko surtout…

- Ne t'en fais pas, maman. On ne risque rien. Je compte sur toi pour empêcher mon oncle de manger trop de ces petits sablés qu'il aime avec son thé…

Ursa rit tendrement en serrant dans la sienne la main du jeune Seigneur du Feu, habillé pour le voyage en homme commun du Royaume de la terre.

Katara se pencha vers Iroh pour le saluer encore.

- Merci pour tout, dit-elle.

- Oh non, chère, très chère Katara, répondit le vieil homme de sa voix profonde, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Votre présence en ces heures difficiles a mis un peu de baume au cœur de mon neveu. Vous n'imaginez pas le bien que votre fraîcheur et votre rire ont apporté dans ce palais. Nous avions tous tellement besoin d'un peu de gaieté, d'un peu d'enfance, d'un souffle neuf... Zuko plus qu'aucun d'entre nous parce qu'une fois de plus, la vie ne l'a pas épargné. Vous nous manquerez. Revenez-nous vite.

Elle n'avait pas osé l'interrompre, protester que ce n'était rien. Elle mit sa modestie au placard et écouta Iroh, laissant le regard pénétrant du vieil homme scruter jusqu'à son âme. Quand il se tut, elle répondit, avec toute la sincérité et la détermination dont son esprit et sa voix étaient capables :

- Promis.

Zuko salua encore brièvement son oncle, lui laissa quelques recommandations inutiles de dernière minute. Iroh acquiesça, adressa un sourire chaleureux à Katara, encore émue par ses mots. Zuko chercha les yeux de Katara pour un dialogue muet « Prête ? » « Plus que jamais ! » « Prêt ? » « Toujours. »

Enfin, la voix du jeune Seigneur du Feu retentit :

- _Yip Yip_ !

* * *

AN: J'ai hésité à poster un plus long chapitre mais il se tient comme il est là.

Voilà, ils ont (enfin) pris la route. Arriveront-ils à destination? Comment Zuko vivra-t-il la proximité d'un nouveau né 24H/24? Comment vivra-t-il la proximité de Katara (ahaaah?!)

Bien entendu, vos commentaires sont bienvenus (voir attendus!). Je remercie les quelques reviewers des derniers chapitres: Fanatii'k-Kawaii, Zutara-Chan (voilà un pseudo qui annonce la couleur!) et encore Folleriku dont l'enthousiasme me pousse à garder l'rythme et Nefer Chan pour ses critiques constructives.

* * *

**Certains d'entre vous ont proposé des prénoms que je soumets à l'opinion générale**:

- Lika (proposé par folleriku)  
- Kaya (proposé par Nefer Chan)  
- Maya (proposé par Zutara-Chan)

- Yue (proposé par Fire Guy) _edit 08/08/08_

Si vous avez d'autres idées ou si l'un de ces prénoms vous plait, n'hésitez pas.


	17. Chapter 17 Voyage

**Chapitre 17**

Voyage

Si le vol d'Appa était un long glissement fluide sur le front du vent, une sorte de sommeil incroyable au bout duquel on se réveillait ailleurs, et durant lequel on voyait le monde de si haut, d'au-delà des nuages, à peine plus bas que le soleil lui-même ; celui des zèbre-aigles par contre était saccadé, leur vol était constitué de bonds formidables qui les projetaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol et quelques milles en avant. Indifférents à la nature de ce qu'ils heurtaient de leurs pattes, eau, terre, plantes, les zèbre-aigles reprenaient de l'élan à intervalles réguliers, puis fendaient l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le battement des ailes de part et d'autre de l'animal lui balayait de visage de souffles violents. Ce balancement incessant, s'il l'avait étonné au départ, puis énervé, commençait à le rendre malade. Il connaissait le mal de mer ; ca, c'était pire.

Katara, elle, semblait se réjouir du voyage et de ce mode de déplacement particulier. Elle avait porté sa main à son front pour protéger ses yeux du soleil et du vent, et ses cheveux dansaient derrière elle, masquant le bébé à la vue.

Pourtant, il était impossible d'ignorer la présence de l'enfant qui pleurait à présent depuis plusieurs minutes. Katara avait tenté de le calmer et avait demandé à ce qu'ils se posent, argumentant que la petite avait besoin d'être changée.

Un nouveau cri strident retentit. Zuko n'en revenait pas qu'un si petit être soit capable de dégager un tel son. Katara lui lança un regard ennuyé, voyant que ce voyage commençait _vraiment _à travailler sur les nerfs du jeune Seigneur du feu. Il lui offrit un sourire crispé- il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable (même si, après tout, c'était son bébé qui beuglait et son mari qui les obligeaient à faire ce voyage)…

- Je crois qu'elle a faim, dit-elle en caressant la tête de la petite par-dessus son épaule.

- Je sais- elle s'exprime assez fort !- dès qu'on peut, on se pose ! éclata-t-il.

Katara fronça les sourcils, mécontente du ton qu'il avait employé et il détourna les yeux. A ce moment, il remarqua que la course des zèbre-aigles avait un peu ralenti et qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'océan en dessous d'eux.

Ils heurtèrent le liquide et les animaux coururent à sa surface comme s'il s'agissait d'un sol solide ; avant de presque s'arrêter net et de se poser sur l'eau, à la manière des cygne-libellules ou des canne-tortues, les ailes repliées, battant l'eau de leur longues jambes munies de palmes pour avancer lentement et se maintenir à flot.

Le visage de Katara s'illumina. Ces animaux étaient extraordinaires !

Ebony s'affairait à nettoyer ses longues plumes noires et blanches de son bec sombre. Ivory plongea la tête sous l'eau et l'en ressorti en faisant claquer ses mâchoires pleines d'algues.

Mais la petite continuait d'hurler. Katara d'un mouvement expert fit passer le bébé de derrière son dos à ses genoux en quelques secondes et commença à défaire les liens du maillot. Zuko ne put s'empêcher de regarder les mains fines à la peau si sombre de Katara courir sur le corps rose de sa fille, lui ôter ses vieux langes, nouer les nouveaux et la rhabiller. Déjà l'enfant ravalait ses sanglots et gargouillait, tendant ses minuscules mains vers la jeune femme qui souriait, appliquée et attendrie. Elle réajusta la position du bébé entre ses cuisses, sur le dos large et ferme d'Ivory et…

Commença à dénouer sa ceinture et à ouvrir sa tunique.

Zuko détourna vivement la tête de la scène tendre. Katara n'avait plus quatorze ans. S'il avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée, malgré sa grossesse, malgré ses traits plus fins qu'alors, malgré … tout. Il venait d'entre-apercevoir un indice incontestable de la maturité acquise par la jeune fille, véritablement devenue femme à présent.

- Oh, Zuko, ne fais pas le dégouté comme ça ! s'exclama la jeune femme de son ton maternel. Allaiter, c'est naturel, ce n'est pas sale.

- Je- heu. Ce n'est pas du dégout, c'est de la pudeur, fit-il.

Elle éclata de rire, ajoutant l'humiliation à la gène du jeune homme qui n'osa pas se retourner pour répliquer. Dix ans plus tôt, il l'aurait probablement traitée de paysanne et aurait dénigré son « absence de manières ». Mais depuis, il s'était ouvert aux autres, il savait que ce n'était pas une question de bienséance mais d'éducation et de culture. Et au fond, cet excès de naturel de Katara balançait bien ses manières un peu guindées et son étiquette.

Quand elles eurent terminé, que la petite rota de contentement et que Katara renoua le tissu différemment, de sorte que le bébé soit appuyé contre son torse, gentiment assoupi entre ses seins, Zuko dit le mot magique et les zèbre-aigles s'ébrouèrent et, après un galop sur le dos des vagues, prirent de la vitesse et de la hauteur.

--

Comme le soleil était de plus en plus bas sur l'horizon, Zuko commença à s'inquiéter qu'ils n'atteignent pas l'îlot de Porah pour passer la nuit. Bientôt l'astre qui lui donnait sa force serait englouti par l'océan et ils devraient se repérer aux étoiles pour retrouver la terre- ce qui risquait de s'avérer difficile, vu la chape nuageuse qui s'était formée en cours d'après-midi.

Enfin, Porah apparut comme un grain de beauté sur la peau de l'océan.

Le petit bout de terre portait un large port où de nombreux bateaux faisaient escale.

Ils se posèrent dans une clairière et marchèrent vers la petite ville balnéaire, espérant y trouver un toit pour la nuit. Habillés comme ils l'étaient, ils passeraient aisément pour des émigrés. Ils passèrent les premières maisons de l'agglomération et quelques personnes se retournèrent pour regarder les zèbre-aigles avec curiosité ou facsination, rendant le Fire Lord et la maitre de l'eau complètement invisibles.

Ils arrivèrent à une petite maison qui affichait « chambre d'hôte » sur la porte. Zuko demanda à Katara de l'attendre à l'extérieur et entra pour négocier le prix des chambres.

Il ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, énervé, et se dirigea d'un pas cadencé vers la maison voisines qui prétendait aussi louer des chambres. Et il passa à une troisième maison, qui se trouvait en face des deux précédentes. Katara se retint de rire de son manège, maintenant son bébé d'une main et les brides des zèbre-aigles de l'autre.

Au bout de sept maisons, le jeune homme fumait de colère- au sens propre du terme, et la maitre de l'eau vint poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Ces imbéciles refusent de nous héberger à cause des animaux ou du bébé ! râla-t-il

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Que pouvait-on reprocher à ces créatures ou à son petit ange ?

- Là, il disait qu'il avait d'autres bêtes et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, et là au bout de la rue, c'était une vieille peau qui prétendait que « le braillard » allait déranger ses autres clients.

- Trouvons-en un qui n'a rien contre les bêtes, je me charge de lui faire accepter le bébé, répondit-elle avec assurance.

Ils retournèrent au cinquième hotel dont Zuko était ressorti bredouille et en rage. La façade annonçait « Chez Lozu, gîte et couvert ». Ils attachèrent les zèbre-aigles à la balustrade et entrèrent. Zuko redemanda s'ils avaient des chambres pour eux et de la place pour les chevaux.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que les bêtes ne me dérangeaient pas, répondit le tenancier, Lozu, un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années au visage rubicond. J'ai une écurie à l'arrière. Mais vous comprenez, j'ai d'autres clients et un morveux, ça crie de temps à autres. Désolé.

- Mais enfin, puisque je vous dis qu'elle est très calme et qu'on s'en occupera !

- Non, vraiment.

Zuko allait répliquer quand Katara s'avança jusqu'au comptoir, lentement, en appuyant le poids du bébé sur sa hanche, donnant à tout son corps une cambrure suggestive.

- Oh mon bon monsieur, je vous comprends. Vous faites un métier si difficile, et vous y êtes si appliqué, dit-elle d'un ton mi-admiratif, mi-persuasif. Mais voyez, nous pouvons nous arranger : Mon cousin restera ici avec les bêtes, et j'essaierai de trouver un refuge pour mon enfant et moi.

L'homme sembla surpris qu'elle accepte si facilement.

- Hélas nous avons déjà essuyé trois refus, dit-elle en faisant la moue avant d'ajouter : et je suis si exténuée ! Pourtant, en voyant votre visage aimable, j'ai pensé que vous seriez plus compréhensif et plus attentionné que les brutes de la concurrence. Je me suis dit « Voilà enfin un homme responsable et compréhensif… »…

- Oui, enfin, si elle est calme…

Le visage d'ordinaire rougeaud du tenancier venait de prendre une couleur écarlate digne des fanions de la Nation du Feu. Katara s'appuyait ostensiblement sur le comptoir.

- Oh, mon brave monsieur, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous faire pitié, je vais allez…

- Non non, il n'y a aucun problème ! l'interrompit Lozu avec un grand mouvement des bras.

- Oh, merci ! s'exclama la maitre de l'eau en battant des cils. J'avais bien vu dans votre regard franc que vous étiez de nature généreuse.

- Madame est trop bonne… heu… trop aimable. Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

- _Votre_ ? reprit Zuko

- Ah, il ne m'en reste qu'une, répliqua l'homme, ayant un peu regagné son calme et une couleur humaine. Mais puisque madame est votre cousine, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème ?

- Heu… non, non, aucun, admit le maitre du feu, hésitant.

Lozu, après avoir aboyé sur un commis pour qu'il s'occupe des zèbre-aigles, mena le trio dans un escalier puis dans un couloir étroit jusqu'à une chambre minuscule dont la surface était pratiquement entièrement occupée par un lit massif. Il y avait une petite fenêtre sur le mur en face de la porte, et une enclave minuscule qui servait de pièce d'eau. Les murs étaient couverts de cadres et de peintures aux couleurs criardes. L'homme les remercia et les quitta en lançant un regard amoureux à Katara.

Zuko s'effondra sur le lit un instant avant de se redresser et d'adresser un regard intrigué à Katara.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !?

- Appelons ça de la… « persuasion », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de dénouer la large bande de tissu qui maintenait la petite attachée à elle.

- Tu lui a fait un sacré numéro de charme, oui ! s'exclama Zuko. C'est… le genre de truc que mon oncle fait. Il serait prêt à débiter n'importe quel compliment hypocrite pour obtenir une ristourne ! C'est humiliant !

Elle sembla surprise mais détourna les yeux. C'était aussi le genre de chose qu'Hama faisait, mais elle ne l'admettrait pas.

- Aucun n'aurait accepté les animaux et le bébé sans ça. Surtout pas si c'est un homme qui demande. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai dit que tu étais mon cousin. Ça a tendance à… rendre les gens plus ouverts.

- Mouais, « ouvert ». Ca m'étonne qu'il ne t'aie pas offert tout l'hotel ! grincha Zuko

- C'est toujours plus élégant que du chantage ! répliqua-t-elle, un peu irritée par son ton de reproche.

- Quel chantage !?

- Je n'ai jamais attaché personne à un arbre, moi !

- Oh, Katara, soupira-t-il, ça a dix ans cette histoire-là. Et je me suis déjà excusé pour ça !

- Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser. Juste d'admettre que tu recours aussi à de tels procédés pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

- Peut-être, admit-il en grinçant des dents avant d'accuser : mais tu as l'air de maitriser la technique…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Rien, seulement que dès que tu ne sais plus quoi dire, tu avances des arguments qui ont plus de… corps.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de leur dernière dispute, quand il avait voulu l'empêcher de se précipiter comme une furie pour aller sauver Aang. Elle avait aussi su abattre ses plus belles cartes et il lui avait fallu tout son sang froid pour ne pas… il n'osait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu découler de ce petit jeu. Il tritura nerveusement l'anneau en onyx qu'il portait à la main gauche, geste qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent, sans s'en rendre compte.

- C'est malhonnête… c'est jouer avec le feu, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes. Tu ne sais pas avec quoi tu t'amuses et un jour, ça va te péter entre les mains.

Elle sembla comprendre un peu, sans pourtant saisir pourquoi il trouvait ça si grave.

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que ça te dérangeait tant que ça, dit-elle d'un air coupable.

Il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer à ce point, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'enferme dans sa bulle ; il n'aimait pas être seul en sa présence. Quand ils étaient à deux, ils voulaient qu'ils soient deux, pas un et un perdus chacun de leur côté, séparé par un rampart d'amertume.

- En fait, quand tu t'en prends à d'autres, c'est presque drôle, admit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Ce pauvre type est passé par des nuances de rouge que je n'avais encore jamais vues- et je suis le Fire Lord !

Il avait pris le ton le plus léger dont il était capable (autant dire que ce n'étais pas très réussi), et avait tenté une pointe d'ironie. Si elle n'allait pas mieux avec ça, il ne saurait plus quoi faire !

La maitre de l'eau détourna les yeux, songeuse, avant de le regarder en face,

- Tu m'en veux toujours… pour notre dispute… ? Je… n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit, tu sais, j'étais en colère et frustrée et …

- C'était blessant. Tu m'as rappelé Azula. J'ai… eu peur que tu aies changé.

Il hésita, la regarda de biais, elle était de son mauvais côté mais le regardait sans tremblement, sans dégout, avec cette même franchise qui avait toujours habité ses grand yeux bleus.

- J'aimais bien la gentille petite paysanne-maitre de l'eau à peine échappée de son pôle sud natal, tu sais. J'ai cessé de croire que tu étais fragile et innocente quand j'ai appris à te connaître, quand je t'ai vue te battre… mais…

Il ne savait pas où il voulait en venir avec ça. Peut-être qu'il admettait qu'elle l'intimidait parfois, à l'époque, comme elle l'impressionnait aujourd'hui. Il ignorait ce qu'il voulait lui dire, ce qu'il fallait dire… ou ne pas dire. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il aimait Katara, son amie Katara, la douce, la maternelle, la terrible Katara. Pas cette espèce de tigresse qui ressemblait à sa sœur. Jamais. Il tenait trop à elle pour accepter d'avoir à la craindre, à la haïr.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je- commença-t-elle, je n'aurais pas dû t'approcher comme je l'ai fait, ce jour-là. Ni te dire ce que j'ai dit. Parce que je sais que c'est faux. Et que tu aimais Mai et qu'évidemment ça ne pouvait que mal tourner. C'était stupide- et c'était désespéré. Mais je te jure que je ne recommencerai jamais, jamais plus.

Et elle se leva pour aller changer sa fille dans la minuscule salle d'eau et Zuko resta un peu sonné par cette dispute étrange causée uniquement par un balancement de hanche ostentatoire destiné à agicher un malheureux tenancier de gîte et qui avait surtout travaillé le jeune Fire Lord.

--

Katara avait laissé Zuko et sa fille ensemble pendant qu'elle faisait sa toilette dans la petite pièce prévue à cet effet. Le bébé avait longtemps gémi comme avant de pleurer, en aspirant chaque bouffée d'air avec un couinement, et Zuko et elle avaient tout essayé pour la faire taire, doutant que le tenancier se montrerait aussi conciliant si la petite se mettait effectivement à brailler comme un cochon-oie qu'on égorge. Finalement, l'enfant s'était assoupie et Katara avait profité de cet instant de répit pour procéder à ses ablutions.

Elle repensa à leur dispute. C'était toujours ambigu, toujours dérangeant. Dix ans plus tôt, elle trouvait presque amusant d'argumenter contre Zuko, de chercher la petite bête. Il relevait le challenge et répliquait. C'était grisant. Mais à présent, il pliait au lieu de rompre et, même s'il avait une réponse cinglante qui lui brulait la langue, la gardait pour ne pas blesser son amie. Pour ne pas déraper. Elle le sentait. Et se sentait coupable.

Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des lallations de sa fille dans la pièce voisine et se dépêcha de se rhabiller.

Elle trouva la petite dans les bras du Seigneur du Feu qui parlait tout doucement. Katara resta silencieuse sur le pas de la porte, admirant le charmant tableau, la si petite forme blottie au creux des bras puissants du jeune homme courbé, ses cheveux noirs masquant son visage marqué.

Quand elle s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, il se redressa et sourit. La petite le regardait, une lueur de reconnaissance traversant ses yeux ronds et gris lorsque sa mère s'approcha.

- Tu lui parles ? demanda Katara, attendrie.

- Je… lui racontait une histoire. Une que ma mère aimait, quand j'étais petit.

- Une qui finit bien ?

- Oui et non. Tu veux que je reprenne depuis le début ?

La jeune mère acquiesça, souriante, avant d'embrasser ses propres jambes et de poser son menton sur ses genoux. Il se mit à son aise aussi et, redressant la petite, dit doucement

- Ma belle, ta maman veut entendre l'histoire aussi alors je suis obligé de recommencer. Tu sais comment elle est quand elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut…

Katara rit en levant les yeux au ciel et il se racla la gorge avant de commencer :

- C'est l'histoire de Rubea, une princesse, et de Cyan, un guerrier. Ils venaient de pays opposés par leur culture et par leur élément, et ennemis depuis toujours. Ils étaient d'exacts opposé dans leurs conceptions et dans leurs caractères. Pourtant, un jour, ils se rencontrèrent et tombèrent passionnément amoureux l'un de l'autre, leur différence leur apparaissant immédiatement comme des ressemblances, et les faiblesses de l'un étant compensées par les forces de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas opposés mais complémentaires.

- Comme Tui et La… murmura la maitre de l'eau, revoyant la danse supposée imperturbable des poissons Koi dans l'Oasis des Esprits.

- Oui, mais Tui et La étaient des esprits et ils ont eu de la chance… du moins, jusqu'à ce que Zhao s'en mêle, répondit Zuko, amer, avant de se rappeler où il en était. Mais Rubea et Cyan n'étaient que des hommes. Et leur amour ne plut pas au grands esprits créateurs de l'univers dans lequel ils vivaient, Bri-Anhko et Mi-Dah-Dee. Ils tentèrent de les séparer, de les pousser à s'entre-tuer, mais ne parvinrent qu'à les rapprocher. Ils décidèrent de passer un marcher avec les deux amoureux.

La maitre de l'eau écoutait attentivement, ne quittant pas des yeux le profil de Zuko, incliné au-dessus du poupon qui dormait déjà. Il continuait pourtant son récit, parce que la jeune femme l'y invitait du regard.

- Ils leur expliquèrent que leur relation était impossible dans le monde tel qu'il était, qu'elle menaçait gravement l'équilibre et dépassait trop l'entendement de leurs contemporains. Il avait dû se produire une faille dans la trame du destin pour provoquer leur rencontre. Rubea et Cyan protestèrent mais durent se rendre à l'evidence : leur monde n'était pas prêt pour eux. Alors Bri-Anhko et Mi-Dah-Dee leur proposèrent une échange : ils devraient accepter de vivre l'un sans l'autre dans cette vie, et les esprits n'entraveraient pas leur amour pour leurs mille prochaines réincarnations. Ils n'avaient qu'une existence à sacrifier en connaissance de cause et ils connaitraient un bonheur sans nuage et sans soucis, auprès de leur âme sœur, pour les mille vies à venir.  
Les esprits leur accordèrent une nuit pour réfléchir. Bon, dans la version de ma mère, ils se contentent de discuter et de s'embrasser, mais j'ai la vague impression qu'ils occupèrent autrement leur dernière nuit ensemble… Bref, le lendemain, ils acceptèrent le marcher des esprits Créateurs et se quittèrent pour cette vie, jurant de ne jamais se revoir, ce qui annulerait le marcher.  
Rubea fut mariée à un homme très puissant et très généreux et Cyan trouva une petite femme qui lui fit beaucoup d'enfants. Tous deux étaient passablement heureux, mais au fond de leur cœur ils savaient que quelque-chose leur manquait.  
Mais l'esprit du Chaos avait entendu parlé de leur amour et du marcher qui existait entre le couple et les grands esprits. Elle devint jalouse de leur sentiment si pur et si sincère. Alors elle manipula les hommes comme elle savait si bien le faire et provoqua une nouvelle guerre entre les nations. Cyan partit sur le front pour défendre son peuple et Rubea fut dépêchée comme ambassadrice. Et arriva ce que l'esprit du Chaos avait projeté : ils se retrouvèrent face à face, leurs sentiments toujours aussi puissants, intacts malgré les années. Rubea tenta de fuir, espérant que les Esprits n'auraient pas vu. Et Cyan se précipita vers elle, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient rien raté de a scène. Ils étaient omniscients, omniprésents et omnipotents, comment pourraient-ils ne pas savoir ? Et, en effet, bientôt Bri-Anhko et Mi-Dah-Dee apparaissaient, ivres de colère.  
« Vous n'avez pas respecté notre accord, dirent-ils, considérez-le comme nul et non avenu. Profitez bien l'un de l'autre pendant cette vie, car vous serez séparés durant vos mille prochaines existences. »  
Rubea et Cyan pleurèrent le bonheur qui leur avait été promis, et se haïrent de le savoir gâché.  
Mais Bri-Anhko et Mi-Dah-Dee, apprenant l'intervention de l'esprit du Chaos dans cette histoire, décidèrent d'accorder leur clémence aux deux humains, sans les avertir- ils se contenteraient de laisser faire le destin. Et ils observèrent le couple attentivement, heureux de constater que Rubea et Cyan vivaient chaque minutes comme si elle était la dernière, goutant leur bonheur d'être ensemble à chaque instant.

Il s'interrompit et releva la tête de la minuscule silhouette endormie dans ses bras pour regarder la mère, dont les beaux yeux étaient baignés de larme.

- C'est beau, dit-elle en reniflant.

- J'ai cherché à me souvenir des contes de fée de mon enfance- ils ne pouvaient pas tous être du même accabi que la légende du marchand de perles… dit-il calmement avant de voir qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de sangloter.

Les larmes coulaient lentement le longs des joues hâlées de la jeune femme et venaient de percher au bout de son menton avant de tomber une à une sur ses genoux.

- Mais enfin, ils vivent heureux ensemble la fin ! pourquoi tu pleures ? chuchota-t-il rapidement, ennuyé de la voir en larmes.

- Oui, dit-elle en essuyant ses joues humides. C'est si beau. Ils ont de la chance.

Ils avaient eu de la chance, _eux_.

Zuko sembla interloqué, perplexe, puis se radoucit et tendit une main tendre vers la joue rosie de Katara. Elle posa sa main sombre sur la sienne, si pâle, et sentit le contact froid de l'anneau de pierre contre sa peau.

- Elle me faisait pleurer aussi, cette histoire, avoua Zuko, quand j'étais petit. Azula se moquait de moi, elle préférait la légende de Sulfurr le Tyran.

- En fait, fit Katara avec un rire amer, cette histoire-ci finit trop bien. Un bonheur pareil, ça semble impossible. Ça semble fabriqué… usurpé.

- C'est vrai… admit le jeune homme avant de poursuivre, grave, en la fixant : Mais avec tout ce que la vie m'a fait, parfois, j'aimerais bien y croire, juste un peu.

--

Zuko s'allongea sur le lit et ajusta les oreillers pour y déposer la petite. Katara restait assise au bout du matelat, l'air ennuyé et fatiguée.

Il se redressa, comprenant le mal-aise de la jeune femme, se trouvant lui-même plus ou moins gêné d'avoir à partager un lit avec elle. Mais il fallait accepter ce fait pratique : il n'y avait pas d'autre solution et ils avaient tous les deux besoin de sommeil s'ils voulaient rejoindre Kyoshi le lendemain en début de soirée. Il la tira par le bras et la força à s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit. Ils se faisaient face, leurs visages à cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre, et il sourit, pointant le bébé qui dormait paisiblement entre les oreillers.

- Là, tu vois, dit-il avec un sourire, elle peut dormir entre nous, elle sera bien au chaud et en sécurité. Aussi bien que sur ton dos. Je suis peut-être pas un grand gaillard des tribus, mais je sais protéger ce à quoi je tiens.

La jeune maman sourit, s'installa confortablement sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux, rassurée. Elle s'endormit presque instantanément et il la regarda dans la pénombre, son visage contre le petit pied de sa fille, sa main gentiment posée près du ventre rond du bébé. Il regarda sa propre main, qui lui parut fantomatique par rapport à la peau sombre de Katara, et surtout par rapport à l'anneau d'un noir obstiné de l'Alliance Morte.

- Du moins, je peux essayer, chuchota-t-il.

* * *

AN: J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu. J'essaierai de finir -au moins- le suivant demain.

Merci à Nefer, Fire Guy, Folleriku (qui va surement tomber de sa chaise en lisant ce chapitre ;-)), Fanatii'k-Kawaii et Zutara-Chan pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent. Si cette histoire vous plait, elle me plait encore plus.

**Différents prénoms ont été proposés: Yue, Hama, Lika, Kaya et Maya. J'attends votre avis ou vos propositions.**


	18. Chapter 18 Sokka

Passage obligé par Kyoshi. Bonne lecture. Rendez-vous à la fin pour les notes de l'auteur.

_Avatar_ appartient à ses Grands Esprits Créateurs et à Nick(c)

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Sokka

Sokka avait passé la semaine entière à scruter l'horizon, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de sa petite sœur, bien déterminé à l'empêcher d'aller se faire bombarder à Omashu. Zuko était vraiment un nul ! Comment pouvait-il accepter qu'elle l'accompagne alors qu'elle était faible et sans défense et juste- _glups !_- maman d'un petit bébé ??

Vraiment, il aurait une sérieuse conversation avec le Seigneur-plan-foireux dès l'instant où ce dernier poserait l'orteil sur Kyoshi. A propos de Katara d'abord, de Toph ensuite, et puis de son incommensurable stupidité d'imbécile de maitre du feu. Ça lui ferait les pieds, tiens !

Suki avait bien tenté, avec toute sa pédagogie, de l'en dissuader, mais Sokka n'en démordit pas : lui et Zuko auraient à parler, entre homme. Sérieusement. Et son adorable petite femme avait levé les yeux au ciel, et glissé l'un où l'autre sarcasme sur son comportement, et sur le fait qu'Hakoda serait sur l'île aussi et que si quelqu'un devait « avoir une bonne conversation » machiste avec Zuko, c'était lui. « Peut-être. » avait rétorqué Sokka et elle lui avait dit « Tu es aussi intelligent que tu es de mauvaise foi, c'est incroyable ! ». Le guerrier n'avait retenu que la première partie de la phrase.

Il trépignait : sa sœur et l'idiot-aux-étincelles n'arrivaient toujours pas et le bassin de l'Unagi restait désespérément vide de tout bateau.

- Calme-toi, ils n'arrivent que dans la soirée, normalement… disait Suki, patiente.

- J'aime pas ça. Mon instinct…

- Ton instinct ne te dit rien du tout, ça fait une semaine que tu fais ta mauvaise tête et j'en ai assez !

Il détourna les yeux de la mer pour regardé sa femme, surpris qu'elle hausse le ton.

- J'ai été si pénible que ça ? demanda-t-il avec le même air penaud que Tobekka quand il avait fait une bêtise.

- Tu n'as pas idée ! Une heure de plus et je te frappais assez fort pour que tu reste K.O. jusqu'à l'arrivée de Katara.

Elle était terrible- et elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. L'homme de tribus tenta de re-visionner mentalement la semaine : attente de Katara- insultes diverses et variées à l'encontre de cet… de Fire Lord- attente de Katara- arrivée d'Hakoda – attente de Katara – jurons sophistiqué inventés tout spécialement pour Zuko- attente de Ka… _Ohoh ?!_

- Oh ?! Je m'étais pas rendu compte… Tu me pardonnes ?

- Je ne sais pas… dit-elle en ayant vraiment l'air de considérer une offre d'importance capitale. Tu viens de mettre une guerrière en colère- peu en sont revenus vivants…

- Su-u-kii, tu me pardonnes ? mendia-t-il, joueur, et son épouse n'y résista pas, elle quitta son air sévère et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- C'est bon pour cette fois.

Et ils s'embrassèrent un peu, puis un peu plus fort, puis…

- Ah, je vois qu'on dérange, constata une voix familière.

- Kataraaaaaaaaaa ! s'exclama Sokka, libérant Suki pour se précipiter sur sa sœur.

- Bienvenue ! enchérit Suki en se joignant au câlin.

Sokka relâcha son étreinte et regarda sa sœur et Zuko qui restait en retrait, comme toujours lorsque ce genre d'effusion avait lieu. Il tendit au maitre du feu une main amicale et celui-ci serra amicalement le poignet de Sokka, à la manière des tribus. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour mettre le guerrier d'humeur joyeuse. Vraiment, le Fire-naze était en progrès.

Sokka réalisa qu'il oubliait un détail :

- Où est… ?

Katara se retourna et il se retrouva nez à nez avec un minuscule bébé joufflu aux grand yeux gris.

- C'est ton- ta… Ma sœur a un bébé ! Ma toute petite _petite_ sœur a _un bébé_ !

Suki aida Katara à passer sa fille de son dos à ses bras et la regarda comme la quatrième merveille du monde.

- C'est ma fille, dit Katara avec une pointe de fierté genre « J'ai fait ça comme une grande »

- Elle est magnifique, constata Suki en laissant la petite serrer son doigt dans son petit poing rose.

- Je trouve aussi. J'ai été horrible avec les nourrices du palais- je ne voulais pas qu'elle la prennent : j'avais peur qu'elle ne me la rendent pas !

Suki rit, ajoutant que les autres guerrières Kyoshi aussi avaient louché sur ses fils, surtout Keheko qui avait véritablement un visage d'ange, et qu'elle avait eu peur qu'on les lui vole.

Sokka et Zuko restèrent en dehors de cette conversation, échangeant un regard qui disait « Les femmes ! ».

- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda soudain Suki.

- Elle n'est pas encore baptisée, répondit Katara. C'est le parrain qui choisit les prénoms.

- Le parrain ? intervint Sokka, intrigué.

Ses enfants n'avaient ni parrain, ni marraine. Pour la simple raison que les guerrière Kyoshi s'étaient à moitié entre-tuées à la naissance de Tobekka quand il avait parlé de ce rôle si important dans sa culture. Pour lui, le titre importait peu, parce qu'il savait que ses amis ne laisseraient jamais tomber ses enfants s'il lui arrivait malheur. Aang, Katara, Toph, même Tai-Lee ou l'Etincelle seraient là. Mais Katara semblait avoir trouvé important de la jouer traditionnel. Pourquoi ?

- Zuko a accepté d'être le parrain, dit Katara avec un grand sourire.

Sokka songea « évidemment, qui d'autre ? »

- Et tu seras « Tonton Sokka », ajouta-t-elle en riant avant de chercher les alentours, intriguée : Mais où sont tes fils ?

- Papa leur apprend à poser des pièges à Sardine-dinde. C'est succulent en ragout.

- Papa est là ?! s'exclama Katara, joyeuse.

- Oui, on lui a écrit quand Tai-Lee nous a dit que tu venais.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de la plage pour remonter vers la maison familiale. Katara et Sukki conversaient avec enthousiasme de leur maternité respective. Sokka apprit, en entendant un mot çà et là, que sa femme ne serait pas contre « un quatrième, si ça pouvait être une fille. ». Il reporta son attention sur le jeune seigneur déguisé en paysan.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés, il n'y avait aucun bateau dans le bassin ? demanda Sokka

- Par les airs, répondit Zuko.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais fait détr- commença Sokka, méfiant.

- Et c'est le cas, tu possèdes le dernier ballon, coupa le maitre du feu, l'air irrité.

- Plus maintenant, soupira Sokka. Bubulle nous a quitté. Je l'ai confié à Jee et Toph et la petite qui-croit-qu'elle-ressemble-à-ma-sœur-mais-j'ai-tout-de-suite-vu-que-c'était-pas-elle. Je ne pense pas que je le reverrai entier.

Zuko fit mine d'être vraiment désolé pour « Bubulle », puis montra les deux animaux incroyables grâce auxquels ils avaient fait le voyage si vite- Sokka s'intéressa surtout à savoir si on pouvait les manger tandis que Suki s'extasiait. Sokka tira les zèbre-aigles jusqu'à une cabane où ils pourraient passer la nuit.

- Parlant de bestiaux, où sont Appa et Momo ? demanda le guerrier, toujours attaché à l'énorme boule de poils qui les avait portés partout à travers le monde et au lémure gourmand et jaloux.

- Appa a disparu avec Aang, répondit Zuko, grave. Et Momo est resté au palais. Il doit être en train de se gaver de sablés-enflammés et de Fire Flakes avec mon oncle.

- Si j'avais à choisir entre voyager avec toi et ma furie de sœur où rester tranquillement à me gaver de sucreries, je crois que je prendrais aussi la deuxième option. A propos…

- Katara t'en a ramené une pleine boîte, de ces sablés.

- Woah ! s'exclama Sokka. C'est vraiment la meilleur sœur du monde. Enfin, déjà comparée à la tienne.

Et Zuko rit jaune en imaginant Azula lui rapporter un panier de spécialités de son voyage au pôle nord…

Ils regagnèrent enfin la maison . Suki disparut en cuisine. Et Hakoda arriva enfin avec ses trois petit-fils. Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par Katara, qui se précipita pour embrasser son père et ses neveux. Zuko resta à nouveau à l'écart, gardant la fille de Katara dans ses bras. Sokka savait que ce genre de scène ne pouvait se produire dans sa famille de dingues, et il en fut vraiment désolé pour le maitre du feu. Il réalisa que ni Suki ni lui ne lui avaient encore présenté leur condoléances… ça attendrait. Pour l'instant, on faisait la fête, Suki préparait l'une de ses spécialités, ses trois fils lui montraient leurs prises ridicules avec une fierté d'ancien combattant et il les félicitait comme si les deux malheureux lapin-cailles pouvaient suffire à les nourrir pendant cinq ans, Hakoda regardait sa jeune femme de fille avec émotion, et pleurait de joie en découvrant sa petite-fille.  
Le Chef de la tribu de l'eau du pôle sud se serait incliné respectueusement face au Seigneur du Feu qui aurait fait de même. Mais le grand-père était face au parrain, et c'est une accolade que partagèrent les deux hommes.

--

Le repas touchait à sa fin. Tout semblait calme et chaud et doux. Pourtant ils devraient en venir au fait, au sujet qui fâche… à Aang et sa captivité, à la mort de Mai, au plan foireux qui avait peut-être envoyé Toph à la mort –ou pire, à Katara qu'il était hors de question de laisser partir pour Omashu. Sokka préférait attendre que ses fils soient couchés.

Suki apporta le thé à table et Zuko, civilisé, la complimenta pour le repas. Hakoda était entouré des deux ainés, Tobekka et Keheko, eux-mêmes entourés de Sokka et Suki. A droite de Suki se trouvait le petit Meda dont Katara avait semblé un peu déçue d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas un maitre de l'eau- tout en étant, paradoxalement, ravie qu'il soit un maitre de la terre.

A gauche de Sokka se trouvaient sa sœur puis Zuko. Les adultes buvaient leur thé, soufflant pour ne pas se bruler, laissant planer un silence calme, seulement interrompu par la voix fluette du petit Meda :

- Ça fait mal ?

L'enfant avait fixé timidement l'homme à sa droite pendant le repas. Il avait l'air fort, peut-être même plus fort que son père- mais pas plus fort que sa mère parce que ça, c'était pas possible. Et il avait cette marque sur son visage, c'était tout fripé et rouge et ça allait jusqu'à son oreille et son œil paraissait tout petit…

Zuko avala son thé de travers. On ne lui avait plus posé cette question depuis des années- depuis au moins dix ans ! Sokka s'était redressé sur sa chaise- il savait à quel point le Prince était chatouilleux en ce qui concernait sa cicatrice. S'il faisait un geste, il le réduirait en bouillie ! Mais Zuko resta assis et tourna son visage vers le petit garçon

- Non, ça ne fait pas mal, répondit-il calmement. Plus maintenant.

- Comment tu l'as eue ? T'as pas fait ça tout seul ? Ce serait trop idiot.

Tobekka et Kaheko, à peine plus âgés, retinrent leur souffle. Ils avaient déjà appris à tenir leur langue, à ne pas plonger les pieds dans le plats (Suki avait veillé à éviter qu'ils héritent trop de ce défaut de leur père) mais le petit Meda parlait avec la sincérité de l'enfance et posait un regard sans jugement sur le visage brûlé du maitre du feu.

- C'est un homme qui me l'a faite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui. Il voulait faire du mal à plein de gens et je lui ai dit que ce ne serait pas juste. Il a voulu qu'on se batte mais j'ai refusé.

- Mon papa il se serait battu ! dit le garçon, convaincu.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit lentement le maitre du feu. C'était quelqu'un que je respectais et qui me faisait peur. J'avais seulement treize ans, alors même si j'étais courageux, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose.

- Ça fait combien treize ans ?

- Heu… à peu près ton âge plus celui de Tobekka, si je sais toujours compter ?

- Wah, c'est beaucoup ! s'extasia le petit, comptant sur ses doigts, avant de demander : Et quand tu étais assez grand, tu t'es battu contre lui ?

- Une fois… Puis l'Avatar l'a mis en prison pour le punir...

_... Et Ozai s'est laissé dépérir comme un chien dans sa cellule._

Suki s'était levée et avait entrainé ses deux ainés, et appela le troisième en disant qu'il se faisait tard, et qu'ils devraient déjà être couchés depuis longtemps. Elle murmura un vague « désolée » et disparut dans le couloir avec ses fils.

Zuko laissa échapper un long soupir et se redressa un peu, offrant un sourire crispé au trio du pôle sud qui le regardait. Katara posa gentiment sa main sur son bras.

- C'est rien, lui dit-il, rassurant. Je ne m'attendais pas à passer à l'interrogatoire… mais ça va.

- Meda est très spontané, expliqua Hakoda. Mais tu as été impeccable, fils. Tu ferait un très bon p-

Hakoda fut interrompu par le regard de Katara. Il avait dérapé. Sokka intervint

- Ouais, on évitait un peu ce genre de sujet pour pas casser l'ambiance mais… Suki et moi voulions te présenter nos condoléances pour Mai. Elle était lugubre et tout, mais elle était sympathique, d'après Tai-Lee du moins, et elle lançait les couteaux comme personne enfin… désolé.

- Merci, Sokka. Votre sollicitude me touche, vraiment.

- Je suis désolé, reprit Hakoda, pour ta femme et pour ma gaffe. Et pourtant, crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est.

Il laissa un temps, ses yeux revoyant l'assaut rapide et inexplicable des Southern Raiders, et le corps de Kaya sur les fourrures. Oui, il connaissait la détresse qui avait dû être celle de Zuko. Sokka sentait ses entrailles se glacer comme s'il courait nu en plein blizzard quand il imaginait sa vie sans Suki, ou sans ses fils, quand il repensait à une perte tellement similaire qu'il avait connue, si jeune. Le seigneur du Feu avait vécu ces deux drames en même temps. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas devenir complètement fou?

- Et plus tard, si tu parviens à tourner la page, tu feras vraiment un bon père, je n'en doute pas, assura Hakoda.

- Sans rancune, répondit Zuko, souriant plus sincèrement, faisant tourner la bague en onyx autour de son majeur avec l'ongle de son pouce. Et j'espère avoir l'occasion de fonder une famille comme la vôtre. La mienne n'était pas, disons, « exemplaire ».

Sokka ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard que Katara et le maitre du feu échangèrent, ou des petits gestes qu'il avait pour elle ou la gamine. Il ne savait pas si les attentions du Seigneur du Feu avaient un autre objectif que d'être juste _gentil_, ce qui ne collait pas vraiment au personnage, ou s'il espérait obtenir quelque-chose de la maitre de l'eau. Même s'il ne doutait pas de la peine de Zuko, ni de la fidélité de Katara, il savait qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour consoler le veuf. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas, vraiment _vraiment_ pas.

--

Le lendemain, à la première heure, Sokka se leva et ne fut pas étonné de trouver le jeune Seigneur du Feu dans son salon avec sa nièce dans les bras.

- Je pensais aller courir un peu, dit-il, ça te dit ?

- Courir ? s'étonna Zuko

- Ouais, se chauffer les muscles, faire du sport, transpirer. Courir, quoi.

- Pourquoi pas, je vais rendre la p'tite à Katara et j'arrive.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux hors de la maison. Sokka sautillait pour dégourdir un peu ses jambes.

- Tu vas adorer, ça fait travailler la respiration, assura Sokka en décrivant un cercle au dessus de sa tête avec son coude, faisant un peu craquer l'articulation de l'épaule.

- Youpéé, fit Zuko, sceptique, en imitant malgré tout les gestes de Sokka qu'il connaissait pour les avoir pratiqués lui-même en entrainement.

Sokka lui indiqua une direction puis décrivit le parcours qu'il faisait d'ordinaire.

- On va y aller doucement, surtout si tu n'as pas l'habitude. Après, on verra.

- Okay. Allons-y.

Et ils s'élancèrent dans la descente jusqu'à la mer, longèrent la plage puis le port avant de se lancer dans la côte. Comme Zuko semblait s'être adapté à la course, Sokka accéléra l'allure et constata que le maitre du feu gardait le rythme. Il n'en fut pas étonné. Comme il couraient côte à côte, le guerrier lança :

- Alors, comme ça, tu es le parrain de ma nièce.

- On dirait, répondit Zuko, platement.

- Tu as accepté tout de suite ?

- Béh, j'ai d'abord été surpris qu'elle me demande ça, à moi. Mais au fond, je suis content.

- Super. Et tu as une idée pour le prénom ? demanda Sokka, insidieux

- Aucune ! admit le seigneur du feu. Je ne connais pas les prénoms courants dans votre tribu, où même ceux que les nomades utilisaient. Et ce serait un peu étrange si leur fille s'appelait Zora, ou Irah, ou Azulynn !

- Ouais, Katara adore torturer les gens.

Ils se turent car ils attaquaient une légère côte qui leur demanda un peu plus d'effort. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'effort fourni par Zuko pour demander

- Aide-moi !

C'était un appel désespéré et Sokka ressentit un plaisir mesquin à le voir aussi désemparé, mais hocha la tête, acceptant de lui venir en aide.

- Ouais, ouais, si tu veux. Mais tu sais les prénoms… Enfin, une des petite du pôle sud, elle devait avoir quoi, huit ans quand tu as débarqué avec ton petit bateau, Kaika, a appelé sa fille Lika. Et Akena, qui va gentiment sur ses vingt ans, a appelé la sienne Kora…

- Uh- c'est obligé, tous les 'k' ?

- Hé, c'est vous les fana du 'z', alors commence pas, tu es en terrain glissant, l'Etincelle !

Zuko grogna, puis, soupirant, demanda

- Mais, si tu avais une fille, toi, comment tu l'appellerais ?

Sokka s'arrêta de courir et fit mine de remonter sa botte jusqu'à son genou.

- Sujet sensible ? demanda Zuko, s'arrêtant aussi de courir mais sautillant pour ne pas refroidir ses muscles.

Le guerrier se redressa et fit face au maitre du feu, le regardant droit dans les yeux. L'éclat froid des iris bleus tentant de trancher profondément au fond des globes dorés.

- Okay, on va discuter. Je vais te répondre et après, j'aurais un truc à te demander.

Le maitre du feu se figea et acquiesça. Sokka reprit son souffle et dit :

- Si j'avais une fille, et si Suki était d'accord… je l'appellerais Yue. Ou Kaya, comme ma mère.

Zuko avala sa salive et regarda le guerrier avec une intensité grave, pesant le poids de l'aveu.

Sokka savait ce que ça pouvait représenter pour lui et se tut un instant. Il remarqua le petit geste nerveux de la main gauche du Seigneur du feu, celle qui portait une bague noire.

- Maintenant, venons-en aux choses sérieuses, lança Sokka comme s'il venait de parler de l'ours du roi de la terre. J'ai un truc à te demander, une promesse, en fait.

- Dis toujours, répliqua Zuko, prudent.

Sokka inspira lentement, et ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux du maitre du feu :

- Tu vas me promettre de ne pas prendre ma petite sœur avec toi à Omashu. Elle n'est pas en était d'affronter le Dai-Li. Et… Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, je veux la protéger.

A son grand étonnement, le Seigneur du Feu lui offrit un sourire en coin

- Tu crois vraiment que j'envisageais de faire autrement ? On n'est pas passé par Kyoshi seulement pour avoir des nouvelles de Toph et son escorte, Tai-Lee m'avait déjà assuré qu'ils étaient arrivés saufs jusqu'ici et étaient repartis.

Zuko regarda le paysage un instant. Sokka suivit son regard, mais comme il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, il supposa que le maitre du feu était simplement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je pensais partir demain à l'aube, et laisser Katara et la petite ici, avec Suki, expliqua-t-il. Il y a deux zèbre-aigles alors, si tu veux venir… ?

Le guerrier éclata de rire et frappa amicalement l'épaule de Seigneur du feu

- Hé tu parles que je veux venir !

Sokka et Zuko discutèrent de ce qu'ils pensaient faire, de ce qu'ils savaient du Dai-Li et d'Omashu. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'atelier de Sokka, où le guerrier gardait ses inventions et ses armes.

Zuko lui raconta comment l'assassin de sa femme avait guidé les deux épées.

- Oh, mince ! Ils maitrisent le métal alors ?

- J'en ai peur, admit Zuko.

Ils résolurent de s'équiper d'épées en bois et de couteaux en os, les unes étant très répandues sur Kyoshi, et si moins solides, pas moins efficaces qu'une lame en métal ; les seconds étant de facture typique des tribus.

Sokka aiguisait son nouveau boomerang et Zuko observait avec curiosité les éventails quand soudain, l'homme des tribus lança, léger

- Elle va nous détester.

- Je préfère qu'elle nous déteste tous les deux, plutôt que de la perdre, répondit gravement le maitre du feu avant d'ajouter, après une hésitation, et pour lui-même : je tiens trop à elle.

- Ouais… fit Sokka. J'ai vu comment tu la regardes. Et j'aime pas ça.

- Et je peux savoir « comment » je la regarde, selon toi ? grogna Zuko, irrité par le ton accusateur du grand frère.

- Fais pas l'innocent- hé, on est entre adulte. Et je vais te dire : tu regardes ma petite sœur, qui est jolie comme un cœur, que c'est pas mes yeux de grand frère qui me trompent… Toi, tu la regardes comme… je regarde un plein saladier de Fire Flakes. Et personne ne pose ses vilains yeux pleins d'inavouables intentions sur ma _baby sister_.

Zuko sembla d'abord surpris par l'image puis se repris, et soupirant, il dit :

- Tu sais quoi, Sokka, toi qui es si observateur, avant de m'accuser, vas donc dire ça à Aang, parce que c'est lui qui l'a mise enceinte, ta sœur. Pas moi.

- Ah ouais, mince. T'as raison

Dans son esprit, même s'ils s'étaient croisés régulièrement et qu'il l'avait vu grandir et murir, le jeune Avatar avait toujours douze ans. Il cachait bien son jeu, avec ses grand yeux innocents et ses airs de moines... _Mince alors...!_

--

Le soir, ils partagèrent un copieux repas et rirent. Katara avait tenté plusieurs fois de demander quand ils partiraient, mais Zuko ou Sokka détournait la conversation ou répondait « demain après-midi » d'un ton évasif. Elle sembla s'en étonner puis se concentra sur sa fille ou ses neveux, discutant joyeusement avec Suki. Sokka agit normalement, Zuko aussi, éludant simplement la moindre question concernant la mission. Et Hakoda, que Sokka avait averti, pour le rassurer, se joignit tranquillement à la conversation, comme si de rien n'était.

Plus tard, quand tous furent couchés, le guerrier confia ses plans à sa femme. Suki parut d'abord outrée, puis compréhensive.

- Elle va vous détester, dit-elle.

- Ouais, répondit Sokka, on en a déjà parlé et on est prêt à courir le risque.

- Elle me demandait encore s'il y avait une nourrice dans l'île, pour que sa fille reste à Kyoshi. Tu sais qu'elle veut se battre. Et je ne peux vraiment pas l'en blâmer. Je me battrais aussi, si c'était toi qui était retenu là-bas.

- Je sais, mais elle n'est pas encore complètement remise de sa grossesse et tout ça… Il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

- Fais ce qui te sembles le plus approprié, Sokka, soupira Suki, mais n'oublie pas que c'est de Katara qu'il s'agit, et que vous ne la retiendrez pas ici contre son gré.

- C'est pour ça qu'on part dès l'aurore, avant qu'elle se lève.

Et sa petite femme grogna et se retourna, offensée dans son statut de guerrière de savoir que ces deux machos envisageaient de retenir à Kyoshi la formidable combattante qu'était Katara, sous prétexte qu'elle était une femme fragile- ou du moins, fragilisée.

Sokka se releva dans le noir, et sa parfaite connaissance des lieux le guidant, se dirigea vers la cuisine où ils trouva un reste de viande qui satisferait amplement sa petite fringale nocturne. Il se léchait les doigts, appréciant toujours cette sauce brune que Suki faisait avec le poulet-komodo dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom, quand il vit passer une silhouette dans la salle à manger. Il s'avança en silence et reconnut Zuko. Il s'apprêtait à l'appeler pour lui offrir un p'tit verre de saké (ça fait toujours du bien) quand il reconnut une autre forme sur le balcon. Le maitre du feu rejoignit Katara sur la terrasse et la jeune maman se tourna pour lui faire face mais il s'écarta un peu et se détourna. Sokka entendit le rire étouffé de sa sœur, puis les gargouillis du bébé. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, la chasse lui ayant appris à avancer sans un bruit.

- Ça me gène, c'est tout ! chuchotait en hâte le maitre du feu.

- C'est ridicule. Tiens, aide-moi à la tenir une seconde.

Sokka vit l'ombre du jeune homme qui obéissait, tendait les bras pour accueillir sa filleule tandis que Katara chipotait quelque-chose à sa tunique. _Oh béh ça alors ! _couina Sokka intérieurement.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, et regarda Zuko avec la petite dans les bras. Elle s'approcha et Sokka savait qu'elle souriait. Il vit le seigneur du feu balancer un peu l'enfant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'un rot retentisse. Katara pouffa

- Au royaume de la terre, c'est la tradition d'éructer, à table si possible. Les convives qui ne le font pas manquent de respect envers leur hôte et la personne qui a fait le repas.

- Et dans la nation du Feu, il n'y a rien de plus vulgaire. A part cracher, peut-être.

Ils se turent. Sokka restait appuyé contre le mur sous la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait plus se montrer maintenant. Il devrait attendre que le duo retourne se coucher – _séparément !_ ajouta-t-il mentalement, avec force-

- Tu as réfléchi un peu, pour le prénom ? demanda timidement Katara.

- J'en ai discuté un peu, avec Sokka.

- Et… ?

- Je… je préfère attendre qu'on ait récupéré Aang pour prendre une décision. Comme ça il pourra avoir un droit de véto. C'est… sa fille aussi.

Il y eut un temps qui parut très long, puis Katara répondit :

- Oui. Dans moins de trois jours nous serons à Omashu, c'est ça ? Suki a accepté de garder la petite jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. Il y a une mère qui allaite dans l'île, Amei, et elle veut bien prendre ma fille en nourrice. J'aime pas la laisser mais c'est plus prudent.

Zuko se tut. Sokka priait intérieurement « _Ne lui dit rien, tais-toi, ne lui dit surtout surtout surtout rien !_ ». Le seul moyen de laisser Katara en retrait, c'était d'être parti avant qu'elle s'en rende compte. Sokka sentit son épine dorsale se glacer, entendant d'avance les milles gaffes que le Seigneur du feu pouvait faire.

- J'aurais préféré que tu restes avec mon oncle, souffla Zuko. En sécurité.

- Je sais, chuchota Katara. Mais je refuses de rester les bras croisés quand tu te mets en danger… pour mon mari.

- J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive malheur, dit-il. Qui sait de quoi le Dai-Li est capable, à présent.

- Et moi je ne crains rien, tant qu'on se bat côte à côte.

Sokka observa impuissant le geste délicat de la main de sa petite sœur, qui s'éleva lentement, si lentement, vers le visage du maitre du feu, et celui-ci l'accueillit en penchant la tête. Il n'aimait clairement pas ça !

- Et ce qui me rassure aussi, c'est de savoir que s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, tu ne les laisserais pas t'atteindre, parce que je t'ai confié une mission. Tu survivras- pour veiller sur ma fille.

Il acquiesça, baissa la tête vers le petit corps qu'il portait et tendit l'un de ses bras pour y inviter Katara. Elle répondit au câlin, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Sokka détourna les yeux, ayant un nœud dans l'estomac comme s'il violait une part de l'intimité de sa sœur, comme si il entrait dans une zone où il n'avait pas à être. Dix ans plus tôt, il serait sortit de son trou comme un pantin hors de sa boîte et aurait beuglé après le maitre du feu pour qu'il ôte ses sales pattes de sa sœur- sa si jolie, si fragile, si innocente petite sœur. Mais Sokka n'avait plus seize ans, et bien que l'option « grand-frère-furieux-et-hyper-protecteur » semblât toujours séduisante, il dut la chasser de son esprit, par respect pour Katara.

- Allez, mon ange, on retourne se coucher, on a une longue journée demain, entendit-il Katara murmurer à sa fille qui gazouillait.

Il vit la jeune mère passer avec son bébé et disparaître dans le couloir. Il attendit un instant que le maitre du feu la suive mais il resta sur le balcon un moment avant de s'avancer d'un pas déterminé vers la cachette de Sokka.

Sans même tourner les yeux vers la silhouette du guerrier, Zuko dit tout bas

- Ce n'est pas très correct, ça, Sokka.

- 'pas fait exprès, bredouilla-t-il.

- J'aurais aimé qu'il se passe _quelque-chose_, rien que pour voir ta tête. Mais ta sœur et moi sommes des gens civilisés. On discute gentiment, on ne se saute pas dessus comme des animaux en rut, on n'écoute pas au portes…

- Oh, la ferme ! grogna Sokka, irrité par le rictus amusé du maitre du feu.

Et tous deux allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre respective. Sokka tout contre le corps doux et chaud de Suki qui marmonna « encore une fringale ? » quand il s'allongea. Zuko seul, avec autour du majeur un anneau de pierre glacé, qui semblait pourtant le brûler chaque fois que ses pensées quittaient les lieux tristes des souvenirs de Mai, dont le visage se rappelait sans cesse à lui, et dont il cherchait encore la peau soyeuse dans ses rêves, pour se diriger vers la chaleur et la musique qui habitaient le rire d'une certaine maitre de l'eau.

--

Le lendemain, avant l'aube, le guerrier et le maitre du feu, harnachés et équipés, sellèrent les chevaux et les menèrent par la bride jusqu'au bout des quais. Ils échangèrent un regard déterminé, chassant la moindre trace de peur.

- Tu es sur ? demanda le guerrier

- Oui, assura Zuko. Et tu nous avions un marcher, de toute façon.

- Ouais mais...

Ça lui avait fait un peu mal au cœur d'entendre sa sœur parler de cette mission. Et de voir la réaction de Suki quand il lui avait appris qu'il laisseraient la maitre de l'eau à l'écart.

- J'ai laissé un mot pour Katara, pour qu'elle nous déteste un peu moins. J'ai dit que Suki et ton père n'étaient pas au courant.

- C'est sympa. Alors, c'est sur, on y va ?

- Ouais, on y va.

Et ils grimpèrent sur le dos des zèbre-aigles.

- Omashu, nous voilà, lança Sokka avec emphase.

- Yip Yip !

* * *

**AN: **Voilà, j'avais dit que j'essaierais, et je l'ai fait! Un tout nouveau chapitre tout chaud, rien que pour vous en ce dimanche soir. Hé oui, c'est Noël au mois d'août!

Comme pour Toph, j'ai eu peur que Sokka soit complètement OOC, alors j'ai peut-être un peu tiré sur la caricature, je ne sais pas. Il me semble correct. Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez.

**P****our le prénom du bébé, Kaya ou Maya sont en tête** pour l'instant. Et j'ai profité de ce chapitre pour en suggérer d'autres à Zuko, par le biais de Sokka. Bien entendu, j'attends votre avis.

Un tout grand merci à ma nouvelle revieweuse (wah, le néologisme qui brule les yeux, m'enfin) miniecool. J'aime bien que vous trouviez ma fic "Woah"... je ne connais pas de plus beau compliment. Et merci également aux habitué(e)s: Zutara-Chan et Fanatii'k- Kawaii.

C'est vous tous qui êtes "Woah!".

* * *


	19. Chapter 19 Abandons

_Avatar, Last Airbender_ est la propriété de ses créateurs et aux gens qui ont plus d'argent et qui ont aidé les-dits créateurs à réaliser cette série époustouflante.

Notes de l'auteur en bas de page (hé oui, comme ça je ne casse pas les pieds de ceux qui n'en ont rien à faire de mes bavardages...)

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Abandons

* * *

_Quinze semaines plus tôt_

Katara se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le cri déchirant provenant de la chambre voisine. Elle se précipita et trouva Aang, endormi, remuant et transpirant. Il devait faire un cauchemar ou être entré en communication avec les esprits. Son corps réagissait toujours étrangement, car il restait étroitement connecté à son âme- ce qui n'était pas le cas quand Aang entrait en transe et rejoignait « effectivement » le monde des esprits. Et comme à chaque fois, elle ignorait s'il valait mieux le réveiller où le laisser dans cet état. Si les esprits l'appelaient et prenaient la peine d'entrer en contact avec lui, c'était qu'ils avaient un message à délivrer, probablement important, non ? Et si elle l'extirpait de son rêve avant qu'ils ne lui révèlent leurs informations (sans aucun doute capitale pour la survie de l'humanité ) ?

« Trucs d'Avatars », songea-t-elle en prenant, comme à son habitude, place sur la petite chaise qui, en plus du lit un d'un coffre en bois, meublait seule la chambre de Aang. Elle posa gentiment sa main sur le front de Aang et il sembla s'apaiser. Elle resta là, comme chaque fois qu'il faisait ce genre d'incursions somnambules dans la sphère suprasensible.

Elle avait un peu froid, mais préférait rester là.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant à l'aube, il la trouverait endormie sur sa chaise et la gronderait gentiment, en lui disant que ce n'est peut-être pas bon pour le bébé.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. C'était la première nuit qu'il passait au temple depuis des semaines, elle se faisait un devoir de la partager avec lui, même s'il n'était pas « spirituellement » présent. Elle attendrait. Elle attendait depuis des mois déjà de retrouver cette douce candeur dans les grands yeux gris de son mari, cette indicible adoration, ce profond respect. Mais tout ça, tout ce qui l'avait poussée à répondre à ses attentes, semblait se dissiper. Elle lisait la bienveillance, l'intérêt profond, l'amitié, l'honnêteté… Tout ce qui faisait de Aang un être bon et généreux, tout ce qui la poussait à l'aimer autant. Tout ce qu'elle partageait avec la moindre créature vivante sur cette terre.

Même amoureux, il restait si… _Avatar._

Elle avait rencontré à nouveau cette lumière dans son regard quand elle lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Il parut d'abord étonné, parce qu'ils avaient très peu… enfin, il restait malgré tout fidèle à certains principes que les moines lui avaient inculqués. Mais ensuite, oh, il l'avait contemplée avec tellement d'amour, de reconnaissance, et d'espoir qu'elle se revoyait dix ans plus tôt, surplombant les murs de Bah-Sing-Se (même si elle avait toujours détesté cette ville, le cadre restait attrayant et magnifique sous le soleil couchant… une image idyllique du genre de celles qu'on peint sur les couvertures des livres pour enfants), l'approchant enfin, renonçant à ses doutes, décidant de se laisser aller, espérant ressentir le grand frisson si elle répondait, cette fois, au tendre baiser du garçon.

Mais c'est surtout une sorte d'attente qui le faisait trembler de joie : si leur enfant était un maitre de l'air, l'équilibre serait restauré, finalement. Et il ne serait plus _le__ dernier_, il ne serait plus seul.

Au fond d'elle-même, Katara éprouvait des sentiments mitigés, paradoxaux : elle espérait tout comme Aang, ramener les nomades à la vie et était prête à offrir son ventre à cette noble cause, mais elle était aussi la dernière maitre de l'eau de pôle sud, puisque Hama était morte une nuit sans lune. Elle nourrissait l'espoir de mettre au monde un petit maitre de l'eau- ou une petite maitre de l'eau, puisqu'elle parvenait presque à « voir » son bébé grâce à sa maitrise (la technique demandait encore à être peaufinée). Mais elle n'osait pas en parler à Aang. Pour la première – non, peut-être pas la première, mais presque- fois de sa vie, le jeune Avatar témoignait une envie égoïste. Et une pointe de narcissisme, peut-être, puisqu'il se voyait avec _un fils_ maitre de l'air.

Il se remit à gigoter, comme tentant d'échapper à une menace invisible, et transpira de plus belle, malgré l'air frais dans la pièce. Katara se redressa et posa doucement sa main sur le crâne rasé de son mari, et ne fut pas surprise de voir ses tatouages briller un instant avant qu'il ouvre les yeux.

--

Aang était déjà levé, habillé, équipé de son planeur. Il avait encore les traits engourdis de sommeil, mais il avait le regard déterminé. L'Avatar était de retour !

- Que se passe-t-il ? insista Katara

- Rien, ne t'en fais pas, je serai de retour dans moins d'une semaine, répondit-il avec un sourire feint.

- C'est ce que tu as dis la dernière fois. Et tu as disparu plus de deux mois.

- Je t'ai écrit… se défendit-il

- Ce n'est pas la question, rétorqua-t-elle.

Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle se languissait, seule dans ces montagnes arides ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle se morfondait d'inquiétude chaque fois qu'il partait ? Ne la connaissait-il pas assez pour savoir qu'elle voulait prendre part à l'action ? Mais qui croyait-il avoir épousé, au juste ?

- Je veux venir avec toi, dit-elle.

- Impossible. C'est trop dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ?

- Ce n'était pas clair. J'ai l'intuition qu'un grand danger pèse sur Omashu et que Bumi adoptera de nouveau l'un de ses djinn improbables et ne fera rien. J'ai senti la terre trembler, craquer. Comme si elle s'effondrait sous la ville.

Ses prémonitions manquaient désespérément de précision.

- Un tremblement de terre ? résuma-t-elle

- Quelque-chose dans ce goût-là.

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner ! Je pourrai me rendre utile, drainer la terre, irriguer, soigner les blessés…

- Non, Katara. C'est trop dangereux. Et tu n'es pas en état.

- Aang…

Elle en était à près de vingt-cinq semaines de grossesse. Mais elle se sentait parfaitement apte à maitriser l'eau, combattre. Ou à soigner, s'il ne restait que ça. Mais elle deviendrait folle s'il l'obligeait à rester coincée dans ce temple, entourée de montagnes infranchissables- pas prisonnière, mais presque.

- Non Katara, c'est vraiment trop dangereux.

- Mais on a déjà affronté un tremblement de terre, ce n'est rien.

- Pas de cette ampleur. Et tu sais que ça fait partie de ma tâche en tant qu'Avatar, et de mon héritage. Et j'aurais trop peur pour le bébé. Même Roku n'était pas de taille contre la toute puissance de la nature. Si elle se déchaine, je ne ferai pas le poids. Je maitrise les éléments, mais je ne les domine pas…

Dans la tête de Katara, cette sempiternelle conversation résonnait creux. « _Blah blah laisse-moi venir_ » « _Blah blah avatar-esprits-bouge pas de là je reviens blah blah_ ». Ils s'étaient déjà disputés à ce sujet cent fois. Mille, peut-être. Elle n'était pas faible, elle était capable, et déterminée. Ah, il était loin le « je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans vous ». Aang, en acceptant finalement son statut d'Avatar, avait jeté un autre regard sur sa mission. Une mission solitaire.

- Je veux être utile, Aang. Il n'y a rien à faire ici.

- Je peux te déposer sur Kyoshi, si tu veux, répondit-il, souriant comme s'il lui proposait une pomme grenade à moitié prix.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas !? s'emporta-t-elle. Je veux t'aider, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, enfin ! Je veux partager tes aventures, voir du monde, te protéger… et tu me laisses en retrait comme une pauvre fille sans défense… et sans attrait.

Elle se sentait seul, et ses grands yeux gris d'une gentillesse impitoyable la scrutaient sans jamais la comprendre. Cherchaient-ils seulement à comprendre ?

- Mais non, c'est pas ça du tout. C'est pour te protéger tu le sais.

- Oui je sais. Mais ça ne me plait pas. Si tu avais besoin d'aide ? Je ne serais pas là. S'il t'arrivait malheur, je n'en saurais rien !

Il sembla heurté, puis hésitant. Enfin, il dit, pesant ses mots :

- Après, quand tu auras accouché… mais pas maintenant. C'est trop risqué.

- Je ne suis pas sure que j'aurai encore envie de te venir en aide.

Aang grimaça, puis s'approcha de sa femme pour la serrer tendrement contre lui. Il était si maladroit, parfois. Mais elle aimait toujours la douce chaleur de ses bras, leur côté universellement rassurant, accueillant. Les seuls gestes qui lui étaient réservés exclusivement, ceux qui étaient vraiment doux, vraiment intimes… ils ne les partageaient que rarement, soit parce qu'Aang était absent, soit parce qu'il était abstinent. Elle avait accepté et compris qu'il restait un moine de l'air, après tout, et que leur mariage n'avait de valeur qu'aux yeux de la tribu de l'eau, le mariage n'étant pas de coutume pour les nomades. Elle vivait avec un tiers d'homme, un tiers d'Avatar et un tiers de moine. Comment se redécouperaient les proportions pour que sa fille ait un père, là était toute la question.

- Je dois y aller, soupira Aang, redevenu un peu plus homme.

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner, supplia-t-elle.

- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible.

Il s'écarta d'elle et sourit de son sourire large qui le rajeunissait chauqe fois de plusieurs années.

- Je t'aime. Tout se passera bien.

- Je te crois et je ne te crois pas.

- Je suis un moine, je n'ai pas le droit de mentir, rappela-t-il.

- Et tu es aussi un homme, parfois.

Il sourit puis redevint sérieux.

- Je dois y aller, répéta-t-il, et c'était l'Avatar qui s'exprimait.

Katara soupira puis relacha complètement son étreinte. _Pars_. Pars, si c'est ce que tu veux. Laisse moi encore.

_Elle_ avait appris à le laisser partir, à sacrifier ce lien au profit du monde, de l'équilibre.

--

Deux semaines plus tard, elle recevait un étrange colis : une caisse en bois épais percée de nombreux trous.

Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit Momo, drogué, empoigné par un gant de pierre, mais vivant, et une lettre. Les termes d'un marcher, une menace.

Du chantage.

Et une mission qui la dégoutait au plus haut point.

--

Ce matin-là, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait dû entendre un bruit de pas, ou son instinct de mère lui rappelait de veiller sur sa fille, à peine âgée de trois semaines, qui couchait dans l'ancien berceau des fils de Sokka, à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement. Elle s'en approcha pour vérifier que la petite n'avait besoin de rien. Elle ne remarqua d'abord rien d'anormal, le petit ange dormait paisiblement.

Puis un détail attira son regard, et les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en reconnaissant, tout contre le petit corps, un petit rouleau de parchemin autour duquel était noué un ruban rouge et or.

--

_Katara,  
(ô si chère Katara),_

_Je sais que tu me détestes._

_Parce que je suis parti, et que je t'ai laissée en plan._

_J'écris ces lignes que tu ne liras peut-être pas, et je sais que j'ai mis en péril notre amitié, et la confiance que tu avais en moi. Que je t'ai trahie, encore, en quelque sorte._

_Mais si je t'ai mise à l'écart, si j'ai pris cette décision, si je suis prêt à sacrifier notre entente, ce n'est pas sans raison. Même si je doute, un peu._

_D'abord, tu m'as confié une « mission », celle de veiller au bonheur et au bien-être de ta fille. Et c'est ce que je fais en m'assurant que sa mère reste en vie. Nous savons tous les deux ce que c'est que de perdre sa mère, de l'appeler en vain, de la chercher et de ne trouver que des ombres, et d'oublier peu à peu son visage, la couleur de ses yeux… Je ne veux pas ça pour ta fille. Elle aura sa mère auprès d'elle, pour la voir grandir._

_L'autre raison est plus égoïste : je veux te savoir en sureté, vivante. Je ne suis bon à rien quand je m'inquiète pour toi, et Azula t'a déjà prise pour cible une fois. Je peux renoncer à ta compagnie et à ta présence, aussi précieuses soient-elles... pour assurer ton existence. J'accepte de te perdre… pour ne pas te perdre. (Ah non, je parle comme mon oncle !)_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, ton frère et moi serons en route pour Omashu, avec l'espoir d'en revenir vivants, avec Aang, Toph et les autres._

_Si nous ne revenions pas… Restez sur Kyoshi, surtout. Ne quittez pas l'île. Mon oncle prendra les dispositions nécessaires pour le reste. C'est prévu.  
_

_Ne déteste pas Sokka. Ne reproche rien à Suki et Hakoda, il n'ont pas eu leur mot à dire. _

_Aime ta fille, fais qu'elle te ressemble. _

_Zuko._

* * *

**AN: **

- Voilà, encore un chapitre que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'écrire mais qui s'est un peu imposé à moi. J'espère qu'il vous aidera à prendre votre mal en patience jusqu'au chapitre 20 (oh punaise, _VINGT?_ déjà??)  
J'étais en fait en train de réfléchir au chapitre suivant quand j'ai réalisé que vous ne saviez rien de ma vision du couple Kataang, dix ans après, ou presque. Et la colère de Katara (à laquelle vous vous attendez tous et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir :-p) me parait plus riche sachant que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on l'abandonne.

- **Pour le prénom de la fille de Katara**, Maia prend une avance non négligeable. Mais d'autres propositions m'ont été faites aussi je vous rappelle les prénoms en lice (en espérant ne pas en oublier):

Yue  
Maia (Maya)  
Kaya (qui, apparemment, signifierait Roche, et serait plutôt un prénom masculin, dans je ne sais quel patois asiatique perdu. Merci à prenses556 pour la précision ;-)  
Lika  
Hama  
Ronak (proposé par prenses556)  
Lana (proposé par Zell)

Voilà, **n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis** (_pour Maia, tapez 2 au 444719, pour Hama tapez 3!_ xD)

- **Un tout grand, un énorme, un super maouss méga avataresque merci aux nombreux revieweurs **(non, je ne m'y fais pas à ce mot, vraiment) des précédents chapitres. _Retours_ atteint 30 reviews grâce à vous. C'est le record francophone! (_Bon, on est encore loin des 9000 reviews de Fandomme, mais on va rester modeste dans nos ambitions, hein?!_)

prenses556 - je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura. Je dirais pas plus de trente, mais si d'autres chapitres inattendus me tombent dessus... je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère ne pas bâcler la fin. Et ne pas vous en frustrer non plus en disparaissant dans la jungle du web sans laisser de trace...

Zell - merci beaucoup- plus j'avance dans l'histoire, plus je suis à l'aise avec mes choix "stylistiques". Parce que je sens que ce n'est pas seulement ce qui est raconté mais aussi comment c'est raconté qui vous plait et vous parle. Et ça me touche, vraiment.

Nefer - Héhé, le conte de Zuko a surtout un sens métaphorique. C'est mon opinion sur la fin de la série, en fait. (mais chut!)

folleriku - "abasourdie"? Carrément?! tu es complètement barge mais ton enthousiasme me plait vraiment. Et ta foi en Zutara est exceptionnelle. En ce qui concerne les faux espoirs... bah, je ne peux rien révéler.

et merci encore à minniecool, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ;-)

**A très très vite! **


	20. Chapter 20

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Katara resta stupéfaite, comme foudroyée. Elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps elle resta figée là, à regarder l'obscurité épaisse de la chambre, cette ombre grise et un peu malsaine qui précède l'aube.

Comment osaient-ils ? Comment _osait-il_ ?

Elle se sentait trahie, ridiculisée et, le plus douloureux pour quelqu'un qui s'entraine depuis plus de dix ans pour atteindre un certain niveau de maitrise, et dont les aptitudes sont reconnues de tous (même de son propre maitre pourtant misogyne au possible), sous-estimée.

Et parce qu'elle était une femme. Pourtant, même Pakku, qui était mort de chagrin quand Mabuba s'était éteinte, avait appris au contact de Katara qu'une femme pouvait être aussi forte et déterminée qu'un homme, et que le « sexe faible » ne l'était que dans la bouche des mâles. Et son vieux maitre l'admirait pour sa technique et ses facultés d'adaptation.

Mais elle se retrouvait une fois de plus dégagée du combat par un arrogant, stupide, prétentieux petit seigneur convaincu de pouvoir se débrouiller sans elle. Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner et l'empêcher de prendre part à l'action ? Elle voulait se battre, bon sang ! pourquoi refusaient-ils tous de le comprendre ?

_Refusaient_… c'était le mot. Objectivement, tous, et surtout lui, reconnaissaient sa force et son habilité dans les affrontements. Mais dès que le danger pointait, leur orgueil (satané égo !) leur dictait qu'une pauvre faible femme serait mieux à la maison à repriser des bas plutôt que sur un champ de bataille. Ils ne voulaient pas la voir telle qu'elle était, pour ne pas avoir à renoncer à la protéger de leurs bras.

Rrhaaah ! elle bouillait de colère, littéralement ! S'il n'y avait eu sa fille endormie, elle aurait hurlé.

Comment osait-il ?!

Et puis il y avait cette lettre. Ô cette lettre…

Comme si une poignée de mots pouvait tout guérir, tout arranger ! Imbécile ! Comme s'il suffisait d'une vague explication bien tournée pour endormir sa méfiance ! Non ! Elle ne le pardonnerait pas à si peu de frais, plus cette fois ! plus jamais !

Si elle en avait eu le pouvoir, elle aurait brulé ce fichu bout de papier au creux de sa main, elle l'aurait réduit en cendre et elle le lui aurait fait manger !  
Et prétendre agir pour son bien ?!

_« Reste bien sage, je m'occupe de tout »_ ? Non ! Elle avait suffisamment entendu ça, elle avait laissé partir assez d'hommes quand une fin plus importante et plus glorieuse les appelait, quand leur devoir les sommait de se lancer dans le combat, seuls, à bort d'une goélette aux voiles si bleues qu'elles semblaient concurrencer le ciel, à bord d'un bison volant qui se fondait en quelques secondes dans les nuages, ne laissant visible qu'un tout petit point orange sur son dos, qui disparaîtrait bien vite dans les nuées. A califourchon sur un zèbre-aigle noir, dans la nuit noire et sans un bruit, fuyant son regard, se prétendant brave mais n'ayant pas le courage de l'affronter, elle…

Comment osait-il !

Et elle lui avait fait confiance, elle s'était laissée aller à réveiller une vielle amitié, une ancienne complicité si durement née, une confiance si douloureusement acquise. Elle balayait tout ça d'un revers de main. Pas de confiance, pas d'amitié ! Il ne méritait rien de tout ça !

Elle avait si mal- ô si mal- parce qu'elle avait baissé sa garde, elle avait vraiment cru qu'ils iraient ensemble à Omashu, affronter le Dai-Li et Azula, libérer Aang de leurs griffes, sauver Toph et la petite Maneka.

Il ne savait que mentir, il était exactement comme sa sœur, comme sa mère ! Toujours des secrets, des cachotteries, des bijoux et des poignards dissimulés et qu'il viendrait tôt ou tard lui planter dans le dos.

Elle voulait le frapper, le griffer, le faire souffrir comme elle souffrait. La vengeance est une médecine. Glaciale.

Elle ne sut ce qui la fit sortir de sa transe enragée. Un bruit du côté de la grange, un instinct, ou le besoin d'arrêter de penser à tout ça, pour ne pas devenir folle.

Elle s'avança, il lui sembla qu'elle se mouvait avec une extrême lenteur, vers la fenêtre. Tout semblait étouffé, comme si on avait posé une sourdine sur sa conscience. La lumière grise et le silence était assommants, déroutants. Peut-être rêvait-elle ?

Elle leva les yeux, lentement, très lentement, vers le paysage, l'horizon où ne tarderait pas à poindre le première lueur du jour, la longue descente qui menait à la plage et le quai de bois qui s'avançait, comme un fil tendu, dans la mer d'huile du bassin de l'Unagi. Et sur le bout du quai, quatre ombres. Deux massives, animales, et deux plus fines, humaines. Et elle aurait reconnu ces deux hommes entre tous.

Et tout redevint clair, la foudre frappa à nouveau, pour la réveiller cette fois. _Ils n'étaient pas encore partis._

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son petit ange endormi et se précipita vers la porte, puis vers la plage.

Elle courait comme rarement elle avait couru, cherchant son souffle dans sa détermination. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir sans elle, elle pouvait encore les convaincre- non, elle ne leur laisserait pas le choix ! Elle irait sauver Aang avec eux, elle pouvait les aider, elle voulait agir ! Déjà elle descendait la butte, et reconnaissait leurs traits malgré l'obscurité encore bien présente. Ils discutaient, grimpaient sur les bêtes. Elle accéléra encore, ils ne partiraient pas sans elle ! Elle marchait dans le sable, pieds nus, sur les empruntes des zèbre-aigles, mais ne laissa pas la nature du terrain entraver sa course. Elle atteignait le bout de la passerelle…

Trop tard.

Elle entendit Sokka clamer quelque-chose en levant le poing, et Zuko répondre seulement en donnant l'ordre aux zèbre-aigles de décoller.

« Yip Yip ! »

Déjà les chevaux couraient sur la surface de l'eau et bondissaient de dix mètres, puis quinze.

Katara, portée par la colère, ne laissa pas la déception l'emporter, ne laissa pas la stupeur l'immobiliser.

Quand Appa, obéissant au mot magique, semblait courir sur l'air en le frappant du plat de son énorme queue, et s'élevait comme par paliers avant de filer, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de le rattraper. Bientôt il disparaissait au-dessus des nuages, abandonnant la terre et ses habitants, pour dominer le ciel. Et il était impossible de la retenir ou le rejoindre.

Mais le vol des zèbres-aigles n'étaient en rien celui du bison volant.

Les zèbres-aigles feraient encore quelques bonds bas et courts avant de véritablement s'envoler. Ils poseraient leur pattes palmées sur l'eau pour prendre de la vitesse, une fois, deux fois, avant d'être hors d'atteinte.

Instantanément, Katara évalua les distances, deux cents mètres, respira, et leva les bras. _Ils ne partiraient pas sans elle!_ Un pont de glace se forma à la suite du quai. Elle patina jusqu'au bout, se propulsant à une vitesse inouïe, et le prolongea encore, fit surgir du bassin des colonnes d'eau d'une quinzaine de mètres de haut. Elle entendit un cri- un grognement.

_Ah, vous ne vouliez pas que je vous rattrape ? Il ne fallait pas partir de nuit, dans ce cas…_

Pour l'instant, les deux zèbres-aigles montaient dans les airs au dessus d'elle, mais, suivant une parabole presque parfaite, il redescendraient bientôt pour heurter la mer de leurs jambes. Et là, elle les aurait.

Toujours à l'aide de sa maitrise, que sa colère décuplait, elle créa une véritable falaise d'eau, et sa passerelle s'incurva pour atteindre son sommet. Et comme prévu, les animaux entamaient leur descente gracieuse, entre elle et la côte.

Et ils rebondirent sur la vague. Elle hésita un instant à les geler dès qu'ils toucheraient l'eau, mais renonça à risquer de blesser ces pauvres bêtes qui n'étaient en rien responsables de la stupidités des hommes qu'elles portaient. Son hésitation leur permit de passer, si près d'elle, presque à portée de main.

_Non !_

Elle liquéfia le mur sur lequel elle s'était posée, et la vague énorme suivit les zèbre-aigles, à vive allure. Le rouleau s'écroula et Katara disparut sous la surface, engloutie par les flots.

_Katara !_

Elle surgit de l'eau devant eux, droite, les bras en croix pour leur barrer la route, portée par une immense colonne d'eau tournoyante, surprenant les chevaux qui ruèrent, désarçonnant presque leurs cavaliers, battant des ailes pour se protéger.

Ils avaient souvent vu l'Avatar s'élever, porté par un boyaux d'air qui tournait sur lui-même comme une mini-tornade. Elle faisait de même, avec son élément, et elle paraissait impitoyable, effrayante.

Elle éleva une plate-forme de glace à leur hauteur pour que les zèbre aigles puissent s'y poser sans se blesser, et s'y laissa tomber à son tour.

Et elle fit face à son frère et Zuko. Deux traitres.

Sokka porta une main à sa bouche et souffla à l'autre homme, comme en aparté

- Je crois qu'elle nous a rattrapés…

Remarques à laquelle Zuko ne répondit que par un grognement frustré, lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux, et Katara le fixait froidement.

Elle voulait lui crier dessus, hurler, l'insulter, le frapper. Rien ne vint. Tout pressait à l'intérieur d'elle et Sokka crut une seconde qu'elle allait tout simplement exploser là.

- On… ferait mieux de rentrer, avança-t-il. Pour régler ça.

Katara et Zuko acquiescèrent, toujours silencieux. Seul se faisait entendre une espèce de grognement sourd, nasal, comme lorsque deux chats s'apprêtent à se battre.

--

Tout trois étaient sur la plage, et le silence pesait de plus en plus lourd.

Katara avait commencé par arroser Zuko à grand flots le noyant presque sous les fouets d'eau. Il s'était seulement défendu, faisant s'évaporer les coups qu'il estimait dangereux, comme la rafale de lames de glaces. Il fut soulagé de voir l'aube se lever enfin, affectant instantanément sa maitrise et celle de Katara. La maitre de l'eau, à présent un peu affaiblie, était déchainée, et ne se rendait manifestement pas compte de sa propre violence. Sokka resta à l'écart, hésitant à intervenir, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que le maitre du feu avait été touché par une des vaques fines et tranchante comme une lame lancée par la jeune femme. Alors il se précipita sur elle et la maitrisa en lui faisant une clef de bras. Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits une fois à terre, et acquiesça quand il lui demanda s'il pouvait la lâcher sans qu'elle tue personne. Il la retenait toujours par les épaules , l'aidant à se redresser et l'empêchant surtout d'égorger le seigneur du feu (ce qui constituerait un incident diplomatique des plus compliqués à gérer...).

Katara faisait face à Zuko, le regard tellement lourd de reproche, grimaçant presque de dégout. Et Zuko ne la quittait pas des yeux, l'air las et énervé. Quiconque d'autre se serait proprement écroulé sous de tels regards.

- Comment ose-tu !? grogna Katara, enfin.

- Tu le sais très bien, répondit Zuko, presque calmement.

Katara inspirait et expirait trop vite, sifflant à chaque fois. Lui tremblait et serrait les poings, mais son visage témoignait une fois de plus de cette extraordinaire maitrise qu'il avait acquise de son propre tempérament.

- Dis-moi, fit Katara.

- C'était pour te protéger ! éclata-t-il. Mais tu es trop stupide, trop obstinée, trop entêtée, trop bornée pour le comprendre ! On n'obtient rien à discuter avec toi alors ne t'étonnes pas si on ne te dis plus rien !

- C'est avec moi qu'on ne peut pas discuter ? Qui est l'imbécile hargneux qui s'emporte à la moindre frustration !?

- Tu veux que je m'emporte !?

Elle avait envie de lui faire mal, parce qu'elle avait mal. Elle l'avait suivi presque aveuglément jusqu'à Kyoshi, confiante, presque certaine que tout irait pour le mieux, qu'à deux, ils ne risquaient rien, et que sa fille pourrait rester en sureté avec son frère. Mais il avait eu d'autres projets, dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Elle voulait le blesser comme elle était blessée, l'humilier comme elle se sentait humiliée, le frapper à revers, comme il l'avait trahie une fois de plus.

- Les menaces maintenant ! Tu ressembles tellement au crétin de petit prince qui a posé le pied sur notre banquise comme s'il était chez lui et réclamé ce qu'il estimait son dû. Toujours en train de mentir, de planifier, de trahir.

- Oui j'ai menti ! Et tu sais pourquoi ! Tu ne nous aurais pas laissé partir- la preuve, tu viens encore de retarder la mission alors que, bon sang, c'est ton avatar de mari qu'on doit aller récupérer.

- Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé sans ta malade de sœur et sans ta naïve de…

_« Et ta naïve de mère. » _

_Vas-y, Katara, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? finis ta phrase_, chanta une voix dans sa tête, une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'Hama. _Tu veux qu'il souffre, tu n'as qu'un mot à ajouter, tu le tiens dans ta main, son cœur n'est qu'un jouet au creux de ta paume. Un mot, un seul malheureux mot et tu refermes sur lui ton poing et l'écrase. Un mot et il souffrira comme jamais il n'a souffert, et pourtant, tu sais si la vie ne l'a pas épargné. Humiliation, trahison, mensonge, douleur. Un mot d'ordinaire si doux qui le brulera comme milles enfers. S'il ne pleure pas son sang, c'est qu'il n'a plus de cœur. _

_Allons, lance-toi, porte lui l'estocade !_

- Ta naïveté.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire endurer ça, malgré la colère qui lui serrait la gorge comme une main de feu, malgré ces deux bêtes yeux d'or qui la fixaient, presque calmement, convaincus de leur droit… Malgré la douleur d'être abandonnée, et de comprendre pourquoi, au fond, mais de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de penser comme ça, qu'on la laissait comme si elle était un déchet, une poupée fade et encombrante, qu'on s'en débarrassait pour ne pas qu'elle soit dans les pieds des fiers combattants qu'ils étaient. Mais elle était si fière aussi ! Et forte, oh elle le leur prouverait à chaque fois qu'ils oseraient en douter. Malgré la douleur de rester là, à quai, et de devoir attendre, trois ans, trois mois, trois jours de voir réapparaitre, comme un confetti sur l'horizon, sa monture… où il ne serait pas.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas finir cette phrase. Elle voulait qu'il ait mal, mais de sa main, froide, et de son indifférence. Elle ne se servirait pas de la perfidie de sa sœur et de la trahison d'Ursa contre lui. Elle valait mieux qu'elles.

- Ma… naïveté ? répéta-t-il interloqué.

- Oui, ta naïveté… De… de-heu… D'avoir cru que… le Dai-Li deviendrait inoffensif une fois leur organisation décapitée.

Il la scruta un instant, sceptique, le visage vide d'émotion, blanc, illisible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il comme s'ils se croisaient là par hasard.

- Rien, je ne veux rien, répondit-elle, glaciale. Je veux seulement que tout rentre dans l'ordre, et qu'on me laisse agir. J'aurais préféré vivre en paix au temple avec Aang et le bébé, mais il a fallu qu'on brise tout ! Alors maintenant, je veux récupérer Aang et oublier.

_Et t'oublier._

- Laisse nous partir Katara, murmura-t-il. Laisse nous ramener Aang et comme ça, ce sera… terminé.

- Je vous accompagne. Inutile d'espérer me retenir ici.

Zuko s'apprêtait à répondre mais Sokka, qui avait entre temps été rejoint par Suki, Hakoda et les enfants, restés en retrait, qui lançaient des regards intrigués au trio, Sokka soupira. La chanson allait être répétée en boucle si personne n'intervenait. Et son expérience musicale dans le labyrinthe avec les troubadours qui entonnaient sans cesse « Passage secreeeeet- Sous la montaaaagne » l'avait traumatisé au point qu'il ne pouvait plus rien endurer qui ressemblât à une rengaine lancinante. Et les disputes de sa sœur avec le maitre du feu répondaient précisément à ce critère.

- Bon, coupa-t-il, rentrons, déjeunons. Katara, tu as une fille qui doit se languir de toi. Zuko, viens par là.

Katara partit, passa à côté du maitre du feu sans même se retourner, l'ignorant délibérément.

--

Katara avait retrouvé sa fille, et se comportait avec la même douceur, la même chaleur que toujours. Elle en fit de même avec les fils de Sokka, venu la chercher avant de passer à table, et avec son père qu'elle embrassa comme si elle venait seulement de se réveiller. Elle discuta chaleureusement avec Suki, expliqua qu'elle avait été réveillée par un bruit et qu'elle les avait vu à temps sur le quai. Elle fit remarquer à Sokka qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas, mais ne put se retenir se sourire en coin quand il lui dit que Suki l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Et Zuko nota douloureusement ces petits faits, et qu'elle avait décidé de l'ignorer complètement. Il s'était attendu à sa colère et à sa rancœur, mais il était pour la première fois confronté à la froide indifférence de Katara.

Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il pourrait se racheter à ses yeux, mais pour l'heure, il aurait pu mourir sur place, elle n'aurait pas bougé un cil.

Suki apporta un plat de soupe. Elle servit son beau-père et ses fils, puis Katara qui la remercia avec un grand sourire doux.

Quand la maitresse de maison remplit son bol, Zuko lui dit simplement « Merci ». Et sursauta en constatant que la soupe fumante un instant plus tôt avait gelé dans son bol, celui des autres et même dans la casserole. Leurs verre étaient blancs de givre et la carafe contenait un cube de glace.

Zuko n'était que peu incommodé par ce changement d'état des aliments placés à table, mais les autres, n'étant pas maitres du feu, étaient incapables de réchauffer leur soupe.

Katara les regarda tous, étonnée elle-même, et manifestement désolée.

- Katara… , supplia Sokka.

- Je suis désolée Sokka, je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit-elle en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Et Zuko aida Suki à réchauffer les bols, et ils mangèrent dans un silence de caveau.

--

Hakoda, Sokka et Zuko étaient réunis, assis dans l'atelier de Sokka, entre hommes dans ce lieu d'homme. Suki charriait souvent Sokka à propos des allures macho de son atelier, dont elle s'étonnait de ne pas voir un élégant et puéril « For men only » sur la porte. Ou même « Les filles ça pue, allez jouer à la poupée ailleurs ! ».

Ils discutaient de l'action renversante de Katara. Si Zuko avait dû se raconter la scène, ce mot n'aurait pas suffit. Katara, déchainée et ivre de colère, s'était élancée sans réfléchir et les avait surpris quand ils croyaient ne plus pouvoir être arrêtés. Elle avait été époustouflante. Et terrible. Et terriblement belle.

Il chassa l'image et se replongea dans la conversation.

- On ne peut pas ne pas la prendre avec nous, dit Sokka, et voyant que Zuko allait protester, ajouta : Je ne veux pas apprendre que Kyoshi a été rasée par un raz-de-marée géant quand nous sommes parti. Reconnais que ma sœur sait se défendre.

- Sokka, je n'ai jamais douté des capacités de ta sœur, répliqua le maitre du feu. Je préfère juste la savoir ici qu'à Omashu.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Mais elle ne veut rien entendre ! soupira le guerrier.

- Les jeunes, coupa Hakoda, même si je serais plutôt tenté moi aussi de garder ma petite Katara ici… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est assez grande maintenant pour prendre ses propres décisions et les assumer. Et que vous êtes bien égoïstes de vouloir décider pour elle. Même si vos intentions envers elle sont honorables et que le vieux père que je suis vous approuve un peu…

- Et sa fille ? rétorqua Zuko. Elle devrait peser plus lourd dans la balance ! Elle n'a pas le droit de choisir si sa mère doit aller se faire tuer ?

- Fils, j'ose espérer que tu ne laisseras pas l'un de ces satanés Dai-Li toucher à un cheveux de ma fille.

Le jeune homme hésita, se sentant traversé de part en part par le regard d'iceberg du chef.

- Si je ne peux pas l'empêcher de se mettre en danger, je peux faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger, répondit-il, solennel.

- Ça c'est ce que j'aime entendre !

Il reprirent le plan depuis le début, listèrent les otages (en espérant qu'ils gardent des otages) connus et supposés ; ils constatèrent une fois de plus que l'ennemi restait très mystérieux. Zuko avança l'hypothèse qu'ils disposaient d'un moyen de pression, ou d'une drogue qui poussait leurs détenus aux aveux. Et si c'était le cas,... ils devaient déjà savoir pour Kyoshi.

Sokka retint un cri. Sa femme, ses fils ! Si l'ennemi se dirigeait vers l'île, il devrait être là pour les défendre, constituer l'arrière garde, en somme. Hakoda resterait là aussi.

Zuko et Katara partiraient, selon ce qu'elle avait cru être le plan initial.

Le maitre du feu écrit à son oncle pour l'informer de ce léger changement de programme, et des dispositions à prendre pour protéger Kyoshi et ses habitants.

Et les trois hommes trinquèrent à la liqueur de prunes-d'eau, pour se donner du courage.

--

Katara était à genoux près d'une grande bassine dans laquelle barbotait sa fille. Elle chantait doucement pour l'enfant. Elle maintenait la petite tête au dessus de l'eau et caressait la petite mèche de cheveux d'un noir d'ébène.

Suki l'avait rejointe, une heure plus tôt, dans la chambre qu'elle occupait, et lui avait parlé, pas de femme à femme, mais de guerrière à maitre, de mère à mère. Elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule et lui avait confié que, même si elle désapprouvait le départ de Sokka et Zuko, elle n'en était pas mécontente, parce qu'au fond, ça la rassurait de savoir Katara dans l'île, prête à les protéger en cas d'attaque. Et Katara n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Suki et les enfants n'auraient que les guerrières pour les protéger. Mais les guerrières Kyoshi, merveilleusement efficaces au corps à corps, restaient impuissante face à une armée de maitres des éléments. Et elle les abandonnait en partant…

Sa fille fit un drôle de bruit en faisant vibrer ses lèvres « brrrrrrr », postillonnant. Katara rit avant de remarquer l'ombre derrière elle.

Et de se retourner vivement en entendant couiner l'enfant, grelottant dans l'eau glacée.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Désolée mon ange.

Elle sortit la petite de l'eau et la serra contre elle pour la réchauffer.

- Oh je suis désolée.

Déjà deux mains, dont l'une portait un anneau noir, étaient tendues vers elles, accueillantes, et entouraient le petit corps de sa fille, pour lui transmettre leur chaleur.

Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Plus maintenant. Plus pour elle. Elle le détestait, parce qu'il avait abusé d'elle encore une fois, et l'avait trahie. Mais sa fille… elle savait, elle sentait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal.

- Pourquoi je sais que tu ne la blesseras pas ? souffla-t-elle, regrettant immédiatement cette prise de contact.

- Parce que tu me laisses veiller sur elle. Et qu'elle n'est pas assez grande pour m'envoyer paitre.

La jeune femme sentait le regard perçant posé sur elle, et le sourire discret qui devait se dessiner sur les lèvre de Zuko, et ne releva pas la tête. Elle serait froide, distante, indifférente. Quand la petite arrêta de grelotter, Katara l'écarta un peu d'elle pour la regarder, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- Ne perds pas le contrôle, Katara, dit Zuko très bas, mais sans murmurer, comme une prière.

Avant qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle levait les yeux vers lui, prête à affronter son regard et ce qu'elle aurait à y lire.

--

- Ah vous êtes là !? s'exclama une vois féminine.

Il se retournèrent tous deux pour voir avancer sur eux une tornade rose. Achevant sa roue parfaite, Tai Lee les salua et se jeta dans leur bras, les étranglant presque dans son étreinte.

- Comme ça, on passe à Kyoshi et on ne me rend même pas une petite visite ?!

- Pas… eu… le temps, articula Zuko tant bien que mal.

Il vit Katara rouler des yeux à côté de lui. Elle devenait exaspérante, vraiment.

- Je vous pardonne parce que je vous adore ! éclata Tai-Lee. Oh Katara, ton aura est toute grise… tu te fais vraiment trop de soucis ! Tu vas voir, Zuko va te le récupérer, ton Avatar !

Tai-Lee avait le pied léger, sauf quand elle le jetait dans le plat après un triple salto. Le duo parvint à reprendre son souffle quand elle les lâcha.

- J'y veillerai, je l'accompagne, répliqua Katara.

- Ah ? s'étonna Tai-Lee en lançant un regard intrigué à Zuko.

Il comprenait sa surprise, surtout après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue après la crémation de Mai. Elle l'avait encouragé à porter l'Alliance Morte quand il lui en avait parlé, et elle lui avait confié tout le bien qu'elle pensait de Katara. Il n'avait pas lu la dernière lettre de Mei, par respect, mais Tai-Lee lui en avait parlé. Mai qu'il avait perdue... qu'il n'avait pas su protéger.

- Oui, Katara s'est montrée très… persuasive, ajouta-t-il, cynique.

- Ooh !

Tai-Lee semblait avoir décidé de ne s'exprimer que par interjections, ce qui raccourcit beaucoup la conversation.

--

Ils partiraient dans moins d'un heure. Et Katara restait enfermée dans sa chambre avec sa fille. A pleurer. Parce que c'était douloureux de la quitter, et que cette conséquence inéluctable de son départ ne semblait s'être révélée à elle que maintenant.

C'était sa décision, elle l'assumerait.

Et elle embrassait le minuscule front en pleurant, et sa fille la regardait de ses deux billes grises sans comprendre.

--

Zuko attendait sur la plage avec les zèbre-aigles, prêts à démarrer. Il avait embrassé toute la petite famille- ou du moins, il s'était laissé embrasser- pour leur dire au revoir. Sokka et Suki l'avaient accompagné jusqu'au quai. Katara n'arrivait pas.

- Tu crois qu'elle a changé d'avis ? souffla Sokka avant de se reprendre : Nan !

- Même si c'était le cas, elle est trop entêtée pour l'admettre, grogna Zuko.

Katara apparut, chargée, avec sa fille dans ses bras. Elle tendit la petite à Suki qui la recueillit gentiment. Elle grimpa sur Ivory, en silence. Zuko, après avoir caressé la petite tête de sa filleule, monta sur l'autre zèbre-aigle.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il

Le quai se couvrit instantanément de givre. Il soupira et ne s'étonna pas qu'un nuage de vapeur s'échappe de ses lèvres et narines.

- Oui, finissons-en, claqua Katara., et vite. _Yip Yip_ !

* * *

**AN**: Voilà le fameux chapitre 20... punaise... j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.

Honnêtement, je préparais ce chapitre depuis des semaines. Et votre impatience, votre enthousiasme, vos attentes... m'ont un peu fait douter. Mais je me suis reprise! Et zou, voilà le chapitre tant attendu, tel que je voulais l'écrire.

J'ai réfléchi à d'autres déroulements, où Katara restait coincée sur Kyoshi à ronger son frein et où on suivait Zuko et Sokka... J'ai placé les mêmes dangers sur leur route, les mêmes rencontres et, je dois vous dire qu'ils sont très vite morts tous les deux. Non, Zuko et Katara font une bien meilleure équipe que Zuko et Sokka. xD

**Je remercie les nombreuses personnes qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre**. Vous avez vraiment réagit, certains avec cœur, et vous m'avez posté des pavés mémorables. Je suis vraiment touchée. C'est vous que j'avais peur de décevoir. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à rester réactifs. Soyez francs.

Pour le prénom de la petite, Kaya remonte. Et Fanatii'k-Kawaii nous propose le prénom de sa petite sœur "Keyko".

A très vite.


	21. Chapter 21

_Avatar, Last Airbender_ n'est pas ma propriété. Dommage?

C'est ce que mon banquier dit aussi xD

Bon, assez bavardé...

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

_J'apprendrais les souffrances, j'apprendrais les brûlures  
Pour le miel d'une présence, le souffle d'un murmure.  
J'apprendrais le froid des phrases, j'apprendrais le chaud des mots  
Je jure de n'être plus sage, Oh je promets d'être sot !_

_Tout mais pas l'indifférence, Tout mais pas ce temps qui meurt  
Et les jours qui se ressemblent, Sans saveur et sans couleur…_

(J-J. Goldman)

* * *

Elle lui ferait regretter.

Chaque instant, chaque milliseconde écoulée depuis qu'ils s'étaient envolés sur les dos des zèbre-aigles, il avait senti la tension grandir, et le regard soit indifférent soit lourd de reproches de Katara. Il avait eu le malheur de lui parler deux fois. La première, il se retrouva figé avec sa monture en contact avec l'océan ; la seconde, la fine pluie qui les entourait s'était transformée en grêle. Il résolut donc, par instinct de survie, de ne pas insister d'avantage.

Mais ce silence lui pesait. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de prendre sur lui et de supporter les attaques glaciales et les soupirs exaspérés sans riposter. Encore un coup bas et il lui montrerait de quoi le Seigneur du Feu est capable, et Agni en soit témoin, il aurait tout fait pour se dominer avant d'en arriver là !

Ils survolaient à présent une région boisée du Royaume de la Terre. Les cîmes des arbres découpaient des dents de scies noires dans le ciel orangé. C'était un régal pour les yeux : le soleil, comme une grosse pomme d'un rouge presque sanguin dardait de ses rayons de plus en plus bas la grande forêt, et éclaboussait des éclats écarlates sur les nuages et les feuillages épais des chênes centenaires et les troncs maigres des sapins.

_« L'orange est une si horrible couleur… »_

_« Tu es si belle quand tu hais le monde. »_ .

Ces souvenirs ressurgissaient sans cesse dans son esprit sans qu'il parvienne à les écarter. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à la nostalgie et à la peine. Il ne laisserait pas ses faiblesses le distraire.

Entre Katara qui le faisait bouillir et lui donnait envie d'exploser en une rafale de poings de feu, et Mai qui le faisait souffrir et lui donnait envie d'éclater en sanglot… il se sentait très déstabilisé, et incapable de réaliser l'une ou l'autre chose, au risque de blesser l'une accidentellement, et de rejoindre l'autre rapidement.

Il tenta de se focaliser sur leur mission, sur Azula, sur le manque d'information concernant leur ennemi et ce dont il était capable.

Et sur ces maudits chevaux qui le ballotaient en tous sens !

Le vol des zèbres-aigle était rendu mal-aisé par le relief et la flore abondante : s'il leur était facile de simplement rebondir sur l'eau avant de filer en ligne droite pour bondir à nouveau, sept lieues plus loin, ils avaient d'avantage de difficultés dans un environnement aussi encombré. Ils zig-zagaient entre les troncs et semblaient perdre de la vitesse. Leur faible hauteur de vol les obligeaient à rester parfois sous la voûte des feuillages où ils ne pouvaient pas déployer complètement leurs ailes. Zuko en avait des haut-le-cœurs.

- Trouvons une clairière pour la nuit, dit-il, la température chutant instantanément quand il parla.

- Oui, reposons-nous, Aang attendra, cracha Katara, cynique.

La tigresse imbuvable et agressive qu'il détestait refaisait surface. A choisir, préférait-il ces agressions sous la ceinture ou son silence impitoyable ?

- Oh Katara, ça devient-…

Elle détournait déjà la tête, montrant clairement qu'elle n'était pas disposée à converser avec lui. Il l'aurait prise en otage, elle n'aurait pas été plus froide !

Il tira les rennes de sorte que le zèbre-aigle comprenne qu'il devait se poser. Ebony prit la tête, suivi d'Ivory.

Ils plongèrent plus profondément sous le couvert des arbres, là où l'ombre était permanente.

Soudain, un rugissement rauque se fit entendre. Un puma-dogue, tapis dans les feuillages, venait de se jeter vers le zèbre-aigle blanc et noir, apparemment affamé, et semblant considérer Katara comme un casse-croute valable.

La créature fauve et feu aux mâchoires puissantes avait bondi, toutes griffes dehors, ses dents tranchantes, sourire démoniaque dans la nuit diurne de la forêt, prêtes à venir s'enfoncer autour de la gorge de Katara. La jeune femme cria, levant les bras pour protéger son visage, ne songeant pas un instant à chercher sa gourde, et le zèbre-aigle rua.

- Katara !

Le puma n'atteignit jamais sa proie. Ebony l'avait percuté de son aile immense et le monstre dégringolait de branche en branche sans parvenir à se rattraper. Il irait s'écraser trente mètres plus bas. Mais l'étalon l'y suivait, son aile droite, de laquelle il avait frappé le canifélin était tordue, luxée, et il avait beau battre l'air de son membre intact, il ne parvenait plus à se maintenir en hauteur.

Zuko comprit que l'animal ne s'en sortirait pas s'il restait sur son dos. Il dégaina ses sabres et de jeta vers l'arbre le plus proche. Plantant les deux lames dans l'écorce, il parvint à retenir sa chute. Il se maintint là le temps de s'assurer que Katara était toujours bien sur le dos d'Ivory et qu'Ebony atterrissait sans dommage.

D'un mouvement habile, Zuko sortit l'une les lames de son encoche et, s'aidant de l'autre, se balança jusqu'à une branche, un peu plus bas. Il songea un instant à se laisser glisser jusqu'au pied de l'arbre, mais ce mouvement lui sembla un peu tape à l'œil et il y renonça. Et il aurait dû fendre l'écorce de l'arbre sur une belle longueur, inutilement. Vraiment, depuis quand l'écologie l'emportait-elle sur l'élégance ?

--

Katara descendit du dos d'Ivory, et la jument s'avança au trot jusqu'à Ebony qui hennissait de douleur. Le bec blanc s'enfonça dans les plumes noir, et le mouvement parut étrangement tendre, presque humain à Katara.

- On va devoir marcher un peu, dit Zuko qui venait de descendre de son arbre.

Il venait une fois de plus de prouver qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul, qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Ça tombait bien : elle était déterminée à se désintéresser de son sort. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un allié temporaire, un vague connaissance. Peu importait qu'il soit le Seigneur du Feu, les titres ne l'impressionnaient pas. D'ailleurs, elle était en aussi bon termes avec Arnook de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Nord et avec le Roi de la Terre. Il n'était rien de plus pour elle.

Elle ne se fatigua pas à lui répondre et le suivit en silence jusqu'à une clairière. Là il attacha les bêtes à un arbre, leur laissant suffisamment de mou pour qu'elles ne se sentent pas coincées, alluma un feu et déroula son sac de couchage.

Katara s'avança vers le zèbre-aigle blessé et commença à étudier l'angle douloureusement obtu qu'avait pris son aile. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait soigner ça : son pouvoir agissait sur l'eau présente dans le corps, elle pouvait ressouder des chairs, dissiper des hématomes, soigner un organe, éliminer un virus. Mais si les os ou les articulations étaient touchées, elle était impuissante. Elle pourrait au mieux soulager un peu la douleur de ce pauvre animal en apaisant ses muscles.

--

Katara travaillait gentiment sur l'aile du zèbre-aigle, empêchant le liquide transparent de dégouliner le long des plumes brillantes de l'animal. Elle le détestait, par sa faute… alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à la quitter des yeux ? pourquoi se laissait-il aller à cette fascination tendre qui le prenait chaque fois qu'elle soignait, inondant les environs d'un douce lueur bleue ? Pourquoi l'Alliance Morte semblait prendre vie et se rappeler à lui, comme s'il manquait à son devoir de veuf et déshonorait Mai… ?

- On va devoir trouver un éleveur de chevautruches. Souvent ils savent comment les soigner… avança Zuko, en voyant le tracas sur le visage de Katara, et son soupir de défaite face à une blessure qu'elle ne pouvait pas réparer.

- Pas nécessairement. N'importe qui qui ait un minimum de connaissance en chiropractie animale devrait faire l'affaire… répondit-elle calmement, en laissant pourtant lui échapper toute l'eau qu'elle maitrisait.

Zuko avait appris, pendant ces trois années en mer, à remboiter une épaule. Mais il en connaissait les muscles et ne risquait pas de faire plus de dégat en agissant. Il ignorait tout du fonctionnement d'une aile, et la moindre erreur pouvait rendre la pauvre bête incapable de voler.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et le petit feu de camp qu'il avait allumé était à présent la seule source de lumière. Il fit un peu de thé, une habitude héritée de son oncle.

Il avait sorti une carte de son sac et tentait de localiser leur position. Mais l'épais feuillage rendait les étoiles invisibles. Il parvenait cependant à se situer, dans un rayon de dix kilomètre. Cette forêt lui était familère mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler en quelle circonstance il avait été amené à traverser cette région.

- Demain, soupira-t-il, avant de devoir réchauffer le thé de sa tasse, devenu un glaçon ambré.

--

Katara ne parvint pas à s'endormir. La pleine lune approchait. Et sa fille lui manquait plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre. La forêt était pleine de petit bruits inquiétants : des craquements de branches, le sifflement du vent dans les feuillages, les cris d'oiseaux nocturnes, et un ronronnement.

Elle se redressa vivement et vit deux yeux d'un vert fluorescent à la pupille verticale briller dans le noir.

- Encore toi, sale bête ! souffla-t-elle en empoignant sa gourde qu'elle déboucha d'un geste adroit.

Le puma-dogue bondit. Mais cette fois elle était prête, et envoya d'un fouet d'eau valser la créature contre un arbre. Les zèbre-aigles se cabrèrent, réveillés pas le bruit. Comme le monstre attaquait à nouveau, Katara le frappa encore, le faisant gémir.

- Dégage, saleté ! Vas-t'en !

La bête n'obéit pas, et s'écrasa contre la terre, prête à bondir encore. Mais lorsqu'elle sauta, elle heurta de plein fouet un dôme de glace crée par la maitre de l'eau tout autour de la clairière. Les arbres les plus proches tombèrent en poussière, vidés de leur eau. Grognant et râlant, le puma-dogue fit plusieurs fois le tour du bouclier, et se lassa de cette proie si récalcitrante.

Katara soupira de soulagement en la voyant partir et se recoucha, attendant le sommeil.

--

Ils marchèrent longtemps, le lendemain, sans atteindre aucun village, aucune route, ni aucune trace de vie humaine. Il avait perdu l'habitude de telles randonnées et ses pieds le lui rappelaient. Mais les cloches et les cals n'étaient rien comparées au silence de Katara. Mais Zuko songea à l'étrange dôme sous lequel il s'était réveillé… Elle l'avait protégé, au même titre que les zèbre-aigle, mais quand même.

Le jeune homme avait grimpé au sommet d'un arbre avec l'agilité d'un primate et repéré des fumées, vers l'est. Mais loin. La carte confirma la présence d'un petit hameau dans les environs. Ils ne l'atteindraient pas en une journée de marche, ils devraient encore perdre un jour.

En fin d'après-midi, il atteignirent le lit d'une petite rivière. Zuko s'éloigna pour laisser suffisamment d'intimité à Katara, devinant qu'elle aimerait s'y baigner. Il attacha les zèbre-aigles à un arbre, et appuya son front contre le tronc. Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à le fatiguer. C'était le mot : il n'avait même plus la force d'être en colère ! Rien ne se passait comme prévu, ils perdraient encore au moin une journée entière à chercher un chiropracteur pour l'aile d'Ebony, Katara l'ignorait complètement et les seules réactions qu'il obtenait d'elle étaient ces passages de l'état liquide à solide de toute forme d'eau présente dans un rayon de quinze mètres lorsqu'il lui parlait- réactions qui étonnaient la maitre de l'eau, échappant apparemment à son contrôle et à sa volonté. Zuko n'était pas particulièrement surpris des effets de la colère de Katara : quand lui s'énervait, sa rage était brûlante et sauvage ; la rancœur de la maitre de l'eau agissait comme son exacte opposée : glaciale et silencieuse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle comme ça- elle était bien trop puissante pour s'autoriser de réels écarts, elle était un danger pour elle et pour les autres.

La jeune femme réapparut, propre, fraiche, avec une fleur superbe piquée dans ses cheveux, au-dessus de son oreille. Un fois la surprise d'une telle coquetterie passée, Zuko regarda la fleur de plus prêt : ses longs pétales froissés étaient d'un blanc de nacre, et le cœur de la corolle était du plus pur magenta.

Zuko s'élança vers elle et arracha vivement la fleur de ses cheveux. Cette femme le rendrait dingue !

- Mais tu es malade, qu'est-ce qui te prend !? ragea-t-elle

- C'est du jade blanc ! grogna-t-il en lançant la fleur le plus loin possible. C'est toxique !

Il frotta ses mains sur sa tunique, espérant qu'il ne se retrouverait pas dans le même état que son oncle lorsqu'il avait bu une infusion de cette plante nocive. Voilà pourquoi cette maudite forêt lui était familière !

Il se retourna vers Katara qui se grattait la joue, l'air toujours abasourdie par le comportement de jeune homme. Il attrapa le visage de la maitre de l'eau entre ses main.

- Qu'est-ce qui te pr- ? Aïe !

Déjà l'oreille et une partie du front de la jeune femme s'étaient couverts d'une plaque rouge douloureuse au toucher- et urticante. Il empêcha la jeune femme de lever les mains jusqu'à sa figure.

- N'y touche pas, indiqua-t-il, ce sera pire. Tu peux te soigner ?

- Pas sans eau, répondit-elle.

Elle se dirigea, hésitante, jusqu'à la rivière. Zuko la suivait de près. Elle ne pouvait pas soigner sans eau ?

- Pourtant, dit-il presque pour lui-même, la nuit où ta fille est née, tu t'es guérie sans eau, je veux dire… spontanément.

- Je ne pense pas… répondit Katara, penchée vers le cours d'eau, constatant les dégâts causés pas la plante.

La plaque gonflée s'étendait à présent sur toute sa joue et jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez et une partie de son cou. Elle se retrouvait avec une marque fort semblable à celle que Zuko portait, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer, et apprécia moyennement l'ironie de la situation. Et à voir l'expression de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se mirait, elle avait du le constater aussi. Ses doigts suivaient le contour de son œil endolori, doucement.

- C'est étrange… dit-elle, sortant de ses pensées le maitre du feu. Je crois que c'est elle qui nous a guérie, cette nuit.

- Elle ? ta fille ?

- Oui… je n'étais pas consciente alors je ne pouvais rien faire, et les médecin m'ont dit que je m'étais soignée « de l'intérieur ». Je crois que c'est elle qui nous a sauvées.

- Mais… comment ?

- C'était la pleine lune, peut-être qu'elle a agit d'instinct. C'est comme ça, le bébé… rien n'entrave leurs pouvoirs.

Sa voix avait retrouvé toute sa douceur, parce qu'elle parlait du fruit de ses entrailles. Zuko sourit en pensant qu'il restait encore un sujet qu'il leur permettait d'entrer en contact. A une époque, c'était le bien-être de Aang … aujourd'hui, c'était sa fille. Leur fille.

- Mais si elle a le pouvoir de guérir, ça veut dire… commença-t-il

- Qu'elle n'est pas un maitre de l'air, acheva Katara, platement. Ce sera une déception pour lui… mais on ne fait pas des enfants à la carte !

Il ressentit une certaine amertume dans le ton de la jeune femme. Même s'il s'interrogeait sur ce que sa vie avait pu être avec Aang et le couple improbable qu'ils formaient, il avait toujours eu la discrétion de ne pas s'en mêler. Mais il la voyait en peine à l'idée de ne pas offrir à son mari l'enfant qu'il espérait. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Aang, de se montrer égoïste ou exigent comme ça. Et ça ne ressemblait pas à Katara de se soumettre.

- Dis-moi… commença-t-il

- Quoi ?

- Je… je reste son parrain ?

Elle le regarda, un peu confuse, puis répondit, froide.

- Bien sur. Contrairement à d'autres, je ne reprends pas une parole que je donne.

Ignorant le sarcasme et le givre sur les rives, il souffla seulement

- Merci

Elle se redressa enfin et la plaque rouge s'était dissipée, sa joue retrouvant sa couleur de terre brulée.

- Il me faudrait des herbes spéciales pour empêcher les plaques de revenir, dit-elle.

- Je crois qu'on peut trouver de l'aide par-là.

En espérant que la jeune herboriste et sa mère vivaient toujours dans la région… Il songea amèrement qu'elles ne seraient sans doute pas aussi disposée à lui venir en aide, après qu'il se soit montré si ingrat. Mais il avait de quoi repayer mille fois la dette qu'il avait envers elles.

--

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une maison traditionnelle en bois, dont la large terrasse ouvrait sur la pièce de vie. Il y avait du bruit et de la lumière à l'intérieur, à peine étouffé par les parois en papier de riz. Une famille vivait là, apparemment heureuse.

- Je suppose que ça sert à rien que je te demande de rester là… ? souffla-t-il à Katara qui ne lui répondit pas.

Il s'avança jusqu'au pied de la terrasse et appela « Oh oh ! »

Un homme massif et barbu sortit et domina Zuko de toute sa hauteur.

- Bonsoir, dit-il avant de remarquer les bagages et les chevaux. Oh… Passez votre chemin, je n'héberge pas les voyageurs.

- En fait, je voulais savoir si Song habitait encore ici, lança Zuko, qui avait passé une heure à tenter de se rappeler le prénom de la jeune fille.

- Song, cette petite chienne ? Non, elle vit plus haut dans la montagne.

Zuko sursauta en entendant la façon dont ce type parlait de la jeune herboriste, qui, si son souvenir était juste, était la gentillesse même. Le type jeta un œil derrière lui, vers sa petite famille, et chuchota pour que seul Zuko puisse l'entendre.

- Mais tu la trouveras plus facilement au port de Huwon, c'est là qu'elle « travaille ». T'as qu'à suivre la rivière.

- Oh, bien… Merci.

Katara le regardait, intriguée. Il lui répéta ce que l'homme avait dit. Ils attendraient demain pour rejoindre Huwon et y trouver de l'aide pour le zèbre-aigle et des médicaments pour Katara.

--

Katara se réveilla avec le visage en feu. La plaque urticante s'était à nouveau étendue sur toute la partie gauche de son visage. Elle devait avoir du polen de cette fichue fleur plein les cheveux et dans les pores de sa peau, si bien que sa maitrise ne pouvait pas empêcher les plaques de renaitre.

Zuko la regardait, l'air désolé, mais sans dégout. Pourtant elle devait être défigurée !

- J'ai repéré Huwon sur la carte, on devrait y être avant midi, dit-il gentiment. Song a fait des miracle pour mon oncle- et il ne s'était pas contenté de toucher la fleur.

La curiosité la tenaillait, et elle sentait que l'anecdote pouvait être amusante. Mais elle se tut, se leva, emballa ses affaires et tapa du pied en attendant qu'il soit prêt lui aussi.

Comme il l'avait dit, il atteignirent rapidement la ville de Huwon et son port, située au confluent de la petite rivière et d'un large fleuve navigable. Il y entrèrent, un peu hésitant. L'ambiance était étrange, comme si la population qui vivait là était en sursi, attendant de pouvoir aller vivre ailleurs. Entre les pêcheurs et les marins, des anciens soldats de la terre, imbibés d'alcool, dont l'uniforme en lambeaux rappelait l'ancien statut, et des marchand qui semblaient prêt à vendre père et mère pour le moindre profit… Zuko se rapprocha machinalement de Katara en constatant qu'il n'y avait que très peu de femme dans cette ville sordide. Elle lui lança un regard noir et deux bouteilles explosèrent dans un étal, leur contenu ayant doublé de volume en se transformant en glace.

- Junior ? demanda une voix féminine, derrière eux.

Zuko se retourna vivement et reconnut difficilement la jeune fille- devenue femme- qui lui faisait face. Song, comme il s'en souvenait, portait des vêtements amples et avait les joues rondes. Mais elle avait grandi, ses traits s'étaient affinés, et elle portait une robe d'un vert lumineux, presque craiard, largement décolletée, qui laissait tout deviner de son anatomie. Le genre de robe que portaient les femme « de petite vertu » comme disait son oncle. Il en avait vu suffisamment lorsqu'il vivait entouré de marins pour comprendre la signification d'un tel accoutrement.

- Song ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Ah je savais que c'était toi ! Tu es plutôt… reconnaissable. Comment va ton oncle Douillet ?

- Bien bien… mais, heu… toi ?

- Oh moi ça va, répondit-elle, nonchalante avec un sourire forcé.

Et le regard qu'il posa sur les vêtements qu'elle portait fit fondre son masque. Elle détourna les yeux, honteuse.

- Mais… comment ?! demanda Zuko, sans oser poser la question.

Sa mère et elle étaient herboristes, elles vivaient bien, possédaient des chevautruches et une grande maison, elle étaient généreuses et ne manquaient que d'un père… Comment la petite Song s'était-elle retrouvée dans une telle condition ?

- Oh… viens par ici.

Il hésita, et s'écarta pour que la jeune femme voie Katara qui le suivait de près.

- Je voyage avec ma… cousine, Rubea, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah ? Qu'elle vienne aussi. Je suis Song.

- Enchantée, répondit Katara, l'air ennuyé.

- Je devrais pouvoir faire quelque-chose pour votre intoxication au jade blanc aussi, rit la jeune femme avant de lancer un regard sévère à Zuko, comme s'il était responsable d'avoir laissé Katara toucher la plante alors qu'il en connaissait les effets.

Song les conduit en dehors de la ville et le long d'un sentier en pente jusqu'à une minuscule maison de bois. Katara reconnu le confort austère des igloo : rien n'était là qui ne soit pas absolument nécessaire. Zuko, lui, semblait encore plus triste pour la pauvre Song. Elle leur offrit un siège et du thé, et commença à appliquer gentiment la pommade sur le front de Katara.

- C'est ici que je vis. Le gouverneur Lud a « réquisitionné » notre maison et nos serres, peu avant la fin de la guerre. Et maman a été envoyée en renfort pour soigner les blessés d'un régiment de soldats de la terre, du côté de Bah-Sing-Se. Elle… n'est jamais revenue.

- Je suis désolé, dit Zuko.

Vraiment, il avait mal au cœur pour la jeune fille si sincère et innocente qu'il avait rencontrée lorsqu'il était devenu un fugitif. Et il se plaignait de sa vie ?! la pauvre Song avait perdu ses deux parents, tout ce qu'elle possédait, et se retrouvait réduite à vendre ses charmes aux marins puants et alcooliques de Huwon pour gagner de quoi subsister.

- Après, j'ai cherché à me marier, parce que je ne pouvais pas subvenir seule à mes besoin… mais… personne n'a voulu de moi.

- Pourquoi !? s'étonna Katara, qui trouvait la jeune femme charmante, malgré son visage durci par trop de malheurs et ses épaules voutée pas la défaite.

- Comment vous expliquer… ? commença l'herboriste devenue fille de joie, fixant Katara. Vous avez entendu parler de la cicatrice du Seigneur du feu ?

Katara écarquilla les yeux de stupeur puis se reprit et acquiesça. Song lui donna le petit pot de crème.

- On dit que c'est une marque, continua la jeune femme. On dit qu'elle représente le châtiment de son père.

- C'est la marque du Prince banni, corrigea Zuko, cinglant.

Il sentait sur lui les orbes bleus de Katara, mais n'osait pas la regarder. Son thé était gelé.

- Oui, et il devait en avoir honte, ajouta Song, en tout cas, d'après ce qu'on raconte. J'ai une cicatrice un peu semblable…

- Sur ta jambe ?

La brulure sur le mollet gauche de la jeune femme n'avait rien à voir avec sa cicatrice- même si la blessure avait dû être douloureuse, elle la marquait seulement comme une victime de plus de cette guerre absurde.

- Quand je t'en ai parlé, il y a dix ans, j'ignorais ce qu'elle pouvait signifier… et si nous avions pu garder notre maison et notre clinique, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Mais quand j'ai cherché un époux pour veiller sur moi, et que je me suis présentée à la marieuse… elle m'a chassée. A leur yeux, je ne suis qu'un jouet pour soldat du feu, une petite chienne.

Et comme elle disait ça, elle retroussait sa robe jusqu'à son genou, puis plus haut, jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse. Zuko avait détourné les yeux mais Katara n'avais pas su, n'avait pu chasser l'image. La cuisse blanche de la jeune femme était marquée d'une main écarlate, dont on reconnaissait parfaitement les contours.

- Le soldat qui m'a brûlée voulait que je sois marquée, et qu'aucun fils de la terre ne veuille de moi… pour femme.

Elle avait commencé à redescendre sa robe sur sa jambe, mais Katara l'arrêta et posa sa main sur son genou. La maitre de l'eau hésita. Elle avait peur de donner de faux espoirs à la jeune femme, mais elles ne perdraient rien à essayer

- J'ai des pouvoirs de guérison, dit-elle. Je sais que normalement, on ne peut pas soigner une cicatrice, mais c'est la pleine lune cette nuit… et mes pouvoirs seront décuplés.

Zuko frémit en l'entendant répéter ces mots et cette offre qu'il avait laissé passer. Il espéra que Katara ne se surestimait pas, et qu'elle pourrait agir sur la marque de la jeune femme.

- Vous… vous croyez que la marque peut disparaître ? balbutia Song, n'osant y croire.

- Je peux essayer, répondit Katara, prudente.

- Oh, ce serait merveilleux. Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier !?

Katara s'apprêtait à dire que ce n'était rien, vraiment, mais Zuko la coupa.

- En acceptant l'un de nos chevaux, en dédommagement pour celui que je vous avais volé. Et notre soutien… pour quitter cet endroit.

Katara ne dit rien pendant qu'il expliquait que la bête était blessée et que, même si on la soignait, il lui faudrait plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir reprendre la route. Ils étaient attendus à Omashu et ne pouvaient pas s'encombrer d'une monture handicapée de la sorte.

La théière éclata. Et Katara sortit en trombe de la maisonnette.

- Excuse-nous- souffla Zuko avant de suivre la jeune femme à l'extérieur. Song haussa les épaules et sourit l'air de dire « sa cousine ? mon œil ! ».

--

Il se lança après elle. Katara descendait la colline, jusqu'à un étang, la petite maison de Song hors de portée de voix, il l'interpella,

- Katara, reviens !

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! cria-t-elle, et la marre se couvrit d'une épaisse couche de glace. Zuko regarda le verglas s'étendre sur toute la petite clairière.

- Vraiment, il faut que tu maitrise ta colère… avertit-il. Tu ne peux pas simplement tout geler sur ton passage dès que je m'approche de toi ! Surtout avec la pleine lune.

- Je sais ! lança la maitre de l'eau, et la surface de la marre craqua. Laisse-moi.

- Non.

Il n'aboyait pas comme d'habitude quand il s' énervait, il y avait autre chose dans sa voix, elle était plus profonde, plus appuyée.

- Laisse-moi !

L'herbe et les arbres étaient blancs de givre et de la vapeur de forma quand elle cria.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je te laisse, mh ? fit-il, narquois.

- Pourquoi tu me suis ?

- Pour que tu me dise ce que tu me reproches, à la fin ! Pourquoi tu agis de manière aussi inconsidérée !?

Elle lui tournait le dos, fuyait son regard. Il savait qu'elle caressait l'idée de le transpercer de lames de glace. Soudain, elle se retourna et trouva ses yeux

- Pourquoi tu veux lui donner Ebony ?

Il resta un instant désarçonné par la question puis entreprit d'y répondre

- J'ai volé leur chevautruche pour mon oncle et moi… il y a dix ans. Et le zèbre-aigle nous ralentirait trop. On ne l'abandonne pas, on le confie à quelqu'un de bien. Et quand il sera rétabli, elle pourra l'utiliser pour quitter ce trou.

- Mais… et Ivory ?

Vraiment, il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, pourquoi le sort de ces bêtes l'intéressait tant que ça.

- On en a besoin pour arriver à Omashu. Ce sera moins rapide, mais ce sera mieux qu'à pied. Mais je ne-

- Tu ne peux pas les séparer !

- Quoi ?

- Hego.. ce qu'il a dit… Tu n'as pas le droit de les séparer !

Il voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave que ça, qu'il ne fallait pas en faire un iceberg, que ce n'étaient que des animaux, après tout. Mais la jeune femme semblait accorder à ces bêtes des sentiments humains.

- Ils doivent rester ensemble, poursuivit-elle. Ils sont compagnons, ils sont un couple, tu ne peux pas- tu n'as pas le droit de les séparer ! Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur ! Tu ne comprends rien à rien !

Il était dépassé. La jeune femme en avait trop vu ces derniers temps, elle s'en trouvait fragilisée, et sa sensibilité exacerbée, à fleur de peau. Cet évènement anodin prenait des dimensions colossales pour elle. Elle avait commencer à tambouriner la poitrine de Zuko de ses poings elle était au bord des larmes. Il l'attrapa par les poignets.

- Enfin, Katara, reprends-toi !

Elle le regarda, saisie. Il respira profondément. Il allait devoir se montrer patient et pédagogue… on aurait tout vu !

- Ecoute, on va garder Ivory jusqu'à Omashu, et après, on la relâchera.

- Mais…

- Quand elle sera libre, et qu'il sera guéri, elle pourra venir le rejoindre. Ils se retrouveront toujours.

Elle sembla se calmer, et la température remonta un peu pour atteindre la normale. Il la lâcha. Ils restèrent un instant, plantés là, figés, chacun un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

- Katara, je…

- Je dois y aller.

--

La Lune, parfaitement ronde, apparut très tôt dans le ciel. Katara et Song restèrent à l'intérieur, tandis que Zuko attendait sur le pas de la porte. Song avait ri de sa pudeur, en signalant avec amertume que la moitié d'Huwon connaissait ses cuisses pas cœur. Katara avait ouvert les parois en papier pour que la lumière argentée parvienne jusqu'à elles, si bien que le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre. Et il la vit, la main rouge imprimée, cuite, dans la peau blanche et tendre. Il retint un hoquet de rage et de dégout- qui.. pouvait volontairement bannir une jeune fille de sa communauté en la marquant ainsi. La question lui parut ridicule… et le constat accablant : il y avait plus d'un homme comme son père.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? lança-t-il, faisant trembler Katara.

- Un soldat du feu.

- Tu connais son nom ?

- Je ne suis pas sure, le autres soldat l'appelaient… Zhio, ou …

- Zhao ?

évidemment...

- C'est ça… ce monstre savait ce qu'il faisait, et il y prenait plaisir. Les ordures comme lui devraient être brulées vives.

- Zhao est mort, dit-il. Ce fumier a été anéanti par l'Avatar.

Song sourit étrangement. Katara tendit vers Zuko la bassine d'eau qu'elle venait de dégeler, et il y plongea la main pour la réchauffer un peu.

- Je ne promets rien… commença Katara.

- Je sais, répondit Song.

Et la maitre de l'eau ferma les yeux et posa ses mains gantées de l'élément de vie sur la marque. La seule pièce de la minuscule maison fut baignée de la lumière bleue intense, qui semblait se confondre avec l'éclat de la lune.

Zuko se tut pour ne surtout pas déconcentrer la jeune femme et tout gâcher. Il l'admirait silencieusement. Elle avait un petit pli de concentration entre les sourcils, et les lèvres blanches d'être pincées, et brillait dans tout ce bleu. Elle semblait une apparition du monde des esprits qu'elle invoquait.

- _Ô Yue, ne m'abandonne pas deux fois…_

Katara d'un mouvement gracieux, presque distrait, amena un peu plus d'eau sur la zone à soigner. Elle appelait toutes ses forces, toute sa volonté et la puissance de La à elle. Les minutes passaient sans que rien de remarquable ne se produise.

Soudain, la marque devint brillante, et la forme de main d'homme sembla devenir une main d'enfant, puis une emprunte de chat, jusqu'à s'atténuer presque complètement.

Katara relâcha la tension et s'effondra presque, rattrapée par Zuko. Il regardait la cuisse blanche de Song, et la brulure rosée qui remontait de sa cheville à son genou, puis se dissipait en volutes informes.

- Je suis désolée, souffla Katara. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux.

Song passa ses doigts sur la peux encore légèrement rugueuse de sa cuisse. Mais qu'importait si elle n'avait pas sa douceur de pêche, la marque avait disparu !

- C'est parfait… souffla-t-elle, pleurant de joie.

La jeune femme se jeta au cou de la maitre de l'eau et l'embrassa. Elle leur offrit de fêter l'évènement, ouvrit une bouteille de liqueur de rose qu'elle fabriquait elle-même. Katara était si contente d'avoir pu aider Song qu'elle en oublia Zuko, et il put se joindre à leur conversation sans voir sa liqueur geler instantanément.

--

Bien après minuit, la maisonnette avait retrouvé le silence. Song s'était endormie. Katara se retournait sans cesse dans son sac de couchage. La pleine lune ne l'épargnait pas : impossible de trouver le sommeil. Et Zuko marchait dans le noir, autour de la maison.

Il avait vu disparaître la cicatrice de Song de ses propres yeux, et il avait du mal à y croire. Katara n'avait même pas eu recours à une eau magique des esprits ou quoi que ce soit. Elle était incroyable. Il leva la main jusqu'à sa joue, à sa cicatrice. Il s'y était fait… et pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle ne soit plus là, pour qu'il n'ait plus à éviter les miroir et à se mettre de profil sur les portraits. Pour ne plus se trouver laid et défiguré.

- Je ne te l'enlèverais pas, même si c'était en mon pouvoir, dit Katara en sortant de la maison.

Elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle savait ce qui le traversait lorsqu'elle faisait disparaître cette marque sur la jambe de Song.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Song était torturée et sa vie était gâchée par cette marque. Elle la catégorisait, l'excluait. Mais toi… tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta cicatrice. Elle fait partie de toi, elle te rappelle qui tu es. Et ce pourquoi tu te bats. …Ceux qui t'aiment ne la voient plus.

Il s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers elle, à lui demander si elle lui en voulait toujours, si elle le pardonnait. Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle l'ignore, qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que d'avoir l'impression de ne pas exister. Qu'elle l'attaque, qu'elle l'insulte… tout. Mais pas l'indifférence, il l'avait trop longtemps rencontrée dans le regard de son père, il ne supportait pas de la lire dans l'attitude de Katara, dans ses grands yeux d'Azur et d'orage. Mais il sentit son mouvement entraver, son corps pétrifié.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? grogna-t-il.

Comment pouvait-elle utiliser cette maitrise terrible contre lui !?

- Zuko !?

Elle chercha des yeux autour de la clairière, et il comprit que ce n'était pas elle qui le commandait. Il sentit son corps partir, propulsé vers l'arbre le plus proche.

- Non ! hurla Katara, retenant de sa maitrise le Seigneur du Feu devenu pantin.

Il se sentait écarteler, comme si on tentait d'arracher sa chair de ses os. Il grognait de douleur. Soudain, l'une des pressions se dissipa. Un homme sortit de l'ombre. Il était plus jeune qu'eux, et portait l'uniforme du Dai-Li blasonné de ce qu'Iroh avait identifié comme la marque de Mend. La main qui tenait le monde.

- Une maitre de l'eau ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant Katara, supposant que c'était-elle qui avait arrêté son attaque.

- Un agent du Dai-Li ? répliquèrent Katara et Zuko, en chœur.

- Yep.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? lança Zuko.

- Ta tête, mon seigneur. Vous n'avez pas été faciles à suivre, mais j'ai… persisté. Et vous voilà. Maintenant, je vais vous broyer.

- Ça m'étonnerait, cracha la maitre de l'eau, en prenant position.

- Vous savez, je n'aime pas en arriver là. Mais je dois être… efficace.

_« __Yo et San non plus… pourtant c'est tellement efficace. »_

- Vous êtes San ? lança Katara, presque surprise par sa propre déduction.

- Hé, je vois que les présentation sont faites. Vous avez eu Neiro à ce qu'il parait… c'était un empoté arrogant. Mais me battre ne sera pas une promenade de santé.

Comme il disait cs mots, il changeait de position, et concentrait son pouvoir sur Katara, qui sentit son corps lui échapper. Mais quand Hama l'avait contrôlée, elle avait senti que ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus. Là, ils restaient tendus, et tentaient d'obéir… mais n'y parvenaient pas.

- Comment !? s'exclama la maitre de l'eau.

- Nos corps ne sont fait que de cendre et de terre. Le crachat des dieux nous donne la vie, mais nous restons de la boue en mouvement. Des sac d'os.

- Bonesbending…

- Exactement ma jolie. Assez parlé.

Il prit position et s'apprêta manifestement à briser la jeune femme en deux. Mais elle résista, et faisant appel à toutes ses forces, parvint à tendre le bras et à prendre le contrôle du corps de son adversaire. Ils se fixèrent ainsi, lui tentant de lui rompre les os, elle parvenant tant bien que mal à l'en empêcher. Alors il changea de cible, et reprit contrôle du corps de Zuko, qui ne pouvait pas résister, au risque de se déchirer les chairs.

- Lâche –le ! cria Katara.

- Pose les deux mains à terre et je le libère… répliqua San

- Non ! lança Zuko. Il nous tuerait tous les deux !

- Silence ! aboya le maitre de la terre en faisant s'aplatir au sol le Seigneur du feu qui cria comme un chat.

Personne, personne ne blessait les siens sans en subir les conséquences ! Et Zuko, malgré toute la colère qu'elle ressentait à son encontre, faisait partie de ceux pour qui elle s'inquiétait, sur qui elle voulait veiller, auxquels elle tenait. Et elle ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal. Jamais !

Elle s'était redressée et avait tendu le bras. Elle ne tenait pas tout le corps du Dai-Li, seulement un point : la carotide. Une pression accentuée sur le vaisseau sanguin coupait l'accès du sang- et donc de l'oxygène au cerveau. Il mourrait en quelques secondes si elle maintenait sa poigne et, si elle décidait de l'épargner, il garderait de lourd séquelles.

L'agent, toussant et gémissant, avait libéré de son emprise le maitre du feu.

- Si je te lâche, tu nous attaqueras encore ?

- Ma mission, parvint à articuler San.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Et Katara serra le poing, un instant, le regard terrible, la prise mortelle sur la gorge de l'agent plus ferme que jamais. Puis elle croisa le regard noir et vide, effrayé de l'homme et relâcha un San à la respiration saccadée et sifflante.

- Je ne peux pas…

Déjà l'agent se redressait et, éclatant d'un rire sardonique, malade, se prépara à attaquer Katara qui ne se défendit pas, elle hurla de douleur quand il la projeta à terre et l'écartela.

- Moi si, lança Zuko, qui s'était avancé assez près pour décocher un poing de feu précis et létal en plein dans la poitrine de l'agent.

San s'effondra, mort, sa carcasse puant la chair brulée. Zuko resta un instant figé, saisis par sa propre action. Il regarda sa main blanche…

Katara se relevait lentement. Il lui offrit son coude et elle s'y agrippa. Ils contemplèrent la petite clairière et la masse sombre étalée en son milieu. Zuko serrait les poings mais ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux.

- Je… je suis un monstre, souffla-t-il. Il avait à peine vingt ans.

- Et il nous aurait tué tous les deux, répondit Katara. Tu… as fait ce qu'il fallait. Il faut parfois porter des coups décisifs.

Ils tournèrent le dos à la scène et avancèrent lentement vers la maisonnette de Song dont l'habitante les regardait timidement à travers les trous du papier de riz.

- Je n'aurais pas survécu une minute si tu n'avais pas été là… admit-il. Je… pensais vraiment agir pour le mieux en te laissant à Kyoshi. Je me trompais.

- Je sais. Mais tu m'as menti. Et ça… je ne le digère pas.

Elle lui lança un regard sévère, dur. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et y trouva un peu de réconfort : Katara tenait à lui, et le regardait sans dégout, sans crainte. Il ne voulait pas chercher plus loin, pour l'heure, le souci et la confiance lui suffisaient. Peut-être, plus tard, chercherait-il plus dans ces yeux-là… quand ses rêves ne seraient plus hantés par un certain regard d'hématite.

--

Katara s'était allongée, et fixait un nœud dans la planche en bois face à elle. Son bébé lui manquait. Elle se sentait froide, vide au-dedans. Ses bras lui semblaient engourdis, et sa poitrine était douloureuse. Les nuits de pleine lune étaient horribles, ces derniers temps… quelques semaines plus tôt, elle était tranquillement en train de regarder un bosquet de lunalys dans les jardin royaux de la Nation du Feu, avec le Seigneur du feu en personne. Et il lui posait cette question si ambigüe…

Zuko…

Elle sursauta en sentant un mouvement derrière elle. Elle se figea dans son sac de couchage, le temps de reconnaître l'auteur de cette turbulance dans sa nuit blanche. Elle sentit une main sur son ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-elle sans se retourner, sans le repousser.

- J'arrive pas à dormir, grogna-t-il avec un ton de petit garçon. Je peux rester-là ?

Elle posa sa main sombre sur la sienne, sentit l'anneau glacé contrastant avec la peau si chaude du maitre du feu qui s'était allongé contre son dos, l'entourant. Elle se sentit… bien.

- Oui.

Et rapidement, elle entendit la respiration lente et profonde du jeune homme, apaisante, et sentit son souffle dans sa nuque ; et leurs deux mains entrelacées, leurs doigts confondus, s'accommodant de la présence morbide de l'Alliance Morte.

* * *

**AN: **C'est le plus long chapitre que j'aie écrit! Mais il fallait développer les émotions des personnages et l'action... j'espère que ça vous a plu!?

_Retours_ atteint 1500 hits! Je fais la fête toute seule.

Et je remercie ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent et m'ont rassurée gentiment sur sa valeur: Mayura-8, Folleriku (toujours au rendez-vous :-D) et Prenses556. Vous méritez une grosse lèche d'Appa .

Pour répondre à une question qui revient: je ne pense pas dépasser les trente chapitres. Je visualise en gros la fin de l'histoire et les délimitations des chapitres...

Une autre question récurrente à laquelle je réponds volontiers: Oui, Toph et Jee reviennent. Le prochain chapitre est d'ores et déjà écrit... mais je vais vous laisser le temps de digérer ce (looooong) chapitre avant de l'envoyer.

Ah... et vais-je tuer Aang? ... Je devrais organiser un vote aussi, juste pour voir. **Pour ou contre la mort de Aang?** Ma décision est prise, mais j'attends votre avis ;-).


	22. Chapter 22 Deux oiseaux en cage

* * *

Je ne savais pas trop où mettre ce chapitre car il est supposé s'étaler sur plusieurs semaines (genre "Pendant ce temps-là, non loin d'Omashu").

Mais je pensais lancer véritablement l'action et le rush final dans le prochain chapitre et ce chapitre-ci aurait dû tomber au profit du rythme. Il sort un peu de nulle part, un peu comme un cheveux dans la soupe, mais je l'aime bien... alors le voilà.

* * *

**Chapitre 22  
**

Deux oiseaux en cage

- J'en ai marre d'être enfermée.

- Tu es difficile, on a eu droit à la loge cinq étoiles.

- Ah-ah ! Très drôle, l'Estafilade. T'aurais pas plutôt une idée pour nous sortir de là ?

- Pas trop non…

- J'ai soif.

- C'est leur saleté de drogue, ça va passer.

- Mouais…

-- -- --

- Tu fais ça souvent…

- Hein… quoi ?

- Partir dans tes pensées.

- Ça t'ennuie ?

- Nan, c'est ton monde, l'Estafilade, je peux pas te l'enlever.

- Merci.

-- -- --

- Hé, l'Estafilade, je peux te demander un truc ?

- Ho- oui bien sur.

- Est-ce qu'il y a de la lumière, où on est ?

- Oui et non.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de lumière, plus une sorte de lueur.

- Et alors, il fait clair ?

- Non, je dirais plutôt qu'il fait… _vert_. C'est la seule clarté qu'on ait ici. Je ne sais même pas si c'est le jour ou la nuit.

- C'est la nuit.

- Ah ? Comment tu s-

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Et tu sais depuis combien de temps on est là… ?

- Je dirais onze ou douze jours. Mais comme j'ai été inconsciente un moment…

- On entendait Maneka chanter l'autre nuit. Pour la pleine lune. Chuis content qu'elle soit en vie.

- Ouais… on a eu de la veine, en quelque sorte.

- Toujours voir le verr- oups.

- T'en fais pas, va, j'ai saisi l'idée.

- …

- Vas-y, crache-le morceau.

- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir si j'y voyais ou pas ?

- Oh juste pour savoir.

- Sûr.

- Et… parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être dans le noir.

-- -- --

- Je me demande pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas mis de bonnes grosses menottes au lieu de cette corde, ça aurait pas été plus solide ?

- Nan, j'aurais pu utiliser le métal. Ils m'ont enlevé mon bracelet-météore aussi. Ils étaient plus bêtes dans mon souvenir…

- Tu saurais maitriser la terre, même sans tes bras ?

- Je pourrais pas faire dans la finesse mais, oui, je pourrais… si mes jambes étaient détachées.

- Ah.

- Tu as une idée ?

- Je peux ronger la corde qui tient mes poignets… ça prendra du temps mais une fois les mains libres…

- On s'évade ! Excellent !

(...)

- …Bouah !, c'est dégueu…

- Tais-toi et grignote.

-- -- --

- Ça n'avance pas très vite, c'est pas de la corde de chochotte.

- Coincé pour coincé, prends ton temps.

- Okay… mais continue de parler si tu veux… ça parait moins long.

- Mouais… tu as déjà été sur l'Ile de Braise ? …

- Non… c'est beau ?

- Tchht, toi tu ronges, moi je raconte. Puis, tu en poses de bêtes questions !

- Désolé. Y'a beaucoup de cailloux ?

- Ouais, là déjà je peux te répondre…

-- -- --

- … et mon père, je crois qu'au fond il pensait sincèrement agir pour mon bien. Mais j'étais ado et amère. Je voulaient qu'ils m'aiment pour mon _vrai moi_, mais… ils en étaient incapables… Ils m'ont tout donné sauf…

- …sauf l'amour.

- Je dois pas être facile à aimer.

- Ne pense pas ça.

- …mh ?

- Ça a dû être dur. Mais je vais te dire : mes parents n'avaient rien, mais ils nous aimaient, mes frères et moi. Alors ils nous donnaient de l'amour, tout le temps, beaucoup, de l'amour le matin, le midi, le soir, à tous les repas, des brassées pleines d'amour. Mais… ça ne nourrit pas son homme, l'amour, et tu cours toujours l'estomac vide. Et on aime mal, l'estomac vide.

- … Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment faim.

- Et on ne m'a jamais demandé d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

- … Tu-?

- Tu… hem. La corde. Elle va pas se ronger toute seule alors…

- Ouais. _La corde_.

-- -- --

- _Snif snif_… Tu… tu saignes ?

- Un peu. Mes gencives. J'ai la bouche complètement sèche.

- Viens par ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais t'aider à ronger la corde. Je vois pas trop comment je pourrais te réhydrater donc c'est la seule solution.

- Oh… j'aurais bien une idée - mais tu risques de ne pas apprécier.

- Dis toujours. Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? Hé ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je- J'en avais envie … Alors, tu vas me frapper ou pas ?

- Tu as de la chance que j'ai les bras cassés ! Cette corde a vraiment un goût horrible.

- Oh, désolé.

- Mais…

- Mais… ?

- Je veux bien te pardonner. Si tu recommences.

- Avec plaisir. Mais j'ai toujours le goût de la corde en bouche… je devrai te présenter de nouvelles excuses après… et après…

- Oh l'Estafilade, n'abuse pas !

-- -- --

- Toph…

- Attends.

- Tu sais, tout à l'heure, ce que j'ai fait, c'était…

- Chut !

- J'ai pas fait ça parce qu'on va peut-être mourir et que j'ai que toi sous la main ou quoi. Je- J'en avais vraiment envie parce que…

- Tais-toi, j'essaie d'écouter dehors.

- Ah, pardon.

- _…pas pourquoi elles veulent absolument qu'on les garde vivants ? On pourrait s'en débarrasser en moins de deux ! Et l'Avatar est drogué, on ne risque rien._

- _Non, tu te trompes : la drogue sera inutile s'il est vraiment en colère._

- _Je comprends pas._

- _Moi non plus, c'est Aria qui disait qu'il avait tous ses pouvoirs mais qu'il était juste incapable de les maitriser._

- _Ah… et c'est pour ça qu'on maintient les otages en vie ?_

- _Ouais. C'est ça !_

- _Mais il en saurait rien si on les tuait..._

_- C'est l'Avatar, il doit avoir un sixième sens ou quelque-chose du genre... même_ **elle** _a peur de lui_.

...

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Deux Dai-Li… apparemment ils en ont assez de nous donner la becquée. Mais ils doivent nous garder saufs pour pas que Aang entre en l'état d'Avatar.

- Je croyais qu'ils le droguaient.

- Semblerait que la drogue n'agisse que sur sa volonté, pas sur son Chi. Il peut maitriser les éléments mais il ne sais pas qu'il peut. Ça ressemble à une bonne nouvelle, nan ?

- Dès qu'on sort de là, on libère les autres et on trouve un moyen de mettre l'Avatar en rogne.

- Facile.

-- -- --

- Piouh !, il n'a pas remarqué que j'avais entamé les liens.

- Voilà, ça c'est un Dai-Li comme je les aime : bien lourd et bien crétin. On ne change pas un modèle qui marche !

- Tu devrais écrire au bureau des réclamations. Demande à être remboursée. On ne déçoit pas Toph Bei-Phong, par tous les esprits !

- Quand on sera sorti de là, je te rappellerai que tu as dit ça. A propos, où tu en es ?

- La boucle sera assez faible pour que je puisse l'arracher d'ici quelques heures…

- Impec' !

-- -- --

- Toph… heu. A popos de…

- Non, ne… dis rien.

- Tu- tu ne veux pas en parler ? Parce si tu veux qu'on en parle-

- Non, je préfère pas. Tu sais, c'est plus simple, comme ça. J'aime mieux. Des fois, parler ça sert à rien, ça complique tout. On veut mettre des mots dont on est pas sûr sur des choses qu'on ne comprend pas, et après, ça ne veut plus rien dire. Pour l'instant… c'est bien comme ça.

- Ah ? d'accord.

- C'est un non-sens de se demander "pourquoi j'ai fait quelque-chose que je voulais faire".

- Là c'est toi qui en parles...

- Tout compte fait, j'aurais pas dû. Tu n'as même plus peur que je te frappe maintenant.

-- -- --

- Jee…

- Ou-?… Mmh...

...

- Tu sais, tu ne devras pas être trop sévère avec le Fire Lord, je veux dire, quand on sera dehors.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je l'abime ?

- Nan… mais sans lui, j'aurais pas eu ça.

- Ça ?

- Toi.

- Ooh... T'as p't-être raison, l'Estafilade. Je penserai à lui dire merci quand je lui… Hé, tu m'interromps pas quand je… ! Hé, d'habitude, c'est moi qui mène.

- Ouais, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu a bazardé les autres…

- Chut ! le gars arrive avec nos soupes gastronomiques.

- _Tenez, bouffer ça ! Et fermez-la !_

- "Bon appétit miss, monsieur. Je ne voudrais pas gêner plus longtemps votre charmante conversation.", c'est trop difficile à articuler?

- Ha, on vous apprend les bonnes manières chez Piandao ?

- Il pourrait au moins servir ce brouet avec le sourire, c'est suffisamment immonde, pas besoin d'y ajouter sa sale tête.

- Je sais pas à quoi il ressemble. Par contre il boite. On est tranquille pour environ huit heures, ça suffira ?

- Je finis d'avaler ce truc ignoble et je recommence à ronger. Même la corde a meilleur gout !

- Héhé, maltraiter les gens avec de la bouffe, c'est une forme de torture qui a été inventée au pôle Sud par la grand-mère de Katara en personne. Si t'avales ce qu'ils mangent là-bas, ton estomac est paré pour affronter n'importe quoi !

-- -- --

- Ça y est presque… aïe!, je me suis mordu !

- Tu survivras ?

- Ouais… voilà voilà… ça y est !

...

- Ah, comme ça fait du bien de pouvoir bouger ses pieds. Je maitrise la parois la plus proche, je réduit en copeaux cette fichue boîte et à nous la liberté !

- On va d'abord refaire la déco. Je verrais bien une mosaïque en dents de Dai-Li sur le mur du fond.

- Ça sonne bien. Tu m'embrasses et j'y vais.

- A tes ordres.

- … Je te l'avais dit, c'est _moi qui mène_.

* * *

AN: Voilà, comme vous l'aurez remarqué (sinon, consultez un ophtalmologue), ce chapitre prend la forme de petits dialogues. J'ai très vite réalisé que la narration n'apporterait rien dans ce chapitre. Et j'aime l'ambiguïté de certains passages. Mais si ça manque de clarté, faites-le moi savoir.

Merci aux _revieweurs -euses _du chapitre précédent. Pauvre Aang! Vous ne faites pas grand cas de son existence :-S

**_Comment va s'appeler le bébé de Katara? Aang doit-il mourir? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Toph et Jee finiront-ils ensemble? Sokka apprendra-t-il à parler avec tact? Qu'attendez-vous de la suite?_ Votre avis m'intéresse! **

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

_Avatar, last airbender_ appartient à ses créateurs, Mike et Bryan qui , à ce que j'ai entendu, rient beaucoup aux dépens des "shippers". Je n'ai pas vu la vidéo en question, diffusée à une grosse présentation (quelque-part Comic Con, San Diego je crois), je ne sais pas si elle était ouvertement offensante. Je sais seulement qu'elle n'a pas fait rire certains fans. Ce que je sais aussi, c'est qu'ils ont joué de ce phénomène et que ça a apporté pas mal de notoriété à la série (en plus de sa qualité indéniable)- qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas si certains ont cru ce qu'ils se sont appliqués à leur faire croire!

Avatar vous appartient, les gars, mais même si l'univers et les personnages vous reviennent de plein droit, ils vivent complètement indépendamment de vous sur FF et dA.

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Katara se réveilla et son cerveau, pourtant engourdi par le sommeil, traita rapidement les informations que lui transmettaient ses sens. Elle était allongée sur le plancher de la petite cabane dans laquelle vivait Song. Song était assise sur un matelas, de l'autre côté de la pièce unique, et admirait sa cuisse que Katara avait soignée cette nuit là, à la faveur de la pleine lune. Et enfin, elle avait autour de la taille le bras du Seigneur du feu, allongé tout contre son dos.

Elle referma les yeux. _Enfin, Katara, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ Elle avait dormi avec lui- si près !- et s'était laissée bercée par la douce chaleur de son corps. Elle l'avait laissé s'approcher, la nuit dernière, et s'allonger là gentiment. Il ne s'était rien passé d'ambigu, rien de sale, rien d'adultère. Ils avaient dormi côte à côte. Et alors ? Ils étaient adultes et responsables, bien éduqués, corrects… Ils n'étaient plus deux ados en pleine crise hormonale !

Justement, ils n'étaient plus des adolescents. Pourtant, des images traversèrent son esprit et la firent frissonner… Et elle se sentait rougir à l'idée de l'apparence compromettante d'une telle position.

Katara restait, à vrai dire, très innocente, dans cet aspect de sa vie de femme. Parce qu'elle l'avait partagée avec Aang, qui, même s'il comprenait les choses et n'était que douceur, restait très sage, très réservé, très… _monastique_. Et ils faisaient chambres à part, quand ils vivaient ensemble, au temple. Ils se témoignaient leur affection par des gestes presque enfantins, que Toph trouvait d'ailleurs risibles. Ils s'embrassaient, se regardaient, se tenaient la main, et partageaient de temps à autres des moments plus intimes qui les laissaient tous les deux déstabilisés et rougissants. Aang surtout.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'expliquait sa propre réaction : elle n'avait pas de réelle maturité en la matière (malgré sa maternité) et c'était pourquoi elle rougissait de s'être trouvée si physiquement proche d'un homme. C'était ça, tout simplement. Et _non_, ce n'était pas parce que c'était _cet homme_.

Elle le sentit bouger derrière elle, se redresser. Elle entrouvrit les paupières pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Oh, désolé, fit-il en se détournant à la vue de Song, toujours assise, les jupes relevées sur les hanches.

- Hihi, non, ne t'en fais pas, rit la jeune femme en rabattant sa robe, devenant décente. Je regardais… là où était la marque.

Zuko se leva en faisant attention de ne pas bousculer Katara. Elle fit semblant de dormir- après tout, il était normal qu'elle soit épuisée après les soins et le combat de la veille. Elle vit Zuko s'avancer jusqu'à la petite table et s'y agenouiller. Song prépara du thé, en silence, avant de lui faire face. Elle posa ses deux poings l'un sur l'autre et y posa son menton, regardant le jeune homme.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu étais Zuko, le Seigneur du feu ?

Zuko sursauta, surpris, puis dû réaliser que Katara avait hurlé son nom lorsque l'agent l'avait attaqué. Il ne répondit pas.

- Je vous ai entendus. J'ai vu le combat.

- Tu avais l'air de ne pas en vouloir à « Junior » pour son ingratitude, je n'étais pas sur que tu serais aussi indulgente envers le Seigneur du feu… après ce que ma nation t'a fait.

- Mais… tu n'étais pas Fire Lord, à l'époque, objecta Song avec sagesse. Je ne sais même pas si ton père l'était déjà. Comment pourrais-je t'en tenir responsable ?

Il resta silencieux un instant, hésitant. Beaucoup, en cherchant un responsable à toutes leur souffrances, avaient pointé dans sa direction, sous prétexte qu'il était le seigneur de cette « nation de bâtards sanguinaires ». Heureusement, la diplomatie et la bienveillance avaient fait leur œuvre. Ainsi que les divers cadeaux achetant la paix et le pardon plus efficacement. Il n'avait pas aimé recourir au soudoiement et à la corruption, mais certains généraux de la terre ne valaient pas mieux que Zhao ou son père… ils étaient juste dans l'autre camp, le « bon camp ».

- D'autres le font… mais merci d'être plus compréhensive.

Elle sourit et leur servit un peu de thé.

- Tu m'as amené un ange, dit-elle en regardant vers la forme supposée endormie de Katara. Elle est extraordinaire.

- Je sais…

- Grâce à elle, je vais pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, oublier les horreurs des dernières années.

- Si tu veux quitter Huwon, je peux t'aider. Tu as déjà le zèbre-aigle, mais tu pourrais avoir besoin d'autre chose. Où veux-tu aller ?

- Je pensais aller chercher ma mère… elle est peut-être encore en vie, quelque part. Je commencerai par...

- Bah-Sing-Se, acheva-t-il. Je vais écrire pour toi à une amie qui vit là et qui travaille pour mon oncle. Tu n'auras qu'à te présenter au Dragon Jasmin en mon nom… Jin saura quoi faire.

Katara écouta la conversation, contente d'entendre que tout allait s'arranger pour Song, qu'elle trouverait un gîte et peut-être même du travail dans le salon de thé d'Iroh. Et qu'elle pourrait chercher sa mère tranquillement, maintenant que le Dai-Li ne contrôlait plus la Cité aux Murailles.

Elle garda les paupières closes pour ne pas regarder le profil de Zuko penché sur sa tasse de thé. Elle ressentit ce même tremblement que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans ses bras. Parce que c'était _lui_. Elle ne gagnerait rien à le nier. Et elle n'était pas naïve, elle se connaissait, et elle savait identifier ce qui la traversait.

En fait de réveiller une vielle amitié, toute cette histoire avait surtout confronté la jeune femme à un homme qu'elle admettait trouver intelligent, généreux et, malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui-même, séduisant.

Mais elle était mariée. Et par-dessus tout, elle _aimait_ Aang- ses sentiments pour lui étaient bienveillants et sincères, et il les partageait. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait envisagé sa vie sans lui ou… avec un autre. Enfin, si, peut-être, quand il partait avec Appa et Momo pour prendre sa mission d'Avatar à bras le corps, et qu'il la laissait seule, le doute creusait parfois son tunnel sinueux dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Comment aurait pu être sa vie avec un simple gars des tribus ? Parfois, le pôle sud lui manquait tant. Aurait-elle été plus heureuse avec un simple maitre de la terre, artisan ou commerçant ? Elle regrettait de n'avoir rien à faire, de ne pas travailler de ses mains, d'avoir l'impression de ne rien apporter de concret au monde. N'avait-elle jamais rencontré qui que ce soit avec qui elle se sentait connectée, avec qui elle aimait passer du temps, avec qui elle aurait pu partager sa vie ? …

- On devra bientôt partir, dit soudain Zuko. Je devrais réveiller Katara.

- Qui n'est pas ta cousine… glissa Song, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Zuko ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Katara sentant leurs regards posés sur elle, se garda bien d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Non, c'est… commença-t-il, c'est une amie.

- Une « amie »… appuya Song

- Je te vois venir avec tes sous-entendus, coupa-t-il, mais tu te trompes. Il ne se passe rien de cet ordre entre elle et moi. Elle est mariée à l'Avatar et je… je viens de perdre ma femme.

Les mots résonnèrent un temps.

- Oh ?! Je suis désolée.

Le silence persista, et personne ne semblait prêt à le dissiper. C'est Song qui reprit la parole, avec le même ton grave et cynique qui marquait ses mots elle racontait sa propre vie :

- J'ai connu beaucoup d'hommes, tu sais, et parmi eux, il y en a eu un paquet que le mariage et le veuvage ne retenaient pas. Ne le prends pas mal.

Il ne répondit pas- et le prit mal. Il n'était pas de ces hommes qui faisaient appel aux « services » de Song ou d'autres femmes précipitées comme elle dans la prostitution. Et sa relation avec Katara n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec ces commerces-là.

Katara gardait les paupières clauses. Song avait senti quelque-chose alors qu'elle les connaissait à peine. Qu'en serait-il de Toph, de Sokka, … de Aang ?

Elle ne voulait pas avoir ce type de sentiments pour Zuko. Il était un ami. Et il avait l'air de la considérer comme tel aussi. Elle préserverait son mariage, leur amitié, et la paix de tous en combattant cette vague impression qui l'avait accueillie à son réveil. Elle n'avait plus quinze ans, pour l'amour de La, elle pouvait gérer les balancements irrationnels de son cœur. Et elle lui interdisait formellement de balancer du côté du jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre. Vraiment, c'était ridicule !

Il lui suffirait de garder ses distances. Ils sauveraient Aang et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle était supposée lui en vouloir, hein ? Elle reprendrait son attitude froide et indifférente des derniers jours. Avec un peu de chance, il s'en vexerait… et il était impossible quand il était vexé. _Juste. Rester. Distante_. Facile.

- Katara, réveille-toi, dit-il gentiment en lui serrant l'épaule. On doit pouvoir se lever avec le soleil quand on veut retrouver l'Avatar.

Mouais, peut-être pas si facile que ça.

- Ça va, je me lève ! râla-t-elle.

- Aïe je croyais que c'était Sokka qui n'était pas du matin, grogna-t-il

- Je suis du matin, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne suis juste pas de CE matin.

Et Tui sait pourquoi, cette remarque le fit sourire.

--

Ils volaient à présent depuis plusieurs heures, à deux sur le dos d'Ivory, et ils devraient bientôt faire une pause. Katara avait eut mal au cœur de devoir séparer le couple, la veille, mais n'avait pas insisté lors du départ. Son comportement était des plus étranges depuis qu'il l'avait réveillée : elle avait à peine touché à son déjeuné, l'avait laissé l'aider à grimper sur le dos d'Ivory, et disait « mon mari » dans toute ses phrases, alors qu'elle avait toujours appelé Aang « Aang ». Il se demanda un instant si elle avait entendu la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Song- et là encore, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à descendre de selle

- Mh ? fit-elle.

- Tu agis vraiment bizarrement, aujourd'hui.

Il n'insista pas et sortit quelques provisions du panier préparé par Song (ils avaient vainement protesté mais elle avait insisté pour leur donner de quoi "tenir" jusqu'à Omashu).

--

Ils ne rattraperaient pas le retard qu'ils avaient pris sur le timing prévu, mais ils arriveraient bientôt à Omashu. Ils devraient entrer dans la ville sans alerter les agents du Dai-Li, trouver Meng ou Bumi et obtenir d'eux les renseignements qui leur manquaient. Avant la fin de la guerre, le Dai-Li comptait pas moins de deux-cents hommes. Combien en restait-il ? Et combien étaient capables de maitriser le métal ? Il faudrait le découvrir. Et ils devraient surtout éviter de se faire prendre.

Deux jours. Deux jours et ce voyage atteindrait son terme. Deux jours et ils retrouveraient Aang. Et Katara disparaitrait à nouveau dans ses montagnes où elle était si seule. Ils se perdraient de vue, encore.

Non, pas cette fois. Parce qu'elle lui avait demandé d'être le parrain de sa fille pour maintenir le lien, pour sauver leur amitié. Il se sentirait terriblement seul s'il la perdait, elle aussi.

--

Ivory s'était posée dans les montagnes proches d'Omashu, et avançait au pas. Katara, bercée par la marche, et épuisée par le voyage, s'était endormie contre l'épaule de Zuko, assis derrière elle.

Katara était étrange, vraiment. Elle s'obstinait à être cinglante dès qu'elle parlait, et à le snober quand leur regards se croisaient. Elle se voulait indifférente, comme elle l'avait été en quittant Kyoshi, mais il sentait que- pour une raison ou une autre- elle se forçait. Grâce à ses silences, à son attitude il savait qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa confiance. Pourtant, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle le détesterait… qu'elle l'ignorerait, même s'il en souffrait. Katara était d'une nature si généreuse, si encline à aider et protéger coûte que coûte- en un mot Katara _veillait_ sur ceux qui l'entouraient, qu'elle ne pouvait marquer son animosité qu'en prenant ses distance. Et le moindre de ses silences n'en semblait que plus assourdissant. Mais il avait suffit qu'ils soient vraiment en danger, qu'il admette qu'elle l'avait sauvé, qu'il lui demande pardon pour que tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre.

Elle avait évité tout contact avec lui ce jour-là, ne parlant que de leur mission, de son mari, de leurs amis retenus prisonniers. Elle s'était tenue ridiculement droite sur le dos d'Ivory pour ne pas s'appuyer contre Zuko. Puis elle s'était endormie. Il sourit, se remémorant un autre périple qu'ils avaient fait, et où elle avait repoussé le sommeil jusqu'à tomber de fatigue dans ses bras…

Ils s'enfonçaient dans la vallée. Ils ne pouvaient plus voler, si près d'Omashu, pour ne pas être repérés. Les arbres les entouraient et Zuko eut la sensation d'être épié. Mais ce ne pouvait être le Dai-Li : un agent ne se serait jamais laissé repérer. Il ajusta sur sa tête le chapeau pointu qu'il portait.

Ils traversèrent une aire plus dégagée qui gardait les traces d'un affrontement récent ; des bouts d'écorce jonchaient un sol délabré, probablement martyrisé par un maitre de la terre.

- Katara, réveille-toi, souffla-t-il. Et surtout, ne regarde pas autour de toi.

Il fallait qu'ils fassent semblant de rien, pour que les espions en herbe ne se sentent pas en danger, et se gardent de les attaquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna Katara en jetant malgré tout un bref coup d'œil au sentier retourné et aux arbres déplumés.

- Tu sais, je repensais au coq-âne qu'on nous avait prêté pour atteindre Kand-Tyeh, dit-il très haut, l'air détaché.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu…

Il avait vraiment sauté sur le premier sujet qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il se trouva que le sujet n'avait aucun intérêt. Katara parut déstabilisée, mais eut l'air de comprendre qu'il faisait diversion.

- Je crois que c'était une femelle, déclara-t-il comme si c'était une révélation de la plus haute importance.

- Oh, vraiment ? lança Katara, entrant dans son jeu. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Le coq-âne n'a pas chanté au lever du soleil.

- Oh, c'était une poul-âne alors…

Ça devrait suffire à désintéresser les guetteurs et à leur faire croire qu'ils n'étaient que de simples voyageurs, songea-t-il, immédiatement contredit par un mouvement dans les buissons. Zuko et Katara descendirent d'un même mouvement du dos d'Ivory. Le zèbre-aigle alla courageusement se planquer dans un arbre.

- Allez ! lança une voix masculine. Ne vous rendez pas sans vous battre !

Zuko se figea un instant, puis dégaina ses sabres et Katara déboucha sa gourde. Ils furent rapidement entourés de jeunes guerriers qui bondissaient en tout sens et les attaquaient en traitre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez !? criait Katara. Pourquoi nous tendre une embuscade ?

Aucun ne répondit. Elle ne fut pas longe à figer deux jeunes filles dans la glace. Zuko lui affrontait trois garçons armés de gourdins en bois.

- Je refuse de vous blesser, lança-t-il. Vous n'êtes même pas armés !

Un « Tchak ! » retentit, comme pour lui prouver le contraire. Katara fut plus rapide, et coupa en deux la flèche qui approchait à vive allure. Zuko et elle se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se trouver dos à dos.

- Ils sont si jeunes, souffla-t-elle

- Je sais… Mais ils nous attaquent.

- Que faire ?

- J'ai assez de sang sur les mains… soupira-t-il.

Ils se séparèrent et prirent l'assaut. Zuko déséquilibra les deux guerriers qui étaient à sa portée, et les envoya du côté de Katara qui les gela sur place ou contre les éléments du décor. Mais ceux qui restaient debout étaient rapides, leurs pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Ils bougeaient tant qu'il était impossible de dire combien ils étaient.

Katara attira à elle de l'eau contenue dans l'air et forma une pieuvre autour de Zuko et elle. Le dôme liquide et mouvant fit hésiter leurs assaillants. Les plus téméraires se retrouvèrent vite fouettés par l'une des pattes de la pieuvre. Mais elle répugnait à les attaquer.

- Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué !? cria-t-elle encore. On ne vous veut aucun mal !

Et pour prouver ce qu'elle disait, elle baissa les bras, faisant disparaître leur bouclier. Zuko eut peur que les autres en profitent pour attaquer, mais la voix de leur leader s'éleva à nouveau.

- Attendez.

Une silhouette élancée, décoiffée et dégingandée sortit de l'ombre, une paire de sabre dans les mains.

- Je crois que votre route s'arrête ici, lança-t-il d'un ton détaché puis, désignant les Dao de Zuko : vous êtes bien armés pour de simples « voyageurs ».

L'homme s'approcha encore un peu, d'une démarche de félin, révélant son teint mat, son sourire en coin et son regard déterminé.

- Jet ? s'étonna Katara en faisant malgré elle un pas en avant : si c'était Jet, ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

Il lui lança un regard intrigué, semblant la reconnaitre, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Non, fit Zuko en la retenant.

Il regardait attentivement le jeune homme d'à peine dix-sept ans à l'armure composite, aux cheveux en bataille et aux incisives légèrement écartées.

- Li, dit-il, la voix grave.

Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'hésitation. Il tentait de voir les trait de Zuko sous le chapeau. Le maitre du feu l'ôta, et le jeune homme frissonna

- Toi ?

- Oui, moi. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu attaques de simples voyageurs, Li ?

- On ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Tous ceux qui me connaissaient sous ce nom sont morts dans ta stupide guerre, Fire Lord.

Les camarades de Li réagirent avec surprise, certains chuchotant, d'autre relevant leurs armes, menaçant.

- _Ma _guerre ?! répéta Zuko, sa patience arrivant, comme d'habitude, très vite à saturation. _Ma guerre_ ? Mais je l'ai arrêtée, cette guerre !

- Et tu continues d'envoyer des troupes dans tout le royaume.

Katara lui lança un regard façon « Je te l'avais dit » qui ne fit qu'accentuer son envie de remballer le garçon dans les jupes de sa mère à coup de bottine dans le #XX/#.

- Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant un gamin. Mes soldats ne s'en prennent pas aux civils et aux innocents, ils sont là pour protéger les gens.

- Comme tu nous a protégé, je suppose, cracha Li , levant ses armes et chargeant Zuko.

Le seigneur du feu para le coup, et repoussa son adversaire. L'autre attaqua encore, et rencontra la même réponse.

- Vous m'avez chassé comme la dernière des ordures quand j'ai révélé qui j'étais. Et c'est toute la gratitude à laquelle je m'attendais à l'époque. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

Li approcha, faisant tournoyer les armes autour de lui, les Dao jumeaux en parfaite harmonie, comme les deux parties d'une même arme, et Zuko ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Mais pas assez. Il rompit la danse des sabres de son adversaire, et commença à lancer les siens dans un ballet aérien.

- Ils sont revenus ! beugla Li, reculant. Et ils l'ont prise.

Zuko se figea. _Ils l'ont prise_.

- Et je les hais ! Tous ! Les soldats de la terre, ceux du feu ! Ils m'ont pris tout ce que j'avais, tout ceux que j'aimais.

Et il chargea encore, plus violent mais moins précis qu'auparavant. Zuko arrêtait les attaques mais ne frappait pas en retour. Maintenant que le garçon laissait sa colère l'emporter, il n'était plus une menace.

- Je ne suis plus Li, ce nom ne veut plus rien dire pour moi ! Je m'appelle Spring.

Li – « Spring » était rapide, mais sa technique restait sommaire et ses coups hasardeux. Sa connaissance parfaite des lieux lui permettaient cependant de compenser. S'il perdait souvent l'équilibre, manquant d'appui et ayant sans doute une faiblesse dans la jambe droite, il parvenait toujours à se rattraper à quelque chose, ou à repousser son adversaire pour tenter de le faire trébucher. Mais Zuko dominait. Il repoussait les attaques répétées du garçon sans trop d'effort. Mais il répugnait à prendre l'offensive, ne voulant pas blesser Li… et si ce combat devait se jouer à l'endurance, il n'était pas sur de ses chances : Spring, porté par sa colère, ne sentirait pas la fatigue, alors que lui serait vite lassé de ces allé-retours.

- Et encore, lança Zuko, pensant au destin tragique de la petite Song, remercie les esprits de ne pas être une femme !

Il entendit une vague rumeur d'approbation parmi les jeunes filles qui faisaient partie de la troupe de « Spring ». Katara s'en était approchée, et avait commencé à soigner les blessés pendant que les autres regardaient leur leader affronter le Seigneur du Feu.

- Arrête de discuter ! aboya Li, essoufflé d'avoir chargé encore et encore. Bats-toi !

- Je pourrais, répondit Zuko, son tempérament un peu redescendu. Mais je ne tiens pas à te tuer.

Il recula de quelques pas et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, baissant sa garde, témoignant qu'il ne cherchait pas à se battre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Spring, confus.

- Mon amie est la femme de l'Avatar. Il est retenu à Omashu ou dans ses environs. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme eut alors le regard fuyant, comme pris en train de faire une bêtise.

- Je… Hem. D'habitude j'ai un speech prévu… mais ça paraitra un peu surfait. Bref. Je te présente mes Peace Keepers. On.. dissuade les garnisons de la terre ou du feu de faire encore plus de dégats.

Zuko et Katara échangèrent un sourire entendu, ironique. Spring ignorait qu'un autre jeune guerrier avait pris les armes, quelques années avant lui, mettant son passé douloureux en exergue, et attaquant de tout son talent des innocents, avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

- C'est dommage, vous avez l'air doués. Nous allons à Omashu, où il y aura un vrai combat à mener, contre de _vrais méchants._

- Je sais pas…

- Vous pouvez aussi remonter jusqu'à Hoggun, dit Katara aux autres. Et demander Smellerbee. Elle pourra vous aider. Et je suis sure qu'elle sera enchantée de te rencontrer, Spring.

- Ouais, on… on va en discuter.

Il resta un instant confus et penaud. Puis lança, à Katara

- Ta p'tite sœur ou ta cousine est passée par ici. Quand c'était ?

- Y'a un bon mois, répondit un des autres garçons.

- Vous avez vu Maneka ? s'esclama Katara

- Maneka… répéta le jeune leader, comme pour tester la sonorité du prénom. Ouais, avec une maitre de la terre plutôt balaize- elle a eu Ours et l'Enragé d'un seul coup.

- Oui, oh, tu n'en menais pas large face au gars avec l'épée, répliqua un garçon qui postillonnait, approuvé par un grognement d'un autre, très massif et hirsute et provoquant le gloussement de deux jeunes filles identiques.

- C'est Jee ! éclata Katara.

Les « Peace Keepers » les rassurèrent sur la présence de Maneka et son escorte. Quand Katara émit l'hypothèse que son élève puisse être retenue au même endroit que son mari, un éclair traversa le visage de Spring.

Retrouver la trace de leurs amis, obtenir la garantie qu'ils ont approchés Omashu en pleine santé et en pleine forme la rassura énormément. Zuko sourit de la voir un peu soulagée… mais pensa qu'ils n'avaient jamais douté que le trio atteindrait sauf la cité de Bumi. C'était après, que les choses se gâtaient.

Il trouva aussi amusant que la troupe ait attaqué leur amis, et se soient fait battre. Et qu'ils en parlent comme d'une bonne blague plus que comme d'un combat où ils avaient effectivement risqué leur vie.

- Oh, si c'est la femme de l'Avatar, on devrait peut-être lui dire… ? souffla une fillette

- Nan Lulu, tais-toi, grincha un garçon épais qui mangeait ce qui avait dû être une mangue.

Mais Katara avait entendu, et leur offrit l'un de ses sourires rassurants

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

La fillette au petit nez en trompette hésita, cherchant un regard approbateur, mais n'en trouva pas parmi ses camarades qui se frappaient le front ou levaient les yeux au ciel.

- On a trouvé le monstre de l'Avatar, chuchota-t-elle.

- Le monstre ?

- Oui, intervint l'archer, sévère. Il est par là.

- Il est zigantexque ! souligna le dénommé Moustique.

- Enoooooorme. Il fait trop peur ! Grave… enchérirent les autres.

- Ça fait des semaines qu'il gratte un éboulement, on sait pas pourquoi, lança un garçon très grand mais à la voix fluette.

La petite Lulu se sentit plus en confiance de voir que les autres donnaient d'avantage de détails sur leur grande découverte.

- C'est Spring qui l'a fait venir avec- Spring l'interrompit en posant sa main sur la bouche de la petite en souriant.

- Ouais, on a trouvé cette grosse boule de poil qui errait dans les parages. Venez.

Katara et Zuko avaient déjà deviné qui était le « monstre » de l'Avatar, mais suivirent sagement, impatients de retrouver un vieil ami qui avait dû se sentir très seul ces dernières semaines.

- Appa ! lança Katara quand le bison volant apparut, appuyé comme un mendiant contre le flanc de la montagne.

L'énorme bête réagit au son de cette voix familière et s'avança pesamment jusqu'à la femme de son maitre à qui il offrit un large coup de langue affectueux. Zuko était abonné au même tarif avec le compagnon de route d'Aang, et le laissa l'enduire de bave sans protester.

Appa renifla Katara, et chercha autour d'elle, croyant probablement qu'elle cachait Aang quelque part sous ses jupes.

- Je suis désolée, Appa, on ne l'a pas encore retrouvé, souffla-t-elle en flattant la grosse babine, provoquant un soupir d'aise chez le bison.

Zuko s'était retourné vers les « Peace Keepers », et leur demandait de veiller encore une jour ou deux sur le « monstre ». Ils acceptèrent la mission avec enthousiasme.

--

Katara leur sourit à tous, généreuse. Zuko serra la main de Li, persistant à l'appeler comme ça, parce que l'apparition du petit garçon dans sa vie lui avait permis, dix ans plus tôt, de se rappeler qui il était et ainsi, de ne pas sombrer complètement dans la folie.

- Je suis désolé… baragouina le garçon en se grattant la nuque.

- On fait tous des erreurs. Mais je suis sur que tu choisira mieux tes cibles, à l'avenir.

- Ouais… de « vrais méchants ».

- Du genre qui retiennent des jeunes filles en otage, fit le maitre du feu, perspicace.

Li fronça les sourcils puis détourna les yeux, se retenant de jurer. Le garçon avait été saisi par la ressemblance entre la petite maitre de l'eau qu'il avait croisée quelques semaines plus tôt et la femme qui accompagnait le Seigneur du Feu, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder en biais, pour jouer au sept différences sans doute, ce que Zuko avait vite remarqué. Quand on regardait Katara, il le savait, comme s'il le sentait- il ne s'expliquait pas ce phénomène.

Zuko hésita puis confia

- Je suis content que tu utilises les sabres jumeaux. Tu es doué.

- J'ai rencontré un fugitif qui m'a appris leur secret, une nuit, répondit le garçon avec un clin d'œil.

Tout sa confiance en lui était revenue, et il reprenait ses allures de chat à l'affut. Zuko et Katara les saluèrent encore, grimpèrent sur le dos d'Ivory (qui était descendue de son arbre devant les yeux extasiés des plus jeunes combattants), et la lancèrent au galop. Ils ne se retournèrent pas.

Katara rit encore de ce que le destin s'amusait à faire. Et elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de Zuko, une partie très secrète de sa vie, datant d'une époque où il avait refusé son aide… une erreur qu'il ne ferait plus. Plus jamais.

Ils atteindraient les portes d'Omashu au coucher du soleil. Parfait.

* * *

**AN:** Alors, surpris ou pas de découvrir l'identité de Spring?

Je voulais glisser les destins de ces "anciennes connaissances", parce que le début de ma fic semble dire que tout se passe pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde après la guerre. Mais je ne crois pas que ce doux rêve de vieux poète soit réalisable dans un monde d'hommes. Il y a des orphelins, des prostituées, des brutes. J'en suis navrée, mais c'est comme ça.

Ah, et puis il fallait couper court à l'embardée Zutarienne prématurée! Katara et Zuko ne sont pas des ados! Ils savent prendre sur eux... un peu.  
Mais je vous ai donné du TophxJee et du SpringxManeka, parce que les fans adore "shipper"... et ça ne me rapporte pas un sou, à moi.

Mais je n'ai pas encore tué Aang- d'ailleurs, vais-je le tuer? Est-ce que je _PEUX_ faire ça?  
Avez-vous vu la vidéo qui a tellement vexé certains "fanarteurs"?  
Que pensez-vous des derniers chapitres?

Dites-moi tout! **Laissez une review, c'est gratuit! **(merci encore aux increvables qui ont commenté les derniers chapitres ;-)) **Vos encouragements et vos critiques m'aident à continuer. **

folleriku: _il y aura encore des morts_. Alors investis dans le Kleenex et dans le Xanax.  
prenses556: Zuko et Maneka? Mh, faut voir. J'ai hésité à mettre "Toph: blabla, Jee: bleble" pour que ça soit plus clair, mais le surnom ou le genre apparait assez vite. Désolée encore si ça manquait de clarté.  
fanatiik et Zutara-Chan: vous êtes impitoyables. Pauvre Aang.

**Kaia et Maia sont au coude à coude.**

* * *


	24. Chapter 24 Omashu

AN à la fin du chapitre.

Vous désirez? Un peu d'action? ça tombe bien, c'est le plat du jour! :-p

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

« Voilà, ça y est, c'est la fin du voyage. »

Cette pensée traversait l'esprit du jeune Seigneur du Feu tandis qu'il attachait sa monture mythique à l'abri des curieux. Il échangea un bref regard avec la femme qui l'accompagnait, si bref qu'il n' eut pas le temps d'y lire toutes les émotions qui s'y mélangeaient, et fluctuaient selon que les grands yeux se posaient sur lui, sur les montagnes qu'ils avaient traversées au galop, ou sur les monts d'Omashu, imposants, presque impérieux, intensément ocres dans la lumière du couchant.

« Bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

Elle se répétait cette phrase d'espoir comme un mantra, et gardait la conviction qu'elle avait une part de vérité. La maitre de l'eau était prête à affronter les ennemis, quels qu'ils soient, et à les vaincre, quoi qu'il en coûte. La Cité aux Toboggans se dressait sous le ciel ardent, indifférent au danger qui pesait sur la terre.

Elle regretta un instant que tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour éviter au Seigneur du feu de venir se jeter dans les filets du Dai-Li et de leur chef aient été ridiculement vains : il était là, plus décidé que jamais, et ne craignait pas leurs menaces.

Ils étaient côte à côte, fixes, attendant la nuit pour se lancer. Ils crevaient d'appréhension – non, pas de peur, il n'y avait pas de place pour la peur dans leur esprit. Ils n'avaient que peu de connaissances sur l'adversaire, mais étaient prêts à l'affronter, et à en venir à bout. Pour Aang, pour la paix, et pour le petit ange qui les attendait sur Kyoshi.

Le jeune homme gardait le silence, savourant comme un thé rare la chaleur du soleil et le calme candide. L'univers semblait inconscient de la tempête qui approchait.

Katara soupira, comme de résignation.

- Nous y voilà.

- On ne vient pas de loin, mais la route aura été longue, dit-il, lui tendant un maigre sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

- Sûr, fit-elle, feignant elle aussi un air confiant.

Zuko resta encore silencieux un instant, craignant de dire quelque-chose de maladroit, de stupide. S'ils restaient là encore une minute de plus, il ne jurerait plus de rien. Il… il foncerait tête baissée, ou ferait demi-tour, ou supplierait Katara de ne pas se mettre en danger. Il devait rester rationnel, posé, et brave.

- Allons-y, souffla-t-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de Katara qui frissonna, alors il ajouta (bêtement) : N'aie pas peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur, pesta-t-elle, sèche.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur, avança-t-il, pensant à ce qu'Iroh dirait en pareille situation. Iroh dirait quelque-chose du genre. Il n'y a que les déments qui ne redoutent rien.

Elle détourna les yeux vers l'ouest, vers le chemin parcouru, et dit, incertaine :

- J'ai… peur d'avoir peur… au mauvais moment. Qu- Qu'arrivera-t-il si je ne peux pas frapper lorsque ce sera nécessaire ?

Qu'arriverait-il si elle lâchait prise à l'instant décisif , comme lors de leur affrontement avec San. Contrairement à Aang et sa maitrise des esprits, elle ne pouvait pas reculer et prendre une voie alternative- si elle faisait face à la brutalité, à la pure violence, elle n'avait que la force de ses bras et sa détermination pour y répondre. Et si sa vie était menacée par plus fort qu'elle, elle serait condamnée à donner la mort avant de la recevoir.

- Je serai là, souffla-t-il.

Elle l'attira contre elle et il se laissa faire. Elle le serra comme pour absorber un peu de sa force, et lui donner un peu de la sienne, avec ardeur, avec abandon.

Et il sut qu'il avait bien fait de se taire, de ne pas lui dire à quel point l'idée de la perdre le pétrifiait, et combien l'option « retour-maison (et vite !) » lui semblait séduisante à cet instant précis.

Puis l'instant s'envola, et il ravala ses mots. Katara recula, détourna tout son corps pour être face à l'est, là où ils devaient aller, là où se jouerait l'affrontement ; elle lança son regard bleu sur les dents ocres et souffla

- Je suis là, Aang, j'arrive.

--

Omashu sans la nuit noire ne semblait pas simplement endormie, elle semblait morte. Les rues sombres se succédaient et aucun son ne se faufilait hors des foyers pour rompre le silence morne, aucune lumière ne perçait à travers les volets clos des demeures, aucun chat gris ne courait sur les toit à la recherche d'un partenaire. Seule deux ombres se mouvaient, rapide, discrète, glissant d'une embrasure à un porche, sautant d'un toit à l'un des toboggans et montant toujours vers le sommet du mont, où se dressait le château du roi Bumi.

Plus ils approchaient leur objectif, plus ils faisaient de rencontres indésirables. Le Dai-Li infestait toute la partie supérieure de la ville, à l'affut, muets, comme les créatures mi-homme mi-dragon sculptées sur les corniches de certains anciens temples d'Agni, toujours inclinées vers le vide pour prendre leur envol, le regard perçant et pourtant en y regardant de plus près, les visages de pierre n'avaient pas de pupilles.

Zuko était habitué à ces incursions nocturnes, et courait sur les faîtes des toits avec agilité, ses Dao solidement attachés à son dos. Ce voyage dans le Royaume de la terre et ces personnes ressurgies de son passé avaient réveillé en lui ce goût pour l'aventure. Une image surtout, celle d'un jeune homme masqué prenant une brute en filature, sortant l'Avatar d'une forteresse. Comme ceux de l'Esprit bleu, qui n'avait jamais cessé de faire partie de lui, ses pieds effleuraient le sol avec douceur, ne laissant aucune marque s'imprimer dans la poussière, ni aucun bruit s'échapper. Le moindre choc produirait un écho qui se répandrait, colossal, sans les rues étroites.

Katara le suivait, appliquée, concentrée, mimant les gestes du jeune homme, se faisant plus légère encore.

Mais le Dai-Li était partout. Souvent, il devait la retenir par le coude ou l'épaule pour qu'elle ne précipite pas sous une arcade ou dans une ruelle qui ne soit pas absolument vide d'agent. Il avait repéré deux trois troupes qui faisaient des rondes et il scrutait le moindre coin obscur, sûr que si guetteurs il y avait, ils se cachaient là.

Ils arrivèrent, à force de détours et de manœuvres d'évitement, sur le faîte d'un toit de tuiles. Zuko entendit le pas cadencé des agents du Dai-Li et le cliquetis mécanique de leurs chaines. La petite troupe de trois hommes s'arrêta au pied de l'immeuble sur lequel Zuko et Katara étaient perchés.

L'un d'eux, probablement plus haut gradé, désigna une direction à aux autres, et ils se séparèrent, le chef et l'un des agents continuant leur ronde, le troisième restant planté là comme une laitue. Zuko et Katara s'abaissèrent jusqu'à être allongés sur les tuiles. Ils ne pouvaient faire le moindre mouvement sans que tout le Dai-Li en soit aussitôt alerté. Sitôt que l'homme-plante bougerait, ils pourraient sauter du toit à la rampe d'accès au toboggan. Mais ils devaient attendre.

Et les minutes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur appliquée, comme forcée. Elles durèrent, et l'attente devenait insoutenable pour les deux maitres dont les muscles se refroidissaient, et dont le temps était compté.

- Roh, dégage ! grogna Zuko, dans un murmure que seule Katara put entendre.

- Non, il a l'air d'avoir adopté ce point précis. Il n'en bougera pas, tu sais comment ils sont, soupira Katara en réponse.

- On va y passer la nuit, grinça-t-il, et elle haussa les épaules.

Elle réfléchit le plus vite qu'elle put à une solution.

- On pourrait lui faire tomber une tuile sur la tête… vu la hauteur…

- J'y ai déjà pensé, répondit Zuko, toujours chuchotant. Mais il ferait « ouch ! » comme un idiot et tout le Dai-Li serait à nos trousses en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Elle retourna à ses pensées. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour que l'homme se déplace ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres, pour que le toît et la rampe qu'ils devaient atteindre soient hors de son champ de vision.

- J'en peux plus d'attendre là !

- Si il pleut, tu crois qu'il ira se mettre à l'abri ?

Il la regarda avec étonnement puis sembla étudier la question.

- Aucune idée. Un maitre du feu filerait se mettre à couvert, mais un maitre de la terre – surtout avec un casque comme le sien !- je ne sais pas.

Elle semblait déjà sur le point de se redresser et de se se préparer à maitriser, mais il la prévint :

- Courir sur des toits humides risque d'être dangereux…

Vraiment, il commençait à l'ennuyer avec ses objections !

- On peut essayer de l'attirer ailleurs, en lançant quelque-chose.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle avait formé trois dagues de glace. Elle observa un instant les alentours et repéra des pots en terre-cuite sur un appui de fenêtre. Katara, avec un léger mouvement de l'épaule et du bassin, lança les armes et, ses mains s'incurvant, guida à distance, directement dans les poteries qui explosèrent avec fracas.

L'agent sursauta, et fila dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit, et n'y trouva que des bris humides.

Mais déjà Zuko et Katara avaient bondi et atteint la rampe. Le toboggan n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, et il les mènerait pratiquement à la porte du château de Bumi.

--

Le palais, comme le reste de la ville, était silencieux et sombre, comme abandonné de toute vie depuis plusieurs jours.

Zuko et Katara restaient prudents, continuaient leur avancée furtive. Il ne croisèrent personne, ni allié ni ennemi, pendant près d'une demi-heure. Ils commençaient à douter qu'ils trouveraient qui que ce soit dans le château, et tous leurs efforts pour l'atteindre aurait été vain.

Soudain, trois silhouettes apparurent, deux étaient facilement identifiable à cause de leurs casque en forme de soucoupe. La troisième, placée entre les deux, restait plus mystérieuse.

Ils venaient dans leur direction ! Katara agrippa le coude de Zuko et lui lança un regard inquiet : « qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ». Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, lui indiqua de rester là, prête à se battre. D'un bond, il atteignit une colonne et se hissa jusqu'à son chapiteau sculpté. Elle servirait d'appas aux deux agents, et ils aviseraient selon l'identité de la troisième personne.

Comme prévu, ils l'appréhendèrent

- Ne bougez pas ! ordonna l'un d'eux.

A cette distance, Katara reconnut la jeune femme que les agents entouraient. Pourtant, elle avait beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, peu après la fin de la guerre. Elle avait toujours le teint mat et les cheveux épais, mais semblait avoir trouvé un style de coiffure qui lui allait, et mettait son visage aux traits affinés en valeur. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus grande qu'alors. Pourtant, aucun doute n'était possible.

- Meng ?

Celle-ci parut stupéfaite, fronça les sourcils.

- Vous la connaissez ? fit un des agents.

- Non, fit Meng, jamais vue.

- On dirait l'épouse de l'Avatar, grogna l'autre.

A ce moment, les deux Dai-Li firent précisément la choses stupide que Zuko attendait qu'ils fissent : ils s'avancèrent vers Katara et prirent leurs positions de combat. La maitre de l'eau faisait mine de reculer ; ils avancèrent encore. Et celui qui avait été l'Esprit Bleu leur tomba dessus dans un léger « Vrouf » suivit d'un « Ouch ! » qui parut très mélodieux aux oreilles du jeune homme. Avec le pommeau des ses sabres, il frappa les agents à la nuque.

- Et voilà, fit-il, en jetant un regard au deux corps assomés avant de se relever.

- Seigneur du Feu Zuko ? demanda Meng, surprise

- Lui-même, répondit Zuko.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, souffla l'héritière, tracassée, en jetant des coups d'œil paniqués autour d'elle. Vite, suivez-moi.

Elle les entraina dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une pièce qui s'avéra être une salle de bain.

- Ici nous pouvons discuter sans qu'ils entrent, expliqua-t-elle, puis, adressant un regard hautain à Katara, demanda : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Elle est l'épouse de l'Avatar, on est là pour le libérer.

La jeune femme au cheveux noirs toisa la maitre de l'eau, puis siffla

- Je ne lui ferais pas confiance, si j'étais vous. Elle a déjà entrainé la Championne de Jet de Pierre et l'élève de Piandao dans les griffes du Dai-Li.

Zuko et Katara comprirent que Meng ignorait que Maneka et Katara étaient deux personnes différentes. La plus jeune semblait garder une rancune tenace à son ainée, et la considérait avec mépris, et elle n'écouterait pas un mot qui sortirait des lèvres de la maitre de l'eau.

- Ce n'était pas Katara, c'était Maneka, expliqua Zuko. Il se trouve qu'elles se ressemblent beaucoup.

- Mouais, grincha Meng, semblant croire ce que le Seigneur du feu lui disait. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venue toi-même ?

Katara était blessée par le ton de l'héritière, et pas ses accusations.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire ce voyage, j'étais enceinte, avança Katara en soupirant, puis ajouta : de Aang.

Meng accusa le coup puis reporta son attention sur Zuko.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

- Nous n'en avions pas l'intention. Meng, Pourquoi la ville est inhabitée ?

- Bumi a fait évacuer la cité. Les habitants sont dissimulés dans un ancien village dans les montagnes. Il m'a demandé de rester pour vous attendre. Et ma tante Whu m'a écrit pour me dire que c'était mon destin, qu'en restant là je sauverais Aang. Alors je suis là.

- Où est-il ? demanda Katara, n'obtenant qu'un hoquet dédaigneux de Meng.

- Où est Aang ? répéta Zuko.

- Je l'ignore. Mais il n'est pas dans la ville- ils l'ont pris avec eux quand l'autre courge est venue. Il ne reste plus que moi et le Dai-Li. Il faut que vous partiez, Seigneur Zuko.

Il acquiesça. Ils devaient quitter la cité le plus vite possible, et deviner où pouvaient se trouver Aang et les autres. Et surtout, ne pas se faire prendre.

Il leva les yeux et trouva ceux de Katara qui semblait attendre qu'il décide, qu'il lui envoie un signe. Un dialogue muet se joua entre les iris d'or et ceux d'océan. Après un instant, Meng toussota de manière ostentatoire, pour leur rappeler qu'elle était toujours là.

- On y va, répondit Katara entre ses dents.

Et Zuko sourit de la voir si déterminée.

- Le Dai-Li est partout, les avertit Meng. Soyez prudent.

Là encore, elle ne s'adressa pas à Katara.

- Merci Meng.

L'héritière sortit la première de la petite salle de bain et se mit à chanter, signe que la voie était libre. Ils la suivirent un instant puis s'éloignèrent vers la terrasse par laquelle ils avaient pénétré dans le palais.

Ils se dissimulèrent sans une enclave pour éviter de croise une patrouille qui grinçait et cliquetait de partout. Ils attendirent encore quelques secondes pour s'assurer que la voie était libre.

- Pourquoi elle te déteste ? chuchota Zuko, se tordant le cou pour observer le couloir, Katara pressée contre lui.

Elle sembla hésiter une seconde avant de dire, souriant d'embarras

- Je crois qu'elle est jalouse…

- De… ?

La modestie de Katara se révoltait contre l'idée, mais elle devait achever sa phrase, ne fut-ce que pour remettre à sa place son cœur déstabilisé et oscillant.

- De moi. A cause de Aang. Parce qu'il m'aime.

_Aang l'aimait_. Il le montrait mal, de temps à autres, mais il était sincère. Elle s'en voulut d'être parfois assez égoïste pour vouloir garder l'Avatar pour elle seule ; elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de suivre la voie tracée pour lui par le Destin.

Zuko afficha un air compréhensif, puis s'écarta : ils avaient encore du chemin à faire.

--

Ils sortirent du palais sans encombre, mais dès qu'ils posèrent un pied sur la rampe de pierre qui les mènerait au niveau inférieur, ils entendirent des cris et des ordres lancés derrière eux.

- Ils ont trouvé les gardes du corps de Meng, souffla Zuko.

Katara jura (pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes). Déjà les rues en contrebas semblaient fourmiller d'agents. Elle repéra plus loin un des wagons à marchandises. Elle eut la vague réminiscence d'un roi fou aux yeux globuleux et d'un petit garçon tatoué qui lui chantaient « Garde l'esprit ouvert. ». Les wagons étaient conçus pour descendre et remonter, à l'aide de maitres de la terre, le long des toboggans si typiques d'Omashu.

Zuko reconnut immédiatement le sourire en coin qui marqua le visage de Katara.

- Mh, je rêve ou tu as une idée… ?

- Tu ne rêve pas, mais quand je te dirai ce que j'ai en tête, tu pleureras pour que ça ait été le cas.

--

Et il dut effectivement se mordre le poing pour ne pas crier. Il était en plein cauchemar, accroupis au fond d'un wagon de pierre, filant à toute vitesse vers le bas de la ville. Katara était complètement crispée, mais elle souriait.

Le wagon heurta avec fracas la barrière de sécurité qui marquait la fin du toboggan, et éclata sous le choc. Katara se redressa et lui tendit la main.

- Filons !

Extraits des débris, ils coururent aussi vite et discrètement que possible dans les rues abandonnées. Le bruit ayant attiré les agents, Zuko et Katara durent être plus prudent et plus silencieux encore.

Mais malgré leurs efforts, ils furent rapidement rattrapés et entouré par une troupe d'une vingtaine d'agents, dont le nombre croîtrait rapidement.

Le maitre du feu et la maitre de l'eau prirent leurs position de défense, dos à dos. Et ils attendirent que le Dai-Li attaque.

Ce qu'il fit (c'est bien le problème avec le Dai-Li, c'est qu'ils finissent toujours par attaquer…)

Cinq paires de poings de pierre volèrent dans leur direction, et Katara forma et bouclier pour les arrêter. Une deuxième rafale suivit, et la maitre de l'eau fut plus rapide à nouveau. Zuko décida qu'il était temps de prendre l'offensive, et forma un large anneau de flamme autour de Katara et lui, faisant reculer les agents. Bondissant au devant de la déflagration, il attaqua les agents placées au premier rang qui formèrent un mur pour se protéger. Mais mur a-t-il jamais arrêté l'Esprit Bleu ? Profitant de son élan, il eut tôt fait d'atteindre le sommet de la barrière et de bombarder de poings de feu les agents dissimulés derrière.

Katara ne fut pas en reste, puisque le maitres de la terres, se sentant menacés, se montrèrent directement plus agressifs. Elle figea trois hommes dans la glace, et se prépara à accueillir aussi « chaleureusement » la deuxième vague d'opposants.

Les agents, grâce à quelques motions de Hun-gar, firent s'écrouler le mur sur lequel Zuko se dressait, il bondit pour échapper à leur jets de pierres et à leurs chaines sournoises, et d'un mouvement de rein, pivota sur lui-même en envoyant un long jet des flammes avec ses pieds, provoquant la débandade chez les agents, et le propulsant sur un toit proche.

Katara formait à la chaine les pieux de glaces qu'elle lançait avec d'autant plus d'efficacité qu'elle suivait les conseils avisés de Mai. Elle cloua ainsi nombre d'assaillants aux murs ou au sol.

Zuko, sautant de toit en toit, tentait de se rapprocher de Katara. Il se gardait hors de portée des tirs du Dai-Li. Il ne vit pas l'agent qui l'avait suivi, et ne le vit pas adopter une position de maitrise. Mais Katara si, elle se détourna de son propre combat quand elle remarqua l'homme en vert et ses intentions : il allait maitriser les tuiles et faire s'effondrer le toit sous le poids du maitre du feu. Déjà, elles tremblaient légèrement, produisant un bruit de roulement, comme quelqu'un qui claquerait des dents. Et Zuko avançait, se concentrait sur les ennemis au sol, se pensant en sécurité.

Quand l'homme écarta les jambes et leva les bras, Katara réagit d'instinct : elle lança trois dagues de glaces, et toucha juste, comme la Fire Lady lui avait enseigné : le ventre, le cœur et le front. Elle n'avait pas eu peur, cette fois.

Zuko en entendant hoqueter l'agent se retourna, pour le voir tomber comme un sac de farine sur le pavé de la ruelle.

Il chercha Katara du regard ; elle était un peu plus bas, entourée d'agents, et criait

- Continue d'avancer, j'arrive !

Il hésita.

- Vas-y ! cria-t-elle encore. C'est la nuit, je ne crains rien !

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il décida de lui obéir cette fois. Il se débarrassa des quelques agents qui le suivaient, et courut vers les portes de la ville, laissant Katara derrière lui.

--

Aussitôt qu'il réalisa qu'il l'avait laissée seule au milieu d'une dizaine d'agents du Dai-Li, il fut prit de dégout pour lui-même. Comment avait-il pu partir !? Elle le lui avait demandé… Depuis quand faisait-il ce qu'elle lui disait de faire ? Il l'avait lâchement abandonnée à une mort certaine – quel imbécile ! Tout ça parce qu'il savait que la fierté de la maitre de l'eau en prendrait un coup s'il jouait les valeureux défenseurs. Ils formaient une équipe, elle lui avait assez reproché de l'avoir laissée en plan à Kyoshi.

Il grogna de frustration et revint sur ses pas.

La scène qu'il avait laissée- quoi ?- cinq minutes plus tôt était méconnaissable : la rue et les maisons étaient entièrement recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de glace à travers laquelle on pouvait voir une galerie d'agents, figés, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, qui lui envoyaient des prières muettes pour qu'il les libère.

Zuko sourit en coin. Voilà pourquoi il avait si facilement renoncé à protéger Katara : elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée.

Il reprit son chemin, toujours discret au cas où, descendant les rues d'Omashu, cherchant Katara. Elle n'était nulle part. Il avait déjà parcouru une belle distance, et il doutait qu'elle pût déjà être arrivée si loin. Mais si comme lui, elle se dissimulait, il pourrait encore la chercher jusqu'à l'aube sans jamais la trouver.

Soudain, il sentit une poigne déterminée lui agripper le col, l'attirer dans une ruelle sombre et le plaquer au mur. Même dans le noir complet, il ne douta pas une seconde de l'identité de son « agresseur »

- Katara ! souffla-t-il, soulagé. Je te cherchais.

- Et je t'attendais, fit-elle.

- Comment tu savais que je- ?

- Que tu passerais ici alors que tu devrais déjà être hors de la cité ? acheva-t-elle. Je savais que tu ferais demi-tour.

Elle était très près de lui et souriait. Sa victoire sur les agents lui avait redonné confiance.

- Merci de m'avoir – encore- sauvé la mise, dit-il.

- Oh, pour ce coup-là, on peut dire que c'est Mai qui t'a sauvé, répondit-elle.

Et l'évocation du nom de Mai ne l'emplit pas de douleur, il n'eut pas envie de tout bruler autour de lui et de réduire Omashu en cendre. Non, sa femme, sa défunte femme, ne le faisait plus souffrir- ou plus trop. Il se sentit emplir par une douce chaleur, comme si le souvenir d'elle alimentait sa flamme intérieure. Il soupira d'aise, et considéra d'un autre œil la bague d'onyx.

- Comment va-t-on sortir de cette ville ? demanda-t-il. Les portes doivent être sérieusement gardées maintenant.

- J'aurais bien une proposition, mais elle va encore moins te plaire que la précédente.

Il la considéra quelques secondes, méfiant. Katara connaissait bien la ville et ses accès, elle l'avait souvent visitée parce que Aang et Bumi étaient amis. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que la descente de ces toboggans improbables dans un ces wagons infernaux ?

- Dis toujours.

--

Zuko grognait, râlait, pestait – tout ce que Zuko avait un don entretenu pour faire quand il était en colère. Ils étaient sortis d'Omashu, que voulait-il de plus ?

Il était encore en train de frotter la boue qui maculait ses vêtements et son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de l'entrainer dans les égouts de la cité. Il était écœuré, dégouté, et humilié. Sa fierté déjà entamée dut définitivement anéantie quand il sentit quelque-chose de mou sur sa joue.

- Aah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est !? s'exclama-t-il, sortant Katara de ses pensées.

Elle rit en s'approchant, et chatouilla délicatement l'animal rose et gluant agrippé à sa joue.

- C'est rien, c'est un poulpe violet. Tu ne vas pas attraper la poulpatose, elle n'existe pas !

Le courageux Fire Lord ne sembla pas rassuré.

- Tu es sure ? C'est pas… une vraie maladie ?

Katara rit de plus belle, évacuant le stress de cette nuit d'infiltration. Il la laissa enlever la boue et la vase couvrant ses habits grâce à sa maitrise. Il avait envie de râler pour avoir été si ridicule. Comme il grimaçait, elle riait. Alors il sourit.

L'aube pointait à l'horizon. Ils avaient regagné leur point d'observation où Ivory les attendait. Il sentait l'épuisement prendre le meilleur de lui, et il ne pourrait pas affronter un agent de plus s'il ne se reposait pas un peu. Katara semblait déjà prête à prendre la route -pour aller où ? ils ignoraient où étaient retenus leurs amis-

- Katara, je crois qu'on devrait essayer de dormir un peu, on aura les idées plus claires après quelques heures de sommeil. Si on part maintenant, on va errer inutilement dans ces montagnes.

Elle sembla sur le point de riposter mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, c'est un long bâillement qui lui échappa. Elle rougit et hocha la tête.

Zuko dressa le camp, déplia une toile pour les protéger du soleil, déroula les sacs de couchage. Katara le regarda s'allonger puis s'installa à ses cotés sous la toile pare-soleil - qui n'était pas très grande. Elle remua un peu pour être bien installée, pour trouver une position confortable. Elle s'arrêta quand, allongée sur le côté, tournant le dos au maitre du feu, elle sentit la chaleur de son corps tout contre elle. Elle était bien, là. Mais avant de laisser le sommeil l'emporter, sa conscience lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- _Tu joues avec le feu. _

--

Zuko se réveilla quelques heures plus tard- le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint son zénith. Il réveilla gentiment Katara.

Ils étaient revenus à la case départ. Ils surplombaient Omashu qui semblait les narguer. Katara bailla puis, se reprenant, dit, presque à regret :

- On a fait tout ça pour rien. Aang n'était pas à Omashu et Meng ne savait rien de plus.

Zuko baissa la tête. En effet, ils avaient remporté une forme de victoire en parvenant à quitter la ville vivants, mais ils étaient dans une voie sans issue.

- Reprenons depuis le début, commença-t-il, pragmatique. on doit bein pouvoir deviner où ils se cachent. Ils se sont toujours servit de Meng comme moyen de communication, et ils voulaient que je les retrouve. Ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin.

Katara acquiesça. Le Dai-Li les attendait à Omashu, ils y avaient piégé Aang et Maneka. Ils devaient entourer la ville, et se dissimuler dans ses environs.

- On doit plus penser comme des maitres de la terre, fit Zuko après un instant. Si j'étais un maitre de la terre –heuu- où est-ce que je me cacherais ?

Il se tut, longtemps. Katara le regardait et se laissait lentement envahir par une vague de désespoir. Elle porta machinalement la main à sa gorge, là où aurait dû se trouver son collier de fiançailles. Il la regarda faire ce geste qu'elle faisait si souvent, si naturellement, sans comprendre immédiatement pourquoi ça l'avait interpellé cette fois.

- Ton médaillon ! fit-il.

- Lequel ? demanda Katara

- Celui que Aang a fait, celui qui brille dans le noir, tu as dit que la pierre venait…

Alors elle saisit, et elle acheva pour lui :

- De la grotte des Amoureux.

* * *

**AN:** Je vais juste répondre à l'une ou l'autre question posée dans les review (dont je remercie les auteurs, que leurs noms apparaissent ci-après ou non).

folleriku - La vidéo dont je parlais en tête du chapitre précédent (et que j'ai vue entre-temps) peut se trouver sur Youtube (recherche "Avatar forbidden love"). C'est un petit montage de fanart qui tourne les fanfic et le phénomène du "shipping" en dérision. Comme je l'ai dit, je trouve ça un peu facile de se moquer après voir tout fait pour accroître le phénomène, mais bon, la vidéo reste marrante.

Fanatii'k-Kawai - En effet, Le Dai-Li pensait attirer Zuko à Omashu (sur les ordres de qui? la fic le révèlera plus tard mais tu peux déjà former quelques suppositions). Katara était supposée l'envoyer là-bas au départ, sous prétexte de sauver Aang (qui est vraiment retenu puisqu'ils l'utilisent pour la faire chanter), mais dès le chap. 2, elle lui avoue la vérité.

Maintenant, si ce qui t'intrigues c'est la raison pour laquelle on voudrait se débarrasser du Seigneur du Feu, j'en ai deux ou trois à te proposer:  
- Il possède la plus puissante armée au monde (même à moitié démantelée, il garde une force de frappe importante)  
- Il rend justice sur son territoire comme bon lui semble  
- Il a plein pouvoir dans son Etat.  
- Il possède sans doutes d'immenses richesses (et une garde-robe des plus élégantes xD).  
Mais la vraie question c'est plutôt: pourquoi vouloir se débarrasser de Zuko?

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis- positif ou négatif- sur ce chapitres et les précédents. **


	25. Chapter 25 La grotte des Amoureux

**Je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard** qu'a pris la publication de se chapitre. J'ai eu une semaine chargée, des problèmes de connexion et un mal de chien à raconter tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Mais le voilà enfin, tout beau, tout chaud.

Merci pour votre patience. Je ne trainerai plus pour la suite, promis!

* * *

**Chapitre 25 **

La grotte des Amoureux

La montagne s'élevait de toute sa masse parmis ses sœurs. Zuko, chargé des armes « spéciales » que Sokka lui avait donné, suivait Katara qui avait récupéré et rempli une deuxième gourde. Ils longeaient la parois abrupte du mont à la recherche de l'entrée de la grotte.

Soudain, le mur de roche s'interrompit, percé par une large arcade sculptée. Katara sourit, inspira une longue bouffée d'air frais, et s'avança vers le boyau obscur. Zuko souffla et prit sa suite, la gorge nouée d'appréhension.

La maitre de l'eau sembla se laisser gagner par la nostalgie tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans ce lieu si mystérieux, encore ignoré de la plupart des gens. La Grotte des Amoureux n'était pas le fruit de l'imagination d'une troupe de troubadours pacifistes et amateurs de fleurs, ou de superstitions de vielles femmes ; elle était aussi réelle que l'Avatar, et aussi légendaire.

Quand ils pénétrèrent plus avant dans la grotte, et que la lumière extérieure s'estompa, Zuko embrasa machinalement sa paume pour leur fournir un peu de clarté. Katara ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais fut coupée par un cri stident, entre le hurlement et l'aboiement. Des dizaines d'yeux rouges apparurent dans l'obscurité de la caverne. Zuko se plaça vivement entre les créatures et Katara, son corps faisant écran. Le bruit de battements d'ailes, répétés à l'infini par l'écho, l'alarma : à quel monstre pouvaient-ils avoir affaire cette fois ?

Enfin, les silhouettes des loups-vampires se détachèrent de l'obscurité, piquant droit sur lui. Il leva ses Dao d'une main et ferma les yeux un instant, se préparant à l'impact. Mais il ne fut pas heurté par les bêtes. Tout ce qu'il sentit, ce fut la main froide de Katara contre la sienne. La maitre de l'eau avait étouffée la flamme car c'était la lumière qui attirait les loup-vampires. Il cligna des yeux, et remarqua qu'il voyait parfaitement, si ce n'était que la clarté qui les entourait était _verte_. Levant les yeux, il vit les cristaux fluorescents incrustés dans la parois supérieure de la grotte, le même cristal qui constituait le médaillon de fiançailles de Katara. Il resta quelques secondes bouche bée mais se reprit vite, affichant un air de froide observation.

Katara sourit avant de le dépasser pour mener leur avancée à travers le labirynthe. Le chemin illuminé par les cristaux devrait les mener au centre de la montagne. Ils avançaient en silence, de peur d'être répérés, et scrutaient les parois à la recherches d'une trace laissée pas les agents du Dai-Li ou par leurs amis.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Zuko laissa échapper un grognement d'impatience, et Katara lui lança un regard sévère. Mais il ne se dérida pas : cette fouille ne les mènerait à rien, et ils avaient un nombre incalculable de chances de se faire prendre avant d'avoir récolté le moindre indice sur la présence de leurs alliés dans cette cave.

Le plafond lumineux les mena à une voie sans issue : le mur sculpté face à eux n'était percé d'aucune ouverture. Avant qu'il ne se remette à râler, Katara poussa de toute ses force sur un cercle gravé, qui lui était familier, et une porte s'ouvrit dans le bas-relief, débouchant sur une salle large et obscure.

- C'est le tombeau d'Oma et Shu, souffla-t-elle. Nous sommes au cœur du labyrinthe.

La salle, baignée de la lueur verte, avait l'éclat des catacombes de cristal. Devant eux, les immenses statues représentant le couple à genoux semblaient prendre vie, et leurs yeux de pierre brillaient, comme animés encore par la passion. Zuko observait la sculpture et le chaste baiser échangé par les Amoureux tandis que Katara lui rappelait la légende d'Omashu.

_Les deux enfants de deux tribus ennemies, furent réunis par le hasard et la compassion d'une taupe géante qui leur transmit sa maitrise. Ils purent ainsi s'aimer en secret... Jusqu'à ce que la guerre emporte le jeune homme, livrant sa bien aimée à la tristesse et à la colère. Mais, plutôt que d'anéantir les hommes responsables de la mort de son amant, elle bâtit une cité où ils pourraient vivre en paix, Omashu._

- Je n'aime pas cette histoire, grogna-t-il amèrement.

Katara resta un instant pensive devant la sculpture. De nombreux souvenirs affluaient, d'une époque lointaine où Aang et elle… Aang et elle étaient à la fois meilleurs amis, frère et sœur, et ce petit quelque-chose en plus qu'elle reconnaissait parfois dans ses yeux sans vouloir l'admettre. Une époque où elle pouvait compter sur lui, où il était toujours présent. Et elle sentait son cœur se contracter.

- Avançons, fit-elle.

Et Zuko se contenta d'acquiescer. Il contournèrent les tombes et se dirigèrent vers un couloir qui s'enfonçait plus profondément. Il ne firent pas trente pas.

Le passage était obstrué par une immense forme obscure et arrondie.

- Qu'est-ce que- ? souffla Zuko, embrasant sa paume pour mieux y voir.

Un rhâle l'interrompit, suivi d'un sursaut de la masse noire. Et toute la grotte trembla avec fracas. Alors Katara comprit.

- C'est une taupe géante, chuchota-t-elle.

Et effectivement, deux yeux aveugles brillaient à une extrémité, de part et d'autre d'un nez rose et humide. La forme gigantesque était hérissée de longs poils bruns et rêches, et ses quatre pattes, recroquevillées sous elle, étaient munies de longues griffes acérées.

- Elle a l'air mal en point, dit Katara avec douceur en s'approchant prudemment de la créature.

Les flancs de la taupe géante étaient percés de nombreux pieux de pierre et une lourde chaine lui encerclait la gorge, entravant sa respiration. La bête agonisait. Katara rassembla une belle quantité d'eau et appliqua ses mains sur les plaies sanguinolentes. La lumière verte s'estompa un instant, le noir complet étant remplacé par ce bleu si pur. Zuko regardait incrédule. Si le monstre se réveillait, il pourrait sans entrave les réduire en miette ou les avaler tout rond et tout cru, pourtant Katara tentait de le ramener à la vie. Après quelques secondes seulement, la maitre de l'eau baissa les bras, et laissa l'eau dégouliner sur le sol poisseux du sang versé par la bête.

- On arrive trop tard, murmura-t-elle. Elle est morte à petit feu. Les coups datent de plusieurs jours.

Zuko ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la forme hirsute. Si leurs ennemis étaient venus à bout d'une créature aussi immense, puissante et sauvage, comment pourraient-ils, Katara et lui, en sortir vivants ? Comment pourraient-ils venir à bout d'une telle menace, de gens capable de _ça_ ? Si la taupe n'avait, entourée de son élément, pas su se protéger, comment pourrait-il prévenir Katara du danger ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Katara, je ne vais pas m'envoler.

Zuko fronça les sourcils, et réalisa qu'il ne regardait plus la bête immense. Non, c'est Katara qu'il fixait, ses grands yeux bleus qui lui renvoyaient la lumière de la flamme qu'il gardait au creux de sa main, reflétaient la peur qui le traversait, et les doutes qui l'ébranlaient. Il laissa le feu s'éteindre, et la lueur verte reprit ses droits.

- J'aimerais te croire sur parole, souffla-t-il en avançant sa main.

- Zuko, commença la jeune femme, je ne vais pas mourir. Tu ne les laisseras pas me tuer. Pas après…

La main du maitre du feu avait atteint sa destination, presque à la surprise de son propriétaire, sur la joue couleur caramel, provoquant le silence de Katara. Il se laissa engloutir dans les lagons cristallins, entourant le doux visage de ses deux mains chaudes. C'était un de ces moments où ils discutaient sans mots, débattant de leurs chances de survivre ou d'y rester, s'envoyant encore un peu de bravoure, de ces instants où il n'y avait qu'eux deux, où elle le suppliait silencieusement de ne pas la toucher, de ne pas la regarder, parce que c'était trop intense, trop troublant. Trop compliqué.

Alors elle sentit l'anneau d'onyx, et se souvint qu'elle aussi était liée par une alliance. Elle n'y tint plus et souffla :

- On… on ne doit pas s'arrêter- je veux dire, avancer- on doit continuer d'avancer. On est là pour sauver Aang, on ne peut pas… pas rester là. On doit retrouver Aang et le sortir de là. On doit le libérer parce qu'il est… Mon mari.

_« Son mari »_.

- Ton mari ? Non, je suis là pour sauver Aang parce que c'est Aang, c'est tout. Pareil pour Toph et les autres, je dois les sortir de ce caveau géant parce que c'est de ma faute s'ils sont coincés là.

Elle resta un instant bouche bée, mais acquiesça lorsqu'il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il faisait tourner l'alliance Morte autour de son doigt, nerveusement. Il parvint enfin à décrocher son regard d'elle, à détourner la tête et à faire un premier pas pour contourner la taupe.

Il sentit dans sa nuque un souffle saccadé et chaud. Katara retint un hoquet de frayeur. Une deuxième taupe était apparue, sortie de nulle part. Elle grognait avec hargne, les croyant sans doutes responsables de la mort de sa compagne. Zuko se plaça entre le monstre et Katara, mais ne leva pas ses armes.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? grinça-t-il.

Katara restait contre son dos, agrippant son épaule.

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la calmer, insista-t-il.

Katara sembla réfléchir.

- Je crois qu'elles aiment la musique, dit-elle enfin. Sokka… Sokka les avait fait obéir en jouant de la guitare.

Zuko parut sceptique et agrippa au cas où la poignée de ses Dao.

- Chante-lui une chanson, le pressa Katara.

- Quoi !? Non mais pour qui tu me prends !?

- Oh, même dans la nation du feu vous devez bien avoir des opéras ou des cantiques ! Allez, Fire Lord, c'est l'instant ou jamais pour entonner l'hymne national !

- Je ne chante pas ! Tu n'as qu'à lui chanter une berceuse, toi !

Katara s'apprêtait manifestement à rétorquer mais ravala ses mots et étudia l'idée. La taupe semblait attendre qu'ils fassent le premier pas. Lentement, la maitre de l'eau se glissa à côté du jeune homme et le dépassa d'un ou deux pas. Après une petite toux timide, sa voix s'éleva, un peu râpeuse, hésitante, dans le silence de la caverne.

- _Goute à goute, pas à pas  
le ruisseau devient fleuve  
l'enfant devient homme  
Goute à goute, pas à pas  
le cours d'eau devient mer  
et le fils devient père._

_Enfant de l'eau, ne force pas le temps  
Prends le comme il vient  
Tu ne fendra les océans  
Qu'avec l'amour des tiens  
Tu ne peux empêcher les rivières de couler  
Accepte le rythme lent de leurs flots  
Aime le monde tel qu'il est  
Et il pansera tes maux_

Sa voix prenait plus de force tandis qu'elle chantait la berceuse ; elle n'avait pas la puissance des grandes cantatrices de l'Opéra du Feu ou cette richesse des meneuses de cabaret de Bah-Sing-Se. Mais elle était familière, sincère. Douce. Zuko savait qu'elle fermait les yeux, qu'elle voyait sa fille.

- _Goute à goute, pas à pas  
le ruisseau devient fleuve  
l'enfant devient homme  
Goute à goute, pas à pas  
le cours d'eau devient mer  
et le fils devient père._

La taupe s'allongea, en signe d'acceptation. Katara s'avança jusqu'à toucher l'énorme tête, sans crainte.

Zuko resta un instant stupéfait avant de se faufiler derrière Katara et de souffler

- Et maintenant ?

- Elles ont mené Sokka jusqu'à l'air libre, la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'il suffit de lui demander de nous conduire jusqu'à Toph ?

Au nom de la maitre de la terre, la taupe réagit, se redressa, et frappa de ses lourdes pattes le sol de la grotte. Alors un tunnel s'ouvrit dans la parois, quelques mètres plus loin. Le duo s'en approcha, prudent, avant de se retourner pour voir la taupe prendre dans sa gueule la gorge de sa semblable, la trainer après elle dans un autre couloir, et disparaître.

- Bon, béh je suppose qu'on n'a qu'à suivre cette voie, fit Katara.

- Comme si nous avions d'autres option, grogna Zuko en la suivant dans le boyau obscur.

--

Ils redoublèrent de prudence en pénétrant dans la forteresse creusée dans la roche par le Dai-Li. La montagne, environnement, si paisible, si préservé, avait été ravagée, rongée de l'intérieur par un insecte bien plus tenace et glouton que les terre-mites : l'homme.

L'heure n'était plus à la philosophie et à l'observation, il était plus que temps d'agir. Katara reserra les bandoulières de ses poches d'eau, Zuko ajusta son sac et ses Dao sur son dos.

Il baissa une seconde les yeux vers elle, et c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il prendrait cette liberté ; ils allaient récupérer Aang (son mari, le père de sa fille). Mais il avait besoin de ce dernier échange muet, parce qu'ils avaient partagé un regard à chaque fois qu'ils avaient dû affronter le danger ensemble_. « Prêt ? » « Prêt ! » « Alors… on y va ! »_

Il prit la tête, contourna la colonne de pierre et s'enfonça dans un long corridor illuminé par les cristaux. En suivant discrètement deux agents, ils parvinrent à une porte flanquée de deux gardes. Katara eut tôt fait de les transformer en stalactites. Zuko planta sa dague dans la serrure et força l'entrée dans la cellule.

Ce n'est pas Aang qui était enfermé là, pourtant le soulagement de Katara n'en fut pas moindre : sa jeune élève pendait, les mains sévèrement arrimées à la parois, presque inconsciente. La maitre de l'eau gela les fers et le seigneur du feu les frappa d'un coup sec, les faisant voler en éclat.

- Oh, Maneka, Maneka ! chuchotait Katara en passant ses main entourée d'eau sur les points vitaux de la jeune métisse.

- Ça va… souffla la jeune fille avec bravoure. J'ai juste… très soif.

Katara sourit et attira à elle l'eau présente dans l'air ambiant, et l'offrit à son élève. Tandis que la plus jeune se désaltérait, Zuko se déchargeait d'un gourdin de bois et Katara d'une de ses gourdes.

- Tiens, disait-il, équipe-toi. On va se sortir de là.

Refusant de montrer son actuel état de faiblesse, la jeune maitre de l'eau se redressa de toute sa hauteur et acquieça.

Ils se faufilèrent hors de la cellule sous les yeux suppliants des agents surgelés. Un autre couloir, parallèle au précédent, donnait lui aussi sur une unique porte surveillée.

- Ceux-ci sont pour moi, fit Zuko.

- Mauvais joueur, grincha Katara.

Déjà, le maitre du feu embrasait sa main, provoquant l'extinction de la lueur verte. Les garde l'interpelèrent, puis lancèrent deux paires de poings de pierre… qui atteignirent un morceau de tissu enflammé accroché à la parois. Le chiffon consumé, les cristaux se rallumèrent sur une allée vide. Les agents émirent divers borborygmes pour marquer leur stupeur. Ils ne virent pas le jeune homme qui s'était glissé derrière au et qui levait les poings, prêt à les rabattre vivement sur le sommets de leur crâne.

- Ouch ! souffla Katara en voyant s'effondrer les deux hommes.

- Ils ne risquent pas de se réveiller, demanda Maneka en enjambant les corps pour atteindre la porte.

- Pas avant une heure ou deux, évalua Zuko en se frottant les mains.

La porte grinça légèrement quand ils l'ouvrirent. La pièce était légèrement éclairée, et l'odeur qui y régnait était plus qu'incommodante. La jeune maitre de l'eau s'agrippa à son professeur pour ne pas défaillir.

Katara eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant la silhouette presque décharnée d'un homme au crane rasé. Son corps était marqué de centaines de coupures profondes, et il avait dû lentement se vider de son sang avant de rendre l'âme.

- Oh non, souffla-t-elle en s'avançant pour tenter de le soigner, de le ramener à la vie, mais l'évidence s'imposait : il était bel et bien mort. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Zuko s'était avancé vers une autre silhouette, celle-ci encore bien vivante, mais faible, qui était attachée de l'autre côté de la pièce. La jeune femme était dans une position moins inconfortable, sa chaine lui permettant de se mouvoir un peu. Mais pas assez pour atteindre l'homme, pas assez pour lui venir en aide. Lorsque le seigneur du feu la libéra, elle se traina jusqu'à son compagnon d'infortune.

- Rei… oh Reiko, réponds-moi.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à s'agenouiller près du corps sans vie, elle serra contre son sein la poitrine mutilée, et pressa sa joue contre le visage froid de son partenaire en murmurant toutes sortes de prières.

- Je t'en prie, Rei, ne sois pas mort, reviens-moi. Ô Gaïa rendez-le moi, pitié pour lui.

Et Katara fut troublée de sentir sur elle, plutôt que sur le malheureux couple, le regard d'ambre de Zuko. Maneka pleurait du désespoir de Saji. Et la jeune épéiste était au-delà des larmes : elle était brisée. Ils l'avaient forcée à assister à la mort lente de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Les monstres ! aboya Katara.

Le maitre du feu se tut un instant, laissant les guérisseuse rendre un peu de forces à la jeune femme, et tenter de l'apaiser. Mais ils dut les interrompre.

- Il faut y aller.

Il confia une arme en bois à Saji et jeta un œil à l'extérieur avant de déterminer que la voie était libre.

- Oh, j'espère que maitre Toph et maitre Jee vont bien, murmura Maneka.

A ces mots, la jeune épéiste lança à Zuko un regard assassin. Il était responsable, il les avait projeté dans cette galère. Il avait fait tuer Reiko !

Zuko sentait dans sa nuque les deux glaives de jais lancés par la jeune élève de Piandao. Et l'incroyable macramé formé par son estomac n'en fut que plus inconfortable. La culpabilité était lourde sur ses épaules. Alors il trouva les yeux de Katara, posés sur lui depuis un instant, et lisant en lui comme si ses émotions apparaissaient en caractères classiques sur son front.

Et les joyaux bleus lui disaient qu'il n'y était pour rien.

--

Ils avancèrent aussi discrètement que possible dans les galeries, ignorant partiellement où ils se trouvaient, leur yeux alertes de tous ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une cellule gardée.

Soudain, Zuko leur fit signe de s'arrêter, et le trio de femmes obéit. Plus loin sur la gauche se profilait un autre pasage, et le maitre du feu voulait s'assurer qu'il étit libre avant de passer devant. Il reprit sa démarche silencieuse, agrippa la poignée de ses sabres, et se glissa en crabe jusqu'à l'angle. Il lui sembla ressentir une présence. Il sortit sa dague perlée, et s'en servit comme d'un miroir pour regarder.

Et il ne vit que le reflet d'un visage familier.

- C'est bon, l'Etincelle, t'as fini de jouer aux Esprit Bleus ?

- Toph !

- Tes bras !? qu'est-ce qu- ?

- Pas ici !

Elle tapa du pied contre la parois et les deux issues furent obstrués par un mur de pierre.

Katara embrassa son amie, et Saji laissa Jee, qui s'était armé d'un long bâton droit, la prendre dans ses bras. Les deux épéistes échangèrent quelques mots, et le sourire du jeune homme s'évanouit, remplacé par une grimace. Toph s'était approchée de Jee, et il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, comprenant qu'elle manquant apparemment de mots pour lui signifier qu'elle partageait sa peine. Katara ne put s'empêcher de les trouver proches. _Izora aurait-elle eut raison ? (pour changer)_

Toph fit alors un mouvement brusque pour s'accroupir. Son hochement de tête était sans appel pour ceux qui la connaissaient : l'ennemi approchait.

Non. Il était là.

Les parois reculèrent, et les couloirs étroits et vaguement éclairé par une lueur verte laissèrent place à une vaste salle ovale. Semblant sortir des murs ou tomber du plafond, les agents les encerclèrent rapidement, les surpassant de beaucoup en nombre.

- Ah, on vous attendait, nargua Toph.

Les deux épéistes, les deux maitres de l'eau, le maitre du feu et la maitre de la terre prirent leurs positions, chacun levant son arme.

Et la bataille commença.

Une pluie de poings de pierre et le fines chaines s'abattit sur nos héros, qui les envoyèrent valser au quatre coin de la salle (ovale). Katara et Zuko sautèrent au devant du danger, les bras entouré de leur élément respectif, alignant leurs victimes. Les serpents de feu et d'eau dansèrent dans la salle à présent obscure.

Toph se débattait comme une chienne, rapidement réduite aux tactiques défensives par son « handicap ». Elle grognait de colère, fulminant contre l'imbécile qui lui avait cassé les bas.

Jee et Saji, malgré toute la sagesse qui leur avait été transmise pendant des années par le pacifique maitre Piandao, sentaient battre en eux le désir de vengeance.

Maneka restait en retrait, timide, mais se défendait avec courage.

- Ils sont trop nombreux ! lança Katara à Zuko, en envoyant pourtant encore cinq hommes dans le décor où ils resteraient figés dans la glace plusieurs heures.

Ils reculèrent jusqu'à s'alligner avec le reste de leur équipe.

- Toph et toi, allez chercher Aang. On ne peut pas quitter ce trou sans lui.

- Mais- !

- Oh Sugar Queen, fais ce qu'il te dit ! lança Toph en poussant Katara sur le côté.

Et les deux jeunes femmes disparurent dans un tunnel.

Maneka comprit au regard lancé par Zuko qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aussi reste en retrait. Si l'un d'eux était blessé, ils auraient besoin d'elle pour le guérir. Zuko forma deux poignards de feu et se mit en garde. Saji leva l'épée de bois qui avait déjà fait ses preuves, et Jee s'accommodait bien du long bâton et des quelques couteaux en os que Zuko lui avait confiés.

Ainsi le trio attendait que les agents lancent un deuxième assaut.

Et celui-ci ne tarda pas ; Zuko bondissait, courait, et frappait les agents qui passaient à sa portée. Il essayait d'épargner leur vies, autant que possible, sentant le nœud dans sa gorge se serrer un peu plus à chaque cri de douleur qu'il provoquait. Mais s'il s'agissait de sa survie, de celle de Katara, il se résoudrait à vivre et… faire mourir.

Les élèves de Piandao, eux, ne montraient pas tant de scrupules. L'un des leurs y était resté, c'était une affaire personnelle. On ne touchait pas aux membres de cette « famille » sans le regretter. Amèrement.

Alors que le trio, renforcé au besoin pas les fouets d'eau et les soins de Maneka, pensait prendre l'avantage, les agents s'écartèrent pour laisser entrer quatre nouveaux agents.

Zuko et Jee se figèrent un instant, mais Saji prit les devant et lança au Dai-Li le plus proche, une femme apparemment, les trois couteaux d'os.

Il explosèrent en plein vol, et trois nuages de poussière blanche et lourde flottèrent quelques secondes dans la grande salle avant de retomber. La femme n'avait eu qu'à lever le bras. Elle le laissa retomber le long de son corps et leur adressa un rictus malveillant. Zuko fit le tri, et un prénom lui apparut. « Yo ». Elle tendit les deux main et Zuko se sentit comme broyé de l'intérieur, son corps refusant le lui obéir.

- Sire ! hurla Maneka en le voyant ainsi pétrifié.

- Vas-t'en ! ordonna-t-il.

Les trois agents restants ne prêtèrent aucun attention à la jeune maitre de l'eau qui s'enfuyait. Ils effectuèrent quelques mouvement saccadés de maitrise, et une rafale de pointes de pierre vers les deux épéistes. Jee sauta en avant, et arrêta ou renvoya les projectiles à l'aide de son bâton.

Mais l'arme ne résista pas longtemps aux assauts répétés, et en fait de tringle d'un mètre cinquante de long, il se retrouva rapidement à se débattre muni d'une canne de randonneur- non, d'une batte, d'un gourdin… Il abandonna ce qui restait du manche et se demanda une brève seconde comment il allait survivre à la prochaine rafale.

Il pensa à Toph. Il était né sous une bonne étoile, nan ?

Les Dai-Li bougèrent encore, et il entendit vaguement les cris du seigneur du feu soumis à une torture qu'il n'osait pas imaginer, et le hoquet de Saji.

Elle s'était interposée, projetant son corps dans la trajectoire des pieux, comme bouclier humain.

- Saji ! s'entendit-il crier.

L'un des agents, plus petit, dont on voyait mal le visage, leva une main et les tirs s'interrompirent. Il vit le seigneur du feu s'écrouler et trembler de douleur, la pression enfin relâchée.

- C'est l'instant dramatique où vous comprenez que vous avez affaire à plus fort que vous, votre Majesté.

Il grogna pour répondre et s'approcha de Jee. Le jeune élève de Piandao était parcouru de frissons, et regardait celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur effondrée devant lui.

- Elle… elle-

- Prends la avec toi, coupa Zuko, pressant. Allez chercher Maneka. Elle est guérisseuse.

- Non, elle… la p'tite ne pourra rien faire, souffla l'épéiste à regret.

La petite en question n'avait pas filé loin, malgré l'ordre lancé de son seigneur.

- Si, je peux, dit-elle, accueillie par les rires sarcastiques des agents. Je sais que je peux.

Elle ganta ses mains d'eau et s'approcha de Saji, qui avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, et se concentrait pour la guérir. Elle savait qu'elle en était capable.

Mais avant qu'elle ne pose ses mains sur les chairs ouvertes de la jeune femme, la maitre de l'eau fut interrompue par un râle. Entre la vie et la mort, mais penchant dangereusement du côté de la seconde, la jeune épéiste avait trouvé l'énergie pour faire part de ses dernière volonté.

- Non, laissez-moi. Laissez-moi.

- Saji… murmura Jee d'un ton suppliant.

- Je suis désolée, Jee, mon p'tit frère. Mais Rei m'attend. Mais toi, toi tu dois vivre. Ne les laisse pas t'avoir.

- Mais-

- Promets !

- Okay… promis.

- Je… je ne veux pas mourir à petit feu comme lui. Ça fait trop mal. Qu'on m'achève !

Jee voulut protester, mais Maneka avança encore sa main gantée d'eau et la laissa en suspens au dessus du visage de Saji.

- C'est ce que vous voulez, maitre ?

- Ouais. Et, Jee… elle a l'air chouette, ta copine.

- Merci.

Alors Maneka posa sa main sur le nez et la bouche de la jeune femme. L'eau s'engouffra dans les interstices et Saji suffoqua trois secondes avant que ses yeux ne roulent en arrière, et que son corps ne semble lâche et mou dans les bras de Jee.

Les larmes de Jee et le regard incrédule de Zuko furent accueilli par une hilarité noire. Les agents qui portaient le blason de Mend s'avancèrent à nouveau. Yo reprit possession du corps de Zuko qui grogna, tandis que deux homme entouraient leurs longues chaines métalliques autour des gorges de Jee et Maneka. Les anneaux se resserrèrent comme ceux d'un boa, et leurs visages prirent très vite une teinte violacée.

Alors l'agent plus petit s'avança et parla d'une voix froide, sèche, et pourtant, féminine :

- Puisque vous mourrez bien avant que votre cher Avatar ne sois libéré par sa femme, et que je veux rendre plus longue et plus douloureuse votre agonie…

Elle se tut pour laisser un instant peser la menace.

- Il faut que le monde sache qui nous sommes, et ce que nous avons traversé.

Nouveau silence. Zuko remuait comme un damné malgré l'emprise terrible de Yo.

- Inutile de vous débattre, inutile de verser la moindre larme, ou encore de prier je ne sais quel stupide divinité : C'est fini pour vous.

_C'est fini_.

* * *

**AN:** Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le précédent chapitre. **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

Encore mille excuses pour les sept (non huit!) jours d'attente que je suppose insupportable.

folleriku - J'ai bien reçu ta review. J'ai bien reçu ta review. J'ai bien reçu ta review. xD J'ai moi aussi eu des problèmes de connexion. Mais c'est réglé.

Zell - Merci! Je m'applique, je m'applique. Si ça te plait toujours, c'est vraiment le principal!

prenses556 - La question des maitrises "supérieures" reste assez vague, et ne sont d'ailleurs que brièvement présentée dans la série, de manière presque anecdotique (je pense au bloodbending dont on supposait tous qu'il aurait une importance majeure pour la suite alors que... non, Katara l'utilise bêtement pour se venger). Certains pensent que la maitrise supérieur de l'eau s'étendrait à toute forme de liquide à base d'eau. Et que la maitrise supérieure de la terre s'étendrait à tous les minéraux. Certains débattent de la question sur avatar-realms (si vous ne connaissez pas, alors vous n'êtes pas un _vrai fan _francophone de la série) et exposent des théories des plus subtiles au plus saugrenues.

Je me demande parfois si on ne va pas trop loin. Les auteurs n'ont peut-être même pas creusé à ce point la question.

AN, c'est quoi? Bonne question. En fait c'est l'abréviation d'"Author's note", que les anglophones utilisent. Et que je trouve moins scolaire que n.b. (Nota Bene) ou RM (remarque). Voilà.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26 Aria

**Chapitre 26**

Aria

* * *

_On en peut trouver une pratique, par laquelle, connaissant la force et les actions du feu, de l'eau, de l'air, des astres, des cieux, et de tous les autres corps qui nous environnent, nous les pourrions employer en même façon à tous les usages auxquels ils sont propres, et ainsi **nous rendre comme maîtres et possesseurs de la nature**_. (Descartes)

* * *

Certains enfants sont élevés, d'autres sont éduqués, et d'autres encore sont dressés. Mais ces méthodes ont fait leur temps, et se sont avérées inefficaces_. Nous, enfants de la Terre, avons eu la chance d'être confiés à la garde attentive du seigneur Kun-Huan_, fils ainé de Zei-Huan. Pour eux, il avait un grand projet, une grande idée qui lui avait été inspirée par les leçons du très éclairé professeur Mend de L'université de Bah-Sing-Se.

Pas d'éléments, seulement des composantes. Pas de barrières génétiques ou spirituelles à la maitrise, seulement cette damnée éthique.

Mais une guerre est une guerre, et chacun cherchait en secret un moyen d'y mettre un terme… à son avantage. Ainsi Kun-Huan avait-il conclut, bien avant la princesse Azula, un marcher avec Long Feng. Dix enfants seraient drillés, entrainés, drogués jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le niveau de maitrise attendu, envisagé, espéré : la maitrise du métal et celle des os. Quatre n'ont pas survécu, mais les plus persistants parvinrent à satisfaire leur bienfaiteur.

Huan trahit Long Feng en même temps qu'Azula, et partagea avec elle les ficelles de son grand plan. Elle approuva, toujours égale à elle-même: précisément démoniaque, parfaitement égocentrique.

_Au fil des années, nous avons acquis une meilleure compréhension de notre élément et de ce qui le composait, nous avons appris à le trouver même dans des lieux insoupçonnés, et à force de volonté, nous sommes parvenus à le maitriser comme nul autre avant nous. _

L'exemple de Toph Bei-Phong, relaté par les rumeurs et répétés par les rapports détaillés d'agent-espions, donna l'idée à l'une de ces enfants de se brûler les yeux à l'age de dix ans.

_J'ai ainsi atteint la très enviable faculté de sentir la terre, et de savoir par elle ce qui traversait les personnes auxquelles j'étais confrontée : s'ils mentaient, s'ils espéraient, s'ils aimaient, s'ils trahissaient… Aucune émotion n'est à l'abri de ma conscience, et toutes vos pensées, même les plus amères, et surtout les plus inavouables, me sont instantanément révélées. C'est un délice que d'ébranler vos somptueuses barrières. _

_Et nous voici, rendant grâce à celle qui nous a permis de vivre et d'explorer plus avant nos facultés, et procédant pour elle à quelques chantages, séquestrations et exécutions capitales._ Quatre agents seulement demeurent, leur nombre encore diminué de deux têtes, mais prêts à achever leur mission, et à prendre en main la formation d'orphelins, pour qu'une armée d'agents spéciaux du Dai-Li voie le jour, plus puissants et performants que ceux que Kyoshi avait elle-même entrainés, et, bien entendu, aussi disposés que la génération précédente à obéir à quiconque pourrait se payer leur services.

Quatre agents, Aria, Yo, Leng et Tchâh, portant fièrement le blason mégalomane de Mend, la main qui tient le monde, sans peut-être en comprendre le sens. Tous les engrenages sont en place, il ne reste qu'une chose à faire : TUER.

Et c'est avec un certain plaisir qu'ils s'attèlent à cette tâche.

_Vous voici à notre merci… dommage. Nous sommes comme la roche : sans pitié, sans cœur, et sans merci._

* * *

**AN**: Voilà pour répondre à quelques questions.

Prenses556 - Je voulais que Maneka ait une force que Katara n'a pas. Katara n'aurait pas fait mourir Saji, même pour abréger ses souffrances, même pour lui permettre de "rejoindre" celui qu'elle aimait. Katara a trop de respect pour la Vie là où Maneka a agit uniquement selon la volonté de Saji.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27 Spring

Voilààààà!

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Spring

Spring croyait qu'il avait été confronté aux pires salauds dès sa plus petite enfance, il croyait qu'ils étaient seulement des brutes sans conscience et sans cœur, et qu'un bon coup de sabre bien placé les remettait immédiatement à leur place.

Il pensait, en menant sa troupe jusqu'à l'entrée du labyrinthe, que les « vrais méchants » répondaient tous à cette description, qu'ils attaquaient tête baissée, frappaient à tout va, grognait stupidement comme Ours quand il ne trouvait pas son doudou- u comme Ventre-à-Patte un jour de diète...

Spring était convaincu qu'il suffirait de descendre dans cette grotte, de sourire à Maneka, de leur montrer à tous de quoi les Peace Keepers étaient capables pour remporter la victoire.

Mais le jeune leader se trompait.

Il mena sa troupe dans le long tunnel ouvert par le « monstre » de l'Avatar. Il ne grattait donc pas cet éboulement sans raison, se dit Spring. Lulu avait félicité l'énorme bête en partageant avec lui ses figues.

Les Peace Keepers s'étaient avancés franchement dans l'obscurité, confiant dans leur sens de l'orientation et dans la capacité de Moustique à se repérer dans le noir. Mais bientôt, un e lueur verte apparut, provenant de milliers de cristaux incrustés dans le plafond. Tif et Couette s'extasièrent un instant du spectacle, avant qu'Ours et La Flèche les poussent vers l'avant en grognant « Les filles ! ».

Zapatapiti s'approcha timidement de Spring qui menait leur exploration pour lui demander s'il avait la moindre idée de ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- Les méchants, répondit le leader sans hésitation.

- Et on va se battre ?

- Ouais.

- Chouette.

La jeune fille rassurée, Spring se concentra sur leur avancée.

Ils parvinrent bientôt à un couloir en ruine, qui semblait mener à une salle plus vaste d'un côté, et qui donnait sur un boyau obscur qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la montagne. L'instinct du garçon lui indiquait de ne pas entrer dans ce petit tunnel s'il voulait survivre. Il se demanda un instant s'il _voulait survivre_ ? Pour la fille aux yeux bleus... peut-être.

Ils arrivèrent alors à une sorte de forteresse dans laquelle ils entrèrent sans difficulté, pour s'étonner de la trouver à moitié détruite. Encore quelques mètres de couloir les menèrent à une scène des plus étonnantes.

L'immense salle ovale était occupée par une cinquantaine de personnes vêtues de robes vertes et noires, marquées de l'emblème du royaume de la Terre. Ils formaient un mur humain autour d'un groupe d'autres soldats, portant eux un uniforme légèrement différent arborant un blason inconnu du jeune guerrier. Il fit signe à Ours et Circus de s'approcher, et se hissa en silence sur leurs épaules pour mieux y voir. Là, au milieu des agents, il discerna quelques figures vaguement familières. L'une d'entre elle était sans aucun doute possible celle du seigneur du feu, qui était recroquevillé aux pieds d'un soldat, et il tentait apparemment de retenir un cri de douleur. Spring se demanda un instant ce que le soldat pouvait bien lui faire pour le démunir à ce point. Son regard aiguisé balayant encore le petit groupe au centre de la froide agitation des soldats. Il reconnut alors l'élève de Piandao, le visage déformé de hargne, et la si jolie Maneka, les épaules lourdes, qui tentait de poser sur l'avant-bras de l'épéiste une main réconfortante. Tous deux avaient une chaine autour de la gorge, directement reliée à la main de deux soldats, comme une laisse. Un des agents, une femme au visage brûlé, semblait parler, menacer ceux que le Peace Keeper considérait comme des alliés.

Soudain, toute la salle trembla tandis que la femme de l'Avatar faisait irruption, soutenant ce qui devait être le corps d'un homme aux cheveux noirs, aidée par la maitre de la terre.

- Vous êtes en avance, remarqua la femme en vert avant de faire un geste en direction de l'autre agent à sa gauche. Yo...

Et l'agent leva les bras vers l'avant. La femme de l'avatar porta sa main à sa ceinture à laquelle pendait une lourde poche d'eau, mais l'agent dénommée Yo serra les poings près du Fire Lord qui ne put plus retenir un cri de douleur presque animal, arraché.

- Relâchez-le ! ordonna la maitre de l'eau.

- Katara, vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position pour me donner des ordres. Vous souvenez-vous de notre accord ? Vous nous ameniez le Seigneur du Feu, nous vous rendions votre précieux Avatar

A ces mots, la femme de l'Avatar serra les poings, et Spring remarqua le regard lourd mais sans jugement que ses amis posaient sur elle.

- Vous n'avez pas respecté les termes de votre contrat, Katara de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud... Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de garder et le seigneur du feu, et l'Avatar. Et je vous donne l'opportunité de choisir lequel je tuerai en premier.

Katara écarquilla les yeux non pas de l' « offre » de l'agent, mais du ton qu'elle avait employé. Elle avait présenté la situation presque comme un jeu, avec un prix des plus convoités à la clef. Katara n'avait qu'à ouvrir le bon rideau ! Mais la maitre de l'eau voyait évidemment la situation d'un autre œil. Elle balaya l'assemblée de son regard bleu implacable, avec un air de défi.

Spring crut un instant qu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui, mais se persuada qu'elle ne pouvait pas les avoir repérés

- Tuez-moi d'abord ! aboya-t-elle

- Non ! parvinrent à crier les deux hommes que l'agent avait menacés.

- Intéressant, remarqua la femme au visage brûlé. Vous m'ennuyez, Katara. J'ai des ordres précis vous concernant, mais votre forte tête me donne envie de... d'outrepasser mes fonctions initiales et autoriser à mes hommes un brin de... mh ? créativité.

Maneka ne cachait pas sa méfiance vis-à-vis de la femme, et échangea un bref regard avec son mentor. Katara dut lui envoyer un signe quelconque de Spring ne capta pas avec la distance.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, Aria, demanda courageusement la jeune fille après un instant.

Son intervention fit éclater de rire les quatre agents qui les entouraient. Les chaines qui reliaient la jeune maitre de l'eau à son tortionnaire tremblèrent quand il s'esclaffa.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? répéta Katara, une pointe de menace dans la voix.

- Je vais être honnête avec vous, Katara, je ne saurais que demander de plus ! Grâce à votre petite famille, j'ai passé les meilleures semaines de ma vie, vraiment. Je n'i jamais rencontré autant d'occasions de rire de la misère humaine ! D'abord votre Avatar de mari incapable de se défendre quand l'une des ses stupides bestioles poilue est menacée.

Katara accusa le coup, et ne se retourna pas pour chercher confirmation auprès de son mari, actuellement trop stone pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

- Il s'est presque jeté dans nos filets, cet idiot. Et après son « évasion » infructueuse, il s'est pratiquement jeté dans les bras de cette cruche qui prétend un jour gouverner Omashu. Hilarant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'était pas fini, puisqu'au lieu de nous livrer le Fire Lord, vous nous envoyé trois innocents !

Elle fit un vague signe en direction de Toph, Jee et Maneka. Katara avait les lèvres et les articulations blanches d'être pincées.

- Ce malheureux garçon, dont on se demande comment Piandao, dont la réputation n'est plus à faire, a jamais pu l'accepter parmi ses élèves, et qui était trop distrait par votre amie pour songer à se battre proprement. Justement, votre amie... Toph Bei-Phong, tu étais un modèle pour nous, la preuve que notre objectif pouvait être atteint... nous aurions espéré te voir rejoindre nos rangs mais tu es aussi faible et pathétique que les autres.

- Il n'y a rien de faible à vouloir défendre ceux qu'on aime, répondit platement la maitre de la terre qui portait ses deux bras en écharpe.

- Ahah ! éclata Aria. Et aimer désespérément un homme qui ne te regarde pas, et défendre bec et ongle des enfants qui ne sont et ne seront jamais les tiens, n'est -ce pas être faible ? Et se rabattre sur un gamin naïf en désespoir de cause, n'est-ce pas ridicule ?

Toph ne répondit pas, mais les mots d'aria ne manquèrent pas de faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de Jee, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la maitre de la terre en tentant d'y trouver un indice, une réponse, un déni... n'importe quoi.

Spring, de loin, voyait clair dans le jeu d'Aria. Elle voulait les pousser à se défier les uns des autres, elle jouait avec leurs émotions pour les déstabiliser et les rendre inefficaces pendant le combat. Il savait aussi que les adultes menacés là pouvaient faire la part des choses, et se protéger des mensonges de l'agent.

Il y vit clair... du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Aria se tourne vers Maneka.

- Et je dois vous remercier pour ce spécimen, Katara. Votre double est extraordinaire. Un véritable apéritif, si je puis dire. Elle est exactement comme vous, comme Azula vous avait décrite... en pire ! Sa maitrise est aussi instinctive et hasardeuse que la votre, ses glandes lacrymales ne doivent pas plus que les vôtres connaitre de repos, de même que son trop grand cœur... qui est aussi volage que le votre... et qui balance à chaque fois qu'un homme a le malheur de lui sourire.

Les insultes étaient autant pour Maneka que pour son maitre, mais Spring sentit la colère lui enserrer la gorge. Pas la jalousie, parce qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à ce que l'agent disait. Mais une envie irrépressible de se jeter sur les soldats en vert, les sabres en avant.

Aria n'en avait pas fini avec eux, pourtant. Elle faisait pleinement face à Katara qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, un rictus gravé sur son visage martyr.

- Et enfin vous voilà, avec le seigneur du feu, espérant naïvement pouvoir venir à bout de notre armée. Vous étiez la cerise sur le gâteau ! Lui, à peine veuf, et déjà tout enflammé à l'idée de passer à autre chose. Et vous, pas encore débarrassée de votre mari et pourtant... trempée à la seule approche de notre bon seigneur. Au fond, je suis heureuse que l'Avatar ait survécu, je n'aurais manqué le troisième acte pour rien au monde !

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler, Aria, dit Katara d'une voix déterminée, comme pour apporter un peu de son courage à tous ceux qui étaient à ses côtés. Attaquez-nous, maintenant, mais cessez ces bavardages inutiles. Vous êtes précisément comme celle que vous servez. Azula... Azula est méchante, elle ne sait que mentir. Et elle a depuis longtemps perdu la raison.

- Vous voulez vous battre ? Oh je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, nous nous battrons donc. Le Dai-Li reste invaincu à ce jour... et si vous espérez que l'intervention « inattendue » d'une troupe d'enfants qui se prétendent guerriers vous sauvera, vous vous trompez lourdement.

Spring mit deux bonnes secondes à traiter ce qu'Aria venait de dire, mais lorsqu'il comprit, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il sauta de son perchoir sur les épaules d'ours, et leva le poing en hurlant

- Ne capitulez jamais sans vous battre !

Lulu grimpa avec agilité sur les épaules de Circus, puis prenant appuis sur lui, se projeta vers les soldats, les frappant de ses petits poings aux temps ou à la gorge. Tif et Couette s'élancèrent en multiples salto, fendant la foule des agents, et enfonçant leurs deux pieds joints dans les poitrines blasonnées dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion. La flèche faisait, comme à son habitude, un carton plein, en toute discrétion.

- Z'y vais !! s'exclama Moustique avant de se jeter dans la bataille, ventre à patte sur les talons.

Spring regarda un instant les dégâts que sa troupe avait déjà causés dans les rangs adverses avec fierté, tout en dégainant ses sabres avec grâce, et taillant son chemin jusqu'à Maneka.

Quand il fit assez proche pour bien voir, il resta un instant stupéfait : aucun d'eux n'avait bougé un cil ! Il observa attentivement et sentit la tension qui existait entre les corps, les regards échangés. Il trouva les yeux de Maneka, qui hocha légèrement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle l'avait vu, avant de jeter les yeux sur son maitre et le Fire Lord, toujours à genoux devant l'agent.

Il ne sut comment formuler l'idée, mais Zuko semblait soumis à la poigne de la femme en vert, et aucun de ses alliés n'osait faire un geste tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas relâché. Spring se mit en tête de s'approcher pour distraire l'agent, mais il fut interrompu par Aria

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Il cacha mal sa surprise d'être découvert, mais se reprit et répondit

- Aux toilettes. C'est pas par ici ?

Aria ne se fatigua pas à se tourner vers lui, encore moins à lui répondre, elle aboya juste

- Tchâh !

Et l'agent qui tenait jusque là Jee à bout de chaine le délivra pour faire de Spring son prisonnier. L'épéiste inspira profondément, et le jeune leader se demanda à quel point ces chaines pouvaient être serrées autour de leur gorge.

- Tu as fait une grossière erreur en descendant dans cette grotte, siffla Aria.

- Non, grogna Toph, tu as fait une grosse erreur !

Maintenant que Jee était libre, que sa vie n'était plus immédiatement en danger, la maitre de la terre ne craignait plus d'intervenir. Elle tapa du pied sur le sol, et une pointe rocheuse se dressa entre Maneka et l'agent qui la retenait, brisant la chaine. Il jura mais Toph fit un nouveau mouvement, et il s'empêtra sans sa propre chaine.

Mais Yo, qui retenait Zuko serra le poing un peu plus fort, et le hurlement qu'il laissa échapper traversa la grotte, portant son écho douloureux dans les moindres recoins, s'imprégnant dans la roche. Tout le monde se figea. Aria éclata de son rire sardonique. Elle s'apprêtait à se jouer d'eux encore, à ajouter à leur apparente défaite ses sarcasmes et ses insultes. Mais un _Tchak !_ rompit le silence. Spring sourit, et envoya un clin d'œil au plafond : La Flèche ne manquait jamais la cible. Yo jurait, et pestait de douleur, tandis que le seigneur du feu regagnait ses sens et se redressait de toute sa hauteur.

La femme de l'Avatar se précipita vers lui, confiant son époux à Maneka. Spring observa l'échange muet entre les deux adultes, et vit Zuko chercher tour à tour les yeux de ses camarades.

- Okay, assez joué, dit-il enfin, et ce fut le signal.

Le silence qui avait un instant envahit l'atmosphère, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, avait complètement disparu. Les Peace Keepers reprirent leurs positions, et le massacre reprit. Les jumelles virevoltaient, Zapatapiti plantait la tranche de ses mains là où ça faisait mal, Ventre-à-patte et Astuce se lançaient Lulu, qui tournoyait sur elle-même comme une fronde. Aucun d'eux ne restait suffisamment longtemps au sol pour que les agents du Dai-Li, des maitres de la terre, ne puissent les atteindre.

Mais si la troupe d'enfants était à couper le souffle, ce n'était rien comparé aux adultes qui se battaient contre les plus terribles agents du Dai-Li. Katara avait pris le parti d'affronter Yo, et avait réussi à bloquer les mains de l'agent dans un cube de glace. Mais si elle avait ce pouvoir inconcevable de « tenir » le squelette des gens, elle était aussi une maitre de la terre particulièrement entrainée. Katara n'évitait ses coups que grâce à la vitesse et à la souplesse propres à la maitrise de l'eau.

Zuko avait embrasé ses poings, et s'avançait menaçant vers Aria. Mais Toph s'interposa, le dos tourné à l'ennemi, et souffla

- Celle-là tu me la laisse, Sparky. J'ai un titre à défendre.

- J'apprécie l'honneur que tu me fais, Toph Bei-Phong, grinça Aria qui n'avait évidemment rien perdu de l'échange. Leng, Tchâh, je vous confie notre bon seigneur.

Spring sentit alors les chaines se détendre autour de sa gorge. Dès qu'il fut libre, il s'élança vers Maneka, qui avait tant bien que mal redressé l'Avatar et tentait de le faire tenir debout. Un vague d'inquiétude traversa le jeune leader :

- Il est en vie ? souffla-t-il

- Pour l'instant, répondit la jeune maitre de l'eau. Je vais voir si je peux améliorer un peu son état.

- Il faut s'éloigner un peu de cette agitation, dit Spring en hissant avec effort l'homme qui devait sauver le monde sur ses épaules.

Dès qu'ils furent un peu en retrait, Maneka s'agenouilla près du corps à demi conscient de l'Avatar, et s'enroba les mains d'eau jusqu'à ce que le liquide devienne brillant. Spring ne put détacher ses yeux de l'image angélique, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille souffle, sans lever la tête.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire le guet, mh ?

- Oh heu ! oui... baragouina le garçon, ensorcelé par la métisse.

Il se retourna et constata qu'il avait une bonne vue sur le champ de bataille de là où il était, et qu'il pourrait parer les attaques, d'où qu'elles viennent. Il entendit la douce voix s'élever derrière lui et souffler

- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

La fierté l'envahit et il se jura de mériter cette con fiance que la demoiselle lui accordait, comme un chevalier devait le faire.

Plus loin, Toph et Aria se faisaient face, se jaugeaient en décrivant des cercles, s'échangeant diverses compliments et remarques cinglantes, Aria tentant sans cesse de distraire la championne en attirant son attention sur le combat que Jee menait.

Mais Jee pour l'heure se débrouillait bien : il avait rejoint Zuko et tous deux affrontaient les metalbenders. Le seigneur du feu avait produit deux dagues de flammes dont l'intensité les rendait parfois aveuglantes, et ne laissait aucun coup lancé par ses adversaires l'atteindre. Jee avait récupéré une épée en bois qui trainait, et montrait une fois de plus son excellence technique. Le shinaï virevoltait, tournoyait, et donnaient du fil à retordre aux Dai-Li. Zuko affichait un sourire presque amusé.

- Piandao a raison, dit-il au jeune épéiste en s'avançant pour former un bouclier de feu. Tu es aussi bon que Sokka au même âge.

- Merci, répondit Jee, modeste, en passant outre le bouclier pour frapper l'agent à l'épaule.

Spring savait que si l'épée en question avait été en métal, l'agent n'aurait eu aucune chance de survivre à un tel coup.

Derrière eux, Toph s'impatienta et lança la première attaque, qu'Aria coupa sans effort, ayant encore pour elle ses bras.

- Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, Toph, je ne fais qu'un avec mon élément !

- Oh, tu crois !? s'exclama Toph, avant d'écarter les jambes et de décrire un large mouvement de la tête, pour compenser l'impossibilité de se servir de ses bras. Alors, elle disparut sous la terre.

- Espèce de... commença Aria avant de voir un géant de pierre surgir du sol, possédant lui deux bras et deux jambes colossales parfaitement en état de marche.

Toph ne maitrisait pas la terre, elle la pliait à sa volonté. Alors seulement commença véritablement l'affrontement des deux plus grandes maitres de la terre au monde. Elles auraient pus déplacer des montagnes entières dans leurs démonstrations de puissance, mais se concentrèrent sur les coups vifs, précis, douloureux et si possible, mortels.

Enfin, Katara semblait danser autour de Yo qui tendait son poing vacant vers leurs alliés, tentant d'en soumettre un à son pouvoir, ce qui provoquerait sans doute la reddition des autres. Mais la maitre de l'eau prenait soin d'empêcher cette situation de se reproduire, entendant encore l'écho du cri de Zuko.

Pendant de longues minutes, il fut impossible de dire qui avait l'avantage, tant les maitres qui s'affrontaient étaient talentueux, tant les guerriers impliqués étaient agiles, le nombre d'agent ne faisant évidemment pas office d'indicateur. La moitié d'entre eux étaient déjà tombée, assommés ou tués par les Peace Keepers ou par les balles perdues des trois autres combats.

Alors, tandis que l'Avatar semblait revenir un peu à lui et demandait d'une voix rauque des nouvelles du combat, la victoire sembla leur échapper :

Jee laissa tomber le sabre de bois. Pour échapper au griffe de l'agent Leng, il avait choisit de se laisser désarmer, mais sans armes il était in offensif, et même s'il avait de bonnes notions de combat au corps à corps, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'approcher à moins d'un mètre des métalbender sans se retrouver enchainé.

Spring vit là l'occasion d'intervenir. Laissant ses sabres derrière lui pour empêcher leurs adversaires d'en faire usage, il courut pour rejoindre Zuko en sifflant comme une alouette ses consignes à sa troupe. Avant qu'il n'atteigne le trio, il avait reçu deux épées courtes en bois et un long katana en bambou, ainsi qu'une belle longueur de corde et le lance-pierre de Jus-d'nez. Il sourit de la délicate intention mais rangea le précieux objet dans sa poche, jugeant qu'il ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité face à un lance-pierre humain.

Sur cette entrefaite, Zuko était parvenu à se protéger ainsi que l'élève de Piandao des attaques répétées des agents. Spring se jeta entre Leng et Tchâh, envoyant à chacun un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac, avant de se joindre à Jee et Zuko. Il offrit le sabre à Jee qui l'accepta, reconnaissant.

- A trois contre deux ? interrogea Leng. Ce n'est pas très honorable.

Le maitre du feu et l'épéiste avaient tous deux une réplique qui leur brulait la langue, mais Spring parla avant eux :

- Vous ne parliez pas d'honneur quand vous déteniez prisonnière une jeune fille ou quand vos cinquante agents s'attaquaient à un groupe d'enfants !

Le seigneur du feu parut étonné mais laissa vite son visage se barrer d'un sourire satisfait, presque paternel. Les compliments échangés, le combat reprit. Et Spring se montra redoutable d'efficacité.

Katara quand à elle s'essoufflait ; de même que son adversaire.

Toph et Aria n'avaient pas cessé leur duel de titan. Des tous côtés sortaient les pitons rocheux, dans tous les sens volaient les blocs de pierre, les lames des cristaux luminescents, et sans cesse se manifestaient les tremblements qui provoquaient une pause dans les affrontements environnants.

Zuko et Jee avaient repris leur rythme d'avant l'intervention de Spring, ce qui permit au jeune leader de se faire oublier des metalbenders et de se faufiler derrière eux. S'ils avaient décidé de la jouer sous la ceinture, ils ne s'en priveraient pas pour des questions d'honneur ! Discrètement, Spring arriva derrière Tchâh, et d'un mouvement habile parvint à attraper une main puis l'autre et à les nouer avec la corde de Tif. L'agent jura, et son coéquipier s'apprêta à attraper Spring mais Zuko fut plus rapide et planta une de ses dagues de feu directement dans la tempe de l'agent. Leng s'effondra. Tchâh regarda le corps puant de son partenaire en avala sa salive, s'attendant au même sort. Déjà Spring posait sur sa gorge une dague tranchante, mais Jee le força à baisser son arme.

- Il est attaché, expliqua-t-il.

- Il n'aurait pas hésité, lui, protesta Spring.

Zuko soupira. Tachâh, comme aucun de ses coéquipiers, n'aurait réfléchit ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avant de tuer froidement l'un d'entre eux. L'agent les suppliait d'avoir pitié de lui, mais Jee lui enfonça un chiffon dans la bouche pour qu'au moins, il se taise.

- Je t'ai dit que ceux-là étaient de « vrais méchants », rappela le seigneur du feu. Je ne veux pas m'abaisser à leur niveau, je ne veux pas leur ressembler. Et toi ?

- Mmh, nan, admit le garçon.

- On va lui enlever ses armes et le laisser là, il se débrouillera bien.

Alors, un cri parvint jusqu'à eux, comme si dans leur concentration ils s'étaient coupés des autres combats qui faisaient rage autour d'eux. Et à l'expression de Zuko, Spring devina à qui appartenait la voix. Elle n'avait pas crié de douleur, c'était plutôt une mise en garde, une menace, mais Katara avait crié ! Le seigneur du feu ne prit pas la peine de faire le tri, il fonça tête baissée, Spring et Jee sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent l'aire où Yo et Katara s'étaient affrontée, ils sentirent leurs pieds s'enfoncer dans la boue de plusieurs centimètres.

La Dai-Li faisait danser des pierres autour d'elle pour se protéger des attaques de Katara, qui brassait l'air pour récolter l'humidité présente dans la grotte et former un fouet. Elle parvint à briser plusieurs blocs, mais Yo restait hors d'atteinte. Se sentant en danger, l'agent chercha à prendre quiconque dans sa poigne, pour obliger Katara à se rendre, et avait eu le malheur de tendre le bras vers la petite Lulu qui faisait la roue pour éviter un coup. Un nouveau cri échappa des lèvres de Katara qui détruisit encore une partie du bouclier de Yo.

- Ne t'avise jamais de t'en prendre à un enfant ! Tu m'entends !? JA-MAIS !

Les trois hommes laissèrent un soupir rassuré leur échapper en voyant qu'elle se portait bien. Jee et Spring repartirent chacun de leur côté, prêt à casser du Dai-Li, et Zuko resta à proximité de Katara au cas-où elle aurait besoin d'aide.

Un tremblement terrible de toute la caverne, accompagné d'un hurlement de rage ne pouvant provenir que d'Aria, que Toph surpassait, attira tous les regards vers les deux maitres de la terre et fit tomber un instant la défense de Katara. Moins qu'une seconde qui suffit pourtant à Yo pour trouver la victime parfaite et l'agripper complètement. Zuko se figea, et il grogna « Encore ! ».

- Non ! lança Katara en réalisant son erreur, trop tard.

Mais cette fois, les combats ne cessèrent pas. Jee et Spring taillaient à coups d'épée et de sabres jumeaux dans les rangs adverses, les Peace Keepers semblaient toujours voler au dessus des agents, La Flèche en était à son troisième et dernier carquois. C'était entre Yo, Katara et Zuko.

- Enfin ! souffla l'agent. Tu es un adversaire redoutable. Mais maintenant tu vas gentiment poser les mains à terre ou ton cher tas de boue de seigneur du feu va en pâtir.

Katara hésita, laissa tomber le globe d'eau qu'elle tenait, et baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

Zuko la suppliait de ne pas se rendre, et au loin la voix de son élève lui demandait de garder courage. Pour appuyer sa menace, Yo ne résista pas à torturer un peu le maitre du feu. Il tenta de retenir le cri de douleur, mais un maigre gémissement lui échappa et fit trembler tout le corps de la maitre de l'eau. Elle commença à plier les genoux, les yeux baissés, honteuse de se rendre si facilement. Et elle posa ses genoux dans les dix centimètres de boue qui ouvraient le sol de la grotte.

Un tas de boue.

- _Nos corps ne sont faits que de cendre et de terre. Le crachat des dieux nous donne la vie, mais nous restons de la boue en mouvement, _répéta-t-elle.

Yo rit en l'entendant dire ces mots

- Ouais, et je tiens un joli sac d'os au creux de ma mains, alors j'abrègerais ses souffrances au plus vite si j'étais toi.

Maneka s'était approchée de son maitre, et pleurait de la voir rendue si vulnérable. Mais quand Katara posa ses mains à terre, ce fut pour figer l'eau qui l'entourait, et le givre blanc recouvrit rapidement la flaque de boue, et remonta le long de la jambe de Yo, dans ses vêtements imbibés. Mais la maitre de la terre gigotait, résistait, et le gel ne prenait pas au dessus de ses genoux. Alors Maneka vint s'agenouiller à côté de Katara, agrippa dans la sienne l'une des mains de son professeur, et posa l'autre à terre. Et la salle entière se refroidit, l'air ambiant perdit quelques degrés, tandis que les murs humides blanchissaient. Et au lieu de seulement geler les vêtements et l'environnement de Yo, c'est son corps qui commença à se refroidir. Mais elle ne lâchait pas Zuko et ne semblait pas comprendre le phénomène qui se produisait. Les puissances cumulées des deux maitres de l'eau leur permettait de maitriser l'eau présente dans le corps. Pas la manipuler vraiment, mais les changements d'états sont la base de la maitrise de l'eau. Il n'y a peut-être rien de plus simple pour un maitre. Il leur suffisait de...

- Souffler, grogna Zuko entre deux lancements dans toute sa möelle qui le firent gémir.

Katara leva les yeux vers lui, rencontra son regard et la douleur qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle y lise. Alors elle n'eut plus aucune pitié, plus aucune « avataresque » clémence pour la bonesbender. Un vague de froid balaya la salle comme l'aurait fait la déflagration d'une bombe, et les mains de Katara agrippèrent plus fort encore celle de Maneka et le sol. La maitre de l'eau souffla, lentement, un nuage de vapeur translucide glissa entre ses lèvres. Zuko était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Et Yo était gelée, statufiée. Katara sentit son estomac se retourner en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais déjà son élève et son ami l'entouraient.

Ce n'était pas fini. Il restait une poignée d'agents et le duel engagé entre Toph et Aria semblait n'en être qu'aux préliminaires.

Katara renvoya Maneka auprès de Aang, et s'élança avec Zuko dans la bataille.

- Quoi, des agents « normaux », mais c'est presque trop facile, grogna le maitre du feu, arrachant un maigre sourire à la femme de l'Avatar.

- Retour au bon vieux temps, souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Tous deux formèrent deux longs lasso de leur élément, et se plaçant dos à dos, se protégèrent et s'aidèrent mutuellement, provoquant la débandade des agents. Zuko fronça les sourcils en les voyant fuir pour aller s'attaquer aux plus jeunes membres de la troupe de Spring. Il lança un bras en avant, faisant trébucher celui qui devançait les autres. Ceux qui le suivaient se ramassèrent sur lui avec un bel effet de domino, avant de tomber comme des pierres. Katara fit s'abattre sur eux une multitude de long pieux de glace, et à leurs cris, il sut qu'ils craignaient pour leur vie. Mais la maitre de l'eau ne voyait pas en eux le moindre danger pour les siens, et lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le courage de rouvrir les yeux, ils virent à travers les barreaux d'une cage de glace.

- Il n'en reste qu'une dizaine, remarqua Zuko lorsque Spring s'approcha.

- Soit ce sont les plus doués... commença Katara

- Soit ce sont les plus lâches, acheva le maitre du feu.

- Nous saurons vite, lança le jeune leader avant de charger.

Katara forma une longue rampe de glace sur laquelle elle se laissa glisser, rapidement suivie par une partie de Peace Keepers qui criaient comme des enfants dans une coure d'école, manifestement plus qu'amusés par ce qui les entourait. Elle atteignit un groupe de trois Dai-Li qui lancèrent vers elle des blocs de pierre dont elle se défendit, avant de briser la rampe en faisant craquer la terre. Elle forma un mini octopus autour de son bassin et se mit à tourner sur elle-même, envoyant des centaines de petites lames de glaces en direction des agents. Comme ils levaient les bras pour se protéger les yeux, elle lança trois boulets de canon dans leur abdomen et ils s'effondrèrent en gémissant.

Zuko lui aussi avait marché droit vers deux paires d'agents. Comme tous le bombardaient de pieux de pierre et tentaient d'atteindre son buste, il décida de faire « profil bas », et se jeta à terre. Les agents le regardèrent bêtement, convaincus de l'avoir touché, avant de sursauter comme une ménagère trouvant un cafard-rat sous son armoire quand Zuko redressa tout son corps sur ses mains et propulsa une boule de feu avec ses pieds

- On va voir si vous aimez toujours Azula après ça, grogna-t-il avant de constater que seulement deux des quatre Dai-Li avaient été touchés.

Alors il effectua une coupole, et comme il pivotait en prenant appui sur ses épaules, un véritable dôme de flammes se forma autour de lui, frappant de plein fouet ses adversaires.

Quand il se redressa, il se demanda s'il n'en avait pas fait un peu trop...

Jee semblait satisfait de l'arme en bambou, et avait adapté ses coups pour assommer rapidement ses ennemis.

Spring laissa deux agents le charger, décocha un crochet dans l'estomac du premier avant de prendre appuis sur ses épaules pour rebondir jusqu'un deuxième sur lequel il atterrit à pied joints. Les deux agents mordaient la poussière.

- Oh les gars, vous êtes pas drôle, j'ai même pas dégainé mes sabres !

Tous se retroussaient encore les manches, prêts à affronter « ce qui restait ». Mais il ne restait plus un agent qui soit à la fois vivant, conscient et libre de ses mouvements.

A part Aria.

Quand elle constata qu'elle était seule, et que si les autres s'en mêlaient, elle ne s'en sortirait pas, elle prit plusieurs pas de recul et leva les mains. Toph sembla comprendre le message et le géant de pierre s'effondra, révélant la jeune femme à moitié épuisée. Son adversaire avait aussi la respiration sifflante et de grosses goutes de sueur qui roulaient de son front à ses arcades sourcilières déformée, avant de tomber dans les trous béants de ses yeux.

- Je sais reconnaitre quand la victoire m'échappe, admit Aria. Et dans ces situations pourtant peu fréquentes, contrairement à la princesse, je fais ce que me dicte ma conscience...

Tous attendirent la suite, n'osant pas même imaginer que l'agent spéciale se rendrait. Aussi la fin de sa phrase ne les surprit qu'à moitié

- Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et je m'enfuis avec.

Alors elle fit une gracieuse pirouette. Toph fit un pas mais ses bras cassés ne lui permettaient pas d'entraver la fuite d'Aria qui disparaitrait bientôt dans la montagne où elle pourrait rester introuvable sa vie entière si elle le désirait.

Mais Aria ne s'enfonça pas dans le sol. Elle se redressa, un peu surprise, et reprit avec moins de fioritures le mouvement de vrille qui devait lui creuser un passage dans la roche aussi facilement qu'une foreuse perce une planche. Mais rien ne se produisit.

- Rendez-moi ma maitrise, hurla-t-elle à l'attention des amis et alliés de l'Avatar.

Alors un grognement et un sursaut de toute la grotte les firent se tourner vers un coin laissé dans l'ombre. Une taupe géante surgit.

- Wah, il est encore plus cool que le monstre de l'Avatar, siffla Jus-d'nez.

La taupe s'avança en grognant vers Aria.

- Elle a tué sa compagne, commenta Toph qui était familière avec les bêtes immenses et aussi aveugle qu'elle. C'est lui qui empêche Aria de s'enfuir. Il refuse qu'elle maitrise sa terre.

Et l'énorme talpidé frappa ses pattes griffues sur la roche, et Aria s'y enfonça jusqu'au épaules. Toph avait rejoint la taupe et reposait avec une sorte d'affection sa joue contre le nez humide de la créature. Jee ne devait pas en croire ses yeux, mais sourit. Katara avait redressé son mari, qui les regardait tous avec des yeux hagards, mais semblait enregistrer ce qu'on lui disait sans trop de difficulté ;

Zuko s'était approché d'Aria, et avait posé un genou à terre pour bien la voir

- Où est Azula ? demanda-t-il, la voix grondante de menace.

- Oh, vous ne savez pas ? chanta la maitre de la terre. Vous auriez dû la croiser pourtant... elle était en route pour Kyoshi.

--

Ils sortirent en trombe de la grotte par la voie rapide creusée par Toph.

- Aang, tu peux appeler Appa ? pressa Katara.

- Je... je n'ai plus mon sifflet. J'ai dû le perdre.

Spring détourna un instant les yeux et rencontra le regard lourd de reproche de Lulu.

- C'est pas ça ? demanda-t-il en tendant un objet en bois dont le vernis blanc s'écaillait.

- Oui ! Merci Li ! répondit Katara.

Il avait craint de se faire gronder pour avoir gardé l'appeau mais la jeune femme posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule quand elle eut tendu l'objet à son mari. L'Avatar inspira et souffla dans l'un e des extrémités du sifflet. Sachant qu'il était le dernier maitre de l'air, Spring s'était attendu à avoir les tympans percés... mais aucun sons ne s'échappa du sifflet.

- Je... Je l'ai cassé ? s'enquit-il.

Zuko scruta le ciel un instant avant de le rassurer

- Non, pas du tout !

Appa, le « monstre » de l'Avatar apparut, semblable à un gros nuage rond. Quand il se posa, il accueillit son maitre et compagnon spirituel avec tout l'amour et toute la bave dont un bison de dix tonnes est capable.

- On ne tiendra pas tous sur la selle, constata Jee.

Zuko et Katara échangèrent un regard puis s'avancèrent vers Spring et les autres Peace Keepers.

- Merci pour votre aide, commença Katara.

- On ne s'en serait pas aussi bien sorti sans vous, ajouta Zuko

- Ça tu peux le dire, l'Etincelle, lança Toph de loin.

Ils semblèrent regretter de devoir les laisser en retrait, mais Spring coupa à cet élan de bons sentiments qui finirait en embrassades larmoyantes et ridicules.

- Ravi d'avoir pu me rendre utiles, et la troupe pense comme moi...

Sa remarque fut ponctuée de cris et d'acclamations

- Mais nos chemins se séparent ici, poursuivit-il, un peu trop solennel à son goût.

Katara et Zuko firent des yeux ronds de surprise

- C'est pas tout ça, mais il me semble que vous aviez des affaires « familiales » à régler. Nous... on a une ville à délivrer, pas vrai ?!

Là encore ses mots furent accompagnés de « hurrah ! » et l'enthousiasme trompe-la-mort des Peace Keeper arracha un sourire aux jeunes adultes.

Délivrés, Katara et Zuko se hissèrent à bord de la selle d'Appa sur la tête duquel Aang était déjà assis.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, boule de poils, mais t'as pas intérêt à trop me secouer ! menaça Toph

- Oh Toph, je sais que tu aimes les animaux ! la charria Aang qui avait regagné beaucoup de force depuis qu'il était ressorti à l'air libre.

Katara se retourna et chercha des yeux sa jeune élève avant de constater que la jeune fille était « occupée » par le jeune leader de Peace Keepers.

- Tu vois qu'elle te ressemble, grinça Toph à l'adresse de Katara

- Oh Toph ! grogna la maitre de l'eau avant de lancer à son élève : Je suppose que tu seras plus utile à Omashu qu'à Kyoshi.

La jeune fille se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de Spring et rougit en acquiesçant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Maitre Katara, je veille sur elle ! lança le jeune leader avec un air un peu macho qui ne plut manifestement pas à Maneka.

- Elle sait se battre commenta Katara avec un sourire tendre.

- Mais si _tu_ lui fais mal, Li, je viendrai personnellement te botter le derrière ! menaça Zuko.

- Et tu te moquais de Sokka ! rit la maitre de la terre

Katara leva les yeux vers le ciel et réalisa que le soleil se couchait déjà... et une vague d'alerte et d'inquiétude la submergea.

- Il faut y aller ! urgea-t-elle en agrippant l'épaule de Zuko. Aang !

L'Avatar semblait encore partiellement sous l'effet de la drogue mais répondit du tac au tac :

- _Yipyip !_

Et le bison géant s'envola plus vite que jamais, et disparut dans l'immensité ardente du ciel, vers Kyoshi où Azula... pourvu qu'Azula n'ait pas encore atteint l'île !

* * *

**AN: **J'ai littéralement passé la nuit sur ce chapitre (il est 04h30). Du fait de l'heure matinale, certains passages pourraient manquer de clarté, auquel cas, faites le moi savoir.

Si vous voulez me remercier pour mon -hem- courage ou me dire que vraiment, si c'était pour taper une daube pareille, ça ne valait pas la peine de prendre sur mes heures de sommeil, **n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review qui sera, positive ou négative, grandement appréciée. **

Ah, et comme toujours je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, en commençant par une nouvelle tête: Kestrel Faeran. Le chapitre est là, Aang est là (de corps du moins, il est encore un peu stone pour l'instant ). Tu es exaucé!

et les habituées: Fanatii'k-Kawai (merciii), Folleriku (dsl, je n'ai pas -encore?- tué Aang) et Prenses556 (mon frère est capricorne mais il n'a jamais tué personne :-p La série s'arrête très peu sur la symbollique liée à la Terre alors qu'elle s'étend sur le Feu et l'Eau... et après ils s'étonnent que les fan croient en Zutara!?)


	28. Chapter 28 Azula

Je pensais poster un plus long chapitre, mais j'ai décidé de poster les deux parties initialement prévues séparément.

J'aimerais poster la seconde partie encore aujourd'hui, en fin de soirée surement ou demain.

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

Azula

Elle savait qu'ils arriveraient. Elle les attendait... avec impatience.

Elle était résolue à se venger de tous ceux qui l'avaient envoyée dans cette satanée tour de glace- Elle, un maitre du feu, Agni faite femme ! La légitime héritière d'Ozai, celle à qui il avait _personnellement_ confié la Nation du Feu. Elle incarnait tout ce que son peuple idolâtre- Elle était le Feu.

Pourtant ils l'avaient humiliée, exilée comme son attardé de frère, réduite à l'impuissance comme son père. Il faisait si froid... elle crut sentir sa flamme intérieure s'étouffer. Mais la haine qu'elle leur portait raviva son brasier, et elle commença à se reprendre, à récupérer son ton détaché, son rire froid, son don inné pour le mensonge et son inégalable talent pour la manipulation. Dans sa tour de glace, elle devint la froideur même, la reine des neiges.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie elle s'abaisserait à manger un plat froid.

Quand l'énorme bestiole poilue et puante apparut à l'horizon, elle vit que le paysan de l'eau était à la fois rassuré et tristement ennuyé. Depuis plus de deux heures, elle parcourait son pauvre village et réduisait les maisons qui ne lui plaisaient pas en cendre. Les guerrières Kyoshi- du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elles se présentaient- étaient rapidement venues à bout des quelques agents Dai-Li qu'Azula avait pris la peine d'emporter... mais elles n'osaient attaquer la princesse du feu, n'osaient pas même la regarder. Seuls le crétin et sa femme- la fille qu'il avait sortie du Boiling Rock- ne la quittaient pas des yeux. Non, ce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à lâcher, c'était ce qu'Azula tenait nonchalamment sous le bras, appuyé sur sa hanche. Un petit paquet de 4 ou 5 kilos, qui sentait la pisse et le lait battu et qui braillait à pleins poumons. Azula devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas tuer le bébé- pas encore. Chaque fois que ces cris atteignaient les limites du supportable, elle brulait une maison, un bateau, un insulaire. Sans distinction. Le bébé était donc pleinement responsable du massacre, mh ?

Tai Lee- cette petite traitresse stupide- s'était avancée. Azula pensait partir à sa recherche après, pour s'en débarrasser, lui faire payer le prix de son affront ! Mais de la voir, ses grands yeux bruns et ses longs cils d'autru-biche aisément reconnaissable malgré cet horrible maquillage, et son corps de bête de cirque plus souple et féminin que jamais dans cette hideuse robe verte, la jalousie prit le dessus, et Azula sut exactement quelle punition était la plus appropriée pour l'acrobate. Elle accueillit son ex-amie avec un sourire faux, et la laissa s'approcher. Sur ses gardes mais toujours aussi sotte, Tai Lee s'avança. Elle jeta malgré elle un regard inquiet au bébé, se demandant probablement comment elle pourrait s'y prendre pour l'enlever à la poigne de la princesse, mais Azula la surprit.

- Tu cherches encore un moyen de me trahir, Tai Lee ?

- Mais pas du tout Azula ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu vas bien. Mais je m'inquiète pour le bébé, tu ne la portes pas comme il faut d'après Suki.

Azula laissa encore la guerrière réduire la distance qui les séparait, avant de lui lancer un poing de feu vif et précis en plein visage. _Ozai's style_ : pas un coup mortel, mais suffisant pour la défigurer. La jolie poupée pouvait faire le deuil de son succès auprès du sexe opposé. Azula fit demi-tour, ne prêtant pas attentions aux hurlements de Tai Lee venus s'ajouter à ceux du bébé. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait et dit :

- Petite idiote, tu apprendras à me respecter et à me craindre !

Depuis cet incident, personne n'avait osé entrer dans un rayon de trois mètres autour de la princesse bannie... _quelle horreur !_, voilà qu'elle avait un point commun avec Zuko. Les habitants de l'île et les guerrières, craignant pour leur vie ou celle de l'enfant de l'Avatar gardaient leurs distances, certains suppliaient Azula- mais elle n'avait aucune merci, aucune pitié, aucune clémence alors elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'ils espéraient d'elle- et elle trouvait leurs suppliques hilarantes.

Enfin donc, la bête de l'Avatar vint poser ses six énormes pattes poilues sur la plage, et Azula se promit de faire empailler l'animal dès qu'elle en aurait terminé avec son maitre. Mais de la troupe qui descendait du dos du bison, l'Avatar était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait deux cibles : son amateur de frère et la paysanne maitre de l'eau. Lui, elle se contenterait de le tuer, tout simplement. Elle était mi-désappointée mi-étonnée que les agents spéciaux n'en soient pas venus à bout... mais pouvait-on espérer mieux de la part de maitres de la terre ?

Mais la maitre de l'eau... Azula savait qu'il suffirait d'un coup (si personne n'avait l'idée incongrue de s'interposer) pour la liquider (_ahah_). Mais c'était trop doux, trop rapide... Azula voulait qu'elle souffre, qu'elle larmoie jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux et qu'elle se dessèche à force de pleurer, et qu'elle crie- Azula avait trouvé jouissif son appel désespéré à l'attention de ce pauvre Zuzu encore tout remuant du choc électrique... Cette fois, on l'entendrait crier jusqu'à Bah-Sing-Se !

Ils arrivèrent en courant, et virent grossir la foule qui entourait Azula sans oser s'approcher. Quand elle atteignit le premier rang, la paysanne des tribus écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait reconnu le petit paquet dont Azula s'était fait un bouclier -bruyant et puant, certes, mais extrêmement efficace.

- Non ! souffla-t-elle.

L'Avatar et la petite aveugle les avaient rejoints, ainsi qu'un inconnu complètement fade. Surement encore l'un de leurs nombreux et joyeux amis.

- Katara, je suis désolé, parvint articuler le pseudo-guerrier qui sevrait de frère à la maitre de l'eau.

Il était rongé de culpabilité, un plaisir pour les yeux.

- Ce... ce n'est pas ta faute, Sokka.

- Oh si, c'est de sa faute : Je lui ai laissé le choix entre son morveux et le tien, paysanne !

« Sokka », puisque c'était son nom ( Agni ! Ce que ça sonne archaïque) ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Zuzu l'interrompit (Quel trouble-fête celui-là !)

- Ne l'écoute pas. Tu sais qu'elle ment comme elle respire.

- Tu as une bien piètre opinion de ta sœur bien-aimée, tu m'offenses ! riposta Azula

- Comme si tu me tenais en plus haute estime !

- Tu m'as envoyé au pôle nord, répondit-elle calmement, et elle trouvait l'argument valable.

- Tu as essayé de me tuer, rétorqua-t-il.

- J'ai fait ça ?

- Lâche ma fille, Azula, demanda Katara en faisant un pas en avant. Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

- Elle ? Ooh, me voilà toute attendrie, vraiment. Je crois que je vais l'adopter. Et a-t-elle déjà un nom ? j'aime savoir qui je torture.

La mère se figea et chercha Zuzu des yeux, mais son regard restait accroché sur la gamine dont le visage avait viré au violet à force d'hurler.

- Maia, souffla-t-il.

Azula se régalait de la tension qui traversait le groupe, de l'air hagard de l'Avatar - Aria jurait que ses drogues étaient efficaces-, de l'air coupable des gens de Kyoshi. Mais la douleur dans les grands yeux d'un bleu écœurant de la maitre de l'eau dépassait de loin tout ce qu'Azula pouvait espérer. Pourtant, elle allait apprendre à la petite paysanne que la douleur n'avait pas de seuil.

- Mais à qui est cet enfant !? s'exclama Azula, ponctuant par un rire dédaigneux

Si Zuko et Katara encaissèrent aisément, l'Avatar sursauta. Il n'avait jamais vu sa fille, il n'avait pas été présent. C'était Zuzu qui avait assisté à la naissance, à la souffrance heureuse de la mère, au premier cri (et certainement pas le dernier) du marmot. Le maitre de l'air n'était le père que biologiquement - et encore, rien n'était moins sur.

- Si personne ne la réclame, je m'en débarrasse !

- Non ! éclata la foule entière, comme un seul homme.

Azula jeta un regard hautain à Katara

- Moi qui croyais avoir affaire à une innocente petite paysanne... quand tout un village prétend à la paternité de cet enfant. Agni sait ce que tu faisais de tes soirées « solitaires », Madame l'Avatar.

Azula tapait juste et elle le savait. La satisfaction qu'elle retirait de ces petites pointes lancées à Katara ne lui était pas offerte par Katara directement, mais pas l'expression peinée de l'Avatar, et donc la culpabilité de la paysanne. Quelle idiote de s'autoriser tant d'attaches : chacune était une faiblesse. Azula commençait déjà à travailler l'esprit sensible de son mari, elle tuerait Zuko dans très peu de temps, puis tuerait Sokka... non, la guerrière Kyoshi. Si Katara et son frère étaient à moitié aussi proches que Zuko et elle étaient éloignés, elle aurait le cœur fendu de sa souffrance. Bon programme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Azula ? lança Zuko.

- Ce n'est pas clair encore ? Je veux une revanche. Un spectaculaire Agni Kai avec, comme trophée, ta tête et celle de l'enfant.

- Tu ne feras pas de mal à un enfant, Azula, dit une voix oh ! si familière quelque-part dans l'attroupement.

Les villageois s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la grande et noble dame, vêtue d'une robe de voyage blanche et or.

- Maman !? fit Azula, surprise.

Le cercle des « spectateurs » se referma derrière elle. Les amis de l'Avatar semblèrent juger cette apparition de bon augure. Les idiots ! Ursa s'avança sans aucun tremblement vers sa fille, effleurant en passant l'épaule de son fils, lui aussi étonné.

- Tu sais que je ne te crains pas, Azula.

Sa mère arriva jusqu'à pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle resta là, à moins d'un mètre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? murmura Ursa, la voix cassée par... la déception ?

Azula était parfaite, comment pouvait-elle décevoir sa mère ? Aberrant !

- Je me venge, répondit la princesse.

- Tu ne dois pas, assura sa mère en tendant une main timide vers le visage si parfait de sa fille. Tu ne dois pas, Azula, tu ne gagneras rien.

- Ooh si, il n'y a rien de plus... exaltant qu'une vengeance longuement attendue et préparée.

- Tu n'as donc rien appris, remarqua Ursa à regret.

- Toi non plus ! aboya Azula. Tu continues de me considérer comme un monstre ! Tu m'as fait croire le contraire mais j'ai vu- j'ai très bien vu à quel point je te dégoute.

- Tu as tué ces hommes, Azula.

Le constat accablait la reine, lui pesait comme si elle avait elle-même égorgé les deux gardes avant de les abandonner dans un fossé enneigé. Sa bouche tremblait comme si elle goutait leur sang, et ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

- Tu devais t'y attendre, mère.

- Je pensais que tu avais changé pour un mieux... Je ne te croyais pas capable d'une telle cruauté.

- Je t'ai montré ce que tu voulais voir. Tu ne m'aurais jamais aidée à sortir si je t'avais dit ce que je projetais, posa Azula.

Cette phrase provoqua un murmure incrédule dans la foule. Le demi-visage de Zuko était impayable. S'il s'était relevé après que le bison lui soit tombé dessus, il n'aurait pas fait une autre tête.

- Tu... C'est toi qui- ?

Il ne parvenait pas à formuler la question. Tout son corps disait « non » mais la vérité était là. Mh, bien sûr cette révélation ne pouvait que les affecter. Après tout, l'agents qui avait éliminé Mai était plus ou moins sous les ordres d'Azula. Ursa était indirectement responsable de la mort de sa belle-fille et du mini-Zuko qui grandissait dans son ventre comme un gros parasite.

Katara semblait désolée, mais pas stupéfaite. Elle _savait_.

- Tu n'avais pas encore deviné, Zuzu ?

- Azula, tais-toi ! ordonna vainement Ursa.

- Qui d'autre que notre chère mère aurait eut les autorisations pour m'approcher et les moyens de me libérer ? Même ton idiote de maitre de l'eau avait deviné

Le choc laissa place à la détresse dans les traits de Zuko, se reflétant simultanément dans les bêtes yeux bleus de son amie qui tentait de le retenir par le coude. _Jubilatoire_.

- Tu- tu savais ?! dit-il, avec une pointe d'accusation dans la voix

- Zuko, je... tenta-t-elle, et sa main remonta jusqu'à l'épaule de l'innocent qui fumait- littéralement.

- Tu savais !

Il s'écarta vivement de sa paysanne, balayant ses mains d'un geste vif, refusant même qu'elle le touche. _Tu te sens trahis, Zuzuuu_ ?

- Femme à succès, femme à secrets, chanta Azula.

- Ne la blâme pas, Zuko mon chéri, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas... commença Ursa.

Il ne dit rien mais laissa échapper un sifflement agressif, une sorte de juron tu, de ces bruits inarticulés que faisaient ces saletés de canne-tortues quand Azula s'approchait du petit étang. Elle aurait voulu, elle aussi, s'asseoir avec sa mère au bord de leur mare, sous le vieux cerisier. Mais Ursa savait qu'Azula n'aimait pas les animaux, n'aimait pas la compagnie, n'aimait pas rester juste assise. Et la petite fille haïssait son frère de pouvoir- pour une fois- obtenir quelque-chose qui resterait définitivement hors d'atteinte pour elle.

- Oh pauvre Zuzu ! minauda Azula. Toutes les femmes de ta vie se sont liguées contre toi.

- La ferme ! aboya-t-il à l'attention de sa sœur, rapidement réprimandé par Ursa :

- Zuko ! D'où te vient un, langage pareil !?

- Oh Zuzu a passé beaucoup de temps en mer, répondit Azula comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle période de sa vie.

- Azula, arrête, je t'en prie, arrête ! soupira Ursa d'une façon étonnemment douce. Je suis venue, tu vois, je suis là, _pour toi_. Tu ne crois pas que ton frère a déjà assez souffert ?

Azula regarda alors sa mère bien en face, elle ne voyait plus que le visage pâle et posé, presque oublié de la reine.

- Viens, Azula, on va... on va rentrer à la maison. Tu vas présenter tes excuses à ces gens on va prendre le bateau toute les deux.

Ursa avait franchi le dermier mètre, elle tenait presque sa fille dans ses bras.

- Arrête de prétendre, je sais que tu as honte de moi !

- ... Parfois, j'ai mal de voir comment tu agis. Mais tu reste mon enfant, Azula. Et je t'aime.

- Non !

Azula revivait une hallucination, mais cette fois, c'était vrai. Cette horrible tendresse, cette impossible douceur dans la voix et les mots d'Ursa. Azula tomba a genoux et sa mère suivit son mouvement, et quand l'ex-princesse enfouit son visage dans ses mains, lâchant le bébé, Ursa le rattrapa gentiment, sans dégâts.

Alors elle fit une erreur dans sa manœuvre parfaite : elle jeta un regard inquiet à l'enfant avant de la serrer contre son sein.

Azula releva brusquement la tête et se mit à hurler :

- Tu maimes !? Mais c'est ce déchet rose que tu embrasses ! Menteuse ! Menteuse ! MENTEUSE !!

Ursa recula de plusieurs pas, cette fois fraiment effrayée par la réaction de sa propre fille. Elle raffermit son étreinte sur le bébé. Azula crevait de jalousie.

- Vous êtes tous des traitres ! grogna Azula.

Elle fit un mouvement pour se relever, mais la maitre de la tête tapa du pied et ses mains restèrent bloquées au sol- retenue dans le sol.

Elle ne put que regarder sa mère se tourner vers son fils et le prier de comprendre, d'essayer de pardonner. Katara s'avançait pour reprendre sa fille.

La terre ne retint plus Azula, elle se brisa face à l'ardeur des flammes bleues. Déjà la princesse était sur ses pieds, formait deux arcs de cercles de ses bras, l'index et le majeur tendus, et s'apprêtait à lancer toute cette énergie en direction de cette femme qui se prétendait sa mère.

L'éclair partit, parfait, puissant comme milles orages.

- Ursa ! cria une voix, et la reine mère fut projetée sur le côté.

La flèche bleue frappa de plein fouet. Tout Kyoshi hurla. Azula, dans son délire, crut avoir remporté la une victoire. Elle observa la chute du corps, lente, et la torsion anormale des muscles. Splendide.

Sublime.

Katara s'éffondra, l'épaule droite fumante, sur le sol poussièreux.

* * *

AN: **_Ahahahahah!_** (rire sabique)

**Comme vous l'avez lu, MAIA a été choisi comme prénom pour le bébé** (proposé par Zutara-Chan avec l'orthographe proposée par prenses556). Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont fait des propositions ou ont donné leur avis sur les prénoms.

Merci aux nombreuses personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le précédent chapitre : Kestrel Faeran, Folleriku, Fanatiik-Kawaii, Prenses556, Zell et Zutara-Chan

Zell - héhé à 4h du matin je ne voyais plus trop le clavier non plus, mais pour le coup on peut remercier le correcteur orthographique et une certaine boisson pétillante contenant de la caféïne et 20sucres au litre...

Prenses556 - je suis contente qu'Aria te trouble. Elle est la preuve que la différence entre la vérité et le mensonge n'est pas claire et dépend surtout et avant tout du point de vue.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

Chose promise, chose... bon, ok, on est déjà plus vraiment en fin de soirée... mais le chapitre est là et il vous attendra et vous pourrez le lire au petit déjeuner et mettre du café et des corn flakes plein votre clavier.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Tous ses amis regardèrent impuissants le corps de Katara tomber, glisser sur le sol, rouler sur le côté.

C'était un de ces instants fulgurants où tout semblait se passer au ralenti : ils virent l'éclair partir du bras tendu d'Azula, et Katara pousser la reine mère et son bébé... et se placer dans la trajectoire. La maitre de l'eau fut soulevée du sol par le choc, et propulsée dans la foule.

Alors seulement ils comprirent ce qui se passait.

- Katara !

Le cri désespéré échappé des lèvres mordues à sang de Zuko parut inhumain, sa voix méconnaissable. Toph réagit avec sa vivacité habituelle et piégea les pieds d'Azula sur place. Sokka se jeta sans réfléchir à la gorge de l'ex princesse, provoquent un sombre craquement de l'une des chevilles d'Azula. Le guerrier était hors de lui, incapable de former une pensée ou un mot clair, il hurla.

Suki et Hakoda tentaient de forcer Sokka à se redresser : il frappait sans distinction le corps et le visage d'Azula.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, paysan !? narguait-elle entre deux coups.

Elle cracha une longue langue de flamme et Sokka dut se jeter en arrière pour l'éviter.

Aang resta un instant figé, puis comprit.

- Katara ?

Une des guerrières Kyoshi répondit d'un ton grave qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir survécu à un coup pareil.

Katara. Non, c'était impossible.

Il regarda le corps de sa femme, entourée déjà de nombreux habitants de Kyoshi. Il vit le visage égratigné mais étrangement paisible.

Et sa volonté s'effaça au profit d'un esprit plus puissant et plus fort. Il n'avait pas appelé l'Etat d'Avatar- d'ailleurs les drogues dont on l'avait gavé les trois derniers mois l'en rendaient incapable. Toph lui avait expliqué, pendant qu'ils volaient vers Kyoshi, qu'il ne pourrait pas consciemment maitriser les éléments tant que la drogue ferait effet. S'il maitrisait faiblement l'air, c'était probablement parce que ça faisait tellement parfaitement partie de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais « oublier » qu'il savait le faire.

Mais rien n'entravait son Chi et le flux d'énergie qui le traversait à présent.

Il ne voyait plus avec la même clarté, les formes étaient tordues, imprécises et à la fois, sa vision s'étendait comme au-delà de la réalité.

Il reconnut parfaitement le halo écarlate autour de la silhouette féminine d'Azula, et il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas posé.

Etait-elle effrayée ? Quelque-chose qui ressemblait à la peur traversa les yeux d'or. Mais l'Avatar ne s'en préoccupait pas, il attrapa la meurtrière à la gorge et la souleva du sol sans difficulté. Il fronça encore ses fins sourcils qui surmontaient ses yeux aux pupilles absentes, remplacées par une lumière blanche intense.

Et les éléments se déchainèrent. Un cratère hémisphérique s'ouvrit sous l'exact endroit où il se trouvait, en plein milieu du petit village de Kyoshi. Le vent balayait la colline avec intensité, faisant plier dangereusement les arbres, craquer les toits de tuiles et voler les petits objets. Le bassin connut une tempête sauvage, les vagues atteignirent des hauteurs de trente à cinquante mètres, et l'Unagi lui-même pourrait jurer qu'il n'en avait pas vues de telles depuis la création de l'île par l'Avatar Kyoshi. Le feu émanait du corps de l'Avatar, entourait ses membres et glissait lentement vers Azula.

L'avatar se pencha en arrière et effectua une légère, gracieuse rotation de sa main libre, et une balle d'air se forma, rapidement rejointe par un serpent d'eau surgi de nulle part, de dizaines de petites pierres pointues et d'une flamme d'un jaune presque blanc. Les quatre éléments réunis tournoyèrent au dessus de sa paume à une vitesse hallucinante, il arqua le bras, prêt à lancer.

Et Aang reprit le dessus. Il était incapable de prendre une vie. Il fit un bond en arrière, atteignant le bord du cratère, et regarda ses mains qui avaient failli tuer. Il avait perdu le contrôle, encore.

Il regretta d'avoir laissé Azula libre de ses mouvements : elle aurait sans doute la même réaction que son père, elle frapperait au hasard en riant de sa faiblesse. Et il était incapable d'utiliser le Spiritbending pour lui enlever ses pouvoirs. Comme elle faisait un mouvement pour se redresser, il leva les yeux et forma un dôme d'air autour de la princesse, pour au moins prévenir sa prochaine attaque.

Toph eut le même instinct et fit s'enfoncer la princesse dans la terre jusqu'au col.

Azula semblait saisie, stupéfaite.

- P- Pourquoi tu ne m'élimines pas !? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

- Répète ça encore une fois et tu seras exaucée ! menaça Sokka en brandissant son épée.

- Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas !? lança Azula à l'adresse de Aang.

Comme il ne répondait pas elle balaya la foule des yeux. Tous lui lançaient des regards plein de haine, tous l'auraient volontiers réduite en miette à coups d'éventail, de sabre ou de poing. Mais si l'Avatar décidait de l'épargner, ils respectaient sa décision. De plus, les petites silhouettes des enfants de Suki venaient de se faufiler entre les jambes des adultes et s'agrippaient à présent à la robe de leur mère.

Enfin Azula trouva un visage connu : celui de sa mère. Ursa ne regardait pas sa fille, la déception et la douleur lui serraient la gorge et les larmes naissaient au coin de ses yeux en amande. Elle était tournée vers Zuko.

Il avait redressé Katara en position assise et tâtait sa gorge à la recherche d'un pouls, d'un souffle, d'un signe de vie quel qu'il soit.

- Et toi, Zuzu, tu ne vengeras pas la mort de ta petite paysanne, plaida Azula, narquoise.

- La ferme ! aboya-t-il en lançant un poing de feu à quelques centimètres seulement de sa sœur.

Il reporta son attention sur le visage apparemment sans vie de Katara. Aang et Sokka s'approchèrent lentement, un grave « alors ? » gravé sur leurs visages fatigués.

- De l'eau ! dit Zuko, les faisant presque tous sursauter.

Il commença à hisser la maitre de l'eau dans ses bras. Leurs amis s'échangèrent un regard compréhensif mais surpris en le voyant descendre vers la plage. Ils suivirent, ignorant complètement Azula, toujours enterrée jusqu'aux épaules.

- Zuko, elle est inconsciente, raisonna Sokka, la voix brisée. Elle ne peut pas se soigner.

- Pas elle, souffla le maitre du feu en marchant le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans le sable.

Il avait atteint le rivage, et avançait toujours, les pieds dans l'eau salée.

- Maman, appela-t-il, viens.

- Heu, Zuko, ta mère est même pas un maitre de -

- Maman, insista Zuko.

La reine mère vint s'agenouiller près de son fils et du corps immergé de Katara. Ayant posé avec précaution la tête de la maitre de l'eau sur ses genoux, il enleva la petite Maia à l'étreinte d'Ursa. Il embrassa le front de l'enfant, lui envoyant ses espoirs muets, et l'allongea doucement, face tournée vers le buste sans vie sensible de Katara.

L'enfant reconnut cette odeur, l'odeur de sa mère. Mais quelques-chose manquait, la chaleur manquait, la voix tendre et suave ne résonnait pas, les mains délicates ne caressaient pas son petit dos. Le léger gloussement de la petite se transforma vite en gémissement plaintif, et les poings roses agrippèrent la toile beige de la robe imbibée d'eau.

Alors la mer se mit grossir, comme si une tempête se préparait. Et tout sembla obscur comparé à la lumière bleue aveuglante qui émanait de l'enfant. L'eau autour de la jeune femme brillait d'un éclat lunaire, mais elle demeurait immobile, ses poumons ne berçaient pas sa fille en s'emplissant et se vidant de leur air, son cœur ne battait pas le rythme d'une chanson douce en pulsant le sang dans les vaisseaux. La musique de son corps s'était tue.

Pour un instant. La lumière n'avait fait que gagner en intensité depuis quelques secondes, et soudain...

Les deux grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent à nouveau, accompagnés d'un « Aaarh ».

Elle toussa, sentit le poids familier sur son ventre, la main chaude qui n'avait pas lâché la sienne ; elle vit enfin les regards inquiets de son père et son frère, le visage réjouit et le sourire large de Aang, et l'air attentif ou surpris de Suki et d'autres habitants de Kyoshi. Elle toussa encore et tenta de se redresser pour être arrêtée dans son mouvement par la douleur littéralement foudroyante dans son épaule d'une part, et par les dizaines de mains qui le forcèrent en position allongée. Elle rit (et toussa encore).

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en souriant au jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre.

Un silence flotta avant que Zuko le rompe

- C'est Maia qu'il faut remercier.

--

Katara parvint à peaufiner les soins dont son épaule avait besoin avant de se laisser porter jusqu'au village.

- Aang, je te jure que je suis capable de marcher, il n'y a qu'à l'épaule que j'ai mal, râlait-elle.

Quand ils parvinrent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Azula, ils trouvèrent Ursa à genoux près de sa fille. On avait raconté à Katara ce qui s'était passé, mais ce dont elle se souvenait suffisait

- Vous permettez ? demanda Katara, froide.

Ursa opina du chef mais ses yeux suppliaient. Katara vint s'accroupir devant Azula et agrippa fermement une pleine poignée de cheveux qu'elle tira en arrière pour forcer l'ex-princesse à la regarder. Elle parla d'une voix glaciale, menaçante, une voix que Zuko reconnaissait vaguement pour l'avoir entendue lorsqu'il s'était joint à l'Avatar, au temple de l'air Occidental- et qui pourtant n'était rien à côté de celle, plus mature et ô combien plus blessée de l'actuelle Katara.

- Tu as bien joué, Azula, tu as presque obtenu ce que tu voulais. Maintenant, je vais être claire avec toi : ne t'avise plus jamais- _jamais_- de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ma fille, ne pense même pas à menacer ceux que j'aime parce que je ferai de ta vie quelque-chose de plus infernal que l'enfer.

Et chacun pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle le pensait, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à passer à l'acte. Azula pourtant eut un rire malade avant de chuchoter, avec des airs presque séduisants :

- Alors tu ferais bien de me tuer tout de suite, paysanne, parce que je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu m'as volé dix ans de ma vie, tu m'as mise en échec...

- Non, je t'ai empêché de nuire, rectifia Katara en tirant un peu plus sur les cheveux noirs. C'est le Conseil des Nations qui a décidé de ta sentence à l'époque, et je pense les laisser disposer de toi cette fois aussi, puisqu'Aang a décidé de t'épargner.

Sur ce la maitre de l'eau se redressa, ignorant les insultes lancées par Azula.

--

Enfin, Aang rencontra sa fille. Katara avait repris le bébé des bras attentifs du parrain et s'était dirigée d'un pas sûr vers son mari. La famille observa la scène. Suki et Sokka échangèrent un clin d'œil tendre et plein de promesses. Hakoda portait le petit Meda pour qu'il puisse « voir aussi » et les ainés jouaient à « attraper la vilaine Zula ».

Aang accueillit le tout petit être avec une maladresse inhabituelle, connaissant son bon contact avec les enfants. Il fit de grands yeux en reconnaissant un peu de lui dans les traits de sa fille, et un peu de Katara. Un joli mélange, se dit-il en tentant de se convaincre que c'était un constat des plus objectifs.

- Elle a tes yeux, murmura Katara avec tendresse en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son mari.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit encore. Il reposa l'enfant au creux de son bras et de l'autre attira à lui sa femme. Il posa un chaste baiser sur sa tempe.

- J'ai demandé à Zuko d'être le parrain, expliqua Katara.

- Puisque le père est là, on va enfin pouvoir baptiser cette petite ! fit Hakoda.

Ils décidèrent de remettre la cérémonie au lendemain, le village ayant besoin d'un petit rafraichissement.

Tous s'attelèrent à la tâche. Aang s'étonna de trouver un zèbre-aigle en vie (ils avaient quasi disparu quand il était enfant !) mais Ursa fit les présentations. L'animal s'appelait Blackberry et avait été prêté à la reine par Hego.

Lentement, l'avatar sentit revenir sa maitrise - du moins en partie- et il se joignit aux autres sitôt qu'il s'en sentit capable. Zuko et lui apaisèrent les derniers incendies déclenchés par Azula, tandis que Toph faisait surgir de terre des maisons entières pour remplacer celle qui avaient été détruites. Jee aidait Sokka à ramasser les décombres. Il félicita Toph pour son travail mais elle accueillit le compliment avec un soupir

- Ah si j'avais pas les bras cassés, j'aurais pu affiner les corniches et... Ouais, t'as raison, elles sont bien comme ça.

Katara s'appliqua à soigner les blessés. La plupart n'avaient que de légères blessures, et s'excusaient de ne pas avoir pu protéger son bébé. Elle balayait leur culpabilité à grand renfort de patience et de douceur.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de courage et vous avez défendu votre vie, votre famille et votre village. Je n'aurais pas fait autrement.

- Merci, Katara.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, c'était Suki, elle tenait par la main une autre guerrière Kyoshi qui avait été touchée en plein visage.

- Par Tui et La, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait !? s'exclama Katara malgré elle en reconnaissant Tai-Lee.

- J'ai voulu reprendre le bébé mais elle a compris avant que je puisse l'atteindre.

- Oh Tai-Lee, je suis désolée... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

L'ex acrobate s'agenouilla et Katara fit venir à elle un serpent d'eau. Elle se sentait horriblement coupable- et elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour apaiser la douleur de Tai-Lee et diminuer les dégâts de la brulure. Quelques minutes de soin plus tard, elle se redressait.

- Je... J'ai fait ce que je pouvais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'en occuper plus tôt.

- C'est... grave ?

- J'ai pu sauver tes yeux mais certaines zones ont moins bien cicatrisé

- C'est moche ?

- Tu garderas la peau un peu rêche et rose.

La jeune femme cligna deux fois de ses grands yeux bruns avant de sourire :

- J'adore le rose. Merci Katara.

Et comme la maitre de l'eau allait protester, elle se retrouva engouffrée dans un câlin vigoureux.

- Tu me laisseras apprendre à ta fille à marcher sur les mains !? demanda la « bête de cirque » comme s'il s'agissait d'une grande faveur.

- Promis, rit Katara.

--

Le lendemain, lorsque la lune apparaissait à l'horizon, Hakoda porta sa petite-fille jusqu'au rivage et, face vers l'océan et le croissant argenté, leva l'enfant au dessus de sa tête.

- Moi, Hakoda de la tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud et chef de la tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud, ai la joie de présenter au monde et aux esprits de la lune et de l'océan l'enfant femelle de Aang, nomade du Temple de l'Air Austral et Avatar et de Katara de la tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud et grande maitre de l'eau, ma fille. Conformément au choix de la mère, le parrain, qui s'est engagé en acceptant ce titre à veiller sur cet enfant comme sur le sien propre, est Zuko de la Nation du Feu et Seigneur du Feu. Selon la tradition, le parrain a décidé du prénom de l'enfant.  
Que Tui et La soient favorables à Maia, fille de l'air et de l'eau.

Sokka avait du mal à garder son sérieux pendant la cérémonie.

- Il en fait trop, souffla-t-il à Suki. Le buffet refroidit.

- Tu dis ça maintenant, répliqua sa femme, mais quand il a mené la cérémonie de baptême de Tobekka, tu pleurais.

- Chut !

- Trop tard, monsieur Lapin, lança Toph, je sais maintenant que tu es un grand sensible.

- Monsieur Lapin ? d'où ça sort !?

- Ne joue pas les innocents Sokka, tu as déjà trois gamins et le quatrième est en route !

- Quoi !?

--

Ils restèrent tous quelques jours à Kyoshi. Ursa était déjà repartie par le premier bateau pour la Nation du feu, avec quelques guerrières et le sarcophage de pierre qui retenait Azula prisonnière.

Ils goutèrent au bonheur d'être ensemble, entourés de rires d'enfants.

La liaison de Toph et Jee devint officielle lorsqu'Hakoda, emmenant les deux ainés de Sokka à la chasse dans la forêt, trouva le couple « occupé » dans une grotte. Heureusement, les enfants ne furent pas confrontés à _la scène._ L'homme n'était pas du genre à rougir, pourtant il était encore pivoine quand il regagna la maison familiale.

Un bateau pour le royaume de la terre passa quelques jours plus tard et Aang embarqua pour Omashu, dont ils avaient étés informés de la libération dans une longue lettre de Maneka. Katara ne demanda même pas à l'accompagner, trop heureuse de passer du temps avec sa famille.

Hakoda prit la direction du Pôle Sud le lendemain, et le surlendemain un bateau pour la Nation du Feu accosterait.

- Tu vas pas le prendre, demandait Toph.

Katara et Suki étaient sur la terrasse en grande conversation. La présomption de la maitre de la terre s'avérait correcte et bientôt un quatrième petit diable viendrait encore agrandir cette famille qui les accueillait, eux, orphelins et étrangers.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il Mon oncle gère le pays depuis trois semaines, je dois aller m'assurer qu'il n'a pas fait du thé la seule monnaie d'échange !

- J'aurais cru que tu resterais tant que Katara serait là...

Il restait silencieux. Évidement que Toph savait ! Il tritura nerveusement l'Alliance Morte.

- Alors ? insista la jeune femme.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras qu'elle portait encore en écharpe, mais il jura qu'elle les avait croisés sur sa poitrine avec ses airs masculins et menaçant.

- Alors quoi !? grogna Zuko.

- Elle le sait ?

- Non ! Enfin, j'espère. Elle ne doit pas savoir.

- Là je te comprends pas, l'Etincelle.

Toph persistait. La patience de Zuko n'allait pas tarder à partir en fumée.

- Okay, okay ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Pourquoi tu n'essaies même pas de récupérer Sugar Queen ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça à Aang. Je ne peux pas le priver de ce bonheur là.

Il avait perdu une femme et un fils dans cette histoire, et il remerciait les dieux des quatre peuples d'avoir sauvé Katara. Mais il ne pouvait pas enlever la maitre de l'eau et sa fille à Aang. Personne ne méritait de perdre des personnes aussi chères.

- Parfois je me dis que tu as trop perdu du prince égoïste et gâté que tu étais, dit Toph après un long silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire qu'à l'époque, tu savais ce que tu voulais et tu te battais pour l'avoir. Là tu... tu laisses juste tomber.

- Tu peux le voir comme ça. Mais Katara aime son mari... elle ne le quittera pas.

Ce soir-là il annonça qu'il repartirait avec le prochain bateau. Il fut étonné que les fils de Sokka accueillent la nouvelle avec des exclamations déçues- il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les trois garçons l'appréciaient. D'habitude, il faisait plutôt peur aux enfants, même quand il était « gentil » avec eux.

Jee dit qu'il l'accompagnerait pour aller rendre visite à Piandao. Le jeune épéiste portait le deuil de ses amis décédé dans la bataille et Zuko ne savait pas comment lui exprimer à quel point il comprenait et partageait sa douleur.

- Hey, l'Estafilade, n'espère pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! menaça Toph.

- Je ne vais surement pas prendre le risque de te mettre en colère quand je m'apprête à monter à bord d'un truc entièrement en métal...

- Si j'avais pas les bras cassés je te frapperais !

Ils rirent.

La soirée se termina en douceur. Suki avait depuis longtemps couché ses enfants quand Sokka et elle disparurent eux aussi dans leur chambre. Jee suivit Toph à l'extérieur et elle fit surgir une tente de pierre dans laquelle il l'accompagna sans se faire prier. Zuko quitta la fenêtre des yeux et trouva Katara encore assise à table.

- Tu... tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

- Je dois allaiter Maia d'ici une heure si je veux pouvoir dormir au moins quatre heures d'affilée, répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire.

- Elle grandira vite... dit-il, pour faire la conversation.

Pour éviter les sujets qui fâchent.

- Trop. Elle avait déjà changé sur les quelques jours où nous étions à Omashu.

Il acquiesça.

- Bientôt elle parlera. Elle me dira « Non ! ».

Il sourit

- Elle dira « maman » et tu auras envie de pleurer et tu te trouveras toute ridicule. Elle dira « papa »...

- Au rythme où ça va, elle dira « parrain » bien avant de dire « papa ».

Il avait envie de sourire à l'idée, mais la situation n'était pas amusante, le ton de Katara était dur. Elle était triste. Et déçue.

- Il reste encore à Omashu ? demanda-t-il, concerné.

- Pour deux semaines, répondit-elle avec un soupir exaspéré. Mais ça va, je ne suis pas seule au temple. J'aime la vie ici à Kyoshi, avec Sokka et Suki. Et les enfants. Et... toi.

Il aimait aussi la vie comme il l'avait vécue les jours précédents, mais il savait que Kyoshi n'y était pour rien.

- Je dois repartir bientôt. Ma place est au palais.

Il s'attendait presque à ce que les « Soirées Musicales » aient été imposées à tous le royaume et qu'il y ait un jour par semaine consacré au Pai-Sho. Il s'attendait à ce que l'Académie Royale pour Filles ait été déplacée dans l'une des ailes du palais et que son oncle se soit autoproclamé directeur. Il s'attendait à ce que son concile composés en partie de vieux crétins ait passé le mois à pinailler sur des détails au lieu de traiter les affaires vraiment importantes.

- Je sais.

Il pensait surtout que s'il restait plus longtemps si près de Katara, il finirait par oublier ses précédentes et très altruistes considérations, et qu'il dirait quelque-chose de stupide.

- On se verra bientôt. Le « Jour du Retour Tant Attendu de la Paix » est dans moins de deux mois, dit-il en faisant une grimace au nom ridiculement long et compliqué donné à la date anniversaire de la défaite d'Ozai.

Il se contentait d'habitude de dire « Jour de la Paix ». Sokka appelait cette date le « Retape » (RTAP), acronyme étonnement subtil, connaissant l'humour du guerrier.

- Et tu pourrais venir assister aux festivités du solstice, cette année... ajouta-t-il, se sentant stupide.

Katara sourit.

- Oui, c'est... ce n'est pas si loin.

- Je serai heureux de vous voir, Maia et toi.

La maitre de l'eau avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans ceux du maitre du feu, et leur muette communication disait bien plus que leurs mots. Alors elle se détourna et lança, ironique.

- Mh, Je croyais que tu n'étais jamais « heureux ».

- Non, c'est nouveau, admit-il en riant.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire sur son visage adorable.

- Je vais aller nourrir ma fille. Elle a hérité de l'appétit de Sokka, je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou pas.

- Je ne pense pas que ça se soigne, répondit-il. Enfin, je disais ça des cicatrices aussi, pourtant...

Katara s'était avancée vers la porte mais se retourna avant de la passer. Elle avait ce regard grave, celui qu'elle portait sur ce qui comptait pour elle. Elle sembla hésiter : aborder maintenant un sujet aussi profond avec Zuko les conduirait à dire ou faire... quelque-chose... qu'ils pourraient regretter. Elle prit la seconde option : la petite remarque un peu piquante

- C'est ce que je pensais de ton sale caractère aussi...

- Rah !

--

Le surlendemain, « La Sirène » quittait Kyoshi, avec Zuko, Toph et Jee à son bord. Katara resta longtemps sur le quai, à faire avec la petite main de Maia des signes d'adieu.

D'au revoir.

Sokka dut dire quelque-chose à propos de revoir le Seigneur-tête-brûlée pour la fête du « Retape ».

Deux mois. _Ce n'est pas si loin_.

* * *

**AN: Ne hurlez pas! **Il reste encore tout un chapitre et un épilogue après!

J'avais pensé mettre en danger l'un des enfants de Sokka puis je n'ai pas eu le coeur de l'écrire. On a failli perdre Katara mais je doute que la mort de la maitre de l'eau aurait fait plaisir à ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette fic jusqu'ici. J'ai un projet de One-shot où Katara meurt, je l'écrirai si j'ai le temps, ou si on me le demande gentiment .

Merci pour les review! **J'aime les review, j'aime qu'on m'en laisse, et j'aime ceux qui m'en laissent!**

(Kestrel Faeran... l'orthographe c'est bas, c'est comme les vêtements ou les cheveux: on a pas le droit de se moquer. Nan, sérieusement, je le sais, en plus, qu'il faut pas d'accent! Argh! Quand je pense que je veux devenir prof! Certaines fautes me font mal aux yeux quand je les retrouve après, mais à l'écran on voit rien et bon, le fichier fait _180pages_ - punaise, tu l'as dit!- alors c'est pas vraiment rentable de l'imprimer pour vérifier... Tout ça pour dire... J'ai honte et je fais amende honorable. )

* * *


	30. Chapter 30 Harmony

Vous savez à qui appartient _Avatar, the last airbender_.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit et partagé cette aventure.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Aang

Aang observait sa femme et sa fille train de jouer sur la terrasse du temple. Katara souriait, tout son visage dégageait une infinie tendresse et ses yeux brillaient. La petite fille courait maladroitement autour de sa mère et essayait d'attraper le ruban d'eau claire que la maitre de l'eau faisait danser autour d'elle. Elle n'avait rien à envier à l'Esprit de le Grâce (que le jeune homme avait rencontré lors de l'un de ses périples dans le monde spirituel). C'était une féérie bleue.

Une pointe se forma dans l'estomac de l'Avatar. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas souri ainsi. La dernière fois c'était... quand ils fêtaient le premier anniversaire de Maia, près de quatre mois plus tôt. Ils avaient accueilli Zuko et Iroh au temple. Les maitres du feu avaient offert un pendule merveilleux, cadeau traditionnel selon le vieil homme. Les pendants étaient en verre colorés ou en petits émaux éclatants. Aang n'avait pas cru le vieux général quand il avait assuré que même Zuko avait participé à la fabrication du présent, et avait démontré ses dires en prenant une poignée de sable dans sa main qui, après qu'il ait soufflé une flamme intense dans son poing serré, s'était transformée en un petit pendant de verre blanc. La petite fille pouvait regarder le pendule pendant des heures, comme pour absorber toutes ces couleurs dans ses grands yeux gris.

Depuis, Katara semblait absente, perdue. Seule.

Aang avait repris la même vie qu'avant son enlèvement, mais essayait de rester plus souvent au temple, ou de déposer Katara sur Kyoshi quand il pensait partir plusieurs semaines. Mais quelque-chose manquait à sa femme, il le sentait. Et il avait l'étrange sentiment de ne rien pouvoir y faire.

Il comprit qu'elle allait vraiment mal quand elle arrêta de prétendre le contraire.

Katara avait toujours ménagé sa sensibilité, toujours montré qu'elle était forte, qu'elle tenait bon. Mais lorsqu'un soir il la trouva assise à une fenêtre, le regard perdu dans les brumes des montagnes, le visage triste mais sec, il s'approcha timidement.

- Katara ?

- Oui, Aang ?

- Tu... tu vas bien ?

- Ou-... pas vraiment.

Il dut se retenir de tomber se surprise au constat platement formulé par la maitre de l'eau qu'il aimait tant.

- Tu... tu as besoin de quelque-chose ?

Elle tenta un vague sourire en serrant dans son poing son médaillon à l'éclat vert.

- Non, je suis juste un peu... nostalgique.

- Ah ?

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Et il était resté planté droit dans ses bottes comme un idiot tandis qu'elle le serrait contre elle doucement avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

Il ne la rendait plus heureuse. Même s'il lui était douloureux de l'admettre, il reconnaissait les indices de l'ennui, de la peine dans l'attitude de Katara. S'il n'y avait eu Maia, la maitre de l'eau aurait probablement lâché prise depuis longtemps.

Alors quoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas la retenir.

C'était l'une des premières leçons apprises auprès de Maitre Gyatso. Le moine avait attrapé un papillon-paon dans une balle d'air en disant qu'il était aisé de retenir une créature aussi faible contre son gré, et qu'il était gai de regarder scintiller les ailes multicolores. Mais la créature, prisonnière, s'essoufflait vite, ses ailes ne battaient plus. Elle se mourrait.

Le sage acceptait de la laisser libre d'aller et venir, et remerciait la Nature de lui permettre de capter la furtive étincelle de beauté, mais ne la forçait pas dans son étreinte, de peur de la voir dépérir.

C'était ce que le gurû Pathik l'avait sommé de faire pour débloquer son septième chakra. La laisser aller. Il avait mis du temps à apprendre la leçon.

Mais comment ? Comment la libérer sans qu'elle se sente rejetée ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il souffrait, parce qu'elle ne prendrait pas son envol si elle craignait de le blesser.

Il aurait aimé faire appel à ses précédentes incarnations pour pouvoir bénéficier de leurs conseils, mais à part Roku qui avait vécu de longues et heureuse années auprès de Ta-Min (et laissé Sozin envahir le royaume de la terre et détruire les nomades de l'air), le dernier cycle de l'Avatar n'avait pas été le plus heureux en amour. Kuruk avait perdu sa femme dans l'entre de Khô, Kyoshi avait été une célibataire endurcie et castratrice... et Yang Shen était une nomade de l'air.  
Même s'il était inutile de faire appel à eux, il pourrait tirer un enseignement profitable de leurs expériences.

Il retrouva Katara dans la petite chambre de Maia, donnant de légères pichenettes au pendule pour le faire bouger et refléter ses éclats sur les murs de pierre.

- Katara, je peux te parler une minute ?

Elle sembla surprise de son ton sérieux et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'une des larges terrasses qui surplombaient le temple. Il hésita.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Aang ? Encore une vision ? Est-ce que- ?

- Non, rien de grave. J'ai... reçu en rêve la visite du moine Gyatso. Il dit que je risque de faillir à ma mission d'Avatar si je ne me libère pas de mes attaches terrestres...

C'était plus ou moins un mensonge, ou une vérité maquillée. Il n'eut pu dire si sa femme était dupe ou pas quand elle dit :

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis avant tout un nomade de l'air, et je suis aussi l'Avatar. Je devrais mener une vie beaucoup plus détachée, plus en accord avec ma culture et la recherche d'ascension spirituelle. Mon âme est appelée à se consacrer au monde, je ne peux pas privilégier deux personnes.

Ses deux parts de lui s'accordaient bien entre elle (sauf quand l'une lui imposait d'ôter une vie... mais cette situation ne se produisait heureusement pas toutes les lunes), mais la troisième, la part humaine en lui, celle qui le faisait aimer Katara plus que lui-même, celle qui le rendait fier de voir trotter leur fille, cette part à laquelle au fond il tenait tant ne se mêlait pas aux autres.

- Tu m'as déjà expliqué tout ça quand nous nous sommes mariés, Aang.

- Je sais, mais entre temps, on a utilisé ces attaches pour nuire. Je ne peux pas mettre le monde en danger par pure égoïsme.

- Nous sommes mariés, Aang, du moins aux yeux de ma tribu.

Il avala sa salive, lentement, difficilement, avant de répondre à cette dernière objection.

- Et c'est aux yeux de ta tribu que j'entends ... dissoudre... notre alliance.

_**Quand elle sera libre...**_

* * *

Iroh

Iroh souffrait des humeurs de son neveu. Depuis la mort de Mai... non, depuis son retour de Kyoshi, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le Seigneur du Feu ne laisse son tempérament vif s'enflammer. Il avait renvoyé plusieurs membres du concile, avait mis plusieurs fois le feu à sa chambre, s'était disputé avec sa mère, avait effrayé aux larmes l'une des femmes de chambre (s'attirant les foudres de Mukr), avait brisé un nombre incalculable de tasses...

Ces mouvements colériques et violents étaient suivis de périodes de semi apathie qui le rendaient méconnaissable.

Il s'était désintéressé de affaires courantes, était resté indifférent lorsque le jury avait voté la sentence d'Azula, et n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne portait plus l'Alliance Morte depuis près de six mois- la bague en onyx avait du se briser sans qu'il le remarque.

Azula avait été condamnée à être à nouveau enfermée dans la Tour de Schiste, et Ursa, pour complicité d'évasion, avait été condamnée à ne pas pouvoir aller lui rendre visite. La mère avait alors prié le jury de reconsidérer son verdict, et d'envisager l'exécution capitale de sa fille. Ursa savait qu'elle épargnerait la souffrance d'une vie de solitude à sa fille, une vie à laisser la folie ronger petit à petit son cerveau et la rendre moins qu'humaine, moins qu'animale. Azula ne deviendrait pas la plante qu'Ozai avait été avant de mourir.

L'oncle prit son courage à deux mains et décida qu'une petite conversation était de mise.

- Mon neveu, je peux vous interrompre une minute ? demanda-t-il formellement en pénétrant dans l'office (l'une des rares pièces du palais que Zuko n'avait pas incendiée) les bras chargé d'un habituel service à thé.

- Bien sur, mon oncle, qu'y a-t-il ?

Iroh s'étonna de ce ton charmant. Zuko serait-il - par une quelconque et miraculeuse intervention des esprits- de _bonne humeur_ ?

- Je voulais savoir comment tu te portais en ce beau matin ?

- Bien, mon oncle, répondit poliment le jeune homme en acceptant la tasse fumante que son ainé lui offrait.

Le général retraité se sentait comme un caillou dans la théière. Il voulait engager la conversation.

- Oh, il me semble que tu ne portes plus l'Alliance ! s'exclama-t-il avec de faux airs surpris.

- Non, en effet... constata Zuko.

Il regarda sa main avec curiosité un instant, puis demanda

- Il y a longtemps qu'elle est brisée ?

Iroh avait toujours fait semblant d'en savoir moins que les autres alors que rien ne lui échappait. Zuko ne se fatiguait même plus à lui reprocher d'user de ces subterfuges.

- Je dirais plusieurs mois. Tu ne l'avais pas senti ?

- Je... non, pas vraiment, admit le seigneur du feu, confus.

- Mh, étrange. Je me souviens avoir entendu la mienne craquer- il faut dire que je la portais depuis une dizaine d'année ! Tu devais avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

- Je suis très occupé. Vous savez, la politique, les grands travaux, la paix, le protocole...

- ... Katara...

Zuko avala son thé de travers et leva la tête pour scruter le visage de son oncle. Iroh avait ces petits plis aux coins des yeux, ce sourire du regard, et en même temps il fronçait les sourcils parce qu'il savait qu'il abordait un sujet... compliqué.

- Katara vit avec Aang, mon oncle. Je... je ne sais pas si elle est heureuse mais c'est sa vie et son choix. Et Maia a besoin de son père.

- Je t'avouerai que je m'étonne de t'entendre raisonner comme ça... même si j'admire cette capacité que tu as acquise- seul !- de mettre tes désirs de côtés pour le bien d'autrui...

- C'est là que viens le « mais... », soupira le jeune homme.

- Mais ça me fait mal de te voir malheureux.

- Je ne suis pas malheureux mon oncle. Mère et vous êtes présents, le pays est prospère, le monde est en paix... Azula sera exécutée dans quelques semaines.

Iroh tenta un sourire, il aurait voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu, lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à admettre qu'une personne vous manquait. Lui-même, dans ses jeunes années, s'était allé à ces excès de romantismes et...

- Mon oncle, je ne veux pas entendre cette anecdote !

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Inutile, je vous connais !

Et le vieil homme partit d'un bon rire.

Un garde vint avertir le seigneur du feu de l'arrivée de l'Avatar.

Zuko et Iroh accueillirent Aang avec chaleur, faisant fi du protocole.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir, dit le vieux général.

- Merci Iroh.

Après quelques échanges « la route a été bonne » « combien de temps restes-tu » etc., les trois hommes quittèrent le hall imposant pour se diriger vers l'office. Tandis qu'ils marchaient sous les arcades, Aang semblait chercher quelque-chose, il se tordait le cou pour voir derrière les colonnes, scrutait les couloirs qu'ils croisaient.

- Tu as perdu quelque-chose ? s'étonna Zuko, un peu dérangé par cette attitude étrange.

- Nous n'avons pas revu votre crapule de lémurien depuis votre dernière visite, si c'est lui que vous cherchez, assura Iroh avec humour.

- Non, c'est pas Momo, c'est... fit l'Avatar, évasif avant de se camper sur ses pieds et de demander : Est-ce que Katara est là ?

Zuko et son oncle échangèrent un regard surpris, et le seigneur du feu se tourna vers son ami, le sourcil froncé

- Non, pas que je sache. Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

- Oh non. C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré qu'elle viendrait ici directement.

Le comportement du maitre de l'air laissait ses interlocuteurs perplexes.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, pourquoi Katara serait ici plutôt qu'au temple de l'Air avec toi, grogna Zuko

Aang se remit un peu de sa surprise et expliqua avec un demi-sourire forcé :

- On ne vit plus ensemble, je l'ai répudiée.

**_Et qu'il sera guéri..._**

* * *

Zuko

- Tu l'as quoi ?

- Répudiée. C'est comme ça que les couples se séparent dans la tribu de l'eau.

- Mais... pourquoi tu voudrais te séparer d'elle ?!

Si Zuko avait eu la chance d'avoir Katara auprès de lui, pour lui, il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissée filer ! Le moine de l'air ne lui avait jamais paru plus stupide et plus étrange.

- Elle était malheureuse avec moi. Enfin, pas vraiment avec moi, mais à cause de moi. Parce que je n'ai pas été... présent.

- Tu es l'Avatar, dit Zuko, comme si ça englobait tout ce que Aang venait de dire.

- Je sais. Et j'ai été égoïste de croire que je pouvais la garder pour moi alors que je n'avais pas le droit de me consacrer à elle. C'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé partir.

C'était logique. Zuko revint sur sa première impression : Aang avait dû être très courageux pour accepter de laisser Katara.

- J'aurais vraiment cru qu'elle viendrait ici, ajouta encore Aang. Tu sais, Maia t'aime beaucoup et Katara...

Zuko partit dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit pas Aang parler de la mort imminente de Bumi et du couronnement de Meng, il n'entendit pas Iroh l'informer des travaux du Temple de l'Avatar et de la sentence d'Azula, il n'entendit pas le moine protester contre la mise à mort et le vieil homme proposer d'en discuter calmement autour d'une tasse de thé.

Katara avait été répudiée- autant dire libérée- par son mari. Elle ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit.

- Mon oncle, je peux vous confier les rennes une petite semaine ? fit-il, saisissant l'Avatar et le Dragon de l'Ouest.

- Sans problème, mon neveu, assura Iroh. Tu as besoin de vacances ?

- Une urgence... Je serai à Kyoshi. Et heu... PAS de tournoi interrégional des préparateurs de thés, cette fois.

- Même pas un tout petit tout modeste tournoi de Pai-Sho ? demanda le vieil homme d'un ton suppliant à fendre l'âme.

- Rah ! Si ça vous amuse ! grogna le seigneur du feu

- Faites bon voyage, mon neveu.

- A bientôt Zuko ! lança Aang

--

Il arriva quatre jours plus tard à Kyoshi.

Il fut accueilli par tout le village et conduit à la maison de Sokka. Il croisa Tai-Lee est fut soulagé de voir que l'attaque d'Azula n'avait pas laissé une trop grande marque.

Le guerrier des tribus vint à sa rencontre, le regard sévère.

- C'est gentil de passer, fit-il. Tu aurais pu te faire annoncer...

- Sokka ! râla Suki de l'intérieur. Laisse-le enfin, il est le bienvenu, même à l'improviste...

Elle apparut sur le pas de la porte avec un tout jeune bébé dans les bras.

- Oh, heu, félicitations, baragouina Zuko en découvrant pour la première fois le quatrième enfant de Sokka.

Le guerrier se radoucit. Il caressa la minuscule tête déjà bien chevelue du bébé. Le maitre du feu se demanda une seconde s'il s'agissait encore d'un garçon. Suki tendit le petit emmailloté en s'excusant de ne pas avoir le temps de discuter. Comme le père prenait dans ses bras son enfant, il le tourna vers Zuko pour le laisser voir le petit visage basané et les grands yeux violets.

- L'Etincelle, je te présente Yue. Yue, l'Etincelle.

Une fille donc.

- Enchanté, répondit Zuko.

Sokka ramena sa fille contre sa poitrine.

- J'imagine que tu ne débarques pas ici juste pour le plaisir de me faire une surprise.

Les yeux bleus comme l'Arctique étaient sévères, inquisiteurs. Zuko hésita, puis répondit :

- Non, pas vraiment.

Il était déjà impensable qu'il « s'amuse » à faire des surprises, alors à Sokka en plus... Autant en venir au vif du sujet.

- Tu vas me demander où est ma sœur.

- Où est ta sœur ?

- J'devrais pas t'répondre.

- Ah ?

- Parce que si elle t'a pas prévenu, c'est peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant.

Oui, il avait envisagé cette possibilité mais il l'avait chassée avec humeur. Il avait eu quatre jour (et quatre jours à bord de la Sirène, c'est long) pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait, à ce que Katara pourrait penser. Et quand il avait posé le pied sur les quais de Kyoshi, sa confiance en lui s'était envolée.

- Tu le sais surement pas parce que c'est typique de ma tribu, poursuivit Sokka, mais il n'y a que trois raisons qui peuvent justifier qu'un homme répudie sa femme : qu'elle ait attenté à la vie de ses enfants, qu'elle ait été trouvée dans le lit d'un autre ou qu'elle ait dit du mal de la famille de son époux.

Zuko dut faire une grimace parce que Sokka reprit

- Ça peut te paraître archaïque ou un brin misogyne mais c'est comme ça qu'on vit chez nous. En théorie, elle n'aurait pas pu garder Maia. En théorie, Katara est déshonorée.

Le maitre du feu enregistra ce que le guerrier lui apprit, mais ne voyait pas en quoi ces vieilles traditions devaient le retenir.

- Tu peux me dire où elle est, maintenant ?

Sokka soupira, mais fit un geste vague en direction de la forêt.

- Quelque-part là-bas à jouer avec son eau.

Zuko le remercia et s'apprêta à suivre le chemin indiqué mais le guerrier le rappela

- Oh, heu, quand tu la vois, tu peux lui demander de rapporter du poisson !?

Le seigneur du feu retint un soupir et acquiesça.

--

Il trouva Katara comme Sokka lui avait dit, en train de s'entrainer à la maitrise de l'eau au bord d'une petite rivière qui traversait l'île. Elle avait l'air en forme, et la masse de ses cheveux rebondissait sur ses épaules quand elle bougeait. Il remarqua sa gorge nue.

- Paah, fit Maia quand il s'approcha.

La petite fille était assise au pied d'un arbre et jouait avec une poupée de chiffon. Il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa les deux joues roses. Elle avait déjà beaucoup grandi, et ses grands yeux étaient rieurs et vifs. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en deux petits macarons sur ses oreilles. Katara sursauta, renvoya l'eau dans le lit et s'approcha du maitre du feu.

- Bonjour, Zuko, dit-elle avec un sourire joyeux. Quelle surprise, je ne savais pas que tu devais venir...

- Ça s'est décidé... en dernière minute, répondit-il, vague.

Un silence gêné arriva au galop et s'étala entre eux.

- Paah ! répéta Maia avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, mon ange, tu as bien reconnu ton parrain.

- Paah est _gronchon_, remarqua l'enfant.

- Mais pas du tout ! protesta Zuko, sur un ton qui confirmait l'intuition de l'enfant.

Katara rit.

- Alors, que nous vaut le plaisir ? demanda-t-elle

Il hésita, ne sachant trop comment introduire le sujet.

- Aang est au palais.

- Oh, soupira Katara, comprenant où la conversation risquait de mener.

- Paap est chez toi ? demanda Maia. On peut aller aussi, mman, dis ?

- Bientôt, promis, répondit doucement la jeune femme.

La petite devint remuante et Zuko la redéposa sur la pelouse. Elle se mit à courir autour de la clairière en chantonnant. Les deux adultes la regardèrent jouer un instant, puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

- Katara, je... Est-ce que... rah ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ?

Elle détourna la tête, fronça les sourcils avant de répondre très bas.

- Aang t'a surement expliqué comment il a « procédé »...

- Sokka m'a fait le point, répondit-il lentement, se retenant d'émettre les milles objections qui lui trottaient sur la langue.

- En me répudiant, Aang m'a peut-être marquée aux yeux de ma tribu comme une « mauvaise épouse », mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je le vois. Il m'a rendu ma liberté. J'ai plus voyagé ces trois derniers mois que sur près de dix ans. J'ai rendu visites à nos anciens amis, j'ai découvert des contrées que nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'explorer pendnat notre périple... J'ai vécu.

Il resta silencieux : il savait que Katara avait détesté son isolement et cette vie sédentaire (un comble quand on épouse un nomade...), il savait qu'elle rêvait de voyage, de fendre les vagues, de parcourir les paysages... Et qu'elle avait été longtemps privée de cette partie d'elle-même, frustrée.

Mais voulait-elle de lui ?

- Je suis libre, maintenant. J'ai pensé à venir, à t'écrire... mais j'ai trop peur d'être piégée à nouveau. Je ne veux pas quitter une cage dorée pour une autre.

Il encassa le coup, baissa les yeux vers ses mains blanches et sèches. Elles tremblaient. Il serra les poings pour reprendre le contrôle. Il aurait aimé ne pas comprendre les mots de Katara, pour avoir une bonne raison de s'énerver ; il aurait préféré qu'elle dise seulement qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de vivre avec lui, pour pouvoir lui en vouloir, la détester. Mais elle se protégeait de manière si légitime en s'installant en femme célibataire et indépendante sur Kyoshi, c'était tellement _elle_ qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire le moindre reproche.

_Alors, tu capitulerais sans te battre, Zuzu ?_

Non, il devait au moins lui dire pourquoi il avait fait quatre jours de route, pourquoi son cœur s'était soulevé en apprenant qu'Aang avait annulé leur mariage, pourquoi il avait mal de la voir si bien... sans lui.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, et les laissa glisser un peu le long de ses bras, puis il se força à la regarder bien en face. Le soleil et la mer se retrouvaient, et ce serait soit une aurore... soit un crépuscule.

- Katara, je... il y a des choses que je dois te dire, parce que je ne peux pas partir sans les avoir dites, et que je le regretterai toutes ma vie si je les garde pour moi maintenant.

_Agni que ma voix sonne plat... Pourquoi elle me parait toujours plus crédible quand je parle politique, pourquoi elle semble plus sure ?!_

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en est là, tous les deux, tu sais. On a été, quoi, amis pendant ces années -après avoir été ennemis... Enfin, c'est pas le sujet !

_Rah ! Imbécile ! La ferme ! Comment on peut rater à ce point sa déclaration !? _

Il se dit que la vie était contre lui, vraiment.

Katara ne détournait pas ses grands yeux bleus. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose dans son regard, il n'avait pas de mot pour le définir, mais il savait qu'il devait parler de ses yeux.

- Tout ce temps, même quand on s'était un peu perdu, même quand on ne pouvait pas se sentir, si j'essayais de prendre mes distances par rapport à ce que je faisais, que je voulais me juger objectrivement, je pensais à tes yeux, parce qu'ils m'ont toujours renvoyé une image tellement claire et sincère... sévère mais juste. Du coup, tes yeux m'ont hanté pendant longtemps.

Les yeux en question s'écarquillèrent puis se radoucirent.

- Et puis tu es réapparue, il y a un an... et c'était plus pareil.

Il avait redécouvert la maitre de l'eau, et- sans manquer de respect à Mai, parce qu'il avait aimé sa femme autant qu'il s'en pensait capable - Katara avait lentement envahi ses pensées. Pourtant, elles étaient si différentes - ou peut-être _parce qu'_elles n'étaient en rien semblables- il n'avait pas reconnu immédiatement l'émotion, il ne l'avait pas nommée. Le regard qu'il posait sur ces deux femmes n'était- et ne saurait être le même.

- Zuko, tu ne-

Il s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à l'interrompre plus tôt, mais il devait finir. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire un geste pour qu'elle se taise.

- ... j'en reviens pas qu'on en soit là, et je n'arrive pas encore à me faire à l'idée que je vais dire ce que je vais dire.

Il inspira et expira lentement, les yeux clos, avant de chuchoter pour la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et pour elle seule.

- Etre avec toi, ça ressemble à ce qu'on dit du bonheur. Et chaque seconde en ta présence m'est plus précieuse que milles trônes. Je sais pas si c'est ça l'amour... si c'est juste de t'admirer pour ton esprit, de te faire confiance pour ton jugement et te désirer pour ton corps... alors ...

_Je t'aime Katara_.

La jeune femme resta longtemps à le regarder, muette, le visage insondable. Puis elle se dégagea lentement de la poigne de Zuko, plaça une distance prudente entre eux. Et il la laissa faire, blessé, un peu humilié. Il avait cru pourtant, quand ils étaient dans la grotte d'Oma et Shu, qu'il y avait cette place pour lui dans son cœur.

Il s'était trompé.

- Je- désolé, j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne partage-

- Ce n'est pas la question, coupa Katara.

_Gère ton tempérament ! Ne réduit pas Kyoshi en cendre ! Respire- respire- respire_ !

- Je... ne suis pas prête, encore. Je suis un peu confuse. Touchée, mais copnfuse. C'est encore très...

- Compliqué ? acheva-t-il, cinglant.

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant. Mais de quoi le suppliait-elle ? De ne pas l'aimer, de comprendre ses raisons, d'accepter de se faire rejeter avec le sourire ?

Il expira lentement.

- J'ai compris. On est adulte, on peut... se faire mal... sans se garder rancune, non ?

- Oh Zuko-

Il renifla brusquement, avec ce dédain royal qui disait « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ». Elle atteignait les limites de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

- J'avais quelque-chose pour toi.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, il sortit une petite pochette écarlate de sa tunique et la déposa dans la paume délicate que la jeune femme lui tendait, l'air intrigué.

- Tu l'avais égaré, il y a longtemps. Et comme tu avais celui d'Aang, j'ai pensé que je pouvais le garder. Il m'a souvent rappelé qui j'étais et surtout qui je ne voulais plus être.

Il souffla encore.

- Et pour ça... je te remercie, Katara.

Ces mots à peine échappés d'entre ses lèvres, il quitta la clairière aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il quitterait Kyoshi dès que possible. Il prenait la fuite.

_**Elle pourra venir le rejoindre...**_

* * *

Katara

Elle déplia la pochette, sachant déjà ce qu'elle y trouverait. Le collier de sa mère brillait, intact, au creu de sa main. Elle le regarda longtemps, caressant la surface lisse et les vagues douces gravées dans sa surface. Maia regarda le bijou avec emmerveillement. Et Katara repensa à Kana, sa grand-mère, pour qui le médaillon avait été fabriqué par Pakku, longtemps avant sa naissance. Mais la jeune femme qu'était Gran-gran se révoltait contre les traditions machistes de sa tribu, et décida de fuguer, de migrer pour le pôle sud où se trouvait la tribu sœur et où elle fut immédiatement accueillie.

Et quand, cinquante ans plus tard, Maitre Pakku avait lui aussi traversé l'hémisphère, toujours amoureux, il avait pu reconquérir Kana, et ils avaient encore vécu huit années heureuses.

La jeune maitre de l'eau avait toujours trouvé cette histoire touchante, et se sentait pleine de nostalgie en y pensant.

Mais c'est seulement là qu'elle comprit ce que Kana avait perdu en s'enfuyant.

Et Katara pleura en serrant contre elle le petit corps de sa fille qui restait sage, ennuyée par l'état de sa mère.

--

Katara raconta à Suki la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le seigneur du feu, et l'impression d'étouffement qu'elle en gardait. Suki sourit

- Parfois ton frère dit ou fait des choses que je n'hésiterai pas à qualifier de ridicules, il a un estomac plus profond que les océans, et d'autres appétîts tout aussi insatiables. Il est maladroit, têtu, et a tendance à croire que j'ai été élevée au pôle sud. Mais je l'aime. Inutile de me demander pourquoi, c'est comme ça, c'est aussi sur que la nuit succède au jour et que le jour s'éteind pour laisser place à la nuit.

Katara sourit aux déclarations de sa belle-sœur. Elle savait que Sokka et elles s'étaient _trouvés_ et elle ne parvenait pas à les imaginés séparés.

- Alors même si ça te parait étrange, déplacé, bancal... tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est accepter que tu l'aimes. Et tu sauras comment agir.

- Merci Suki... Sokka va te détester quand il saura.

- Qu'il essaie seulement !

- Que j'essaie quoi? demanda le guerrier en entrant dans la pièce?

- De passer une jornée entière sans faire une mauvaise blague, le charria Katara.

Il leva un doigt menaçant et grogna "Je peux!" puis se calma et marmonna:

- J'imagine qu'il a oublié de te dire pour le poisson...?

--

Zuko, en arrivant au palais, se précipita vers la salle d'arme, bouillant littéralement de rage. Il ignora son oncle et plusieurs servantes qui semblaient vouloir l'arrêter, le calmer- il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de tout. Il entra dans la salle d'arme, les bras déjà irradiants, prêt à se lancer dans un déchainement de puissance contre les murs ignifugés.

Mais la salle était déjà occupée.

- Katara ?!

- Bonjour, Zuko.

Il avait l'air fatigué, tiraillé. Son regard était fuyant, ses yeux rougis. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Il laissa s'estomper les flammes qui brulaient dans ses mains.

- Comment- ? interroga-t-il.

- Maitre de l'eau, tu te souviens ? répondit Katara en se désignant.

Elle avait « emprunté » l'esquif de Sokka et avait traversé l'océan en un temps record. Elle était même arrivée avant la Sirène.

- Que me vaut l'honneur ? lança-t-il, immitant le ton de Katara lorsqu'elle l'avait accueilli sur Kyoshi, trois jours plus tôt.

- Je... disons que j'ai balayé quelques « complications » et que je suis venue à bout de ma confusion.

Enfin il la regarda, ses mots sans trop de sens l'ayant interpellé. Elle vit une lueur d'espoir passer dans les yeux d'ambre, et elle en aima l'éclat. Il y avait aussi quelque-chose avec ses yeux d'ambre, leur lumière, leur force...

- Maia aime beaucoup le bijou que tu as apporté... dit-elle, détachée. J'ai été obligée de le lui laisser. Alors, j'en ai... trouvé un autre.

Elle écarta sa cascade de cheveux bruns et baissa son col. Là, sur sa gorge, brillait une lentille de verre turquoize. C'était l'une de celles qu'il avait faites pour le pendule de Maia. Il resta stupéfait, puis comprit la signification de ce geste pour Katara. Le médaillon gravé ou fabriqué par le jeune homme et offert à l'élue de son coeur marquait les fiançailles. C'était le genre d'actes symbolliques qui épargnaient beaucoup de mots, et qui touchaient plus profond et plus juste. Katara n'était pas une femme de mots- depuis longtemps elle avait compris que le geste devait être joint à la parole pour lui donner sens.

- Alors tu- ? commença-t-il, manifestement destabilisé par l'intensité des émotions qui le traversaient.

Mais elle ne le laissa pas achever, elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, chuchota-t-elle en croisant ses mains dans la nuque du jeune homme.

Alors elle offrit timidement ses lèvres au maitre du feu qui les prit avec imaptience. Elle se redressa, un peu surprise, puis, en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue à cette audace qui n'avait _rien_ de monacale, s'abandonna dans l'étreinte.

- Excuses acceptées, chuchota Zuko lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

Il souriait, d'un vrai sourire charmant. Katara ne regretta pas le voyage, ne craignit pas pour sa liberté perdue. Zuko était là, et aussi infiniment surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, il l'aimait. Et elle l'aimait en retour, avec une force et une ardeur qui la saisissait et l'effrayaient et l'excitaient, tout à la fois.

- Je sais que tu as du mal à y croire, murmura-t-elle, mais on en est là, tous les deux. Tu sais, on s'embrasse, on aime ça... et on va surement remettre ça bientôt.

Il s'apprêtait à obtempérer mais elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres et, illuminant la salle de son sourire généreux, elle ajouta :

- Mais avant... je voudrais que tu saches que je t'admire, et te soutiens, et te désire. En un mot...

_Je t'aime._

Et lorsqu'il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, Katara se laissa faire comme elle en avait eu l'envie depuis des mois, sans se l'avouer, elle admit une émotion qui balayait tout argument raisonnable, elle obéissait aux battements acharnés de son cœur, et c'était aussi naturel que de maitriser l'eau, aussi intense que de combattre, et aussi doux que de se laisser vaincre. Mais en mieux.

**_Ils se retrouveront toujours._**

* * *

**AN: **A SUIVRE: l'épilogue.

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu.** N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis!**

Merci à vous tous qui avez lu _Retours_.

Merci à Zutara-Chan, Kestrel Faeran (je n'ai utilisé que 4 fois le verbe "exaucer"... je savais même pas que j'avais un vocabulaire aussi varié ), Prenses556 et Fanatii'k-Kawaii

* * *


	31. Chapter 31 Epilogue Maia

Pour les amateurs de Happy Ends.

* * *

Epilogue

Maia

_Qui suis-je? Je suis la fille de la grande maitre de l'eau Katara de la Tribu du pôle sud et de l'Avatar Aang, filleule de Seigneur du Feu Zuko, qui est aussi le second mari de ma mère, et l'ancien professeur de maitrise du Feu de l'Avatar, c'est à dire mon père, même si mon parrain a souvent été plus un père pour moi..._

_Je pourrais aussi vous parler de mes cinq demi-frères mais tout ça risque de vous sembler..._

_... très compliqué._

* * *

Le soleil matinal perçait de ses rayons pâles le voile de brume et tout le peuple du feu s'éveillait. Les fils d'Agni saluaient leur astre, méditaient, buvaient du thé avec bonne humeur et constance, dès la plus maigre lueur du jour. Toute la nation se mettait en mouvement pour ce jour de fête, veillant aux derniers préparatifs avec ce perfectionnisme qui les caractérisait parmi les quatre peuples, peaufinant les moindres détails avec cette rigueur qui faisait leur force.

Toute la nation ? Non, car en ce matin de fête où il n'était attendu à aucunes conférences, le Seigneur du feu s'offrait le luxe d'une grasse matinée, bien au chaud dans ses draps de soie écarlate et...

- Tu ne te lèves pas, ce matin, demanda avec douceur la petite femme au corps si tendre qu'il serrait contre lui.

Il sourit. Comment son sourire la faisait encore fondre malgré les années ? Peut-être parce qu'il restait encore si réservé, si rare, si précieux ; elle ne pouvait s'en lasser.

- Non, j'ai annulé tous les très ennuyeux conseils avec de très vieux ministres qui ont de très vieux principes et de très vilaines têtes pour aujourd'hui.

- Ce sera une belle fête. Les habitants y ont beaucoup travaillé.

C'était la quatrième fois depuis la fin de la guerre que la nation du feu accueillait le Jour de la Paix, puisque les nations l'accueillaient à tour de rôle. Bien sûr, chaque peuple s'appliquait chaque fois à faire aussi bien que la précédente. Pour l'instant, Bah-Sing-Se avait la palme pour son organisation des festivités, trois ans plus tôt, où des centaines de danseurs et d'acrobates avaient animés les rues dans un florilège de mouvement et de couleurs.

- Ils sont fiers de montrer à nouveau leur savoir-faire à l'étranger, dit Zuko avec une pointe d'orgueil.

- Et nous allons revoir tous nos amis !

- Je t'avouerai que depuis que ton frère est arrivé au palais il y a deux jours, il a déjà réussi à me rappeler par cent fois pourquoi il ne me manquait pas !

Elle rit. Comment son rire pouvait encore le faire frissonner après tout ce temps ? Peut-être parce qu'il était si constant, si pure, si mélodieux ; il ne pouvait plus vivre sans.

- Zuko, je peux te demander quelque-chose ?

- Accordé d'avance.

Il laissa glisser ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme

- Je suis sérieuse ! râla-t-elle

- Hé bien, quoi ? demanda-t-il

Elle rougit comme une enfant, comme s'ils se connaissaient à peine, comme s'il lui avait jamais refusé quoi que ce fût. Elle triturait le médaillon de verre qu'elle portait depuis trois ans autour du cou.

- J'aimerais un enfant...

- Tu en as déjà deux...

- Oui, et ils sont merveilleux ! Mais aucun n'a tes yeux.

- Mmh, et c'est l'enfant ou _faire_ l'enfant que tu veux... ?

- Tu sais que si on faisait un enfant à chaque fois qu'on « essaye », on n'aurait pas assez des récoltes annuelles de Shun-Op pour les nourrir.

- Tant que ça ?! Je n'ai pas vraiment compté. Quand on aime...

Sur ces mots il l'entraina dans une étreinte passionnée à laquelle elle répondit de très bonne grâce. Soudain, il se figea.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir... prendre le risque ?

Elle le regarda avec attention. Ces yeux-là lui diraient tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir.

- Je ne compr- oh ? Tu penses à Azula ?

- Et mon père... Si les deux dernières générations sont représentatives, on ne peut pas dire que les seconds nés prennent le meilleur de leurs parents dans ma famille.

Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et engloutit dans son regard bleu les iris d'or.

- Tu t'en fais pour rien, vraiment. En plus, avec Maia et Kayin, ça ferait de lui- ou elle- le troisième né.

Il hésita.

- J'ai peur de mal l'aimer...

- Et moi je sais que tu l'aimeras de tout ton cœur et que tu le défendras de toutes tes forces et que tu le protégeras avec ta vie.

Et comme il n'avait pas de mot pour répondre à cet aveu de confiance, il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il embrassa la maitre de l'eau qu'il aimait, et l'embrassa encore, et but à son corps jusqu'à satiété.

--

Tandis qu'ils s'habillaient pour aller rejoindre leurs invités dans la salle de réception, Zuko glissa :

- La semaine prochaine, je dois me rendre à Ohtan. Tu peux passer la semaine à Kyoshi, si tu veux. Ou rester ici entre ma mère et mon oncle.

- Pourquoi tu vas à Ohtan ?

- Officiellement, je vais inaugurer un temple en hommage aux Grands Dragons. Les Sun Warriors ont offert de très belles sculptures pour que les fils du feu d'aujourd'hui se rappellent un peu de leurs croyances.

- C'est très généreux de leur part... Et officieusement ?

Il laissa passer un temps, puis répondit :

- Rien ne vous échappe, Lady Katara. Un petit groupement rebelle anarchiste tenterait d'y recruter des adeptes. Ils ont déjà commis plusieurs actes de vandalismes alors je pensais... étouffer leur rébellion dans l'œuf.

- Ça a l'air plus intéressant. J'en suis.

Elle avait répondu avec sa spontanéité habituelle. Il hésita avant d'ajouter, sur un ton de promesse :

- Ça pourrait être dangereux... on n'a pas encore beaucoup d'informations sur les meneurs et-

- Si tu cherches à me convaincre de venir, c'est inutile, j'ai déjà décidé.

Alors il laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Katara estima qu'une telle bonne humeur méritait bien un baiser. Et ne pas chercher à la retenir au palais en valait bien un autre... Il dut l'interrompre :

- Je te ferai annoncer. Depuis que ça s'est su que tu avais été la Dame Peinte, le peuple du sud du pays t'adore.

Elle avait beaucoup douté de plaire aux habitants de la nation, mais très peu s'opposèrent à leur union. Beaucoup avaient réellement partagé la douleur de leur Fire Lord à la mort de Mai, et n'aspiraient qu'à voir naitre un héritier pour la couronne, qu'il soit métis ou de sang « pur » leur était sans importance.

- Il faudra demander à Sokka de garder les enfants, dit-elle enfin.

Et il resta subjugué par sa capacité à être tellement femme et si mère à la fois.

--

Katara alla laver et vêtir ses enfants, tâches qu'elle s'obstinait à effectuer elle-même malgré les protestations d'Izora.

- Papa sera là ? demanda Maia.

- Il a dit qu'il viendrait, répondit distraitement Katara en langeant Kayin.

- Avec les triplés... ajouta l'enfant d'un ton amer.

- Oh, mon ange ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

Aang avait passé beaucoup de temps à Omashu après leur séparation, et après de longs mois d'hésitation, Meng s'était offerte pour rendre la vie au peuple de l'Air. Les triplés qui résultèrent de cette union pas si improbable allaient sur leurs dix-huit mois. La petite Maia, cependant, se montrait plus jalouse des trois fils de son père que de Kayin, avec qui elle vivait tous les jours.

- J'en ai assez de bébés ! grogna la fillette.

- Tu ne voudrais pas d'un autre petit frère ou d'une petite sœur ? s'enquit Katara

- Ah, non, si c'est une fille ça va... admit Maia. J'aime bien Beth même si elle est rien qu'un bébé.

Beth était la fille de Toph. La petite fripouille était l'exacte réplique de sa mère, à ceci près qu'elle n'était pas aveugle. Et il était impossible de dire de laquelle des deux Jee était amoureux, tant il s'était adapté à la roche qui constituait le caractère de sa femme et tant il se montrait tendre avec l'enfant. Tous trois vivaient dans la Nation de Feu, non loin de la capitale, dans le village natal de l'épéiste. Katara s'était longtemps demandé comment son amie s'était laissé convaincre de se marier. La rumeur voulait que ni Jee ni Toph n'avait abordé l'épineuse question avant un repas auquel les Bei-Phong, soucieux de se réconcilier avec leur unique enfant, les avaient invités. La mère et la fille s'étaient retirées dans le jardin pour se confier, Toph ayant oublié toute amertume envers sa mère. La riche propriétaire n'avait pas su comprendre sa fille, et l'adolescente avait beaucoup fait souffrir sa mère. Elles étaient quittes. C'est alors que Toph entendit quelques bribes de l'échange entre Jee et Monsieur Bei-Phong : ce dernier tentait de convaincre le jeune homme qu'il n'était pas un parti valable pour sa fille et qu'il ne pouvait en avoir qu'après la fortune de sa famille. Ce soir là, Toph fit sa demande à Jee qui, bien que surpris du renversement des rôles qu'une pointe de machisme refoulée lui fit presque sentir comme une insulte, avala sa salive et accepta avec plaisir... devant le père Bei-Phong qui failli s'en arracher la moustache.

- Et Yue, elle est gentille aussi. Elle dit des trucs bizarres des fois alors c'est drôle et puis on rigole ! lança Maia avec enthousiasme, tentant pas là de démontrer la très grande supériorité des filles sur les bébés et les garçons.

- Tu as raison, mon ange, approuva Katara en riant. On n'a que des problèmes avec les garçons !

- Que des problèmes ? s'offusqua une voix dans son dos.

- Parrain ! s'exclama Maia en fonçant pour embrasser son père de substitution qui la rattrapa au vol en disant « Oh, pas si vite ! »

- Je peux aller dire bonjour à l'oncle Iroh !? chanta la petite.

- Bien sûr, mais dis lui bien que tu n'as pas encore l'âge de boire du thé noir !

L'enfant fusa vers la sortie et disparut dans un tourbillon de cheveux bruns. Katara reporta son attention sur les langes de Kayin, et Zuko se faufila derrière elle et regarda leur fils par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme.

Le petit prince leur souriait, béat, et gazouillait aux caresses de sa mère. Le maitre du feu sentit sa flamme intérieure rugir, redoublant de force, à la seule vue de l'enfant qu'il avait aidé à concevoir, au seul son de la voix de Katara lorsqu'elle berçait le garçonnet en chantant ses vielles ritournelles des tribus auxquelles il ne comprenait rien. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la fierté, l'amour qu'il ressentait à l'égard du fruit de ses entrailles et qui avait hérité des traits si doux et du regard si bleu de la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie, plus que sa maitrise, plus que son titre, plus que tout en somme, et encore, ces mots là sont si absolus qu'on n'y croit pas.

Il embrassa la base du cou de la maitre de l'eau, l'entendit glousser tendrement, puis tenter de la repousser mais son geste portait plus de promesse que de rejet. Elle souleva Kayin, le hissa sur sa hanche et se retourna pour sourire à celui qui avait été un ennemi avant d'être un allié, un ami, un frisson, un amant, un époux et un père.

- Allons-y, Seigneur Zuko, c'est jour de fête et le peuple attend, dit-elle d'un ton grave avant de l'embrasser.

- Oui, c'est jour de fête, répéta-t-il, songeur.

Si le bonheur existe, il a ce goût-là.

* * *

_Ma meilleure amie est la fille de la plus grande maitre de la terre au monde qui est aussi la marraine de mon frère Kayin. Mon grand)père est le chef de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle sud. C'est l'armée du père du second mari de ma mère qui serait responsable de la mort de ma grand mère. Mon oncle a inventé le dirigeable et a détruit la flotte aérienne d'Ozai pendant la guerre. Mon grand oncle est le Dragon de l'Ouest..._

_Vous pouvez essayer de comprendre qui je suis en me situant parmi les astres au milieu desquels je gravite, mais je ne serai ni reine, ni Lady, ni cheftaine, ni maitre. _

_Je suis une métisse air et eau vivant dans la Nation du Feu et retrouvant la moitié de sa famille au Royaume de la Terre._

_Mais le plus simple, c'est d'oublier d'où je viens, qui sont mes parents et leurs parents, et les différences inventées entre les peuples. Le plus simple pour parler de moi, c'est précisément de parler... de moi._

_Je suis Maia, 15ans, maitre de l'eau née une nuit de pleine lune. Je vis dans un monde en paix, ou presque. J'aime le thé noir de l'oncle Iroh, m'exercer à la maitrise et les cerisiers en fleur.  
_

_Alors, qui suis-je? _

_Moi._

* * *

**-o- FIN -o-  
**

* * *

**AN: Merci à tous d'avoir suivi _Retours. J'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu._**

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis en postant une review, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue. Retours existe grâce à votre soutiens.

En chiffre, Retours représente 186 pages Word, 3000 hits et 85 review au 20/09. Merci.

J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et , à part au niveau de mes heures de sommeil, je ne me suis pas sacrifiée. C'est le premier travail d'écriture d'une telle envergure que j'entreprends et je suis heureuse de l'avoir mené à bout. C'est moi qui vous remercie encore.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Je répondrai dans ma page de profil.

Et pour répondre déjà à une question que je sens venir: Oui, j'ai d'autres projets, Oui dans l'univers d'Avatar, Zutara? pas forcément.

Mais l'écriture de cette fic dépendra du temps et de la demande...

* * *


End file.
